Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: #Fanseries# The fate of all universes is in the hands of five girls who actually smell pretty good. Yup, it's the hit story from Livejournal now here for you to read! No flaming!
1. Scent Stars

She shivered. An unwanted memory struck across her brain. The unwanted memory that made them move away.

_"Chloe?" _

_"Chloe!" _

_Chloe Auriville soon regained consciousness. She was on a hospital bed wth a bandage on her forehead and tubes on her, and her hair is messy with her red ponytail still up. Her eyes opened groggily she saw everything unclear until her eyes are fully clear. She sees her father, Theodore, her younger sister, Chiara, and her two friends, Jolie and Marina. _

_"Oh, thank goodness you're okay." Jolie sighed. _

_"What happened?" Chloe asked, slowly and weakly. _

_"You had a car crash, lost consciousness and became badly injured." Theodore answered. _

_Chloe then remembers something. "Maman! Where's maman?" _

_Theodore slowly shook his head while Jolie and Chiara lowered their heads and Marina just didn't answer. Chloe realized what they ment that her mother, her dear mother Angelique Auriville, was... gone. Chloe just begins to cry and hugged her knees. Theodore, Marina and Jolie lowered their heads in sadness as Chiara's tears fell down to the ground knowing she feels sorry for her sister. __  
_  
Chloe shook her head. She couldn't think about that fateful day right now; she needed to focus on what she was about to do. Have her first day of school at the new town, at a new country. She would meet new people, and even some rivals. She was nervous, but luckily Chiara was there to help her.

Little did they knew, this was the start of an eye-opening adventure, or should I say... nostril-opening?

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus) __  
_

* * *

It was a dark room, that was for certain. There weren't any windows to look out to see what time of day it was, nor to watch anyone outside. There wouldn't be anyone outside anyway. Through the red fog, a person with a black cloak could be seen. The cloak obscured all of her, except a pale, slender hand with long red fingernails.

A flicker in the air, and a figure teleported into the room. "Raflesina-sama?" the figure asked.

"Stankou..." the cloaked one, now known as Raflesina, said, "I heard that the prince and princess of the scent kingdom are long gone."

"Yes, Raflesina-sama. They escaped to the human world, and built a perfume shop in there, hoping to relive that old myth." Stankou answered.

"You mean... the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure?" Raflesina asked. She scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. They were just a tale."

"What should I do from here?" Stankou asked.

"Find the perfume shop, destroy it, and... bring the prince and princess to me. They have something I want."

"Yes, Raflesina-sama." Stankou teleported himself out of the room.

Raflesina frowned sternly behind her cloak. "_The mystical Cure Scents..._" she whispered to herself, "_I want them... no matter what it takes..._"

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Something Smells Good! We Are Pretty Cure! **  
Kaori ga Ii ne! Futari wa Purikyua! (香りがいいね！ふたりはプリキュア！)

* * *

Star Class, 8th grade. This was it. Chloe sighed and walked up to her seat. She couldn't believe it; she and Chiara wouldn't be on the same class for once. After she packed up her stuff, Chloe adjusted her hair and looked outside the window. Her green eyes flickered all the way down, to see the rose bush that would be beside her if it wasn't for the wall separating them. Just then, someone tapped her shoulder. Chloe turned around to the seat beside hers.

"Hey there." the purplenette beside Chloe smirked.

Chloe double-blinked. "I haven't seen you before." she said.

The purplenette rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Then you must be the new girl." she held out her hand for Chloe to shake, "Mayonaka Ayameko, but close friends call me Ayamii. Captain of the baseball team."

Chloe slowly smiled and shook Ayameko's hand. "Bonjour! Auriville Chloe! Nice to meet you, Ayamii-san!"

Ayameko stammered. "You're from France?" she asked. Chloe nodded. She then spotted someone behind Ayameko; an orange-haired girl wearing orange glasses and finishing her homework. "Hey, who's that?" the cherry-redhead asked in curiousity.

"Mitsukawa Hanae. The nerdiest girl in class." Ayameko replied, uninterestedly. Hanae stopped in her tracks and yelled to the purplenette, "I heard that!"

"Ah, Hana-tan! Bonjour!" Chloe smiled, waving to the meganekko.

Hanae smiled, stood up from her seat and walked up to Chloe. "Oh, you must be the new student from France! Auriville Chiara, right?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, I'm Chloe. Chiara is my sister." she answered.

"Oh, you mean the blondie on the Moon Class?" Hanae asked, "I spoke to her once you guys arrived. She's pretty nice!" The mikan-haired girl giggled.

Ayameko turned to the new girl, smirking once again. "Girl, you're definetly gonna fit in here." the purplenette said.

"And bring some dazzling French flair to this place!" Hanae agreed. Chloe smiled. Things certainly turned out to be sugar-sweet for her.

* * *

Later, it was lunchtime. "Itadakimasu!" Ayameko could be heard cheering loudly as she took a bite out of her chocolate pudding. Chloe looked surprised as her ponytail flicked up. Hanae, on the other hand, just smiled. Ever since she started being Ayameko's classmate, that is, at kindergarden, she always knew the purplenette was obsessed with pudding, and would drool over any and every kind of pudding that met her blue eyes.

Chloe then stood up and ran up to a crowd that was gathering around a table. A greenhead upperclassman had finished her banana split. "Hmm. Nice." the greenhead said coolly.

A chorus of "oooooooh"s came from the rest of the students. Chloe wondered why this certain girl made everyone look so curious. Maybe it was because she was the only girl in the school with a mole on her cheek.

Ayameko and Hanae ran up to her in confusion. "Oh. It's just good old Torino Ikuko-sempai." Hanae smiled, blushing a little.

"Torino Ikuko?" asked Chloe in curiousity.

"An upperclassman. Sixteen-years-old, currently in second grade of Oriyama High School. She's pretty rich, so she's one of the most popular upperclassmen here." Ayameko explained.

"Wow. That seems pretty cool!" Chloe smiled, running up to the crowd and pushing some random students aside. Ayameko and Hanae both looked shocked. They couldn't believe that Chloe was actually going to try talking to Torino Ikuko!

"Iku-sempai!" the redhead called when she finally reached the upperclassman.

"Hmm?" Ikuko asked standing up. As expected, the latter was actually taller than the former, but what Chloe was surprised the most about was her... um... growth.

"Have you heard of me yet?" Chloe asked, holding out her hand, "I'm Auriville Chloe, 14-years-old, 8th grade underclassman, or whatever it's called, from the Star Class."

"Seems like you already know me." Ikuko shook Chloe's hand as the older one stared at the cherry-redhead's classmates. Ayameko and Hanae just smiled goofily.

Ikuko finished shaking Chloe's hand and walked off to her class. "See ya, Auriville." the greenhead replied, walking off.

Chloe stared at her in awe. "Kakkoi..." she muttered.

* * *

After school, the sisters were heading home and telling each other about how each one's first school day have been. Chiara had a big smile on her face. "Hey, grand-soeur?" she said to her sister.

"What?" asked Chloe.

"I met this really cute guy in my class today! His name is Ichiyou Meguo! He's soooo funny!" Chiara cheered.

Chloe giggled. "I see that you liked him a lot." she smiled.

The blonde sister nodded excitedly in agreedment. They suddenly stopped in their tracks to see a strange building. There was a heart-shaped sign there which said 'Pretty and Preppy - Go Get Your Fragances Here!', with a small piece of paper attached to it saying 'Never Had Customers'. Chiara looked curious.

"This shop looks interesting! Let's see what's inside!" Chiara grinned and ran to the shop.

"Petit-soeur, come back here!" Chloe shouted, following her 13-year-old sister.

* * *

The shop's door opened slowly as the Auriville sisters walked in. It was all dark and spooky, but luckily the colorful perfume bottles lightened up the place, making it look like it was bathed in rainbow light, as Chloe and Chiara walked around in awe.

Chloe suddenly spotted something on the balcony. A set of five bottles, each one in a different color: pink, yellow, purple, orange, and green. "Petit-soeur, look!" Chloe called her blonde sister as the two walked up to the balcony.

Chiara looked curiously at the bottles. "These look really good." Chiara smiled, pointing to a sign next to the bottles and reading it, "And look! 'Free trial. You'll get happiness and true love soon'."

Chloe glanced at her sister and shrugged. "Well, why not?" She took the pink bottle and opened it, feeling the scent of roses come up to her nose. The cherry-redhead smiled warmly.

"Ah~ What an amazing scent..." Chloe said in pure joy.

"Indeed..." Chiara smiled wide as she felt the vanilla scent from the yellow bottle.  
Suddenly, a tiny voice's shout interrupted their joyful, peaceful moment. "We did it! We found them!"

The two sisters looked confused. "Who said that?" Chloe asked. They turned around to see what looked like a small creature dancing around in joy. He appeared to a be a standard chibi skunk with purple eyes, but his fur was a light violet with a pink stripe going down his tail, a pink furry chest, and a pink tuft of hair up at his head.

"Hooray! Hooray! Happy birthday to us!" the skunk cheered. Chloe sweatdropped; he appeared to be even more free-wheelin' than Chiara herself.

"Lavvie! It's not our birthday yet, desu!" another tiny voice, this time female-sounding, shouted. Out from the shadows came another chibi skunk, a female one, with dark pink eyes and the male one (apparently named Lavvie)'s color scheme but reversed. She also wore two strands of her fur in two pigtails with magenta ribbons.

"Sorry, Lotus-chan." Lavvie frowned to the female skunk, apparently named Lotus, as he pointed to Chloe and Chiara. Lotus turned around and gasped. "Oh my goodness, desu."

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

"Cutie Cure?" Chloe asked confusedly, "What's that?"

"First of all, it's **Pretty** Cure, desu," Lotus explained, "And second, they were the legendary warriors that saved the Scent Kingdom years ago, from a terrible menace, desu. Now that the two of you smelled two of the mystical Cure Scents, you are now able to become two of the legendary Pretty Cures, desu."

Lavvie nodded. He turned to Chloe and said, "Chloe Auriville, you have the power to become the pink rose cure, Cure Rosa." He then turned to Chiara and added, "And Chiara Auriville, you have the power to become the yellow vanilla cure, Cure Vanilla."

"Sugooooi..." Chiara said in awe.

"So what's the evil we have to defeat?" Chloe asked.

Before Lotus could answer, the four heard screams coming from outside. They ran out of the store to see people running away frightened.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked. She, her sister, and the two skunks looked up to see what looked like a mixture between a garbage can and a robot. On the top of its metal-plated head, there was a yellow flower with pointy petals and a feline-looking eye on the middle.

"Ylang-Ylang!" the monster shouted what was apparently its name.

Watching the scene from a rooftop was a man who looked like he was in his late 20's, with grey skin and wearing an armor that looked like it was made from stinky autumn leaves. This was Stankou from earlier.

He exhaled in and out and grinned evily. "Ah~ I love this scent of sadness and despair." he took out a bottle and filled it with a stinky scent, "As soon as the Scries perfume is finished, the Angelic Dandelion will have to appear! And soon, the Karlix organization will rule the whole world!"

Back with our heroines, Chiara asked frightened, "What will we do now?"

Lavvie threw some heart-shaped perfume bottles to the Auriville sisters. Chloe's was wrapped with a pink ribbon, while Chiara's was wrapped with a yellow one. "Transform using these CureBottles!" he shouted.

The words seemed to have somehow opped into their heads, but they knew what to do, they knew what to say.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!" _

The two sisters pressed the button on each of their CureBottles twice. They felt vibrations throughout them, they felt more powerful, smarter, they felt different. Like nothing else they ever felt. After a burst of pink and yellow light, the two girls, in new outfits, landed on their feet.

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" _

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!" _

Stankou gasped in shock. "It can't be!" he shouted, "Raflesina-sama said they were a just myth!"

But in fact, they weren't after all. They were real. The two Pretty Cures stood there bravely, their hair flowing on the wind. They jumped up and gave the Ylang-Ylang a hard kick. Chiara, or should I say, Vanilla fluttered back to the ground and grabbed the monster's leg as she threw it to the ground like a wrestler would do.

"Go! Go! Go, Pretty Cure!" Lavvie and Lotus cheered waving pink and yellow pompons.  
Suddenly, the monster stretched out its arm and grabbed Chlo-er-Rosa, holding her tight. "Grand-soeur!" shouted Vanilla.

She clapped her hands once, then stretched out her arms and a giant megaphone made of yellow light appeared on her hands. "Attention please! _With the Yellow Scent of Love, take this!_" she shouted through the megaphone, and finally called, "_Pretty Cure Vanilla Echo!_"

As she shouted the last phrase, yellow soundwaves came out of the megaphone straight to the Ylang-Ylang, making it cover its ears and let go of Rosa. The pink-clad Cure turned to her sister, "Nice one, petit-soeur."

"Merci! Now you finish off that monster!" Vanilla replied after she made the megaphone dissapear.

Rosa nodded and looked at the monster fiercely. She clapped her hands once and crossed them like an X in front of her chest before uncrossing them as she held a pink ball of light and said, "_With the Pink Scent of Grace, take this!_" she then twirled around and finally shot the ball at the monster as she shouted, "_Pretty Cure Rosa Rhapsody!_"

As the ball of light headed straight to the monster, it soon became shaped like a giant humming bird and went really fast, until... BAM! It created a large hole in the Ylang-Ylang. It started glowing pink and soon, the yellow flower on top of it turned into dust and was blown away, while the rest of the monster turned into an average garbage can.

Rosa landed on the ground on her feet and hi-5ed Vanilla. They have to admit, it sure is great to be a Pretty Cure!

* * *

Later, at night, after turning back to normal and going home, the Auriville sisters were just chatting when Theodore opened their bedroom's door. "Girls!" he called, "You've got some special visitors!"

Two boys, a brown-haired one and a bluish-purple haired one, entered the room, although the brown-haired boy seemed shorter than the other one. He was the boy Chiara had mentioned earlier, Ichiyou Meguo, while the bluish-purple haired one was his older brother, Ichiyou Hakuo.

"Yoooo, Chiara-chan!" Meguo cheered as he glomped Chiara. The blonde laughed joyfully, "Hey there, Megu-kun!"

Chloe looked at them awkwardly. "So this is the Ichiyou Meguo you told me about, right?" she asked sheepishly.

Meguo let go of Chiara and stood up as he shook Chloe's hand, making her go up and down as he said, "Ichiyou Meguozaki at your service, missy!" he pointed to Hakuo, "And that's my nii-san, Hakuo!"

He then let go of a dizzy Chloe, who told him, "Whoa. I like that handshake of yours." She then walked up to Hakuo, "Chiara haven't told me about you, Hakuo-san."

Hakuo just chuckled, "It's okay, Chloe. My brother's always like that. Well, I hope you enjoy living here at Oriyama." He patted the cherry-redhead's head and grabbed Meguo's hand as the two left the room and Hakuo waved goodbye.

Chloe waved back before the door closed shut. The pink rose Cure blushed and sighed happily. But the adventures were just starting...

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako) __  
_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chloe: What the fudge? Three other Cures we need to find?  
Lotus: Yeah! And right now I think I'm tracking the purple jasmine one!  
Chiara: Seriously, what is this cardamom thing anyway?  
Ayameko: Ranni!  
Ran: Ayamii-chan! Help!  
Ayameko: Don't worry! I'll save you! Wait... what am I saying?  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "A Strong Purple Flower! Here's Cure Jasmine!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Maman = "mom" in French  
Bonjour = "hello" in French  
Grand-soeur = "big sister" in French  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Itadakimasu = "time to eat" in Japanese  
Konnichiwa = "hello" in Japanese


	2. The Second Home Run

_CRACK!_

The sound of a glass breaking echoed through the perfume shop. Chiara had just dropped a perfume bottle all the way to the ground, causing it to break in the process. The blonde stepped away from the spilled green liquid on the ground as Chloe ran in. "Petite-soeur! You did it again!" the cherry-redhead scolded.

"It's not my fault!" Chiara answered, "It's my hands!"

Lavvie and Lotus, watching the scene from the balcony, just rolled their eyes in annoyance. During the previous day, after Chloe and Chiara became Pretty Cures and fought against a Ylang-Ylang for the first time, the two sisters became employees at the two skunks' perfume shop.

"You two sure need some practice, desu." Lotus instructed, "Chiara just dropped the bottle because she wasn't holding it the right way."

"She wasn't?" asked Chloe.

"I wasn't?" asked Chiara.

Lotus nodded. Lavvie then turned to his sister and asked, "Hey, Lotus, should we tell them about the other three Cures?"

"Other three Cures?" asked Chloe.

Lavvie nodded quickly in agreedment. "As you may have noted, we told you guys you smelled two of the Cure Scents, and so three of them are left to be smelled. The purple jasmine, the orange tangerine, and the green cardamom scents. So, for the team to be complete, and become stronger as well, we'll need to find the three other Cures." he added.

Chloe and Chiara looked at each other before looking back at the mascots. "Well, I was expecting something kinda like on that show we used to watch when we were little, _Futari wa Hearty Pure_, with Pure Pink and Pure Blue, but it's okay with having three more teammates."

"Also, I understand jasmine and tangerine..." Chiara added, "But what the heck is a cardamom?"

Chloe, Lavvie and Lotus were surprised. That was definetly a question that they just couldn't answer. "A cardamom?" Chloe was having a hard time to think of an answer. "Well, petite-soeur, a cardamom is... Well, it's a... Let's see... sometimes, it..." Finally, the cherry-redhead spat out, "Well, it doesn't smell bad!"

Lavvie and Lotus just sweatdropped in annoyance. They knew that if those two stayed that way, their young lives wouldn't last too long.

"We're doomed."

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus) _

* * *

The sound of someone blowing into a whistle could be heard through Oriyama Junior High's baseball field. The baseball training was done for now. Ayameko stood up from the ground, panting like mad, with a few drops of sweat running down her face.

"Mayonaka!" their coach, Miriam Takamine, called, running up to the purplenette and patting her head, "You did really great this time, Mayonaka-san. Here's the pudding you wanted." Miriam handed Ayameko a bowl filled with pomegranate pudding (does that even exist?), which made the team captain crack a huge smile as her eyes turned into hearts.

"Arigato, Takamine-san!" Ayameko cheered, taking the bowl and a spoon and beginning to eat the pudding.

"Okay, minna-san! Tomorrow I'll show you what you must do during a fault! See ya!" Miriam told the team as she took her bag, baseballs and bats and walked away. Ayameko also left back home (the baseball training was after the main classes), still eating the pudding, as her pale-pink-haired, blue-eyed teammate Nakayama Ran followed her.

"You did really great this time, Ayamii-chan!" Ran cheered.

"As I didn't done great everyday, huh, Ranni?" asked Ayameko, trying to smirk, but looking weird due to her stuffing the pudding inside her mouth like a chipmunk.

"No wonder why you're the captain of the team!" Ran giggled. The two laughed as Ayameko swallowed the stuffed pudding whole and said, "Well, at least it's only three months away from the big baseball competition between Star Class and Moon Class. Nuthin' to freak out about so far."

Ran gulped. "I-I-I don't think so..." she said worriedly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Ayameko.

Ran tugged on the purplenette's sleeve as she replied, "The Moon Class has that girl, Hidemisa Fumiko, as the batter, and she's a true baseball expert..."

Ayameko patted her friend's head grinning. "Hey, Ranni-chan, don'tcha worry! She may be an expert, but I'm gonna certainly beat her up to a pulp!" The two laughed gleefully. Suddenly, Ayameko heard a familiar voice call, "Ayamii-chan!"

The purplenette turned around to see Chloe and Chiara a couple of miles away waving to her. "Wait a sec." Ayameko told Ran as the purplenette ran up to the Auriville sisters.

"What are they thinking of this time?" Ayameko whispered to herself.

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**A Strong Purple Flower! Here's Cure Jasmine!**  
Tsuyoi Murasaki no Hana! Kyua Jazumin Sanjou! (強い紫の花！キュアジャスミン、参上！)

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a sec! You are SO not going to make me enter that building!"

The three girls stood in front of the main door of the perfume shop, but Ayameko refused to go inside. She can be a little stubborn sometimes, especially when she was forced to do something she didn't wanted to.

Chloe and Chiara looked at each other before the older sister spoke up, "Aw, come on, Ayamii-chan! It's like on _Futari wa Hearty Pure_, only much better!"

Ayameko rolled her blue eyes in annoyance. "_Futari wa Hearty Pure_ is just a silly babies' show you're just obsessed with, and Pure Pink and Pure Blue aren't real. Just fragments of someone's twisted-"

Before the purplenette could even finish her sentence, the Auriville sisters pushed her into the shop as she yelped. "What was that for?" the tomboy asked annoyedly.

All the sisters did was point straight to the balcony. Ayameko turned around to see the three remaining Cure Scents - purple, orange, and green - there. She walked up to them and stared at them before glancing at the two French girls and asking, "What's so special on some stupid bottles?"

"Try smelling their fragrances. You'll get happiness and true love soon-" Chiara smiled before being interrupted by Ayameko, "You're just reading that sign, aren'tcha?"

"Well, kinda." Chiara sweatdropped.

Ayameko then turned back to the Cure Scents. She took a deep breath as she picked up the purple jasmine one, opened it, and felt the scent of jasmine hit her nostrils. The tomboy closes her eyes and feels like she's at Cloud Nine.

"Such a good sceeent~" she says.

After she's done with her peaceful moment, Chiara hugs her tight. "Hooray! Another Pretty Cure!" the blonde cheers.

"Say what?" Ayameko asked annoyedly.

"We've found our third Pretty Cure!" cheered Lavvie and Lotus as they came out of their hiding places.

"Minna, do you have any idea of who those two are?" asked the tomboy to the other two girls.

Chloe pointed to the two skunks as she said, "Ayameko, those two are Desu Lavvie and Lotus, prince and princess of the Scent Kingdom. Lavvie, Lotus, this is our classmate, Mayonaka Ayameko."

Ayameko raised an eyebrow. "These two are a prince and a princess?" she asked.

"First of all, our last name isn't Desu, it's just what Lotus says after all of her sentences." Lavvie explained, "And second, yes, my imouto and I are the prince and princess of the Scent Kingdom, but our kingdom got taken over by an evil organization called Karlix. They are searching for this Angelic Dandelion thing by collecting the scent of sadness and despair so they can rule the world and all that jazz. But the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, need to stop Karlix before the Scries perfume is complete."

"So it's kinda like a baseball game, we have to stop our adversaries before they catch the ball, right?" Ayameko asked.

"Basically, desu." Lotus answered.

The purplenette grinned. If this was going to be like baseball, then she'd be more than ready! For what other reason she was the captain of Oriyama Junior High's baseball team?

"If it's gonna be like this, then I'm definetly in!" Ayameko gave the other a thumbs-up, smirking, "Gimme that CureBottle over here!"

"Yeah!" the Auriville sisters hi-5ed each other, grinning.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

The next day, at school, Ayameko wandered down the hallways, looking for Ran. "Ranni! Ra~nni-chan! There are only 15 minutes left for the baseball training! Ranni, where are-"

"Mmmmph! Mmmmmmmph!" the purplenette heard Ran's muffled voice.

Ayameko raced up to where she heard the voice come from. When she finally reached the place, she gasped in horror to see Ran tied up by a rope made of stinky cheese and tape-gagged, looking really distressful. "Ranni!" Ayameko shouted. Suddenly, an arm made of French bread hit her, making her fall to the ground.

"What the-?" the tomboy asked in surprise. What hit her was a strange Ylang-Ylang made of bread. Standing on top of its head was a denizen of Karlix, Frencheese, who was a man with long black hair wearing an armor that looked like it was made of stinky cheese. "Hello there, Ayamii." he said evily.

Ayameko glared at him. "Get away from my friend!" she shouted.

"Really?" chuckled Frencheese as he took out the Scries perfume bottle and took the duck tape out of

Ran's mouth, making her scream, "Please, let me go! I don't wanna die! I have the big baseball competition! Please no! AAAAAAHHHH!"

Ayameko suddenly noticed the Scries bottle filling up with brown liquid really slowly. Chloe and Chiara ran up to her holding Lavvie and Lotus. "Another Ylang-Ylang! Let's transform, Ayamii-chan!" Chloe shouted.

"Transform? But how?" asked Ayameko. Lavvie handed her a CureBottle as he shouted, "Just watch them! Then do the same!" The Auriville sisters held up their CureBottles and began their transformation.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!" __  
_  
The purplenette tomboy blocked herself from the pink and yellow light that followed soon after. When everything became clearer, she saw that Chloe and Chiara now looked different, indeed very similar to the main duo of Futari wa Hearty Pure, only Chiara was yellow-themed instead of blue.

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" _

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!"_

"Oh... my... pudding." Ayameko's jaw dropped. So that no-longer-silly babies' show, Futari wa Hearty Pure, including Pure Pink and Pure Blue, was real after all; these weren't just fragments of someone's twisted imagination as she was about to say the previous day. Five seconds later, Rosa and Vanilla fell to the ground, badly bruised.

"That monster is too strong..." Rosa said scratching her head, "Ayamii... Help..." Ayameko glanced at Rosa before glancing back at the monster.

Frencheese raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do? Call some superhero?" he asked teasingly.

"Actually... Yep." Ayameko stood up and gripped tightly her CureBottle. She was more than ready for action.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!" _

She jumped up and was bathed in purple light. Frencheese, Rosa, Vanilla, Lavvie and Lotus all watched as the tomboy became a whole different self. She landed on the ground and rapidly punched and kicked the air, all with a big grin on her face, before introducing herself as...

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

"She... transformed." Lavvie and Lotus said in unison, mouths agape like Rosa and Vanilla's. Frencheese frowned. "So Stankou was right..." he whispered to himself.

Jasmine growled. She raced up to the Ylang-Ylang... and next thing you know, it was thrown aside. She pounced over the monster like a wild life cat, gripped its neck tightly and suffocated it. Chloe and Chiara were wide-eyed. "She's far more aggressive than both of us. I was right when I said she would be good on the team." Chloe grinned.

After finishing suffocating the Ylang-Ylang, Jasmine stepped over it, grasped its nose, and gave it a long hard bite. Finally, she leaped off it and finally, began her finishing attack. She clapped once, and a baseball and baseball bat made of purple light. She got on focus and narrowed her eyes towards the Ylang-Ylang. Finally, she yelled, "_With the Purple Scent of Elegance, take this! Pretty Cure Jasmine Thunder__!_"

As she said the last phrase, she finally hit the ball with the bat and it flew towards the monster, becoming in the shape of a humming bird. Next thing you know, it was just like when Rosa first attacked with Pretty Cure Rosa Rhapsody; it left a large hole through the monster, as it glew in purple light, and the yellow flower on top of it turned into dust and was blown away, while the rest of the monster turned into a basket with hunches of bread inside.

Frencheese scoffed in annoyance. "Sheesh! These Pretty Cure girls are better than I thought." he said before vanishing.

"Whee! Jasmine-chan defeated the bread thing!" Vanilla cheered as she jumped up and down in glee.

"Merci beaucop, Jasumii-chan." Rosa smiled. Jasmine turned around and winked, smirking. Now she could live the same life of the Futari wa Hearty Pure girls, only much better... and in real life.

* * *

Later, at the school's bathroom after baseball practice, Ayameko finished spraying jasmine-scented perfume all over Ran. After sniffing herself, the pale-pink haired girl sighed in joy. "It smells like jasmine. And it feels really great." Ran grinned.

Ayameko smirked. "Well, I didn't wanted everybody to feel your scent of moldy cheese!" she said.

Ran then double-blinked and glanced at her friend as she said, "Hey, Ayamii-chan... Who was that girl dressed up in purple?"

"You mean the one who finished off Breadzilla?" Ayameko asked. She gulped; if she told Ran about the whole Pretty Cure thing, she and the rest would be totally doomed! She had to think of an excuse, and as quick as possible.

The pale-pink-haired friend raised an eyebrow. "Ayamii-chan? Ayaaaaamiiii?" she waved a hand in front of the tomboy's face. Ayameko double-blinked and turned to Ran, "Oh, it was just a Hearty Pure wannabe who claimed herself to be Pure Purple."

"Pure Purple?" asked Ran.

Ayameko grinned. Now she was completely sure of what she had to say.

"Yup. There's obviously no such thing as _Futari wa Hearty Pure_. But we still love them, do we?"

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chloe: Wow, Hana-tan! You sure are skilled in ballet!  
Hanae: Arigato! I've been skilled in ballet ever since mom tought it to me!  
Lavvie: That Mitsukawa girl certainly is a suspect of being the orange Cure in my little black book!  
Chiara: You have a black book? Where? Do you kill people with it?  
Ayameko: Chloe, what's up with your sister?  
Chloe: She's just clueless! Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Dance in the Pale Moonlight! The Orange Blossom Blooms"! _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru_!

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Arigato = "thank you" in Japanese  
Merci beaucop = "thank you" in French


	3. Tangerine Range

She smiles at her reflection at the mirror. Her ballet practice has just started. Her feet fluttered off the ground as she danced. Right now, she seemed as light as a feather, just as graceful as a cat.

However, after one or two minutes, she nearly lost her balance, almost falling to the ground, but she was able to keep standing up. She sighed in relief before sitting down and turning off her music player. Right after, she let her long orange hair down before tying it  
back into its usual drill pigtails and put on her glasses.

"I still need some training." she smiled.

Hanae glanced at a photograph nearby. She walked up to it as her smile became a frown of sadness.

"Okaa-san... otou-san... I miss you so much..."

Hanae sighed, directing her fiery-red eyes to the ground. She was orphan of both parents, having lost her father at a forest fire when she was camping with him when she was only 6, and her mother sometime later, of a terrible illness. Since then, she had to live with her maternal grandmother, Tetsuhisano Sadachi or Sada-obaachan as she liked to call her.

"Hanae!"

The mikan-haired girl turned around to see Sadachi there smiling warmly at her. "Sada-obaachan!" Hanae replied in surprise.

"Have you finished your ballet training yet?" asked the elder woman, "Because you'll be late for school if you keep going on with it."

Hanae nodded. "I'll go take my bath." She was about to walk out of the room when Sadachi stopped her. "Hanae, look." the kimono-clad elder woman told her, "The tangerine blossoms... They're starting to bloom."

Hanae smiled.

"Yes. And they look so lovely."

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus) _

* * *

The classroom was quiet. Too quiet. Quiet, until a happy melody silently began to play.

**_You make me happy! Kibun wa ika ga? _**_**  
**_**_Onnanoko wa dare datte Lovely Fighter _**

Chloe turned around to see her cellphone ringing. And right during class. She shivered, knowing that her teacher, Aurora-sensei, just wouldn't allow a cellphone ringing during class.

**_You make me lucky! Tsuite oide yo _**_**  
**_**_Mainichi wa takara sagashi Are you OK? _**_**  
**_  
"Sensei!"

Aurora turned around to face Chloe. "What is it, Auriville?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Chloe stood up, trying to think of an excuse to leave class and answer the phone. "Umm... I need to go outside to get some air." the cherry-red haired girl said before running out of the classroom.

Aurora scoffed. "And come back as soon as possible!" she called before turning back to the class, "Okay, does anybody know what the Habeas corpus is?"

* * *

"Bonjour?" Chloe said as she finally answered the phone.

"_Grand-soeur! It's me, Chiara!_" her sister's voice called from the phone.

"Why did you called me like that, petite-soeur? Didn't you knew I was in the middle of a history class? What's so important?" asked the cherry-red haired girl.

"_I know why Hanae isn't at class! Well, at least that's what I've heard._"

"Well, what is it?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"_Hmmm... I heard she was captured by aliens and made hostage until a knight in shining armor riding a white Volvo came to rescue her or something._"

Chloe sweatdropped. "Petite-soeur, would you quit thinking of these weird theories?"

"_Don't blame me for that! It wasn't me. It was Nanako from Iku-sempai's class. Well, she also told me for all we know she might be either dead or at a small shoe store at Saint Petersburgh. You know aliens love shoes._"

The cherry-redhead groaned. "See ya after class, okay?" she told her sister before turning off the phone and walking back to class.

_What was Chiara thinking anyway?_ she thought. She then shrugged it off; it was natural of her blonde-haired sister, who was one heck of a ditz.

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Dance in the Pale Moonlight! The Orange Blossom Blooms**  
Awai Gekka ni Mau! Orenji no Hana Saku (淡い月下に舞う！オレンジの花咲く！)

* * *

_Ding-do~ng... __  
_  
Sadachi opened the door right after someone rang the doorbell. "Yeeees?" the eldery woman said. She then noticed the Auriville sisters in front of her, "Ahh, so you are Hanae's new classmates! Black and Crown, right?"

Chloe scratched the back of her head. "Actually, it's Chloe and Chiara. And you must be Hana-tan's grandmother."

Sadachi bowed to the younger girls. "Tetsuhisano Sadachi, pleased to meet you girls." she smiled warmly.

Chiara sighed. "Sada-obaachan, I bet you're sad because your little granddaughter was taken away by aliens and is either dead or buying shoes at St. Petersburgh." the blonde said.

The eldery woman chuckled. "You must have readen too much manga, sweetie. Follow me." she smiled walking in as Chloe and Chiara followed.

…

Sadachi had guided the girls to a room where orchestral music was playing. Chloe and Chiara were wide-eyed as they saw Hanae, fine and dandy, practicing her ballet there. Chiara covered her mouth in awe and turned to her sister.

"Grand-soeur, Hana-tan is really good!" she chirped.

Chloe smiled. "I know, I know." she replied to her sister.

The mikan-haired girl soon noticed the three watchers and turned off her music player as she turned to them smiling. "Chloe-chan, Chia-chan, Sada-obaachan! You guys were all there?" she asked.

"Actually, we just arrived." Chiara smiled sheepishly.

Hanae giggled. Chloe then noticed Hanae's looks. "Hey, Hana-tan, why is your hair up in a bun? And why aren't you wearing your glasses?" the cherry-redhead asked.

"Oh, the pigtails would mess up the ballet practice. As for the glasses, I feel more comfortable during training without them." Hanae smiled walking up to them as she let her hair down.

Chiara gasped. "Pretty hair you've got here, Hana-tan." she smiled in awe. Hanae blushed as she put on her glasses. "A-A-Arigato gozaimasu." the mikan-haired girl said.

* * *

Raflesina banged her fist again the wall. "These Pretty Cure girls are better than I thought. If they keep going on like that, my plans of getting the Angelic Dandelion and ruling the world will be flushed away. But I won't let that happen."

Her eyes showed anger now.

A flicker at the air, and someone teleported into the room. This someone a man with brown hair wearing garbage around his hands, feet and head like clothing and a chest plate which looked like a trashcan's lid.

"Gaabeitan!" Raflesina said.

Gaabeitan glanced at his boss, a sly smile in his face. "What can I do for you, Raflesina, dear?"

Raflesina rolled her eyes. "First of all, stop calling me dear. I'm not your wife. And second, get rid of these Pretty Cure girls and get me the skunks. Now."

"I'll do it for you, Raflesina-sama. Anything for the most beautiful boss in the world." Gaabeitan smiled deviously before teleporting himself out of the room.

Raflesina sighed in disgust. She knew that Gaabeitan had a crush on her, and would use any and every kind of pet nicknames while directing to her, including the worst in her opinion: "my beautiful cherry blossom".

"Stupid Gaabeitan... His crush on me won't get him anywhere..."

* * *

"WHAT? You're an orphan of BOTH parents?"

Chloe and Chiara were extremely surprised of hearing that affirmation of Hanae. "How could that be even possible?" asked Chloe.

Hanae sighed sadly. "It's true. When I was little, only 6, dad died during a forest fire, while mom died sometime later, of breast cancer." she explained, starting to cry a little, "But I know they are looking up at me right above our heads, at heaven."

Chiara was already crying buckets, while Chloe just frowned. They both felt what's like to lose a parent to the invisible yet tight and unbreakable hug of death, but never felt like how to lose both of them.

"We know how's it like to watch someone you love die. I mean, our mom, Angelique, died during a car accident when we were returning from the Eiffel Tower with père and our friends Marina and Jolie." the cherry-redhead replied.

Hanae gasped. "Hold the phone! You meant... the Eiffel Tower?" she asked in awe.

"We're from France, remember?" asked Chiara, after calming down a bit, "Well, anyway, it was mom's dream to visit the Eiffel Tower. We're glad she did, for the first and only time in her life."

"You're lucky. You only lost a parent while I lost both." Hanae frowned sadly as she started to cry a little and covered her face.

Chloe held the mikan-haired girl comforting her. "Hey, Hana-tan, don't cry! It's okay!" She took out the orange tangerine Cure Scent and held it in front of Hanae, "Here. This little fella will cheer you up."

Hanae uncovered her face to see the Cure Scent as she grabbed it, still in tears. "Arigato..." she said, opening the bottle and sniffing the fragrance. After she did so, she smiled warmly before turning to the Auriville sisters as she said, "You were right. This did cheer me up a little."

Chloe smiled in joy. "I'm glad you did so." she said as she took out a CureBottle and gave it to the mikan-haired girl, "And here's a little gift. I hope you like it."

Hanae grinned a little as she took the CureBottle on her hand. "Thank you very much, Chloe-chan! That's really nice of yours!"

The Auriville sisters both smiled in delightfulness. For some reason, Hanae seemed like she would be a good friend to them. And a good Cure as well...

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

* * *

The Ylang-Ylang flower blew through the breeze, heading straight to a blue bird's nest. The bird wondered what it was doing there and backed away, horrified by its scent. The flower crawled up next to the bird and fluttered around until it landed on its head.

Suddenly, the bird started glowing black as its eyes glowed red. It began to grow and grow, absorbing the hay that made the nest until it became a huge Ylang-Ylang. "YLANGUUUUU!" the monster shouted flapping its wings.

The flapping caused soundwaves that made the whole street tremble. The people out at the streets covered their ears and screamed in pain as the moment continued. Gaabeitan smiled evily as he stood on the bird's head, holding the Scries perfume bottle as it started filling up a bit.

"Excellent. I love this scent of despair and pain." the garbage-clad man said deviously.

Suddenly, the Auriville sisters ran in, followed by Ayameko and Hanae holding Lavvie and Lotus.

"A Ylang-Ylang!" shouted Ayameko, "These Karlix guys are worser than I thought!"

Hanae started to look worried. "You're right. They turned the poor little bird into a monster! It's unforgivable!" she said.

"Minna, let's transform!" Chloe shouted getting out her CureBottle. Before she could do anything, the Ylang-Ylang's wing grabbed her as she yelped.

"He~lp!" she shouted in pain.

"YLANGUUU!" the monster shouted.

Chiara gasped. "Grand-soeur!" she said in worry and shock.

"Don't worry! We're coming right back at ya!" Ayameko added as she and Chiara began transforming.

"_Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!_"

Soon, yellow and purple light bathed the two girls as Hanae tried blocking herself from the shiny, shiny transformation scene. Once she saw them again, they looked different, with new magical girl-ish outfits, lighter-colored hair and ready to beat up the Ylang-Ylang.

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!"_

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

"Vanilla! Jasmine!" Chloe cheered, before glancing at Hanae, "Hana-tan! Why didn't you transformed yet?"

The mikan-haired girl started turning red. "I-I-I can't... I'm too shy to transform in front of all those people..."

"But you can do it, desu!" Lotus replied, "All you have to do is say 'Pretty Cure's Scent of Love, Transmutation Now' and press the CureBottle!"

"Quick!" Jasmine shouted dodging from the monster's attacks. Hanae soon got courage and nodded. She knew what to do, what to say right now.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

She jumped up and was bathed in orange light, twirling and spinning like a true ballerina. Anyone could notice that her courage was increased in 50 percent during that transmutation. She landed on the ground in a ballet pose.

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"_

"Woooow..." Vanilla and Jasmine were wided-eyed, especially Jasmine, who had never seen Hanae, now Cure Tangerine, dance like that. Vanilla started to coo, "So pwetty..."

Tangerine sent a flying kick toward the Ylang-Ylang, turning towards the other two, "Minna-san, now!"

"Alrighty!" Jasmine grinned sending punches and more punches towards the monster. After she was done, Vanilla grabbed its foot and spun it around, making it let go of Chloe. Luckily, the cherry-redhead was caught by Jasmine.

Finally, Tangerine was ready for her final attack. She clapped once and started twirling around. "_With the Orange Scent of Purity, take this!_" she shouted, sending an orange whirlwind towards the Ylang-Ylang, "_Pretty Cure Tangerine Whirlwind!_"

The whirlwind soon became in the shape of an orange humming bird and... Ya know the rest, big hole, orange glow, flower becomes dust, bird turns back to normal, all that jazz.

* * *

Later, at the perfume shop, Hanae put up a poster showing her mother, only much younger, and on a ballet pose wearing an orange tutu.

"Does any of you know who this girl is?" the mikan-haired girl asked.

The Auriville sisters, Ayameko, and the skunks only stared at each other confused before Lavvie answered, "Not a clue."

Hanae giggled. "That's my mom. The famous ballerina, Tetsuhisano Eva." she explained. The other were wide-eyed. "Tetsuhisano Eva was your mom?" asked Chiara in shock.

Hanae scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, but before I was born, she was forgotten. My dream is to be famous like her, so I wish to perform at the school's annual spring musical, where many students show their talents. Besides, no one asked me to give them my autograph yet." she replied.

"Well then, I shall be the first!" Chiara grinned running up to her as the blonde held out a paper and a pen.

The mikan-haired girl shrugged and signed the paper with the pen. "Okay then, just for once." she said, giving it back to her friend.

Laughter ensued inside the shop. Little did they knew, a certain green-haired upperclassmen was watching through the window, concerned as she held the green cardamom Cure Scent.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako) _

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Hanae: Hey, Lili-tan, would you like going to the Pretty and Preppy perfume shop after school?  
Lili: That sounds pretty fun!  
Lavvie: Uh, Lotus... Should we tell the girls that the green Cure Scent-  
Lotus: Lavvie, shush, desu! You don't want to upset them!  
Chiara: It's no fair! How come Lili didn't become a Pretty Cure?  
Lavvie: That was what I was trying to tell you! That Cure Scent was already smelled!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Cardamomo is Born: The Team is Complete!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Otou-san = "dad" in Japanese  
Okaa-san = "mom" in Japanese  
"-obaachan" = suffix you use when referring to your grandmother  
Sensei = "teacher" in Japanese  
Bonjour = "hello" in French  
Grand-soeur = "big sister" in French  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Arigato gozaimasu = "thank you very much" in Japanese  
Papan = "dad" in French  
Minna or minna-san = "everyone" in Japanese


	4. The Cardamom's Always Greener

"**IKU-ONEECHAN!**"

The young male shriek echoed through the Torino residence. It was a sign that Ikuko had returned home from school.

The green-haired teen girl noticed her younger brother Kiyo racing up to her and hugging her leg. After she broke the hug, Ikuko crouched down to her brother's level and messed up his hair a little.

"It's nice to see you too, Kiyo." she said smiling at him a little.

She stood up and walked away, where she would take a nice, warm bath, as her chambermaids- wait, why are you looking at me like that?

Before you ask, yeah, Ikuko had a wealthy family. Her parents owned a well-known toy store chain around the world, and since they were always planning reunions about the stores and all that jazz, they were always overseas, leaving Ikuko and Kiyo all alone with their servants at the Torino mansion. Luckily, Ikuko could take care of herself and her brother, so they grew up fine and dandy. But sometimes, they missed their parents with all their heart, and wished they would come back to enjoy a nice day together.

Okay, where was I? Oh, yes. As her chambermaids would get her bedroom all tidy for her. As the upperclassmen got to the bathroom, she was about to reach for the bottom of her shirt and take it off until she thought about a certain event of the previous night.

She sighed. _Why did that fragrance felt so good? Was I chosen to smell it or something?_ she thought to herself. There was only one answer for both questions, and that would be found out soon...

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

"Does she look like it?"

Ayameko eyed a random student closely. "Hmmm... No."

The currently-four Perfume Preppy Cures were sitting on chairs at a table at lunchtime, eyeing random female students, looking for a possible candidate for the role of the green cardamom Cure of the team.

"How about that one?" asked Chiara, pointing to a black-haired girl talking to her friend.

Ayameko tsked and shook her head. "No, no, she doesn't look green enough. She looks kinda blue to me, but not very green."

Chloe sighed. "Oh, my word, it's getting really hard to find Pretty Cures these days." she held her head as if she was having a headache, "Where are we going to find a suitable fifth member for this team?"

Suddenly, a young girl about their age walked past them. Her long flowing greenish-yellow hair glittered with the sunlight, and her eyes were the color of pure red strawberries. Chloe was extremely amazed at how pretty she looked. The image of her wearing a green Hearty Pure-esque outfit came to her mind.

The cherry-redhead grinned mischievously. She turned to the others and whispered, "She's perfect."

Ayameko raised an eyebrow. "She? She who?"

"That lime-green blondie who just past me a few seconds ago." Chloe pointed to behind herself.

Hanae realized something. "Oh, that's my classmate Ishiba Lili-chan. She is commented to be one of the prettiest girls in class. But she can be kinda vain and stubborn, but she can still be a good friend to all of us." the mikan-haired girl replied.

Chloe smiled and stood up. "Well, I'll go talk to her and see if she's interested in being Pretty Cure." she said, walking up to where Lili was standing.

Lili was staring at the cherry blossom tree nearby when she heard Chloe's voice call, "Riri-chan!"

The lime-green blonde turned to see the cherry-redhead standing there and staring at her with a smile on her face. "Auriville! What do you want?" Lili asked turning around with a smirk.

"Lilikan, I have a little question for you. Do you like those sailor girl things you see on TV, and wanted to be part of a magical team fighting against evil?" Chloe asked holding Lili's hands.

Lili looked confused. "What are you talking about? You mean... You wanna make me a superheroine or something?" she asked.

Chloe jumped up. "Much better than that! Go to the Pretty and Preppy Perfume Shop after class and see for yourself!" she handed Lili a card with the address of the shop.

"But I..." Lili started, but was cut off when Chiara ran up to them and added, "No need for asking anything. You know where the shop might be. See ya after class!"

"_Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_" Chloe winked as she and her sister left back to the table where they once were with Ayameko and Hanae.

Lili glanced at the card and smirked. "Well, so they want me to go to this... Pretty and Preppy shop, huh? Well, I'll see if it will be worth going to."

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Cardamomo is Born: The Team is Complete! **  
Karudamomo Tanjou: Chiimu wa Sorou! (カルダモモ誕生：チームは揃う！)

* * *

Later, the four Pretty Cures had brought Lili to the perfume shop, as she stared at the darkened place lightened up by the perfume bottles in wonder. "Whooooa..." she said in awe.

"So, do you like it?" Chloe asked smiling.

Lili put her hands on her hips. "Well, pretty impressive. A little bright, but it will do." She turned to the girls, "But why did you took me here?"

Chloe just giggled. "This way." she said, motioning to the balcony, where the green cardamom Cure Scent stood, all by itself. Alone.

Lili looked at it in confusion. "So, it was all because of that? The little green bottle?" she asked.

Ayameko nodded with a grin. "Go on and try it!" she said in determination as she put a hand on the fair-haired girl's shoulder.

Lili then took a deep breath and took the green Cure Scent on her hands. She stared at it, eyeing every single corner of the bottle. How come that little perfume bottle had anything to do with magical girls?

Finally, the moment the four girls were waiting for: Lili opened the bottle and sniffed its insides. They were all so excited, imagining how powerful they would become with Lili by their side. Like Pure Blue in _Futari wa Hearty Pure_, she would be the brains of the situation, always holding new ideas up inside her mind. The foes would be distracted with her beauty and fighting skills. She had to be the one.

Chloe turned to her and asked, "So, whatcha think?"

"Well..." Lili turned to her. She then frowned.

"I felt nothing."

Six looks of frozen shock (the last two coming from Lavvie and Lotus, who were hiding up a shelf) appeared inside the room. Something wasn't quite right.

Lili scoffed and began to make her way to the entrance. Chloe followed her trying to explain. "How come you didn't felt anything? You were supposed to!"

"Lookie here, Auriville, I felt nothing. End of story. I'm going out of this shop, and never going in again. Don't try, don't ask, don't pout, but I won't come inside here anymore!" Lili shouted as she walked out of the shop, slamming the door in Chloe's face.

The cherry-redhead, upset to find out Lili wasn't just who they were looking for, started crying, covering her face and wiping her tears as she ran up to the others. All her thoughts of the fifth Cure being found out were flushed away, maybe to never be seen again.

_Why, Lilikan? Why? _

* * *

Raflesina was tapping her foot against the ground, groaning and thinking about the previous days' events. "Pretty Cure is getting stronger. And I already sent all the denizens that I could, except one. Because she's the only one left, I have no choice other than call her." she picked up a pink bell and rang it.

In a poof of pink smoke and sparkles, a little mikan-haired girl wearing a pink suit with bunny ears and a pink and white cat tail appeared, spinning a baton on her hand and with a huge smile attached to her face.

"Da da da! Out of the shadows and the darkness, comes a heroine to appease you all! Lapinyuu, denizen of Karlix and protector of everything that is cute and adorable, appears to save the day!" the girl, apparently named Lapinyuu, cheers.

Raflesina slaps her forehead in annoyance. Lapinyuu was the most obnoxiously cute one of her denizens, a mahou shoujo wannabe, and a lover of anything cute and fluffy. Why had she even hired her in first place?

Anyway, the cloaked woman turned to the girl and said, "Lapinyuu, Pretty Cure now has four members and they are looking for the fifth one. If they are all gathered, then we will be in danger. Go get a Ylang-Ylang to destroy the Cures, and get me the skunks, for once!"

Lapinyuu nodded in joy. "If they are cute, Lapinyuu will be on her way! Lapinyuu never fails!" she cheered before teleporting her way out.

Raflesina groaned, lowering her head.

_Pretty Cure has to go... No matter what it takes... I'll reach my final goal... and the Angelic Dandelion will be mine... But first, Pretty Cure will have to go._

* * *

The next day, the girls barely paid attention to class. They were all upset, mostly Chloe, since Lili wasn't the true green Cure. Lotus had recently told them that once a Cure Scent is smelled, its scent is gone, so maybe that could be the explanation for Lili not feeling anything at all.

After class, Chloe just stares at her lunch, still upset, as Chiara pokes her shoulder, easily recovered from the previous day's event. "Are you gonna eat those?" she asked.

"Auriville!"

Chloe heard a familiar voice call her. She turned around to see Ikuko standing a couple feet behind her, motioning for her to come over. Chloe nodded, standing up and walking up to the older girl.

"What did you call me for, Iku-sempai?" asked the cherry-redhead.

Ikuko looked concerned. "Auriville, I have something to talk about with ya. It's about the perfume shop."

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

Chloe was wide-eyed. Ikuko had just told her about the whole truth. At the night of the day Ayameko became Cure Jasmine, while Lavvie and Lotus were asleep and after the girls had returned home, the upperclassman went to the perfume shop following Chloe's footprints and smelled the green cardamom Cure Scent.

"So, you're the one who smelled the green Cure Scent before Lili?" the cherry-redhead asked.

Ikuko nodded. "I've been hearing all that you said about Pretty Cure. Turns out it sounds pretty cool to tell the truth. I'm in."

Chloe gasped. "Wow, for some reason, you seem you'd be a better green Cure than Lilikan could ever be!"

"I knew so. Lili can be kinda perky sometimes." Ikuko mentioned, staring at the bright blue sky.

Suddenly, the two heard a scream faraway from somewhere. "Something happened!" Chloe shouted, "It must be a Ylang-Ylang!"

"We've gotta see what happened and quick!" Ikuko stood up, grabbed Chloe's wrist and the two ran off to see the source of the scream.

It came from a bunch of people running away from a giant Ylang-Ylang which looked like, unsurprisingly coming from Lapinyuu, a giant teddy bear. Said girl watched the scene from an icecream shop as she took a lick of her strawberry ice cream. "Now that's what I call Teddygodzilla!" she chirped.

Chiara, Ayameko and Hanae ran in and Chiara gasped. "Poor teddy bear! He's in some bad trouble!" the blonde cried.

Hanae nodded. "I totally agree with you! Let's transform!" she shouted. You know what comes next, right?

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

Bla, bla, bla, lots of colorful light later, here they are.

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!"_

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"__  
_  
The three Pretty Cures stood there in battle stances, ready to fight. Jasmine leaped up, clapped once and attacked with her Pretty Cure Jasmine Thunder. Unfortunately, the monster shot it back at her, throwing her right inside the ice cream shop Lapinyuu was in.

"Hey! There's a door over there, you know!" Lapinyuu cried to the purple-clad Cure.

Tangerine then attacked with Pretty Cure Tangerine Whirlwind, but once again, the monster shot it back at her. The orange tangerine Cure scratched the back of her head; that hurt quite a lot. Suddenly, the monster was about to shoot a bunch of dark balls towards her when suddenly, a blur grabbed her and pushed her out of the way. Tangerine looked up to see that her "mysterious protector" turned out to be Ikuko. "Iku-sempai?" Tangerine asked, blushing.

Ikuko stood up and looked at the monster, determinatedly. She gripped tightly to her CureBottle and began her transformation.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!" __  
_  
Ikuko jumped up as green light bathed her. Lapinyuu looked at the scene in awe. "Ooh, shiny..." she cooed. After Ikuko was done, she landed on the ground on her feet, looking steady and ready to fight.

_"In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!"_

Cure Rosa ran in, also ready to kick some derriere. "Grand-soeur, you found our green Cure!" Vanilla cheered.

Finally, the moment the five girls were waiting for: the group pose.

"_Perfume Preppy!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_We'll stand together with the powers of nature!_"

After it was done, Cardamomo leaped up and gave the Ylang-Ylang one heck of a flying kick, and a flying punch as well. Lavvie and Lotus, who were watching the whole thing, waved pompons cheering, "Go, go, Cure Cardamomo-sempai!"

Finally, Cardamomo clapped once and shaped her hands like she was holding daggers. Oddly enough, two daggers made of green light appeared in her hands.

"_With the Green Scent of Prestige, take this!_" she shouted, ready to throw the daggers at the Ylang-Ylang, "_Pretty Cure Cardamomo Ripper!_"

Soon, Cardamomo shot the daggers at the monster as they became shaped like humming birds. Finally, they hit the Ylang-Ylang, as it began to glow green, the Ylang-Ylang flower became dust, and the teddy bear landed on the ground, now back to normal.

* * *

Later, back at the Torino household, one of the chambermaids entered Ikuko's bedroom holding up the phone. "Mistress, your mother is on the phone." the chambermaid said before giving the green-haired teen the phone and leaving the room.

"Thanks." Ikuko smiled and put the phone to her ear as she said, "Oh, hi, okaa-san. Yeah, mom, I've already finished the History text about habeas corpus."

She then double-blinked in surprise. "Huh? What? No, no, my chest hasn't grown any centimeter. But, mom... I think I'm starting to get closer to these underclassmen... I don't know..."

She then smiled at the Cure Bottle at the table next to her bed.

"But it's really magical. And I love it."

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chiara: Guess what? I got a job at the "Nozomu's" cosplay cafe! Isn't it exciting?  
Chloe: Yeah, sounds very exciting...  
Ikuko: But something doesn't seem right... Chiara's boss does seem weird...  
Ayameko: Not to mention the rest of the waitresses look like some demented zombies!  
Lotus: It's gotta be one of Karlix's plans, desu!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "May I Take Your Order? The Cosplay Cafe of Despair!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

* * *

GLOSSARY:

"-oneechan" = Japanese suffix which can also mean "older sister"  
"Grand-soeur" = "older sister" in French  
"Okaa-san" = "mom" in Japanese


	5. Cosplay Chaos

It was quite a peaceful day at Oriyama, especially for the now-complete group of Pretty Cures. No attacks of Karlix so far, so they could have a lot of time to take care of the Pretty and Preppy perfume shop, or in some cases, even play around. The previous day, the girls gave the shop some repairments, but most of all Ikuko showed the others where the turner for the lights was.

Currently, Chloe and the skunks were the only ones concerned about the shop, and Chiara hasn't arrived yet. Ayameko, Hanae and Ikuko, on the other hand, were having a slide-through-the-hallway contest. Ikuko stood in front of the balcony, narrowing her eyes towards the door as Ayameko narrated, "And now it's time for Torino Ikuko to get ready and set it off!"

The upperclassman grinned. Hanae raised an arm and mimicked a gun as she said, "Bang!"

Ikuko then started running towards the door, as fast as she could, as Ayameko continued, "And there she goes! What grace, what agility, and what great speed she's got!" As her green ponytail was flung above her back, Ikuko bended her knees and started sliding through the rest of the hallway.

Ayameko covered her mouth as she continued, "What great knee coordination! Ready... stop!"

Ikuko then stopped sliding and stood there, eyes closed, breathing in and out. Ayameko looked surprised. "Whoa. She beat me."

"Would you guys quit fooling around, desu?" Lotus called, annoyed by the foolishness of the three girls by that time.

Chloe nodded in agreedment, placing the box she was holding above the balcony. "Lotus is right. You guys should be working and getting this store into place, and not playing slide at the hallway."

Ayameko groaned. "Alright, alright, my turn and we finish this off, okay?" she said annoyedly.

"Bang!" Hanae mimicked a gun again.

Ayameko ran her way towards the door, a mischievous grin placed on her lips. The purplenette tomboy tried sliding with one foot, but accidentally fell to the ground as Hanae and Ikuko watched.

The two squatted down to see if their friend was okay. "You okay, Ayamii-chan?" asked Hanae.

"D-D-Did I break the record?" Ayameko asked with swirly eyes.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. In came Chiara, twirling about in a purple and white maid outfit. "Welcome back, petite-soeur!" smiled Chloe, "What's with the outfit? Hand Maid April movie in the making?"

Chiara shook her head in disagreedment. "Iiya! I got a new job at the Nozomu's cosplay cafe as a waitress! Isn't it exciting?"

Hanae double-blinked. "You mean Nozomu's as in the new cosplay cafe that opened sometime ago?" she asked, straightening her glasses as Ikuko helped Ayameko up.

"Congrats, I hope you have a great time there." Ayameko said sarcastically crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

The blonde giggled. "I'm not kidding, Ayamii-chan. If I was, I wouldn't be wearing the uniform right now!"

Chloe walked up to her sister in wonder. "But... will papan allow you to work at Nozomu's?" she asked.

"Chill, grand-soeur!" Chiara laughed, "He allowed us to work here at the perfume shop, remember? So he will be fine and dandy at me working at the cafe. No problems."

Chloe then blinked in realization and then smiled patting her sister's shoulder. "Okay then, bon chance, Chia-chan!" she cheered.

"No problem, grand-soeur!" Chiara chirped running out of the shop and waving at the others, "Au revoir, everybody!" The others waved back, as Lavvie called, "Ohevuah, Chia-chan! I hope she does good!"

Little did they knew, that cosplay cafe could only stand for trouble.

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**May I Take Your Order? The Cosplay Cafe of Despair!**  
Go Chuumon-Wa? Zetsubou no KOSUPURE-KAFE! (ご注文は何？絶望のコスプレ・カフェ！)

* * *

Later, after school, the four remaining Pretty Cures arrived at the Nozomu's cosplay cafe. It was a very crowded place, that's for sure. Many cosplayers were there, chatting, sharing likes, or just eating and having fun. There was a stage where, currently, there were three girls dancing to the tune of the ending song of the anime "The Grief of Natsuki Utamura".

As the four quickly sat on chairs at a table, a girl who wore the same outfit that Chiara was wearing earlier, with long black hair, pale skin and milky white eyes, approached them and said in deadpan tone, "Welcome to Nozomu's. May I take your order?"

Chloe double-blinked. "Uh, yeah. I guess we'd like just four glasses of water. One for each of us."

Ayameko looked confused. "Hey, Chloe, why does that girl look like a demented zombie?" she whispered to the cherry-redhead.

Suddenly, Chiara ran up to them, a grin planted on her face. "This is one of my workmates. Isn't she cutie?" she smiled.

As the two started to walk away to serve other customers, Chiara felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see her boss standing behind her. He had paled skin, long black hair in a ponytail, and wore a yellow tuxedo.

"Ah, Kanraku-san!" the blondie chirped.

The man, apparently named Kanraku, frowned. "You still haven't put on your headband, Auriville." he said in concern.

Chiara giggled. "I wanna stand out, Kanraku-san! Not to mention that the frilly headband you're trying to put on me is too old-fashioned!"

As the blondie left to serve the customers, Kanraku frowned. "She's got to put on the headband." He then smirked evily, "And when she finally does so, Pretty Cure will be missing one member and become weaker. Soon, we will be able to defeat them, be able to fill Scries, get the Angelic Dandelion, and rule both worlds." He chuckled.

Unknown to him, Chloe heard everything he said and looked at him in concern. Something was very, very wrong here.

* * *

"You've got her to wear the headband yet?"

Frencheese shook his head. "Not yet, Raflesina-sama. She's too reluctant to do so."

Raflesina narrowed her eyes. "Then get her to do it soon. You're wasting time and we need to fill the Scries perfume as soon as possible."

"Yes, your Majesty." Frencheese stood up, and with a snap of his fingers, he was no longer there, but instead Kanraku stood there. Turns out he was in disguise all along, and the Nozomu's cosplay cafe was a trap of Karlix.

As Kanraku left the room, Raflesina whispered to herself, "Pretty Cure... needs to go... for real..."

* * *

The next day, at school, Chloe leant against the lunch table worried. Chiara had left school earlier because of work, leaving her very upset. Later, at the perfume shop, the cherry-redhead had organized a meeting with the other girls.

"Girls, I have invoked this meeting because I suspect that the Nozomu's cosplay cafe is hiding something from us." she told her friends.

"How do you know? It seems like an ordinary cosplay cafe to me." Hanae replied pushing her glasses up a bit.

Chloe responded, "Well, perhaps you heard Ayamii-chan mention that the waitresses looked like demented zombies."

Ikuko nodded. "Not to mention they wore headbands which had a strange yellow flower on it." she added.

Suddenly, Hanae blinked twice in realization. "Hey, I realized that even the name gives it away!" She stood up, grabbed a pen, and wrote the Nozomu's logo horizontally; it was the same way to write "despair" in Japanese, so when it was written vertically, it wouldn't give away the real identity behind the cosplay cafe.

"Basically, the characters for 'nozomu' are the same ones used to write 'despair', even though it actually means 'to wish for' and all that jazz." the mikan-haired girl continued.

Chloe gasped. "You're right. It does mean 'despair'." she agreed.

"Then this must be another one of Karlix's nasty, evil tricks!" Ayameko said angrily. Ikuko agreed, looking determinated, "We better get there before they do something to Chia-chan!"

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

Once the four got to Nozomu's, they watched as Chiara tried to dodge Kanraku's attempts of putting the headband on her hair.

"No, no, no! Don't even try, I'm not putting on that headband!" she snapped.

Kanraku growled. "But you have to, Auriville! It's a requisite!" He knocked Chiara onto the ground.

Chloe ran up to her sister and held her glaring at Kanraku. "Stop it! You shouldn't do that to my sister!" she snapped at him, "If my sister doesn't wants to wear the headband, then let her do so! Don't force her... Frencheese!"

Kanraku, grinning evily, changed back into Frencheese and, with a flicker of his hand, made a Ylang-Ylang flower appear on his hand. "Seems like you found out my real me. Well, let's see if you will find out THIS!"

He threw the flower up, causing it to land on a microphone. It began glowing red, and soon, it became a giant Ylang-Ylang monster, which looked like a cross between the microphone and a huge snake. "**YLANGUUUU!**"

Chloe turned to the other girls as she and her sister stood up and shouted, "Minna, let's do it!" Ayameko, Hanae and Ikuko nodded in agreedment, as the five got out their CureBottles and began transforming.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!" _

That was the five's first group transformation all together. Frencheese tried covering himself from all the colorful light shining over the cafe and sparkles filling the air. Soon, the five girls finished transforming and landed on their feet, ready to fight.

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" _

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!" _

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"_

"_In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!_"

"_Perfume Preppy!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_We'll stand together with the powers of nature!_"

Soon, the fight began. The girls gave countless punches and flying kicks towards the monster, but it kept ducking most of them. Jasmine attacked with Pretty Cure Jasmine Thunder (this time upgraded with a storm of music notes and flower petals), but the monster knew her intentions and jumped up, making the attack reflect on a mirror and head straight for Jasmine. Luckily, she leaped up and grabbed the ball of light, sighing in relief.

Tangerine attacked with Pretty Cure Tangerine Whirlwind, as Cardamomo threw the Pretty Cure Cardamomo Ripper (both attacks also upgraded)'s daggers towards it, turning it into a large orange and green tornado. However, the Ylang-Ylang let out loud red soundwaves which forced the two Cures to cover their ears.

"Someone do something!" shouted Tangerine.

Rosa sent one heck of a flying kick straight to the monster, but it hit her back with its tail. She landed next to where Vanilla was standing and turned to her, "Petite-soeur, do something!"

"Something...?"

Vanilla then remembered a certain scene of hers and her sister's childhood, back when their mother was still alive.

_"Da da da honii honii!" 8-year old Chiara Auriville sang along to the radio, "Yuu awii mai honii! Shainii tyu mii!" _

_"Petite-soeur!" her 9-year-old sister Chloe called from the other side of the bedroom, "Shut up! I'm trying to watch Futari wa Hearty Pure!" _

_Chiara stopped dancing around the room and glanced at her sister. "Well, you should keep the sound of the TV mute for some time, since I'm twying to listen to the Honii Song on the wadio!" _

_Suddenly, Angelique entered the room. "Girls, girls, be quiet! Okay?" _

_Chloe and Chiara looked at their mom, then at each other. Finally, Chiara turned off the radio and walked up to her sister, "Okay! Let's see how this episode ends!" The Auriville sisters giggled and laughed as if the fun would never end. __  
_  
Thinking about those good times, Vanilla then had a great idea. She grabbed the Ylang-Ylang by the tip of its tail, spun it around, and finally threw it on the stage, breaking it once the thing landed.

Grinning, Vanilla stood up and rubbed her hands together. "You know what they say: One good sound covers up another."

"It's 'One good turn deserves another', Vanilla." the yellow Cure heard Cardamomo correct her.

Vanilla shrugged it off. "Whatever the phrase is," she turned to the monster, "It's time for you to be punished!" She clapped her hands once, then stretched out her arms and started her attack. "Attention please! _With the Yellow Scent of Love, take this!_" she shouted through the yellow light megaphone, and finally called, "_Pretty Cure Vanilla Echo!_"

As she shouted the last phrase, yellow soundwaves came out of the megaphone like last time, but this time they fused and became shaped like a yellow humming bird, heading straight to the monster alongside a storm of music notes and white petals and soon creating a hole on it. It glew yellow, the Ylang-Ylang flower became dust, and the monster turned back into a normal microphone.

"Aww, sheesh!" growled Frencheese before he disappeared.

After the girls detransformed, Chloe turned to Chiara and asked with a smile, "Well, seems like Nozomu's is gone, as is your waitress job."

Chiara nodded. "True that, but I have a better idea in my mind for these installations..."

* * *

The next day, the new Pretty and Preppy perfume shop, now renamed DivaCure Scents, just had its grand opening at the afternoon, and the customers had all left. The thing is, Chiara decided to move the shop to where the now-deceased Nozomu's used to be, and the skunks agreed on that idea, since Karlix wouldn't expect them to change the location of the shop.

"Great idea of yours to move the shop to here, petite-soeur!" Chloe cheered to her sister.

Chiara scratched the back of her head. "Well, you know I'm used to having good ideas lately."

"And the best part," Lotus added, "Karlix won't suspect anything, desu! This is one of the best things that came from your mind, Chia-chan!"

Suddenly, they heard a crash behind them. The three turned around to see Ayameko laying down on the ground again. Hanae and Ikuko raced up to them. "We can explain! It wasn't another slide competition! It was..."

Ikuko finished for her. "Your brother is sleeping again, Lotus." They turned to Lavvie, who was sleeping after a hard day of work. With that, laughter ensued inside the shop. Things were certainly going good for the girls. Certainly.

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chloe: Minna-san, has any of you got a bizarre feeling that Aurora-sensei is acting weird lately?  
Ayameko: Hm-hm. We should spy on her and see what she's hiding.  
Hanae: But... Wouldn't it be weird to have five girls spying on their teacher?  
Chiara: That's why I called Megu-kun and his brother!  
Chloe+Ayameko+Hanae+Ikuko: WHAT?  
Hakuo: I'm sorry, but my brother's just a Jim Nameke fanatic so-  
Ayameko: It's not THAT kind of spy, you bakas!  
Chloe: Oi vey... Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Confiscate! Aurora-sensei's Secret Life!" Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Papan = "daddy" in French  
Grand-soeur = "big sister" in French  
Au revoir = "goodbye" in French


	6. Dawn of a Teacher

_**And you make me talk**_

_**And you make me feel**_

_**And you make me show**_

_**What I'm trying to conceal**_

_Her voice fluttered through the notes, as the audience looked amazed at the song. Aura Urano was one of the most well-known singers at Japan at that time. With her dawn-colored hair and shining brown eyes like chocolate, there was nearly no one in Japan that didn't wanted to be like her._

_**Would you trust in me?**_

_**Would you let me down?**_

_**Would you laugh at me**_

_**If I said I cared for you?**_

_She was near the end of the song, as she took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. She didn't want to fail; otherwise her career would be done for good._

_**Would you feel the same way too?**_

_**I wanna know...**_

_**Oh, I wanna know...**_

_Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, a frozen shocked look in her face. A voice started echoing on her head._

"_Sensei! Sensei! Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!..."_

Aurora woke up from her sudden daydream. Chloe was in front of her holding up her finished test. "Sensei!" the cherry-redhead called.

"Oh, Auriville... I'm sorry that I forgot about you. I'll check your test." Aurora said softly, trying to regain her common sense. She grabbed the test and checked it closely. After some time, she gave it back to her smiling, "Very nice. Some ortographic errors, but still ver nice. You get 70 points."

Chloe smiled in joy. "Merci beaucoup, Aurora-sensei!" she said, grabbing her schoolbag and running out of the room, "Au revoir!" Aurora smiled. She then touched her forehead in worry. _What was I thinking anyways? Should I forget Aura Urano forever? _She thought.

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

The next day, Chiara twirled about, listening to the music that came from the old-fashioned stereo nearby. It was the second ending for _Futari wa Hearty Pure_, "Vinbalance no Dance". Once Chloe arrived, she noticed that Chiara was obviously happy.

"Wow, petite-soeur, why so happy?" asked the cherry-redhead.

Chiara's blue eyes gleamed in response. "Don't you know? I got one of the highest points on the test!" she chirped.

Chloe giggled. "Me too. That's rather nice." She said, then looked concerned, "Hey, do you think Aurora-sensei's been acting a little weird lately?"

Chiara double-blinked. "She must've had too much ice cream." She shrugged and went back to her silly dance.

"No, no, petite-soeur! I mean, these days she's always touching her forehead and looking worried about something." Chloe responded.

Chiara grinned. "See? Ice cream. She's having her brain frozen." She chirped, then realized something, "Wait… I don't wanna have a teacher with a frozen brain!" she started crying.

Chloe sighed and patted her younger sister. "It's gonna be alright, I know it. And I know exactly how to know what she's so worried about."

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Confiscate! Aurora-sensei's Secret Life!**  
Bosshuu! Oorora-Sensei no Himitsu no Seikatsu! (没収！オーロラ先生の秘密の生活！)

* * *

Later that day, Chloe returned from class alongside Ayameko and Hanae. The three nodded to each other before running into the janitor's locker. Inside, Ikuko leant against a wall with a light smirk on her face, blowing onto her nails. "Sooo… what's the plan?" asked the upperclassman turning to the three other girls.

"Basically," Chloe flicked her hair sideways as she began explaining, "We will follow Aurora-sensei all the way home, in disguise so she won't suspect anything."

Hanae nodded. "To make it easier, three of us will dress in an overcoat with a mustache, and the other four will be crammed inside a giant suitcase, and we claim to be one of Aurora-sensei's long lost relatives so she doesn't worry about being followed by this strange guy with a strange suitcase." She added.

Ikuko then realized something. "Hold the phone. You said 'the other four'. But we're just five." She explained.

Chloe sweatdropped a little as she smiled sheepishly. "Well, Chiara had to go find some friends of hers." She replied.

Suddenly, Chiara entered the locker with Meguo and Hakuo, whom we haven't seen since the first episode. "BACKU!" she chirped happily, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I had to get the boys to join in!"

Ayameko slapped her forehead. "Chia-chan! Everybody knows boys are the immatureness in legs!" she grunted annoyedly.

"Ayamii-chan!" Chloe shouted to her friend, "Don't offend the boys!" She turned to her sister, "But, petite-soeur, why did you brought them here?"

Chiara wanted to explain, but she let Hakuo do it instead. "Well, Auriville, it was Meguo who agreed for both of us to do so. He's a big fan of that uber-famous spy, Jim Nameke." He explained.

Meguo nodded in excitement. "When I heard you guys were going to play spy around Aurora-sensei, I hadn't thought of another reply! I always wanted to be like Nameke-sempai, going on missions around the world, beating up villains, rescuing hot women and-"

"**YOU BAKA! THAT'S NOT HOW THE PLAN WORKS!**" Ayameko cut him off angrily.

"Gomen ne, Ayamii-chan!" Meguo sweatdropped, smiling sheepishly at the purplenette. This was SO going to take a while…

* * *

The next day, Aurora walked out of the school building, with some papers on her arms. She was humming one of Aura Urano's top hit songs, "Name of the Game", with a light frown on her face. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder; she turned around to see a strange figure wearing an overcoat, a hat and a mustache. It was carrying a very large suitcase, so large it could fit four people inside.

"Ah!" Aurora yelped, covering her papers in surprise, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Eh…" the figure adjusted its mustache, "Aurora? Don't you remember? It's me, your third cousin twice removed… uh…" Finally, it saw a picture of a a bull with the word 'Taurus' below it. "…Antauri!"

To tell the truth, this figure was actually Ikuko, Chloe and Meguo all piled up like a totem and disguised to look like an adult man. Ikuko was on top, Meguo on the middle and Chloe on the bottom. "Antauri?" asked Chloe raising an eyebrow at the boy's name choice. Meguo just chuckled sheepishly in response.

Aurora touched her lower lip in confusion. "Hmm… I don't remember having a third cousin twice removed named after a silver monkey. Well, let's go, Anty. I guess you'd like joining me on my way home."

"Oh, yeah, I'd LOVE to!" 'Antauri' said with a grin, following the dawn-haired woman on her way home.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

Soon, they arrived at a large building. Aurora lived there, but it was at the 10th floor. Since the stairs were being cleaned up, they decided to go through the elevator. As soon as they were inside the elevator, its doors closed and a very bossa nova-ish "Smile Go Go" began playing.

Inside the suitcase, Chiara noticed this. "No _Girl From Ipanema_?" she asked no one in particular.

"I guess it was too overused." Hakuo replied sheepishly.

Outside the suitcase, Aurora heard the two's voices coming from the suitcase and turned to 'Antauri' in curiousity. "Anty, your suitcase is talking." Ikuko stared at the suitcase, before slapping Meguo. The boy then replied, "Well, it's because I have some rare species of talking birds I'll free today."

"You let birds go?" Aurora gasped.

'Antauri' nodded. "It's so rude to lock up birds, so I let them go and fly on the wild all by themselves."

"That's beautiful. If you were one of my students, I'd give you full points because of that." Aurora smiled. From under the overcoat, Chloe grinned at Meguo. "Nice job, Megu-kun. Nice job indeed." She told him. The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

Later, after they got to Aurora's apartment, Ikuko looked around to see if there was anyone looking. There wasn't, since Aurora had went to the kitchen to prepare a sandwich. The upperclassman took off the overcoat and jumped off Meguo, who jumped off Chloe as well. The cherry-redhead opened the suitcase to find her sister, Ayameko, Hanae and Hakuo all crammed inside it.

Once the seven were all set, Chloe explained, "Okay, let's look around for clues of what's making Aurora-sensei so worried. We'll split. I'll go with Hakuo-kun and my petite-soeur, Megu-kun goes with Ayamii-chan, and Hana-tan goes with Iku-sempai. If you find any clues, warn us."

The others all nodded and ran to different rooms, grouped just as Chloe had told them. Chloe, Hakuo and Chiara entered Aurora's bedroom slowly opening the door and looking inside. The purple-haired boy noticed their teacher was very tidy and organized. Chloe, on the other hand, was truly surprised by the collection of mugs Aurora had in her room.

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by Chiara's shout of amazement. "Wow! Look at that!" she chirped. The reason for it was this giant poster of Aura Urano on one of the walls. Chloe and Hakuo looked at it in awe. The poster looked really old, but it wasn't surprising, considering that Aura was an idol from long ago.

"It's magnificent!" Chloe said.

"It certainly is." Hakuo agreed, "I wonder what kind of fan would keep an old giant poster of Urano Aura on her bedroom."

Chiara then smiled brightly. "You know what?" she asked her sister and Hakuo, "Maybe she's the biggest Urano Aura fan ever!"

Suddenly, the three heard a devious-sounding voice say, "Ah, there you are." They turned around to see Aurora standing by the doorway smirking. To their shock, Ayameko, Hanae, Ikuko and Meguo were with her. "I'm really upset with you guys." The dawn-haired woman said frowning.

Chiara just giggled. "Look who says so, biggest Urano Aura fan ever!" she said. Aurora just walked in and stood next to the poster smiling. "Oh, really?" she asked, "You'll have to look closely then."

The blondie did so. After a few seconds, she gasped in shock, pointing at her teacher. "You were Aura Urano?" she asked, "Why didn't you told us before?"

The dawn-haired woman giggled. "Because if I did so, then I'd be taken away from you and forced to sing again. Also, that silly rumor saying that I abandoned my career after being raped is fake. I just abandoned my career because I was tired and wanted to live my own life." She explained.

Chloe looked worried about her teacher. "That's… really sad." She frowned.

"Ah, I really love the scent of sadness." A devilish male adult voice said suddenly. The eight all looked up to see Stankou floating there. With him was an Ylang-Ylang that looked like a rollerskate. "Attack, Ylang-Ylang!" the leaf-clad man ordered.

The Ylang-Ylang sent a blast towards Aurora, but Meguo and Hakuo protected her and ended up unconscious. "Hakuo-kun! Megu-kun!" Chloe called. She turned to the others and shouted in determination, "Girls! Transform!" The others all nodded.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

Do I need to tell you what comes next? Oh yeah, I don't. If I have to, then watch any of the previous episodes, okay? Good.

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" _

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!" _

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"_

_"In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!"_

"_Perfume Preppy!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_We'll stand together with the powers of nature!_"

"**YLANGUUUU!**" the Ylang-Ylang roared.

Rosa and Vanilla grinned to each other and sent a flying kick towards the monster, hitting it right in the eye. Cardamomo grabbed a string and asked, "Hey, you, how about a wild ride? Well, you're gonna get it!" BAM! She flipped him with a wrestling move that sent him to the ground.

Aurora looked confused. "What in the name of the moon goddess Kaguya is going on?" she asked.

Tangerine ran up to her and held her tight. "Don't worry, I'll protect ya. Just hold on tight." The redhead Cure instructed.

"Hold on tight…" Aurora whispered, holding on to Tangerine as the orange-clad heroine joined her teammates.

The battle ensued as the monster's attacks were getting stronger and stronger. It seemed like they had no chance. Until Rosa had one heck of an idea. "Minna, gather up!" she told the other Cures.

As soon as the five were all together, Chloe told them her idea. Soon, Jasmine and Cardamomo held hands and sent a flying kick and a flying punch towards the monster.

Then, Vanilla leaped up and chirped jokingly as she gave the monster a groin attack, "_Pretty Cure Groin Kick!_"

Finally, Rosa was ready to start her finishing attack. She clapped her hands once and crossed them like an X in front of her chest before uncrossing them as she held a pink ball of light and said, "_With the Pink Scent of Grace, take this!_" she then twirled around and finally shot the ball at the monster as she shouted, "_Pretty Cure Rosa Rhapsody!_"

Just like with everyone else's attacks, Pretty Cure Rosa Rhapsody was upgraded as well, being joined by a stream of music notes and pink rose petals. As it became shaped like a humming bird, it went through the monster. It started glowing pink as the Ylang-Ylang flower became dust, and an ordinary pair of rollerskates fell to the ground.

"Yippee!" cheered Vanilla joyfully after a shocked Stankou left, "Another one for the week! Pretty Cure is real strong, so Karlix better watch out!" She giggled.

* * *

Later that day, after the girls detransformed and woke the boys up, the seven had all gathered up to watch Aurora sing her song, "Name of the Game".

_**So I wanna know  
What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?**_

"What a beautiful song~" Hanae said in pure bliss.

Chloe nodded in agreedment, blushing a little. "Yeah… It used to be maman's favorite Urano Aura song. It is really beautiful." She turned to Meguo, "Don't you agree, Megu-kun?"

Meguo, however, was too busy eating the peanut butter sandwiches and takoyaki that Aurora made for them. "Uh, what?" he asked cluelessly.

_**And you make me talk**_

_**And you make me feel**_

_**And you make me show**_

_**What I'm trying to conceal**_

Chloe slowly closed her eyes to feel the beat of that beautiful song. She could nearly feel herself in the 7th Heaven.

_**Would you trust in me?**_

_**Would you let me down?**_

_**Would you laugh at me**_

_**If I said I cared for you?**_

_**Would you feel the same way too?**_

_**I wanna know...**_

_**Oh, I wanna know...**_

Suddenly, Aurora stopped in her tracks again, and touched her forehead in worry. Chloe blinked. "Why did you stopped?" she asked.

"N-Nothing…" Aurora stammered, "I'm okay."

"But why are you acting like this?" Hanae asked, "Why are you touching your forehead like that?"

"Don't tell me you ate too much ice cream!" guessed Chiara.

Aurora laughed. "No, Chiara, I didn't ate too much ice cream. It's just that I'm getting these weird memories of the past somehow… I don't know why…"

"Just try not rememberng them." Ikuko smirked lightly. Aurora looked confused. "Huh?" the woman asked.

Ikuko then said, staring at the setting sun and orangeish sky, "Put your past behind and face the future. Then your life will be much better."

"Torino… I don't understand. Put my past behind? How do you know that life will be better if I put my past behind." Aurora asked.

The upperclassman looked surprised; after all, Aurora was much older than her, so how she could be asking that kind of question? Anyway, Ikuko smiled, flicking her ponytail a little, as she spoke up, "I've been through this. When I was little, I couldn't stop thinking of what if my parents didn't come back from their many business trips. Soon, I began worrying less about that and look to where the wind blows."

Hanae couldn't help but blush a deep, colorful red. That was one of the most cute things that came from Ikuko's lips. She tugged on Hakuo's sleeve with a light grin on her face.

Aurora smiled warmly, now understanding what Ikuko meant. "I guess I understand now, Torino-chan. Weird coming from someone younger than I am, but I understand." With that, she began singing again, much to the others' joy.

_**And you make me talk**_

_**And you make me feel**_

_**And you make me show**_

_**What I'm trying to conceal**_

_**Would you trust in me?**_

_**Would you let me down?**_

_**Would you laugh at me**_

_**If I said I cared for you?**_

_**Would you feel the same way too?**_

_**I wanna know...**_

_**Oh, I wanna know...**_

Suddenly, Aurora was interrupted when Chloe sang the last line herself.

_**What's the name of the game?**_

Upon realizing that everyone else was looking at her, Chloe covered her mouth blushing in embarrassment. "Oops." She said, before they all started laughing.

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" – Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Hanae: Lilikan? Something wrong?  
Lili: Wrong? There's nothing wrong with me! I'm just too cute!  
Chloe: She's acting weird… It must be that mirror!  
Lili: What's happening?  
Ikuko: That Ylang-Ylang can change its form! We gotta stop it!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Vanity is No Good! A Shape-Shifting Ylang-Ylang!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Sensei = "teacher" in Japanese  
Merci beaucoup = "thank you" in French  
Au revoir = "goodbye" in French  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Baka = "idiot", "stupid" in Japanese  
Gomen ne = "I'm sorry" in Japanese  
Minna = "everyone" in Japanese  
Maman = "mother" in French


	7. Mirror, Mirror, on My Palm

It was a nice, warm, bright day at Oriyama, like always. And anybody would recognize a certain lemon-haired, red-eyed beautiful young girl walking up her way to school, a big grin struck to her face.

"Another day, and another joyful ride to school." Lili said to herself, "I wonder what Hana-tan is storing for me today." She closed her eyes and hummed happily to a tune. Sure they fought sometimes, but Lili could never ask for a better friend like Hanae.

They have known each other since kindergarden; she still remembers the day they had met. Hanae was being harassed by a group of bullies, when Lili came in and showed them her kung fu moves. From that day on, the two never got apart… until that strange day when Lili saw her mikan-haired friend with the other Cures.

_What was she doing with them anyway?_ Lili thought, _Is she supposed to be hiding something from me? Something concerning…_

She remembered that fateful day. She smelled that scent at the perfume shop, but felt nothing at all.

…_that weird perfume shop?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like an old man's voice. "Mirrors, mirrors, come here and buy some mirrors, really cheap~"

Lili turned around to see an old man standing behind her, holding a basket full of mirrors on his hands. His clothes looked raggedy and flies flew around them. Startled, the young girl backed away. "W-Who are you?" she asked in confusion.

The old man smiled, walking up to the girl. "Ah, look at you. You sure are pretty. Would you like to share your beauty with others, by buying this very special mirror?" he asked, handing her a grey mirror with a strange, familiar-looking flower on top. "It's free and you get your money worth~" the man added.

Lili gulped. "Okay then." She said, taking the money and giving it to the man as he gave her the mirror and left. When he left, however, he smirked evily to himself. _Hook, line and sinker._ He thought.

With Lili, she kept looking at the mirror in wonder. "I don't know what all those people find good in looking at a mirror anyway." She said, confused, "I'm not really that pretty after all." Suddenly, the flower on top of the mirror flicked up and down a little before spraying pink smoke on her. Her eyes suddenly became pink with black swirls. She sighed dreamily while looking at her reflection.

"But I'm not a single bit ugly either… I'm so _gorgeous_…"

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

Oriyama Junior High. Class has just started… though we can see a certain mikan-haired girl running down the hallways and finding her friend sitting on a bench, looking at herself with the mirror she had bought.

"Lilikan!" Hanae called, "I was looking for you through the whole school! Class had just started, and you don't wanna miss it, do you?"

Lili turned to her meganekko friend and chuckled. "Sorry that I forgot completely about class, but I bought this mirror from a strange man I met on the street… And thanks to it, I found out that I am sooo pretty…" She started looking at her reflection on the mirror, "Look at my mouth… My perky little nose… My ears…"

Hanae giggled sheepishly. "How about forgetting your ears and coming to class? Aurora-sensei will be giving us a new subject today!"

"Not now, Hana-tan!" Lili answered, "I would rather stay here looking at myself for some more time!"

Hanae covered her lower lip in surprise and shrugged. "Uh, okay. See ya after class." She then ran up to class, leaving Lili to look at her reflection at the mirror over and over.

Flicking her hair and straightening her glasses, Hanae looked confused, glancing back at Lili as she walked away from her. "Something's wrong, I'm sure of it…" she whispered to herself.

And she thought right. Something was wrong.

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Vanity is No Good! A Shape-Shifter Ylang-Ylang?**  
Kyoei wa Yokunai! Sugata no Kawaru IranIran? (虚栄は良くない！姿の変わるイランイラン？)

* * *

"The goddesses thought to be the most beautiful were Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite, and each one claimed the apple. They started a quarrel so they asked Zeus to choose one of them. Knowing that choosing any of them would bring him the hatred of the other two, Zeus did not want to take part in the decision. He thus appointed Paris to select the most beautiful. Escorted by Hermes, the three goddesses approached Paris as he herded his cattle on Mount Garagarus."

As Aurora told the class the story of the Judgement of Paris, Hanae walked up to Chloe whispering something on her ear. It was about Lili, who was still looking at her reflection at the mirror and was reluctantly dragged in by her.

"They immediately attempted to bribe him to choose among them - Hera offered ownership of all of Europe and Asia; Athena offered skill in battle, wisdom and the abilities of the greatest warriors; and Aphrodite offered the love of the most beautiful woman on Earth, Helen of Sparta."

Once the lemon-haired girl heard about Helen of Sparta, a glare was formed in her strawberry red eyes. She stood up fiercely.

"Aurora-sensei, I have the rights to announce that Helen of Sparta is no longer the most beautiful woman on Earth." She said.

Aurora double-blinked in surprise. "Ishiba, I have no idea of what you actually mean with that."

Lili's lips curled into a sly smirk. "Because that would be me." She whispered, but whispered so loudly all the other students in the classroom could hear her. After that last sentence, the entire class went silent.

Not a single noise could be heard.

Even a fly could be louder than the classroom.

Aurora frowned at Lili concerned. "Ishiba, I'm afraid I might take you away to the principal's room." The older woman said.

Lili stomped her foot to the ground and snarled at the teacher. "I don't care! I am the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm SURE of it!" she shouted at the top of her lungs storming out of the room holding her mirror.

The class looked at the scene in shock, being in silence for some time until Aurora spoke up. "She must be going through periods. Now, as I was saying, Hera offered ownership of all of Europe and Asia; Athena offered skill…"

Hanae was especially shocked at Lili's behaviour and nudged Chloe. "I told you!" Hanae whispered exasperatedly to her fellow pink rose Cure. Chloe just nodded in agreedment, adjusting her bangs lightly to the side.

"There's something definitely wrong here…" the cherry-redhead whispered back.

* * *

"It's working just as planned, my Cutiesina." Gaabeitan smiled, kneeling down to her.

Raflesina rolled her eyes. "Good. Did you set the Ylang-Ylang to attack her when she's fully charmed to the spell of the mirror."

Gaabeitan stood up, a sensual smirk on his lips, as he walked up to Raflesina and held her tight, much to her chagrin. "Speaking of which, I'm already charmed by you, honeypie. I'm already charmed by you." The minion chuckled, laying small kisses on his boss' lips.

Raflesina blushed and tried pulling away. "Gaa- Gaabeitan, please, stop!" she shouted in embarrassment, "We can't do this! We're the villains!"

Gaabeitan quickly pulled away blushing a bright red and scratching the back of his head. "I guess you're right. Maybe we should leave the Ship Tease to those meddling Pretty Cures and whatever boyfriends they get."

Raflesina smirked. "That's the spirit, Gaabeitan."

* * *

Later, at lunch, the five Cures gathered up around a table to discuss Lili's strange behaviour. "So… Basically Lilikan is acting weird because of that mirror, right?" Ikuko asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Chloe nodded. "Hanae told me she's been looking at her reflection at the mirror all day." She mentioned.

Chiara raised a hand. "Not to mention Lilikan's eyes look weird… pinkish with black swirls…"

Hanae tapped her friend's shoulder adjusting her glasses. "That's right. As if she was hypnotized or something."

"Not to mention there's a weird and familiar-looking yellow flower on top of the mirror." added Ikuko, lifting a finger over her lips.

Ayameko then realized something. "Wait. It all makes sense. Mirror…strange behaviour…weird eyes…familiar-looking flower…I realize what's going on now!" she grinned.

"Huh? What?" asked the others in wonder.

The purplenette flicked her bangs and finally announced, "Lilikan is being possessed by Karlix! I just know it!"

Chloe nodded in determination. "I guess you're right, Ayamii-chan!" She narrowed her eyes and turned to her friends, "We gotta stop them before they do something horrible to her! And quick!"

The others all nodded. They were ready for action.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

Somewhere else, Lili stares at her reflection on the mirror endlessly. "Oh, Aphrodite did not knew who she was talking about. I bet this Helen of Sparta was a very muscular, very manly woman who had rotten teeth and could only speak 'THIS IS SPARTA' very loud. It's obvious that the most beautiful girl of all is me, Ishiba Lili of Oriyama!"

Hiding behind a tree, Gaabeitan grinned watching the entire scene. "Soon, she's gonna fall into my trap, I'm sure of it…" he said evily.

Suddenly, Lili had an idea and asked the mirror, "Mirror, mirror, on my palm, who is the fairest one of all?"

Gaabeitan chuckled as the black crystal on his hand started glowing and so did the mirror. Lili, noticing this, dropped the mirror to the ground in shock. The mirror began to transform into something, much to the lemon-haired girl's horror. Soon, the mirror was no longer a mirror, but rather a Ylang-Ylang-ified Lili, complete with grayish color scheme, torn clothes and Ylang-Ylang ribbons on her hair.

The real Lili gasped. "No way! It just can't be! There can't be two of me!" she cried. The monster Lili laughed evily and her hands became two large chainsaws, ready to slice and dice poor real Lili.

"Help!" The lemon-haired girl cried, being chased multiple times by the monster version. Soon, the real Lili grinned and took a sausage, "You can't stop me, you beast!"

The monster Lili, however, sliced the sausage in half with her chainsaw hand. "How about another kind of sausage, right here, inside my pocket?" she asked, patting her lower region with a grin.

The real Lili covered her mouth in shock. "You're- I mean, I'm- I mean, futanari?" she tried to say.

The monster Lili grinned evily as she threw the real Lili to the ground. "Help! Help!" the real one shouted in pain.

"Lilikan!" she heard a familiar voice shout. She looked up to see Chloe and the other Cures approaching holding their CureBottles. "Don't worry, we're gonna save ya!" shouted Ayameko.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

A bunch of light and sparkly stuff later, here they are, in their full glory.

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" _

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!" _

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"_

"_In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!_"

"_Perfume Preppy!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_We'll stand together with the powers of nature!_"

The Ylang-Ylang watched them and roared as it started glowing black as it became a Ylang-Ylang version of Rosa and attacked the real Rosa with a flying kick. Lili covered her mouth again. "But… It looked like me a while ago!" she gasped.

"Huh?" Rosa scratched her head.

Vanilla then sent a karate move towards the monster Rosa. "This is for hurting my grand-soeur-chan! Hiyaaaa!"

The Ylang-Ylang, after rubbing its shoulder, transmutated into, you guessed it, a monster Vanilla and -hiyaaaa!- sent the same karate move back to the real Vanilla, who fell to the ground, swirly-eyed.

"_Sutesuteki~ Smily lolipopu la~nd~_" she sings dizzily.

Jasmine sends a flying kick and a waterfall of punches towards the monster Vanilla, leaving her badly injured. You know what happens next, right? Well, if not, the Ylang-Ylang changes its form to look like a monsterfied Jasmine.

Tangerine runs up to the monster and twirls very fast, hitting the monster with a surprise kick on the crotch. The Ylang-Ylang falls to the ground rubbing its head. It turns to Tangerine and asks, "_So you wanna go hard on me, huh?_"

The monster stood up, changing into a monsterfied Tangerine, and hits the real Tangerine with the same kick. Once the real Tangerine falls to the ground, she looks up to see the monster one and pleaded with watery eyes, "Please, don't kill me! I'm too young to diiiiiiiiiiie!"

As the real Tangerine said 'diiiiiiiiiiie', the monster one covered her ears in pain, for that screech was too loud. Gaabeitan, watching the entire scene, slapped his forehead. "Rafflie-Wafflie is so NOT going to be happy. These girls are too strong!"

Cardamomo then realized something. "So it can shapeshift from one form to another... It all makes sense to me now." She said cunningly and grinned, "Well, I have a little surprise for Ylangy-kun." She whistled, calling the monster Tangerine, "Hey, you! How about we play mirror? Because I'm ready… and up for it."

"_So bring it on!_" The Ylang-Ylang grinned before changing into a monster version of Cardamomo and heading towards her. The two had a heated battle with the other Pretty Cures assisting the real Cardamomo. The real one sent a flying punch towards the monster one, but she blocked it. With a chuckle, the real Cardamomo got ready for her finishing attack; she clapped once and shaped her hands like she was holding daggers. Oddly enough, two daggers made of green light appeared in her hands.

"_With the Green Scent of Prestige, take this!_" she shouted, ready to throw the daggers at the Ylang-Ylang, "_Pretty Cure Cardamomo Ripper!_"

Soon, Cardamomo shot the daggers at the monster as they became shaped like humming birds. Finally, they hit the Ylang-Ylang, as it began to glow green, the Ylang-Ylang flower became dust, and the monster changed back into a mirror, which became dust as well, since it was possessed by the flower.

Rosa walked up to Lili, who was rubbing her head. "Lili, are you okay?" asked the pink rose Cure.

"I don't understand…" Lili said, looking at her, "Who are you? You seem familiar…"

Rosa smiled lightly. "I won't tell. The only thing I will tell is that you're safe now."

* * *

The next day during class, Aurora explained, once again, the Judgement of Paris. "Knowing that choosing any of them would bring him the hatred of the other two, Zeus did not want to take part in the decision. He thus appointed Paris to select the most beautiful. Escorted by Hermes, the three goddesses approached Paris as he herded his cattle on Mount Garagarus." She narrated, but this time, Lili was paying much more attention to the class than to herself.

The dawn-haired woman asked her students with a smile, "Now does anybody remember what the three goddesses bribed Paris with?"

Lili stood up with a hand raised. "It's more than easy. Hera offered ownership of all of Europe and Asia; Athena offered skill in battle, wisdom and the abilities of the greatest warriors…"

She paused for some time before thinking about the previous day.

Finally, Lili finished proudly, "…And Aphrodite offered the love of the most beautiful woman on Earth, Helen of Sparta."

Aurora smiled warmly at her. "Very well, Ishiba. Seems like you thought about yesterday and decided to change your mind."

Lili nodded. "Thanks to some friends of mine, I'm now a changed Ishiba Lili. I am no longer too vain or too conceited."

The lemon-haired girl turned to Chloe, "And Chloe-chan, I take back what I said that day when you showed me the green bottle. I think I'll spare some time to go to your perfume shop these days."

Chloe double-blinked before smiling sheepishly, "Uh, okay. Whatever you say."

Aurora then turned to Lili and asked, "Ishiba, what happened after those bribes?"

"As if further convincing arguments were needed, Aphrodite then let her robe fall, exposing her nudity."

Lili continued with a soft smile. "Just like yesterday, when I let my real façade fall, exposing my vain."

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chiara: Yay! We'll be going on a school trip to the Takara Museum! Isn't that gonna be fun?  
Ikuko: (nods) But there's a strange vibe around the museum…  
Chiara: Grand-soeur! You're red all over!  
Ayameko: Hana-tan, Chloe-chan! We became artwork pieces!  
Guard: Who goes there?  
Purikyua-Gumi: RUN!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Who Goes There? Purikyua-Gumi's Museum Caper!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	8. A Night at the Museum

It was a nice and warm day at Oriyama. At the DivaCure Scents shop, Chiara twirled about, apparently happy with any and everything around her. "_Dare da, dare da? Dare, dare da?_" the blondie hummed.

Lavvie watched the whole thing from the balcony and asked her with a smile, "Why so excited, Chia-tan?"

Chiara turned to him giggling. "It's a pretty long story, but I can't tell because everytime I do so I burst out in laughter!" she said in joy.

Chloe walked up to them lightly touching her forehead. "In that case, I should tell you instead. Yesterday, we were told that we would be going on a school trip to the Takara Museum today. And petite-soeur is really excited about it." She explained.

Chiara nodded in agreedment. "The Takara Museum is becoming my favorite museum over here! Then again, it's the only one, but who cares? I love it!" she turned to Lavvie, "You should go and check the souvenir shop!"

"Souvenir?" asked Lavvie raising an eyebrow in curiousity, "What's a souvenir? Is it a new kind of fragrance?"

Suddenly, Lotus appeared out of nowhere in rage. "THEY OPENED ANOTHER PERFUME SHOP, DESU? IT'S AN OUTRAGE, DESUUUU!" she yelled out, frightening the others.

Ikuko, watching the scene from the side of a shelf, rolled her chocolate-brown eyes in annoyance. "That is not gonna end up well."

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Who Goes There? Purikyua-Gumi's Museum Caper!**  
Dare Da? Purikyua-Gumi no Hakubutsukan no Itazura! (誰だ?プリキュア組の博物館のいたずら！)

* * *

Later that day, the Star and Moon Classes (Aurora and Ikuko too) were on their way to Takara Museum inside a giant bus. At a certain set of seats, Hanae squealed gleefully to Lili, "I can't wait to when we get to the museum! It'll be really great!"

Lili put her hands behind her head. "Well, I'm still waiting. At least we should get to the souvenir shop, I hope."

Little did she knew, Lavvie and Lotus were coming as well; they were hiding inside Ikuko's backpack. "They're talking about those new fragrances again." Lavvie whispered to his sister.

"I'm so gonna kill whoever thought of that Souvenir thing, desu…" Lotus snarled silently. Ikuko just rolled her eyes. "Silence, you two! They might hear you!" she told them, opening her backpack and slapping Lavvie's cheek lightly.

* * *

Soon, the bus arrived at its final destination, the Takara Museum. The students walked out of the bus, Chiara standing out for being the most excited, and for still humming her 'Dare da' song, even thought Ayameko insisted her to stop. Once all the students finally got inside, they separated to look at random artwork pieces.

Hanae and Ikuko, for instance, were looking at a painting with a flowery field and a woman in a blue Victorian dress and carrying a matching umbrella. "I like this one very much." giggled Hanae.

Ikuko nodded. "Really colorful. And in my opinion, that dress would fit you to a T."

Hanae stopped giggling and blushed a deep red. She turned to the older girl and asked, "You really think so, Iku-sempai?"

Ikuko just flicked her hair back with a grin. "I'm sure of it." Suddenly, a song filled the air out of the blue.

_**Flip, flop, fly  
I don't care if I die  
Flip, flop, fly  
I don't care if I die  
Don't ever leave me, don't ever say goodbye**_

"Iku-sempai… What's that?" Hanae asked frightened.

Ikuko, confused, looked down to her waist to see her cellphone ringing attached to her waist. Nobody could guess such a tough girl could have such a cheery song as her ringtone. "Nothing, Hana-tan, just my cellphone." the greenette answered, grabbing her cellphone and answering it, "Moshi moshi?"

Meanwhile, with the other Cures, Ayameko turned to the Auriville sisters with a suspicious look on her face. "Minna, I'm getting suspicious of this place." the purplenette mentions.

"Why such thing, Ayamii-chan?" Chloe asked as she leant onto a red Greek pot with a Greek man wearing a toga on it.

Ayameko just stared at a grumpy-looking Napoleon statue, mirroring its expression as she replied to the cherry-redhead, "This statue is hiding something from me… I bet it's a bowlful of pudding…" Chloe just sweatdropped in shock. This was the first time ever she had seen someone suspicious of a _statue_.

Gosh, was this going to be the weirdest school trip she has ever been in.

* * *

Somewhere else, near the Souvenir Shop where Chiara was buying some goodies for Lavvie and Lotus, Lapinyuu hid behind a pillar with a cheeky grin on her lips. "There she is. One of the Cures." the little otaku, wearing an overcoat and hat to cover up her cosplayish outfit.

She then grabbed her weapon, the UsaNeko Staff, and checked inside it, only to frown in unhappiness to notice that it was nearly empty, "Aw, leaping beans! I'm out of magic powder!" Lapinyuu then glanced back at the Souvenir Shop and giggled, having an idea.

The cosplayer entered the shop looking around in awe. She then approached the balcony and asked the shopkeeper, "Excuse me, mister, but do you sell magic powder here?"

The shopkeeper scratched the back of his forehead. "Uh, I don't think we have that kind of stuff here." he replied sheepishly, then smiling as he took out a bag containing glitter inside it, "But do you accept glitter?"

"That'll do." Lapinyuu smiled cheerfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiara walked up to Ikuko after the latter had finished talking on the phone (it was a very brief call from her mother) and opened the older girl's backpack, letting Lavvie and Lotus come out. The blondie then took them to a safe corner near a statue and took some souvenirs out of her bag.

"You see, Lotus? These are souvenirs. Little products you buy from the palce you are to show your friends when you come back." Chiara explained, "There isn't any new perfume shop trying to overpower you guys."

One of the items that Chiara was showing them was a tiny Venus De Milo, which made Lavvie look shocked. "Who cut off that woman's arms?" he asked turning to Lotus.

"It must be a really mean guy, desu!" Lotus agreed in determination. Chiara just laughed in amusement.

"Petite-soeur-chan!" the blondie heard Chloe's voice call. She turned to see the other four Cures standing there. Chiara smiled at the sight of them. "Ah~ Minna-san!" chirped the blondie.

Ikuko looked concerned. "Girls, I'm afraid that Karlix might be up for something." she said.

Chiara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Whadja mean?" she asked, scratching the back of her blonde head.

"I think Iku-sempai is right. Karlix has been attacking us ever since we became Pretty Cures." Ayameko agreed.

"So we better stay alert in case they do it again." Chloe finished.

Chiara laughed gleefully. "You silly girls! I'm pretty sure they won't do anything with us today!" she giggled, straightening her hair and playing with one of the souvenirs.

Watching the whole thing, Lapinyuu squealed as she took off her overcoat and hat. "Okay, now it's the time!" she cheered, getting out her UsaNeko Staff, now fully loaded with the so-called "magic powder", and waving it around as she called, "_LapiLapiLapi NyanNyan! Artwork Shift, Release!_"

Suddenly, a bunch of pink smoke filled the place, turning some people into pieces of artwork. Chiara and Ikuko, luckily, weren't hit. "Hey, Chia-chan, are you feeling something weird in the air?" asked the greenette.

"Kinda." Chiara answered. However, once the two turned around to ask the three other Cures about it, their eyes widened in shock to see that Chloe, Ayameko and Hanae have changed into… er… something else.

"Why are you looking at us that way?" Ayameko asked cocking an eyebrow.

Silence.

"I'l go get a mirror." Chiara muttered.

* * *

And so she did. A while later, the three transformed girls were looking at their reflections at the mirror, to see how much has changed in them. Firstly, Ayameko was now dressed up in the same garb as the Napoleon statue, not to mention she became slate-gray like such statue. "So we're all like this because of another one of Karlix's tricks, right?" the once-purple-now-grayette asked turning to Lavvie and Lotus.

The pink skunk nodded in agreedment. "You were not the only ones affected by the Artwork Shift spell, desu. Many other people inside here were also affected, desu." Lotus explained.

"Well, look at that. Iku-sempai was right when she said that I'd look pretty with that painting lady's dress." Hanae giggled, being clad with said dress and with the matching umbrella attached to her waist. Ikuko just blushed and scratched the back of her forehead.

"Well, I'm just flattered." the greenette answered sheepishly.

Finally, Chloe was red all over and wearing the same toga as the guy in the Greek pot she was leaning onto nearby. "Whoa… I look like I took one heck of a sunburn." the cherry-redhe - er - redbody said looking at herself and twirling about, "I mean, I'm cherry-red even when I-" She shut her mouth in shock before she could finish her phrase, "Xi. I was about to rhyme. Am I supposed to be a Greek poet or something?"

Before anyone could reply, the seven were lit up by a lantern. They turned around to see a guard of the museum with his lantern lighting up them. "W-Who goes there?"

"A guard!" The Cures and mascots shouted out and ran away really fast.

The guard just looked weirded out. "Seriously, is this Artwork Cosplay Week? 'Cause so far everyone I've seen today looks like a piece of artwork." he said to himself turning around to see the other artwork people, "But these ones look like they're up for something. I gotta find what they're planning!"

The guard, with a grin, ran after the Cures and their mascots. "Who goes there? Who goes there, I say?"

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

Later, the guard was still looking for the girls around the museum. In fact, they were still there… but Lotus had told them they could hide inside paintings, and so they did by hiding inside a painting of a desert. "Where are those girls?" the guard asked himself.

Inside the painting, Hanae looked worried. "What are we gonna do now?"

Chloe then realized something. "Wait, I remembered something!" she shouted, "I mean, does anybody remember that movie where the woman flew around holding an umbrella?"

Everybody else shook their heads in disagreedment. "No. Why?" asked Ayameko in confusion.

"I have a plan, to distract the museum guard man." the pink rose Cure smiled, figuring out how they would escape from the guard's grasp.

* * *

"Yee-haw!" cheered Ayameko as she, Hanae and Chloe rode on the mikan-haired girl's umbrella as it floated through the museum hallways much to the guard's shock. "What in the name of the moon goddess Kaguya are they doing?" he asked.

He was pushed aside by Chiara and Ikuko who were following their friends while holding Lavvie and Lotus. "Sorry, but these three are our friends and we gotta stop them!" Ikuko shouted.

Soon, they entered a certain room with a blank painting. According to Aurora-sensei, this was supposed to be the hall for a new painting, and it should be kept superclean. The Cures and mascots finally stopped when they saw Lapinyuu standing there giggling and holding an Ylang-Ylang flower.

"Lapinyuu, desu!" shouted Lotus in shock.

"I knew Karlix was behind all of this!" growled Ayameko.

"Why are you doing this kind of thing?" asked Chloe determinated.

The cosplaying girl giggled and threw the Ylang-Ylang flower aside, "Just don't ask me! Ask him!"

The Ylang-Ylang flower landed on a bucket of paint with some paintbrushes inside. It began glowing black and became a large Ylang-Ylang monster with paintball guns for arms. The girls already knew what to do, after all they've been through this for 7 episodes and so far this was the eighth.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!" _

This time, the transformation was a little different. Even turning into their Pretty Cure forms, Chloe and Ayameko retained their respective Artworkified skintones.

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" _

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!" _

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"_

"_In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!_"

Before the final phrase, the three Artworkified Cures had something else to say. "Now the ancient statue girl is dashing down the hall!" Jasmine called with a tough grin.

"And the cute painting madmoiselle has come down off the wall!" Tangerine called sweetly.

"And now that we're transformed, you'll be ready to fight us all!" Rosa finished determinatedly.

"_Perfume Preppy!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_We'll stand together with the powers of nature!_"

___Thus, the battle began. "Attack, Ylangy-kun!" chirped Lapinyuu, and so it did, shooting paint from its paintball gun arms all over the girls. Luckily, the girls were able to dodge, but unfortunately making a whole mess at the blank painting, now becoming dirty with splotches._

___Rosa looked back at the painting and gulped. "Aw, leaping beans! The museum's curator is so gonna be mad at us when he sees this!"_

___Suddenly, she turned around to see the paint ball heading straight to her. Luckily, Cardamomo pushed her aside avoiding her from getting dirty._

"Merci beaucoup, Cardamomo-sempai." smiled Rosa brightly.

"No problem." Cardamomo smiled back, "Now let's go back to the fight!" Rosa nodded in agreedment as they returned to the fight.

At the fight, Jasmine leaped up and gave it one heck of a flying punch, followed by a spinning-flying kick by Tangerine. Lapinyuu, who was watching this while eating pink popcorn and cotton candy, frowned in annoyance. "Aw, Ylangy-kun's losing! What am I gonna do?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, she had an idea and got out her UsaNeko Staff, waving it around like earlier. "_LapiLapiLapi NyanNyan NihaoNyan!_" she chirped, spinning around in circles, "_LapiLapi Smiley Loli Beam!_" Finally, she ended up in a pose with her Staff standing forward and in front of her crotch.

And nothing happened.

Nothing.

The Cures just looked weirded out at that strange scene. "Nothing, you folks?" asked Lapinyuu raising an eyebrow.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Let's just end this already. Vanilla-chan!" she called her fellow vanilla Cure.

"Oui!" Vanilla chirped. She clapped her hands once, then stretched out her arms and started her attack. "Attention please! _With the Yellow Scent of Love, take this!_" she shouted through the yellow light megaphone, and finally called, "_Pretty Cure Vanilla Echo!_"

As she shouted the last phrase, yellow soundwaves came out of the megaphone like last time, but this time they fused and became shaped like a yellow humming bird, heading straight to the monster alongside a storm of music notes and white petals and soon creating a hole on it. It glew yellow, the Ylang-Ylang flower became dust, and the monster turned back into a normal paint bucket.

"Yippee!" Vanilla cheered, "Another one! Go us! Go!"

Lapinyuu frowned in anger and glared at the Cures, her eyes flowing with shiny tears. "Fuuuuu… Okay, now I'm smad at you Pretty Cures! Smad, mad and sad at the same time! I'm so gonna-"

She was cut off when she turned around to see the shopkeeper of the souvenir shop glaring at her. "Oh, hi, mr. Shopguy. Why are you here?" she asked smiling sheepishly.

"You forgot to pay for your glitter." the shopkeeper said sternly.

"Pay?" Lapinyuu asked, digging her hands into her pockets… only to find out that they were empty. She just smiled sheepishly, "I don't have any money... Gomen na..."

All the shopkeeper did was whistle and call, "Security! Go get this brat!"

After detransforming, the girls suddenly noticed the extremely awkward scene of the guard chasing Lapinyuu all over the room and started to laugh. This was certainly the best trip to the museum that they had ever been in.

Well, except maybe in Lapinyuu's case.

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Hanae: Ayamii-chan, who's that boy? He's kinda cute!  
Ayameko: That's my cousin Taisuke, and don't be fooled by his outer appearance! He can be one heck of a creep most of the time!  
Kiyo: Cool, a new friend to play with!  
Taisuke: We're gonna have so much fun!  
Kiyo: Yeah!  
Ikuko: Somebody stop these brats!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "What a Pesky Little Boy! Enter Ayamii-chan's Cousin!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

* * *

GLOSSARY:

"Dare da?" = "who goes there?" in Japanese (you can tell by the title)  
Moshi moshi = "hello" in Japanese (only when talking to the phone)  
Minna = "everyone" in Japanese  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French (you should know this already)  
Merci beaucoup = "thank you" in French  
Oui = "yes" in French


	9. Evil Boyz

"Hmm…?"

Ayameko slowly opened her eyes after taking a long, peaceful slumber. She groaned upon noticing that her Blue Sox poster was sliding off the wall and almost laid on the ground. "Not again. It keeps falling." she muttered standing up and gluing it back onto the wall.

Then, after having a nice, warm shower and getting dressed in her casual clothes (it was a Sunday, that meant no class that day), she walked down the stairs yawning. "G'morning, mom." the purplenette said turning to her mother, who was making the breakfast.

"Good morning, Ayameko. I see that you had a nice, long sleep." Risako Mayonaka, Ayameko's mother, smiled at her, "How was your slumber?"

Ayameko sat on a chair at the table, flicking her hair back and scratching the back of her head. "Rather nice, the bed was a little itchy, but it was still very nice. So, didja made my pudding or not?"

Risako gulped in surprise. "Well…" she tried to explain, "Let's just say _**he**_ ate it all."

Ayameko looked shocked. So shocked, her ahoge stood up trembling all over. "No way… N-No freakin' way… You mean _**he**_'s back?"

Her mother nodded. "He's visiting us again." she replied looking serious.

Just then, a cheerful, young male voice echoed through the entire house. "Ayamii-cha~n!" it called loudly.

Ayameko rolled her eyes. She knew what this meant.

"Taisuke…"

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

That bright, early, and not so good morning for Ayameko was soon followed by a warm and sunny afternoon. At Sapparishita Park, the four other members of Purikyua-gumi got ready to have a light little picnic to begin the afternoon.

"Ah~" Chiara smiled, laying down on the grass, happy with all around her, "What a perfect day to have a picnic. Don'tcha agree, minna-san?"

Hanae nodded in agreedment, digging into the picnic basket and taking out a bowl of grape pudding wrapped in plastic. "I even brought some pudding for Ayamii-chan. In case she wants it…"

Ikuko just chuckled. "Knowing her, she wouldn't miss a drop of it." she says with a grin, then asks, "Hey, has any of you seen Kiyo?"

Upon hearing that, Chiara's eyes became a pair of yellow hearts as she chirped, "Kiyo? Who is this Kiyo? Tell me, Iku-sempa~i!"

Ikuko smiled. "My little brother." she replied coolly, "Just 7 years old."

"Seven?" asked Chiara as her wide smile became a frown, "Now that would be one heck of a Shotacon."

They all laughed of such a joke. Could you ever imagine, Chiara dating Kiyo? That would be pretty much one heck of a laugh! Anyway, as soon as the laughing was finished, Ayameko finally arrived, looking down in the dumps.

Hanae raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so gloomy, Ayamii-chan?" the mikan-haired girl asked in confusion.

"I know where Iku-sempai's brother is." the purplenette replied, motioning to behind her.

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**What a Pesky Little Boy! Enter Ayamii-chan's Cousin**  
Nante Urusai Shounen! Ayamii-chan no Itoko Toujou (なんてうるさい少年！あやみいちゃんのいとこ登場)

* * *

Soon, the five finally found Kiyo chatting with a boy near his age near the bushes. He looked a lot like a smaller, genderbended version of Ayameko, if her hair was brownish, she didn't have the sideburns, wore purple braces and was about Kiyo's height. "Taisuke, come over here!" the purplenette called, narrowing her eyes towards the little boy.

The brown-haired boy turned towards her and grinned cheekily. "Ayamii-chan!" he chirped, standing up, walking up to his cousin and hugging her.

Ayameko rolled her eyes. "Taisuke, how many times have I told you to not get away?" she asked.

"Ayamii-chan, who is that boy? He's kinda cute!" Hanae asked giggling.

The tomboy turned to her friends looking annoyed. "That's my cousin, Mayonaka Taisuke. Don't be fooled by his overly cutesy exterior, he can be one heck of a creep sometimes!" she explained.

"Sugoi! You're Ayamii-chan's cousin!" Kiyo chirped, recalling that Ikuko had told them about her friendship with the other Cures, "How come you haven't told me such thing?"

Taisuke laughed. "I didn't wanted to spoil such thing for ya, pal!"

Ayameko and Ikuko looked at each other groaning. If a little brat wasn't enough, two of them would be absolute chaos. Definitely.

* * *

Somewhere else, at the hallways of the Karlix building, Lapinyuu wandered about, thinking about Pretty Cure always getting on the way of the organization's plans. She couldn't stand it a minute more, and yet somehow… She's starting to like them. A lot.

"Pretty Cure… They are very strong. But for some reason I'm starting to get obsessed with them." the cosplayer girl said to herself, then shaking her head and trying to clear her mind out of these thoughts, "Nah! I can't get obsessed! They're the enemies! ENEMIES!"

Suddenly, she heard an older male voice ask, "Enemies who? You mean Pretty Cure?"

Lapinyuu's eyes widened to see an older figure, a man who wore a suit which looked like it was made of photographic cameras and photographic film, standing in front of her. "Yeah, but… Who are you?" she asked in curiousity.

The man smirked. "My name is Shashincame, one of the newest denizens of Karlix. You must be Lapinyuu." he replied.

Lapinyuu nodded cheerfully. "That's me! Lapinyuu to your service!" she courtsied to him giggling, "So, where are you going? I wanna go too!"

Shashincame rolled his eyes. "I'm going on my first mission to fill up the Scries perfume bottle. All alone. So you are not going." He then left the room, an evil grin attached to his face. Lapinyuu just frowned and crossed her arms.

* * *

Back with the two troublemakers, they were at the child-friendly area of the park, chuckling as the two played tag. "You're it now, Kiyo-tan!" Taisuke chirped glomping his friend and running away.

Unfortunately, Kiyo was able to outrun him and grab his arm. "You're it now, Taisuke!" he laughed running to an ice cream cart nearby.

"Ah! Ice cream!" Taisuke grinned running after him while going over the sandbox. He suddenly stopped when he heard an apparently upsetted voice shout, "Hey you!"

Taisuke turned around to see a blue-haired girl around his age holding a pink shovel, and looking angry at him. "You demolished my sandcastle!" she shouted.

The boy gasped and looked down to see the destroyed sandcastle. "Gomen na! I didn't meant to do so!" he tried to reason.

Then, the girl realized something. "Hey, are you related to that pretty girl from onii-chan's school?" she asked, standing up.

Taisuke nodded. "Mayonaka Taisuke, Mayonaka Ayamii-chan's cousin!" he introduced himself, holding up his hand to the girl, "And you are?"

"I'm Caitlin. But most people call me Kate." the girl, now known as Caitlin, shook Taisuke's hand. Taisuke raised an eyebrow. "That's a weird name, Kate, but I like it!" he chirped.

The two started laughing, before Kiyo walked up to them holding three ice cream cones. "Hey, Taisu-kun, who's that?" he asked.

"My new friend, Kate-chan! Kate, this is Kiyo-kun!" Taisuke introduced.

Caitlin waved to the sea-green-haired boy with a fluffy grin on her face. "Hiya there!" she giggled, "Come on! I've seen something interesting over there!" she pointed to somewhere in the distance as the three kids ran off.

Soon, our heroines came in. "Taisuke!" shouted Ayameko. Ikuko followed suite, "Kiyo-chan!"

"Too late, they're gone!" frowned Hanae upon the realization that the kids were gone.

Ikuko groaned turning to the girls. "Somebody should go and attach some beepers to these kids!" she shouted in annoyance.

Suddenly, a black-haired boy about Chiara's age came up to them, asking, "Hey! You girls! Have you seen my little sister?"

"Who's that?" Ayameko raised an eyebrow.

Chiara suddenly recognized the boy. It was one of her classmates from the Moon Class, Keiji Hibiki. "Keiji-kun! Nice to see ya here! I never knew you had a sister!"

Keiji nodded. "But I indeed do. Her name's Caitlin." he explained.

Chloe then gasped. "Oh my gosh! I think I've seen them with some little girl over there!" she said, pointing to somewhere.

"Kate-chan!" gasped Keiji, "Come on!" The six then ran up to the place where Chloe was pointing to. If these kids were in trouble, they'd sure be blamed for it!

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

Meanwhile, at an amusement park (which was what Caitlin had spotted earlier), the three kids had returned from the main rollercoaster. Kiyo and Taisuke had already finished their ice cream cones. Caitlin, on the other hand, was still licking her cone as she looked confused.

"Why do they call this flavour the 'blue raspberry'?" she wondered, "It should be just 'blueberry' in my opinion."

"Really?" asked Taisuke in curiousity before licking Caitlin's cone and replying, "Definitely raspberry."

Caitlin licked it again in confusion. "You're right. Well, scratch what I said earlier." she smiled, before realizing something, "Hey, where's Kiyo?"

"AAHHH! HELP!" the two heard Kiyo's voice shout. They turned around to see… that Kiyo was trapped in a dark cage by a merry-go-round Ylang-Ylang!

Caitlin gasped in shock of such thing. "Kiyo-kun! Don't worry, we're gonna rescue ya!" she shouted.

Suddenly, Shashincame appeared smirking evily. "Oh, really? I don't think so…" he chuckled, holding out a hand as dark ropes tied Taisuke and Caitlin down.

Ikuko ran in, looking for Kiyo, until she finally found him inside the dark cage. "Kiyo!" the greenette called in worry.

"Help me, Iku-oneechan!" Kiyo cried banging his head against the bars of the cage. Ikuko then glanced down to see the other two kids tied up. Finally, she glared at Shashincame and the Ylang-Ylang.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! __Transmutation, Now!" _

Yada, Yada, Yada, Masaru Yada. Nevermind, she's transforming. Bunch of sparkles, blah blah blah, here she is.

_"In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!"_

Kiyo looked at the entire thing wide-eyed. His sister was a transforming heroine? How come she never had told him that? "That's freakin' awesome, onee-chan!" he chirped.

Cardamomo raced up to the Ylang-Ylang and -POW!- gave it a huge flying kick, before landing on the ground on her feet. Shashincame gasped and walked up to the monster. "Ylang-Ylang! Are you okay? Did you hurt something?" he asked him.

Taisuke and Caitlin looked at that and laughed at him. "Ooh, I never knew you had a baby to take care of, mr. Scary Photographic Man!" Caitlin teased between giggles.

Shashincame glanced at the children angrily. "Shut your mouths, you brats!" he yelled blushing a deep red.

On the other hand, Cardamomo was still fighting that stupid Ylang-Ylang. She grinned as she knocked him on the eye with the heel of her boot. "Now this is the good part of wearing high-heeled shoes!" she said, landing safely onto the ground.

Shashincame laughed. "You can't stop my Ylang-Ylang all by yourself!" he said cockily.

"Wanna bet?" a familiar voice asked. Shashincame, Cardamomo and the kids turned around to see the four other Cures, now all transformed, standing there with grins on their faces.

The villain looked surprised. "There's… five of them now?" he asked, "I thought it was just one!"

Rosa and the other Cures ran up to Cardamomo, smiling. "About time you came here. Now let's finish off this ugly thing!" the green cardamom Cure said determinatedly as the five dashed to the monster and started a heated battle against it.

Lavvie and Lotus, who were absent for nearly the whole episode, ran in as Lotus instructed, "Go for the thorax, girls, desu! The thorax, desu!"

Vanilla paused before looking weirded out at the skunk, as if he was speaking a foreign language. Not French; she was already such thing. "It's the abdomen! The torso! The stomach!" Lavvie added.

"But does it even have a belly at all?" asked the yellow-clad Cure raising an eyebrow.

Lotus paused to think for a moment, then finally shouted out, "Then go for the rooftop, desu!"

Vanilla smirked cheerfully and leaped up. "Now THAT's more like it, Lotus-chan! Merci!" she shouted, landing on the beast's rooftop and pulling on the petals of the Ylang-Ylang flower, making the monster yell out in pain. "Anybody up to finish the ride?" Vanilla asked with a wink.

Jasmine stood straight up, dusting off her dress, and getting into a fight stance. "This is for you, Taisuke!"

Finally, she started her Pretty Cure Jasmine Thunder. "_With the Purple Scent of Elegance, take this! Pretty Cure Jasmine Thunder__!_" she shouted, while shooting the baseball of purple light at the Ylang-Ylang, finishing it off.

Once the Ylang-Ylang flower became dust, the merry-go-round magically returned to its normal location, and the dark cage and ropes trapping Kiyo, Taisuke and Caitlin dissappeared.

After the girls had detransformed, Keiji ran in, looking for his sister. "Kate-chan!" he called.

"Nii-chan!" Caitlin chirped, standing up and running up to her big brother, hugging him tight as she done so.

After they broke the hug, Keiji frowned at his little sister. "Oh, Kate-chan, I was so worried. Ya promise you'll never run away from me like that?"

The little blue-haired girl nodded in agreedment. "Hai, nii-tan! Whatever you say!" she replied cheerfully.

Ikuko and Ayameko then turned to Kiyo and Taisuke, glaring at them. "The same goes for you, eh, little fellas?" the purplenette replied. All Kiyo and Taisuke did was grin big sheepish grins, with a light stash of guilt thrown into it.

* * *

Later, at night, at the Mayonaka residence, Taisuke and his parents were about to leave. Ayameko and her parents were outside, by the doorway, as the purplenette smirked at her cousin with her arms crossed.

"Well, I hope you had a good time here at Oriyama, Taisuke." Risako smiled at her nephew.

"Sure thing!" replied the boy cheerfully, "I've met some new friends, went to the amusement park, and watched a really exciting battle! This is gotta be the best visit ever!"

Ayameko's father, Arinori Mayonaka, chuckled at that. "I'm glad you did so. Let's hope you just don't hurt yourself on your way back home." he said with a grin.

"Hey, Taisu-kun!" a familiar voice called. Taisuke turned around to see Caitlin standing behind him, smiling.

The boy laughed a bit. "Kate-chan! Why are you doing here this late?" he asked with a smile.

Caitlin walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "I just wanted to thank you for this whole day, Taisu-kun. Without ya, I would had never had as much fun as I did today." She said before kissing his cheek.

The boy's eyes widened in confusion. He couldn't help but blush a deep pink at that. Ayameko also cocked an eyebrow at that. Who could tell that her little 7-year-old cousin could have his first kiss so soon?

After she broke the kiss, Caitlin left the area while waving to Taisuke and shouting, "Bye, Taisu-kun! See ya someday!" After the blue-haired girl was gone, all that Taisuke did was grin lovestruckly and flutter his way towards his mother's Kombi, waving towards Ayameko and her parents.

"Sugoi~ See ya, Ayamii-chan~ Bye-bye…" he muttered lovestruckly walking into the Kombi as its door closed and it left, with Arinori and Risako waving goodbye towards it while Ayameko just smirked.

The purplenette turned to her parents with a mischievous grin on her face. "You know what?" she asked them.

"What is it, Ayameko?" asked Arinori confused.

"I think I'm starting to like Taisuke…" the tomboy replied, flicking her hair to the left. To tell the truth, she never liked him, because he always kept getting lost and worrying her a lot. But that day it was different. This time, she was able to find and rescue him all by herself. And now that he promised he'd never do such thing again…

Oh, golly. These Pretty Cure days were so wonderful.

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chiara: Hey, grand-soeur, what are those ribbons?  
Chloe: It's called a ribbon dragon, Chiara. Hakuo told me it's a popular toy here at Oriyama this time of the year.  
Hanae: And if you wreck it, you bring bad luck to whoever gives it to you.  
Lotus: I bet that Karlix is plotting something again! And this time… it's concerning that ribbon thingy!  
Chloe: No! Not my ribbon dragon! Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Linked by a Ribbon Dragon! Do You Love Me So Much?" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Sugoi = "amazing", "wonderful", "cool" in Japanese  
Gomen na = "I'm sorry" in Japanese  
Onii-chan/Nii-chan/Nii-tan = "big brother" in Japanese


	10. Crouching Tiger, Ribbon Dragon

Did you knew that there was a time where the city of Oriyama was just two tiny separated nameless villages in the middle of Edo-era Japan?

It was by that time that a beautiful yet sad love story began.

The first village's most beautiful girl, Oriko, fell in love with the prince of the second village, Yamano. Knowing that their always-quarreling families would oppose the two's relationship, they promised to send love letters to each other everyday.

And so they did. Everyday they wrote letters to each other, each one replying to the previous one. The one who delivered the letters was a dragon who wore pink and blue ribbons tied to his neck, which always flowed on the wind everytime he took flight. The reason he wore the ribbons was so Oriko and Yamano could recognize him when he arrived.

That went on for days and days. But it had to end someday.

On a May 17th, warriors from Yamano's village spotted the dragon on its way to Oriko's village and trapped him. Worried about her lover's letter wasn't arriving, Oriko headed to the palace where Yamano lived and found out that the dragon was going to be beheaded in public that day.

At the hour of the beheading, the dragon was going to meet his fate, when the two lovers interrupted the whole thing and told them that no matter what they done to stop their love, it was never going to stop. Ever. The villagers from both villages were moved by their words, but their families ignored this and decided to kill both of them as the dragon flew off into the distance.

To honor the starcrossed lovers, the villagers did two things. First, they united their villages into a single little town called Oriyama. And second, they invented a new toy called the "Ribbon Dragon", given by a person to his or her lover on every May 17th to bond them together. The Ribbon Dragon was a hard crumbled ball of duck tape with pink and blue crepe paper ribbons attached to it. There was also a small cord attached to it so the user could twirl it around.

"But what does this have to do with Pretty Cure?" you may ask. Well, this episode is all about a boy, a girl, and a ribbon dragon.

A ribbon dragon that became a monster.

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

Class had just ended in Oriyama Junior High. Chloe had just finished packing her bags and was about to leave the classroom when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Chloe!"

The cherry-redhead turned around to see Hakuo standing behind her with a soft smile on his face.

"Hakuo-kun… What do you want?" she asked, puzzled.

"Chloe… Do you know what day is today?" Hakuo asked softly. The cherry-redhead raised an eyebrow, trying to guess. "Uh… May 17th?" she asked.

Hakuo nodded. "Exactly. So… I wanted to give you this." the purplish-bluenette boy replied, taking a ball of duck tape and crepe paper out of his pocket and giving it to Chloe.

Chloe looked confused. "Hakuo, I never knew you had Arts and Crafts Class here as well. What's that?" she asked, giggling.

"It's called a ribbon dragon." replied Hakuo, "And it's a popular toy here at Oriyama at this time of the year."

Chloe chuckled sheepishly. "Hehehe… That's rather nice. Merci beaucoup. But does it have any special meaning?"

Hakuo nodded. "According to where I bought it, it was made to honor the starcrossed lovers which gave the city its name, Oriko and Yamano."

"Sounds interesting." Chloe smiled, "Continue, please."

"When someone gives it to the person he loves, it starts symbolizing the relationship between these two people. If it's broken, then this relationship will become broken apart as well, and the two might never see each other again." Hakuo continued.

The cherry-redhead gasped in shock. Sure, she and Hakuo were just starting to be best friends, but she didn't wanted it to end so soon. "Okay… I'll try not breaking it." she whispered, "I hope so."

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Linked by a Ribbon Dragon! Do You Love Me So Much?**  
Ribon-Doragon de Tsunagatta! Sonna ni Atashi no Koto ga Suki? (リボンドラゴンでつながった！そんなにあたしのことが好き？)

* * *

"Ne, grand-soeur, what's that?" Chiara asked raising an eyebrow at Chloe's new toy.

The cherry-redhead smiled and stopped twirling the ribbon dragon as she turned to her sister showing it to her. "It's called a ribbon dragon. Hakuo gave it to me. He said that it's a popular toy here at Oriyama, and it was made to honor a pair of starcrossed lovers."

Chiara smiled. "That looks pretty kewl." she giggled, "Can I touch it?"

Chloe shook her head in disagreedment. "I'm afraid you might not be able to touch it. If it's broken, then Hakuo told me there's a chance of him never forgiving me for that and being mad at me forever." she frowned. Chloe didn't wanted to lose a friend. Just those thoughts made her cry…

"Aw, come on, grand-soeur-chan!" Chiara pleaded, making the large puppy dog eyes, "Onegai~"

Chloe, after wiping her tears, finally gave the ribbon dragon to her blonde sister. "Okay, fine. I just hope you don't wreck it." the cherry-redhead told her.

Chiara smiled, taking the ribbon dragon from her sister's hand. "Alright! I'll do my best!" she grinned, running off as the toy's ribbons flowed in the wind.

"Let's hope you do so…" another slight whisper flew through the cherry-redhead's lips.

* * *

The moon shone brightly at the balcony of the Auriville sisters' bedroom as Chiara fiddled around with the ribbon dragon. Suddenly, the blondie girl saw a kitty, and patted it, smiling. "Ooh, cutie kitty~" she giggled.

"Nyan~" the kitty meowed.

Chiara laughed as she patted the kitty. She absolutely loved cute animals or cute animal people; she even thought about glomping Lavvie and Lotus back in episode 1. The blondie smiled as she held the cat. Suddenly, it leaped out from her hands and grabbed the ribbon dragon, which was hanging from her finger.

"Ne! Stop messing with that!" she tried to pull it away from the cat, but it was no use. It kept holding it tight.

And so, Chiara and the kitty struggled to take the ribbon dragon to themselves, as Chiara thought about Chloe and what she've told her.

_If it's broken, then Hakuo told me there's a chance of him never forgiving me for that…_ her redhead sister's voice echoed through her head.

"I'm not… going to upset… my grand-soeur!" cried the blondie in determination. After all, Chloe was her sister, and she was going to do whatever it takes to make her happy!

With these thoughts on her head, Chiara finally made the cat let go of the ribbon dragon, but unfortunately, to Chiara's horror, it also caused some ribbons to tear in half and one of them even ripped apart from the duck tape ball.

As the cat left, Chiara fell to the ground and took a glance at the broken ribbon dragon. "Oh no… Grand-soeur-chan is so going to be mad at me when she finds out…"

Suddenly, she heard Chloe's voice call her. "Petite-soeur! Come on! It's past ten o'clock!"

Chiara gulped, grasping the toy in her soft hands. She slowly walked into the room as Chloe looked at her, worried. "Petite-soeur, where have you been?"

"On the balcony!" the blondie tried explaining, "I was playing with the ribbon dragon until a chat came on and started fiddling with it and we fought and this happened."

Chloe's eyes widened. What did she meant with 'this'? "Chiara… I don't understand. Are you trying to hide something from me?"

That was it. Chiara couldn't hold any longer. "OKAY, I CONFESS! I BROKE YOUR RIBBON DRAGON! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" she cried, tears coming out of her eyes.

Chloe gasped, covering her mouth in shock. How could her sister, her own sister, do such thing to her?

"Petite-soeur… Why?" it was all she could mutter.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

Chloe couldn't stop thinking about what Chiara had just told her. Even when she was asleep, she couldn't get the horrible thought of Hakuo dumping her out of her mind. She even woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat just of thinking about it.

At school, it got even worse. When Chloe first saw Hakuo that day, she covered her face in shame and ran away. Hakuo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Later, at lunchtime, Chloe was curled up into a ball, still saddened. Ayameko, Hanae and Ikuko looked at her, weirded out, as Chiara ate her bento, sadly staring at the whole scene.

"Chloe-chan? What's wrong?" Hanae asked, tugging on her glasses. The cherry-redhead just shook her head silently in disagreedment.

Ikuko raised an eyebrow. "What's with ya? Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

Soon, Chloe finally turned to the three and spat out, "Nope. He and Chiara destroyed my ribbon dragon."

After that, the three others were just speechless. "She did what?" asked Ayameko confused.

Chloe nodded. "It's the truth. Now my relationship with Hakuo-kun is doomed!" she cried, taking out what was left of the ribbon dragon.

Chiara frowned and thought about the last night. She couldn't let her sister be that saddened. It wasn't ALL her fault, after all. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? It was half my fault, the cat was also included. But… Sorry. I didn't meant to do that."

Her sister glanced at her and smiled warmly. "Okay. I apologize. But promise you won't do such thing again."

Chiara nodded. "I'll try, grand-soeur-chan. And if I don't, promise you won't be so harsh."

Chloe grinned. "I will."

Suddenly, they heard a voice chuckle, "How cute. Sister bonding. That's ridiculous." They turned around to see Stankou there, holding an Ylang-Ylang flower. There were some students laughing at him for his weird leaf costume.

The denizen of Karlix frowned and turned to the mocking students. "And you, stop laughing! This is serious!"

"Stankou!" Chloe stood up glaring at Stankou, "What do you want, you evil piece of something?"

All Stankou did was walk up to Chloe and take the ribbon dragon away from her, before uniting it with the Ylang-Ylang flower he was holding. Both began glowing red and fused together, until they became… a literal Ylang-Ylang ribbon dragon.

Ayameko groaned, knowing what this meant. She, Chiara, Hanae and Ikuko grabbed their CureBottles and… you know the rest.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

___Insert random space filler here, blah blah blah, I'm getting sick of these uber-sparkly group henshins._

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!" _

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"_

"_In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!_"

Soon, the battle began. The entire team fought the monster with all the strength it had… except Chloe. All she did was watch everything sadly.

Jasmine turned to her, cocking an eyebrow as she glared at her. "Chloe-chan, why don'tcha go and transform? We're losing here, ya know!"

But she couldn't. Right now, her mind was entirely on the wish of not making Hakuo upset. She felt something, as if her heart was breaking in thousands of little pieces.

Malachite-green eyes watered up with tears of sadness. Cherry-red eyebrows arched with grief. Her hand reached for her ponytail, which she undid, letting go of the wrapper as she let it fall to the ground.

Chloe fell to the ground as well, about to cry. Just the entire pain, of having her ribbon dragon broken and turned into a mindless beast, of how Hakuo would react if he saw the destroyed soul-linking toy.

She hugged her knees. Her heart was acheing. Her friends were suffering, being defeated by the Ylang-Ylang. "Girls…" she muttered.

Suddenly, something happened. Sadness and grief transmutated into rage. Chloe stood up, an endless stream of sparkling tears running out from her green eyes. She couldn't take this any longer.

CureBottle gripped tightly to her clenched fist, she finally shouted out, _"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

She squeezed her eyes shut furiously, leaping up and transforming into Cure Rosa. Sure, it was as sparkly as before, but this time it was more gorgeous. Seriously, everything about it was gorgeous this time.

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!"_

___After she did so, Rosa let her long pink hair down and tore off her gloves, much to the other Cures' shock. In rage, she raced up to the Ylang-Ylang and began having a heated battle with it._

_"__Impossible!" gasped Stankou, "No Pretty Cure ever had such strength!"_

___Landing on the ground, Rosa glared deeply at the Ylang-Ylang, which was almost dead for good. "Gomenasai, Hakuo-kun… But I've got no choice…" she whispered lightly._

She clapped her hands once and crossed them like an X in front of her chest before uncrossing them as she held a pink ball of light and said, "_With the Pink Scent of Grace, take this!_" she then twirled around and finally shot the ball at the monster as she shouted, "_Pretty Cure Rosa Rhapsody!_"

As the ball of light headed straight to the monster, it soon became shaped like a giant humming bird and went really fast, until it created a large hole in the Ylang-Ylang. It started glowing pink and soon, the yellow flower on top of it turned into dust and was blown away, while the rest of the monster turned into the damaged ribbon dragon.

* * *

After detransforming and having class, the Auriville sisters were heading home when Chloe realized something. "Hold on, Chiara. I almost forgot." the cherry-redhead said walking away.

Chiara lightly touched her lips before shouting to her sister, "Okay, grand-soeur-chan! And come back soon!"

Chloe ran, as fast as she could, her red ponytail flowing in the wind as she did so. Hakuo had to be somewhere, she just knew it. Finally, she found the purplish-blue-haired boy leaning against a tree, a warm smile on his face.

"Hakuo-kun…" she muttered.

The boy chuckled. "Chloe, where have you been? You almost missed class!"

Chloe gulped. If she told him what happened to the ribbon dragon, she was going to regret it for sure.

Her small index finger pushed a lock of cherry-red hair behind her ear. "Hakuo, I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that-"

"You don't need to tell me nothing." Hakuo slowly closed his eyes in concern, walking up to Chloe.

The pink rose Cure gasped, falling to the ground. "Hakuo, I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! It was Chiara's and…" She paused. Silence filled the air for a long time as Hakuo kneeled down to Chloe's current level.

The cherry-redhead sighed and closed her eyes, showing the boy the damaged ribbon dragon, now just, well, a "dragon".

"Sorry, Hakuo. I'm just terribly sorry. But the ribbon dragon is broken and I can't fix it."

All Hakuo did was smile softly and stare deep into Chloe's eyes. "I understand."

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise. Of all the reactions she expected, this certainly was the last thing she would have thought of. "Eh?" she asked.

"I'm not mad at you just because of a silly toy. In fact, I think… I'm starting to have a crush on you." the boy replied, before landing a soft kiss on Chloe's lips. Her green eyes widened in surprise as her cheeks became a similar tint of red as her hair.

That kiss… Her first real kiss… And with Hakuo…

It felt so good.

Once they parted, Hakuo patted Chloe's head gently and stood up. "See ya at school, Chloe-chan." he said winking at her as he left.

As he left, Chloe looked surprised as she touched her own lips in confusion. "Hakuo-kun… Kissed me?" she asked to herself, blushing.

She stared at the sky for quite a while. She smiled. Because if Hakuo was okay with her ribbon dragon being broken… Maybe that meant they had some future together. And she loved it.

"Arigato, Hakuo-kun… Thanks for understanding."

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Ayameko: This episode had way too much drama, don'tcha think?  
Ikuko: And was a little rushed as well.  
Chiara: Hm-hm, but next time's gonna be more of a comedy episode!  
Hanae: It's raining and we're bored, but I'll change that with a certain phrase!  
Ayameko: I am Waruinaa, hear me roar! RAWR!  
Chloe: Not if Pretty Cure stops you, you sick beast! Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Pretend! Purikyua-Gumi's Big Rainy Adventure!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Merci beaucoup = "thank you" in French  
Grand-soeur = "big sister" in French  
Onegai = "please" in Japanese  
Nyan = one of the many ways of saying "meow" in Japanese  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Gomenasai = "sorry"/"I'm sorry" in Japanese


	11. Pretty Cure's Best Rainy Adventure Ever

Hard rain poured onto the Oriyama streets. Various citizens ran into their households for shelter and protection. At the Auriville residence, Chloe groaned, as she, Chiara and their friends were at their sleepover, watching the city have a life-size bath.

"Augh… I hate rainy days." she whispered to herself.

"Man, you're telling me." agreed Ayameko from inside.

Chloe stopped looking through the window and stared at the current situation of the sleepover. In fact, it was a sleep-worthy sleepover, since the five, plus Lavvie and Lotus, who came as well, were bored like HECK. Nothing good or for their age was on at the TV, Theodore didn't have enough money to buy a computer for them, and all of the girls' books were in French.

In other words, YAWN.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ikuko asked, blowing on her nails so the nail polish would dry as soon as possible.

Suddenly, Theodore walked into the room holding a tray of cupcakes. "Why the long faces, girls? I made cupcakes!"

Chloe turned to her dad, frowning. "Aw, dad, the weatherman was right. This rainstorm is ruining our sleepover!"

"Hmmm…" Theodore put a finger over his lips in thought, then smiled as he had an idea, "I know! Maybe you could play pretend!"

"Play wha?" Ayameko raised an eyebrow.

The man smiled and continued, "Play pretend. It's basically pretending to be something else you aren't. When I was about your age, one of my friends and I used to pretend we were knights in shining armor and fought another friend of mine who pretended he was a dragon!"

"That sounds fun!" giggled Chiara.

"Oh, yes, they were." Theodore stood up and left the room, twirling about in nostalgia and humming a medieval-seeming tune. Ayameko glanced at the Auriville sisters, apparently not surprised.

"Your father is awkward." she deadpanned.

Chloe gave her a slight smile. "But we still love him." she replied, poking out her tongue cheekily.

Hanae, after thinking a little, finally had an idea. "Hey! I know how to break up this boredom!" she chirped.

All the others glanced at her as Lavvie and Lotus woke up from their sleep. "Huh? Wha? Who killed Odette Roitman?" Lavvie asked groggily.

"What is it, Hana-tan?" asked Ikuko.

A cheeky grin came up on Hanae's face. "If we can't be Pretty Cure and fight evil outside, then why don't we pretend we are Pretty Cure right here?"

Silence.

"Sorry." the meganekko gulped, thinking that the silence meant they didn't accept her idea.

Finally, Chloe smiled widely and grasped Hanae's shoulders. "That's a great idea!" she cheered. So this time, there weren't going to be any actual flashy transformations; all of that was just play-pretend!

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

"So, how do we begin?" asks Chiara with a giggle.

Hanae and Chloe set up some props, making the room look like a street of a city. "We begin here. In the busy streets of the city of Tokimeki." Chloe narrated, leaving her hair down for a while before adding some hairclips to it, "And Momone Sakura runs her way up to school, as late as always…"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so late for school!" Chloe shouted in a squealy, girly voice. Suddenly she bumps into Ikuko, who is wearing Hanae's glasses.

Hanae pops up between Ayameko and Chiara, scaring the crap out of them. "When suddenly she bumps into her best friend, the brainy Midori Morikawa!" the mikan-haired girl continues.

Chloe rubs her head and looks at directly at Ikuko… or should I say, at her chest. "Why are you looking at me that way?" the greenette raised an eyebrow as she saw Chloe blushing redder than an apple.

"N-Nothing…" muttered Chloe, shaking her head, "I mean, Midori-chan! Nice to see you around!"

Ikuko cleaned her throat, then said with a very geeky, girly voice, "Oh, hello, Sakura-chan! Let's go to class! Yamafuki-sensei must be waiting for us!" She then said in her normal voice, "And stop staring at my chest or you die."

Chloe gulped. "Umm, okay then. Come on, Midori-chan! Let's go!" she cheered.

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE (WITH TITLE CARD DRAWN BY LAVVIE AND LOTUS):

**Pretend! Purikyua-Gumi's Big Rainy Adventure!**  
Geki! Puirkyua-Gumi no Ame-Daibouken! (劇！プリキュア組の雨大冒険！)

* * *

Karlix wasn't immune from the rainstorm either. At the big organization building, four of the five denizens were bored as heck… as they watched Lapinyuu happily skip by, covered by her baby pink umbrella tipped with white fuzz, as she stepped on the water puddles. Every time she stepped on a puddle, the waterdrops soared and sparkled around her face, making her look prettier than usual.

Stankou rolled his eyes at the sight. "It disgusts me everytime she does that." he groaned.

"She'll end up with a cold if she keeps doing that." Frencheese added, taking a sip of his cheese-flavored tea.

Lapinyuu giggled as she turned to the other minions. "Come out! The water's great!" she called.

Frencheese shook his head in disagreedment. "We'd rather stay here inside, Lapinyuu, and so should you. Come in, otherwise you'll get sick."

Lapinyuu just puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Shut up! Otherwise I'll freeze ya cold with the LapiLapi Smiley Loli Beam!" she shouted, shaking her fist in the air.

Gaabeitan laughed mockingly. "That silly little useless spark? It doesn't even fry an egg!" he said.

Lapinyuu's eyes started watering up. "YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS!" she shouted as she ran away from them in tears.

The other four denizens were left in shock. They certainly weren't expecting that to come from Lapinyuu's mouth. Frencheese broke the silence. "Anybody wants tea?"

* * *

Ayameko stomped by, wearing Chiara's old fuzzy footie pajamas over her head and roaring like crazy. "Wraaaa! I'm Waruinaa and I'll kill everyone in Tokimeki for no apparent reason! And if there's innocent people here, let them die too! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

The purplenette started stepping on the "buildings" and crushing them to the ground. Chiara suddenly came in with a broom tied to her head, goth makeup, and wearing a long T-shirt with a piece of paper saying 'I'm punk' on it and baggy jeans. Apparently she was trying to look like a rebel…

… except for the voice."Oh no! Who will save us now?" the way she said that was in a very high-pitched voice.

"Do not fear, citizens of Tokimeki!" Chloe's voice called. She and Ikuko soon ran in wearing wanna-be Hearty Pure uniforms, with Ikuko's being very flattering and formfitting, including the fact that her two large… er, "milk-filled chunks of meat" could be seen from under her shirt.

"We are Pretty Cure!" the two girls shouted.

"And who are YOU supposed to be, Pretty Cure?" Hanae asked just like a certain mole judge.

Chloe twirled and flicked her hair to the side as she introduced herself, "I am the Pretty Cure of Courage and Dignity! In the Name of Light, I am Cure… uh, Summerpink!"

"And I am the Pretty Cure of Kindness and Loveliness! In the name of Earth, I am Cure Wintergreen!" Ikuko added.

"Pretty Cure, Full Power!" the two shouted at once.

Ayameko just growled and spat at them. "Take that, Pretty Cure! I'll destroy you with my super-powerful fire blast!" she shouted.

_You call THAT powerful?_ Ikuko thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Wintergreen!" shouted Chloe in annoyance. Seems like she could read minds.

Ikuko just shook her head and pointed at Ayameko. "I mean, prepare to be finished off, mr. Waruinaa!" she shouted bravely before the two girls raced up to the purplenette and fell on top of her, scratching her and pulling on her hair, as a cloud of dust was formed beneath them, like in these cartoons.

It was a "Hyaaa!" here, a "Take this!" there, gosh, it was so much 'violence' that Hanae was starting to get scared. "Okay, you both! STOP! STOP PLEASE!" the mikan-haired girl cried.

The fightcloud soon faded away to reveal a mess of arms and legs as the three once-quarreling girls were tangled up together, badly bruised.

"Would you quit acting like wild cats?" Hanae asked them, "This is supposed to be just make believe, and not the real deal! So stop and behave like real women!"

Upset, the three stood up, revealing that the fuzzy footie pajamas were now over Chloe's left shoulder. Noticing that, the cherry-redhead removed them gently and straightened her hair.

"Sorry, Hana-tan." sighed Chloe as she, Ayameko and Ikuko lowered their heads in shame.

Suddenly, the peacefulness in the place was interrupted by a voice calling out loud, "_You're currently watching "Bounce": __2 straight hours of watching women jump on trampolines__!_"

Ayameko raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Chloe-chan, what exactly is this 'Bounce' thing?" she asked to Chloe.

Chloe and Chiara just sweatdropped. "Uh… One of the crazy shows dad watches." the blondie sister tried to reason.

Lavvie's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Whatever it's about, it must be fun!" he cheered, "Let's go check it out!"

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

Lapinyuu turned around. She was far away enough from the Karlix building. She sighed and lowered her head. "What am I gonna do now?" she asked herself silently.

Suddenly, she spotted a small blur far into the distance. "That seems like a good place to stay at until these guys know what's wrong with them."

She suddenly brightened up. "Perhaps there's candy over there! _Okashi wo daisuki~_" she chirped, running up to the blur… which was actually the Auriville residence.

* * *

Once the cosplayer got there, she tried climbing up the walls, but with no success. The walls were really straight, and the raindrops falling made it harder.

"Uuuuh… What will I do?" Lapinyuu started getting mad.

Suddenly, she had an idea and grabbed her UsaNeko Staff. "_LapiLapiLapi NyanNyan! Hair Growth Rapunzel Style, Release!"_ she called, waving her staff around with a grin. With some pink smoke, her ponytail had grown so much, it looked like she didn't have a haircut for a whole year.

Lapinyuu then grabbed her ponytail and threw it through the window to the Auriville sisters' bedroom. "Like in Rapunzel, but upside down!" she chirped, once again trying to climb up… but failing to do so, because the rain was still pouring and the walls were still wet. As soon as she landed onto the ground, her ponytail shrunk back to its original length.

"Aww man, the Rapunzel hair didn't help either!" Lapinyuu complained, "But I'm curious about what's inside that house. Hmmm…"

Finally, her eyes sparkled. She got a really, really mischievous idea.

* * *

"_Coming up next - "Thud": 2 straight hours of watching people accidentally jump off a trampoline and onto the hard ground!_" the TV guy announced as Purikyua-gumi plus Lavvie and Lotus creeped up behind the sofa.

Theodore laughed, taking a handful of peach-flavored popcorn into his mouth. "Today's "Thud" is gonna be fun!" he chuckled mouthfully.

"Hey, papan," Chloe called, stepping out from behind the couch with a cute smile, "What's that you're watching?"

Theodore glanced back at the television. "Bounce" was back from the commercials, as a woman in red happily jumped up and down on a blue trampoline, her buoyant breasts bouncing alongside her. Hanae started blushing once she had taken a look at that.

_Mitsukawa Hanae, please get the naughty imagery of Iku-sempai doing that outta your mind._ the meganekko thought in embarrassment.

Ikuko looked at her puzzled. "Why are you blushing, Hana-tan?" the upperclassman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hanae blushed even redder once Ikuko said that. "N-Nothing, Iku-sempai! Daijoubu!" the mikan-haired girl replied sheepishly.

Theodore chuckled as he brought his arm around Chloe's neck. "Ah, darling, "Bounce" and "Thud" are my favorite shows in the entire world. I can't spend a single month without watching one of these. I just love seeing these scantily-clad women jumping on trampolines, and when they fall down is so funny! I even became a trampoline fetishist myself." he explained.

At this statement, Lavvie and Lotus were just plain weirded out. "What's a fetishist, desu?" asked Lotus silently to her brother.

"Dunno, it must be someone who stinks." Lavvie replied.

Ayameko just sweatdropped at the two skunks. "Seems like you have never readen an Earth encyclopedia before arriving here." she muttered.

Lavvie chuckled sheepishly. "Actually, we've never really had the time to. We were in such a hurry that we forgot."

Insert collective sweatdrop from Ayameko, Hanae and Ikuko here.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll go check who is it." Chloe said running to the door. Once she opened the door, she saw Lapinyuu standing on the other side of the doorway, dressed as a girl scout from a certain TV show starring a spidermonkey at camp (only her outfit was blue instead of orange-yellow) holding up a box of cookies.

"Ah, bonjour, little missy." Chloe greeted, partially surprised, "What do you want here with those cookies?"

"Hiya there! Would you like some fresh-baked cookies from Aunt Makoto's Farm? They come in the flavors of chocolate, strawberry, peach, blueberry, pineapple, passionfruit and Oreos with peanut-"

SLAM!

Chloe closed the door right on Lapinyuu's face.

"-butter?"

* * *

Later, Purikyua-gumi went back to the sisters' room to continue their play-pretend. Chiara and Hanae were currently sitting behind a balcony as if the "battle" between Chloe and Ikuko versus Ayameko was a soccer match.

"Okay, this battle is heating up! Now Waruinaa is winning! No, it's Pretty Cure! No, it's…" Chiara narrated, before pausing for a while and shrugging, "Goodness, we can't keep up."

Hanae giggled. "Roger that, Chia-chan." she replied, before exclaiming in shock, "Matte! Cure Summerpink and Cure Wintergreen are about to unleash their final attack!"

Chloe and Ikuko grinned as they lifted their arms up as they held hands. "Guided by the powers of the seasons and of the light, we will crush your evil heart to the center of the Earth! _Pretty Cure Inferno Icicle!_" the two shouted before throwing random pillows at Ayameko as she fell to the ground, pretending to be dead for good.

"U~gh… The heat… The cold… So painful… OKAY! I QUIT!" the purplenette shouted, being buried by the pillows before she held out a white flag and waved it around.

Hanae then clapped and cheered as Chloe and Ikuko hi-5ed each other. "Oh, Tokimeki is saved! Arigato gozaimasu, Pretty Cure!" Chiara cooed, wearing her 'punk' outfit again.

"No problem, young citizen! Pretty Cure never fails to protect Tokimeki from those evil doers!" Chloe smiled, before she and Ikuko shouted again, "Pretty Cure, Full Power! Forever!"

"Forever!" they all repeated before falling to the ground in laughter.

Suddenly, Lavvie looked through the window to see the rain slowly stopping and the sun slowly appearing from behind the gray clouds. "Minna, take a good look!" he chirped as the rest joined him.

"The day is starting to become sunny again!" laughed Chiara.

"So far, so great!" Ikuko smirked, "Come on! Let's have some fun outside now!" They all cheered as they left the room, and soon, the Auriville residence, in one heck of a bright mood. Much the opposite of the boredom from the beginning of the episode.

What they didn't noticed was that Lapinyuu was there as well, standing at the doorway, and upset because she wasn't able to enter the house. "Why did she have to slam the door on my face?" she cried, before letting out a sneeze. For standing in the rain for too much of a long time, she caught a very serious cold.

"HOW UNFAIR IS THOU, LIFE!" the cosplayer yelled out to the heavens above, "WHEREFORT? WHEREFORT?"

She then realized something. "Cool! I'm speaking like a poet! Yay!" she clapped in delight, skipping her way back to the Karlix building, almost amnesiac about her previous fit of rage.

Yes, folks. This was a big rainy adventure for our heroines, and for Lapinyuu as well. And it was all because of Theodore…

Well, blame his trampoline fetish.

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chiara: Whee! The Fragrance Festival is arriving!  
Lotus: Let's do our best to win, desu!  
Ayameko: But Ranni-chan also wants to win… What are we gonna do?  
Chloe: One thing I'm sure of, we're so not gonna let Frencheese beat us!  
Chiara: WHAT? He's compeating too?  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Trouble at the Fragrance Festival!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Okashi wo daisuki = "I love sweets/candies" in Japanese  
Daijoubu = "it's alright" in Japanese  
Bonjour = "hello" in French  
Arigato gozaimasu = "thank you so/very much" in Japanese

* * *

OMAKE: **List of Notes and Trivia in Today's Episode:**

- This entire episode (except for the parts with Lapinyuu and Theodore) is based off an episode of "Powerpuff Girls", "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever", in which the titular girls pretended to be themselves during a rainy day. It happens to be the favorite PPG episode of both me and peacefulmidori.

- Lavvie's line, "Who killed Odette Roitman?", is inspired by an old Brazillian soap opera called "Vale-Tudo", which started heating up once its villain, Odette Roitman, was murdered.

- Waruinaa comes from "warui", which can mean "bad things". Took it from Fresh Pretty Cure and its "Warui no, warui no, tondeike".

- "Bounce" and "Thud" were both taken from a certain thread in the Ultimate Disney forums.

- Four of the cookie flavors Lapinyuu mentions are direct references to FPC, while the last one (Oreos with peanut butter) was taken from the remake of "The Parent Trap" with a very young Lindsay Lohan, since I don't know if it was used in the original version with Hayley Mills.


	12. The Festival of Scents

"Us? On the Fragrance Festival?"

Chloe nodded, showing a piece of paper to her friends, Lavvie and Lotus. "It's no joke. I got this letter from the mail today and it said we had to form a team to enter this Fragrance Festival thingamabober."

Ayameko then gasped like she was about to die. Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You're losing air?" the cherry-redhead asked.

"Chloe, you and your little sister just don't understand how important the Fragrance Festival is here at Oriyama." the purplenette explained to her friend.

Ikuko nodded in agreedment. "It's one of the town's most important events. Many people compeat on it with their best perfumes, and the best one wins a special prize. But this year, it's not a golden medal, since this is getting cheesy lately." she added.

"This sounds fun! Let's do this, minna-chan!" chirped Lavvie. Why wouldn't they compeat? This was a perfume shop, after all!

Suddenly, Hanae raised a hand in confusion. "What is it, Hana-hana?" asked the purple skunk with a giggle.

"We know this is a perfume shop, but we only sell the perfumes. We don't make them." Hanae wondered, "How are we going to make a perfume in time for the Festival?"

Lotus chuckled. "Never fear, Hana-hana, desu. I know exactly what, or should I say, _who_ we need, desu."

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

Later, Lavvie and Lotus gave Chloe and the girls some sort of bracelet with a red rose on top. "Uh… No offense, but how is that gonna help us with our new perfume?" the cherry-redhead asked confusedly.

"Just wait and see, Chloe-chan, desu." Lotus responded with a smile.

Chloe just sighed and tugged on one petal of the rose, revealing something. She pulled the petals aside to fully reveal… a tiny little fairy with a bunch of red roses on her head. She wasn't naked, though; she was clad in a red petal bra and a skirt made of teeny spring leaves. The fairy was yawning and stretching herself as if she had just woken up.

Hanae whistled in curiousity. "Who is that cutie?" she asked.

"That's Barara. One of the few surviving Fleurfiores from the destruction Karlix caused on the Scent Kingdom." Lavvie explained.

Chiara looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language, aside from English and French, of course. "Fleur-huhs?" she asked, weirded out.

"Long story, desu." Lotus tried explaining, "The Fleurfiores are little fairies, one head smaller than Scentilians like Lavvie and I are, that used to reside on the gardens of our queen, Queen Aida's palace. When Karlix arrived and took over the Scent Kingdom, they poisoned all the flowers and exterminated most of the Fleurfiores there. However, there were very few surviving Fleurfiores, including Barara. They are currently kept in bracelets like the one you're holding on your hand, in case they lack their original homes."

Ikuko double-blinked. "Wow. That's a lot of information." she deadpanned, glancing at you.

Barara, after finishing stretching and yawning, soared up to Chloe. "Hiya. My name is Barara, the Fleurfiore of the rose. And you are…?" the Fleurfiore asked with a grin.

"Auriville Chloe." smiled Chloe in response, "And my friends and I have a large problem on our hands."

Barara touched her chin, puzzled. "So, ummm, what's the problem?"

Chloe sighed. "There's this big competition thing coming up, and we must make a perfume that's so beautiful that might impress the judges and give us first place. The only thing is, we don't know how or what are we going to make it with. What do we do now?"

Barara just giggled in response. "Do not fear, Chloe-chan! I have a perfect idea!" she exclaimed before rubbing her hands together and creating a scroll of paper on Chloe's hands. When the girls opened the scroll, they saw a recipe for a perfume. It wasn't something really ordinary, aside from the ingredients…

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Trouble at the Fragrance Festival!**  
Seikou Matsuri de Oosawagi! (清香祭りで大騒ぎ！)

* * *

At Karlix, Lapinyuu stared in awe at the holey yellow perfume bottle before her. "Shiny shiny shiny…" she cooed before reaching out fot the bottle…

"NO!"

The cosplayer turned around to see Frencheese glaring at her, with his arms crossed and tapping his foot to the ground. "Don't touch the Cheese of Despair!" he shouted.

"Cheese?" asked Lapinyuu, "I don't see any cheese. All I see is just some dumb perfume bottle and-"

Frencheese placed a finger over Lapinyuu's lips. "'Cheese of Despair' is the name of the perfume, you silly bunny. This is my entry to the Fragrance Festival that's going to happen on a few days." he explained.

Lapinyuu finally got what was going on. "That's a pretty original scent, I mean, nobody has ever thought of making a cheese-scented perfume before, but I don't know what do you plan to do with that." she replied.

"Easy, Lapi-Lapi. Easy. If you spray the Cheese of Despair on humans, they'll fall under a trance and become hypnotized. If sprayed on objects, they'll instantly become Ylang-Ylangs. All I have to do is spray it on a random object and it'll become an Ylang-Ylang, and the rest is, I mean, will be history."

"That sounds cool!" giggled Lapinyuu, "I can't wait for the festival!"

Frencheese patted Lapinyuu's bunny ears with a malicious smirk. "Just wait and see, Lapi-Lapi, wait and see…"

…

"Let's see… We've already got the pink snails, the candy-flavored doornails, and the kitty cat tails." Ayameko listed, taking looks back and forth at the recipy and then at the bucket she was holding with the ingredients, "Now all we need are polvilho biscuits."

Chiara was looking around as she heard what her friend said. "Cool!" she replied… before turning back weirded out, "Wait. What are these polvilho biscuit thingies?"

"According to Barara, it's a popular snack at Brazil." Ayameko tried to explain, "They are little pale cookies which have sort of a salty taste to them."

Suddenly, Barara flew around in bliss, mouth full of shreds of polvilho biscuits. "_Oishi desu ne~_" she cooed in pleasure.

The purplenette then cocked an eyebrow as she finished, "And they became Barara's favorite snack pretty fast." she said, before feeling someone tap her shoulder. Ayameko turned around to see Ran, whom we haven't seen since episodes 2 or 8 (I forgot), standing there with a smile, and holding a dark blue-purple bottle. "Hiya, Ayamii-chan." the pink-haired girl chirped.

"Oh, hi, Ranni-chan." Ayameko replied, "What are we doing here with this bottle?"

Ran blinked before looking down at the bottle. "That's my entry for the Fragrance Festival. It's called 'Puzzle', since I had some trouble naming it, and it was very puzzling. I just hope I'll win this time."

Ayameko knew what she meant. Ran was pretty much a Fragrance Festival veteran, competing on it ever since the festival's first year. Unfortunately, she had never won a single time and she hoped to win someday. She hoped to win this year, since she was using the best ingredients she had in her home.

"Well, break your legs, pal. Both of them. To bring ya double good luck. Do you get what I mean?" the tomboy smirked lightly, patting her friend's pale-pink-haired head.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ayamii-chan! I'll do my best!" replied Ran brightly as she left, waving goodbye to her friend, "See ya!"

Ayameko waved back with a sad smile. She then frowned and looked down at her feet. She really wanted her bestest friend in the world to be happy. But her teammates wanted to win as well… Okay, now she was stumped. Definitely stumped. Would she let Ran win… or Pretty Cure?

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

Soon, the big day of the Fragrance Festival arrived. It was a Sunday, so our heroines weren't going to have school that day. The streets were lit up by flower-shaped Chinese lanterns which emmited an adorable scent and sparkled in the moonlight. At Sapparishita Park, where the festival was going to be set, there were many tables spread around; these were where the contestants would show the judges their entries.

Our heroines, plus Lavvie, Lotus and Barara, arrived a few minutes before the festival began, all of them wearing their Diva-Cure Jackets over their street clothes. They all wore their jackets in a different and distinctive way from each other; while Chloe wore hers normally, Chiara did so but didn't put her arms in the sleeves, Ayameko tied hers around her waist, Hanae tied hers around her shoulders and collarbone, and Ikuko wore hers like Chloe, but hers' sleeves were rolled up.

"Here we are, minna! After so much expectative, the Fragrance Festival!" Chiara chirped, leading the others to their table. Suddenly, she noticed Ayameko's long face. "Ayamii-chan? What's wrong?" the blondie asked.

Ayameko just sighed, lowering her head. "Nothing, Chia-chan. It's just a little cold here, that's all."

Ikuko scoffed. "That's what you get for not wearing your jacket properly." she told the younger girl. The purplenette narrowed her azure eyes and crossed her arms, still looking down because of Ikuko's insult.

Ran, on the other hand, was already getting her table ready for when the festival began. "Wish me luck." she whispered to her Puzzle perfume before kissing the bottle lightly and placing it on the middle of the table with a soft, sad smile. Frenche-er-Kanraku had already set his table, glancing at Ran evily.

* * *

Later, the festival began, opening with a wonderful celebration of people dressed as flowers and humming birds. Chloe giggled as she noticed one who was dressed just like Barara, only the flowers on the person's head were bigger. During the celebration, music sounding like a Chinese parade version of "You Make Me Happy" was being played.

"This is very fun, desu!" Lotus laughs, standing up.

"May I have this dance, missy?" asks Barara, flying up to Lotus and pretending to be a gentleman. The two laughed in glee, pretending to waltz with each other. Watching that, Chiara fell off her chair laughing like crazy.

"You okay, petite-soeur?" asked Chloe as she helped her sister stand up.

"Sorry, grand-soeur-chan, I couldn't resist! It's just so funny to watch Lotus and Barara waltzing like that!" Chiara replied, pointing to Lotus and Barara, who were giggling their heads off. The festival was really being fun… But only for that time.

* * *

Later, it was time for the reviewing of the entries. After reviewing a lemon-scented perfume from a tall auburn-haired man, a blonde judge announced, "Next contestants are the workers of the Diva-Cure Scent Shop with their entry, the 'Rainbow Bloom'."

Watching as the judges approached their table, Chloe turned to Barara. "Bara-chan, do your job."

Barara nodded, before she did a headstand and closed her eyes. The roses in her head instantly closed as well… Only to open as wide as they could, spreading white magic powder over the opened perfume bottle, and into the perfume, creating an invisible magic barrier that made it smell as twice as good it was originally.

The Fleurfiore then flew back to its rose bracelet as a judge took the perfume bottle on his hands and felt the scent. It was wonderful, as if that perfume was made of royal lily and rose petals, as sweet as those in the best flower shop of Paris.

"My, my, little misses. So far this is the best perfume we've ever felt in the entire festival. You're pretty much close to getting first place." the judge turned to the girls in joy.

Chloe smiled back. "Merci beaucoup, monsieur!" she chirped in French, "That means, 'Thank you, sir'!" So, no need for it to appear on the glossary.

Watching that, Kanraku growled, before he grabbed his Cheese of Despair and eyed a soda can that laid down on the ground; apparently it was thrown by someone who didn't really care for recycling.

"Perfect." he smirked, before spraying his perfume on the can, causing it to glow black and red. It grew slimy, swamp-green tentacles and an Ylang-Ylang flower on top of its head. "YLANGUUUU!" it roared, waving its tentacles around and destroying a couple of tables.

Lavvie soon heard the ruckus going on. "Girls! Red alert! Red alert! YLANG-YLANG ALERT!" he shouted out loud, causing the judges and the other contestant to glance at our heroines' table.

The girls, plus Lotus and Barara, glared at Lavvie as they blushed beet red in embarrassment. "Sorry." the purple skunk said in a tiny voice.

Ikuko groaned, slapping her forehead. "I guess we'll have to go transform somewhere else." she muttered quietly so that no one could hear her say that. The five then ran behind a tree and began transforming.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

Okay, they're transforming now. Oh, the shininess. By the way, you wanna know why I don't describe the transformation sequences? First, it's repectitive and boring if you read the series everyday; second, it's a matter of letting you guys imagine how they would be like; and third, I don't have the time to do it. Now we're back with our fanfiction.

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" _

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!" _

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"_

_"In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!"_

"_Perfume Preppy!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_We'll stand together with the powers of nature!_"

As they returned to the festival, Lotus gave a smirk as she turned to Lavvie. "They haven't done that group pose for a long while." she pointed out with a chuckle.

Rosa roared as she sent a flying punch to the monster, but it hit her with a tentacle, making her fall to the ground covered in green slime. "That's one gross Ylang-Ylang we've got here!" she moaned, looking at herself in disgust, "Someone do something, because I won't get out of here unless someone takes this slime off of me!"

"Don't be so bossy, Rosa-chan!" Jasmine groaned, leaping up and staring into the monster's eyes for a while before giving it a strong flaming punch and sending it to the ground.

Cardamomo then ran up to it with a grin. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked teasingly, before blinding one of the Ylang-Ylang's eyes with her heel. "Hwaaaaaa!" the Ylang-Ylang moaned, covering the hurt eye with a tentacle as the green Cure stepped back.

"Remember, never underestimate a girl… Let alone a Pretty Cure." Cardamomo smirked, winking to the reader.

Watching everything, Kanraku growled before changing back into Frencheese. "I'm starting to hate these Pretty Cures right now! I guess I'll have to use a bait to trick them into failure." he muttered before grabbing Ran by the wrist.

"What the?" Ran asked before Frencheese threw her up high, in the direction of the Ylang-Ylang, as she screamed.

"Give up, Pretty Cure! Or the little girl here will get dirty." the cheesy Karlix denizen smirked evily.

Jasmine looked up to see Ran soaring through the air. The purple Cure was now totally mad. "If you mess with Ranni-chan… Then you mess with me too!" she screamed.

Ran was almost there… She was seriously going to be dirty… That is, if Jasmine hadn't leaped up in front of the monster and catched Ran on her arms.

"Huh? Why is this monster so warm?" The pale-pink-haired girl asked as she looked up in surprise to see Jasmine smiling at her. She remembered what Ayameko had told her back in episode 2 about Cure Jasmine's arrival: _"Oh, it was just a Hearty Pure wannabe who claimed herself to be Pure Purple." _

"No way. You're the Pure Purple wannabe?" Ran asked in shock.

All Jasmine did was wink at her friend as the two landed softly onto the ground, and near Ran's table.

"Stay here, darling. Let Pure Purple's friend Pure Orange here take care of this." the purple Cure instructed as she raced up to the others.

Vanilla, after dodging a few shots of the Ylang-Ylang, turned to Jasmine raising an eyebrow. "Pure Orange? Is that a new member of Hearty Pure that I've never heard of?" the yellow Cure asked weirded out.

Jasmine just turned to Tangerine, who was finishing cleaning up Rosa. "I was talking about Tange-chan, since she haven't done a finishing attack in a while." Jasmine answered with a grin.

Tangerine nodded to her friend before glaring at the monster. She clapped once and started twirling around. "_With the Orange Scent of Purity, take this!_" she shouted, sending an orange whirlwind towards the Ylang-Ylang, "_Pretty Cure Tangerine Whirlwind!_" The whirlwind soon became in the shape of an orange humming bird and it creates a hole on the Ylang-Ylang, as the flower became dust and the soda can is turned back normal.

Cardamomo then picked the can up and threw it into the trash can before finishing, "Remember, kids. Don't throw your trash on the streets. Street trash is no good."

* * *

Finally, after the girls detransformed, the festival resumed. However, Ayameko had a little surprise stored for her friend.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Barara said in worry, gulping. Ayameko nodded in agreedment. After all, it was all for a friend.

"Okay…" Barara gulped, she did a headstand and closed her eyes. The roses in her head instantly closed as well, only to open as wide as they could, spreading white magic powder over the opened perfume bottle, and into the Puzzle perfume, just like she did with the Rainbow Bloom earlier.

Suddenly, after she was finished, she heard the same blonde judge from earlier announce, "And now, our next contestant is Nakayama Ran with her 'Puzzle'."

Ayameko and Barara then ran back to the DivaCure Scent Shop representant table as the judges walked up to Ran's table and one of them sniffed the Puzzle perfume. A bright smile came up on his face. Brighter than bright. He turned to Ran and told her, "Two words: You win." He then handed her a blue ribbon with a golden tag saying '1st place' on it.

Ran just couldn't believe it. After so many years of losing, she was finally a Fragrance Festival winner. Her eyes watered up in joy. She already knew who did that for her.

"Arigato, Ayamii-chan!" she shouted, hugging Ayameko tight.

The other Cures, Lavvie, Lotus and Barara were in shock. "I don't get it, how come she wins and not us, desu?" asked Lotus in annoyance. Ayameko just smiled in response, glancing back at the tearful, more-than-joyous Ran.

"You guys should be happy. After all, I did the right thing."

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Lapinyuu: Hello, minna-san!  
Ikuko: It's Lapinyuu, guys! Let's transform!  
Lapinyuu: Calm down! I just wanna be part of your team!  
Purikyua-Gumi: WHAAAAA?  
Ayameko: Are you serious? You're from Karlix!  
Lapinyuu: But my boss fired me and stuff so… Please?  
Chloe: Next time in Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Lapinyuu's Wish! I Wanna Be a Pretty Cure!"  
Lapinyuu: _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_  
Chloe: Hey, my line!

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Minna/minna-chan/minna-san = "everyone"/"you guys" in Japanese  
"Oishi desu ne" = "delicious"/"this is delicious" in Japanese  
Arigato (gozaimasu) = "thank you (very much)" in Japanese  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Grand-soeur = "big sister" in French


	13. Lapinyuu to the Rescue

Darkness.

Silence.

Not new to you if you are a member of the Karlix organization. The silence was suddenly broken when a figure, more exactly, a little black blob wearing an Ylang-Ylang flower headband and a butler's tuxedo.

"The weekly reunion of Karlix has begun now, iran." the Ylang-Ylang announced, ringing a black bell four times as the shadowy figure of Raflesina walked into the room. The hooded woman looked around to see if all her servants were there. Stankou, Gaabeitan, Frencheese and Shashincame were all there.

But something was wrong. She didn't caught sight of a certain cosplayer otaku denizen.

"Lapinyuu! Lapinyuu!" Raflesina called sternly.

No answer.

"LAPINYUU! APPEAR HERE NOW, FOR THE LOVE OF MOEBIUS!"

The four denizens that were at the room just looked shocked about their boss' suddenly fit of rage and impatience. They never thought such a cold and collected woman would let out such a loud yell. Shashincame ever hid behind Stankou in fright. Apparently, that scream scared the living daylights out of him.

After a few more minutes, footsteps could be heard from faraway. Finally, Lapinyuu entered the room, panting like crazy.

"Gomenasai for not appearing, Raflesina-sama, but you know, girls of my age take a very long while to get ready and stuffz and…" Lapinyuu tried to reason, before noticing her boss glaring at her. The otaku looked puzzled before looking down at her makeshift Pretty Cure necklace and belt weilding Cure Rosa's plushie.

"What is it? You don't likey?" the pink-clad girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raflesina's reply couldn't be anything else.

"Lapinyuu, you're fired."

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Raflesina shouted, throwing Lapinyuu out of the building for good and shutting the doors closed after the girl had landed on the hard ground. The woman behind Karlix couldn't stand a single splotch of Pretty Cure… and a denizen of hers wearing makeshift Pretty Cure merchandise was just the last straw.

Lapinyuu just looked back in tears. "You just don't understand how a fangirl feels!" she cried to the building as she stood up.

The cosplayer moaned and groaned in sadness to herself. She then realized something. She had started fangirling over Pretty Cure ever since a certain point, but she couldn't recall what point was that. But anyway, she now was fangirling over them to a point that she wanted more than that. In other words, she wanted to be part of the team.

Upon these thoughts poofed up in her head, she smirked. "Well, now that I'm out of Karlix, I can finally get my wish of being a member of Pretty Cure!" she chirped, pointing to the sky.

After that, there was some silence. Lapinyuu noticed she forgot a small detail about that. "But how am I gonna do this?" she asked, tapping her chin.

Finally, she got an idea. A very mischievous, but not too evil, idea to get to be a Pretty Cure sooner or later. And she knew it was going to work.

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Lapinyuu's Wish! I Wanna Be a Pretty Cure!**  
Rapinyuu no Negai! Purikyua ni Naritai! (ラピニュウの願い！プリキュアになりたい！)

* * *

The next day, a new girl had installed herself as a student in Oriyama Junior High. Lori Nekoshippo, that was her name. One thing about her is that she was a big otaku and very cute, almost loli-looking. But little did anybody knew that she was actually Lapinyuu in human form. Ah, so that's what she looked like without the rabbit-kitty suit.

The thing is, Lap-er-Lori was mostly seen stalking Ikuko around. Apparently, she was her favorite Cure from the bunch. Maybe it was because of her, ahem, 'talent'. Finally, Ikuko realized what was going on and turned to Lori in annoyance. "Excuse me, imouto-chan, but would you quit following me around?"

Lori just shook her head in disagreedment. "Nope. I wanna know something, but first, bring me to your friends." she explains.

"My… friends?" Ikuko raises an eyebrow.

The orange-head nodded in agreedment. "Yeah, these ones you keep hanging out with recently. You know, these two French girls, the baseball team captain and that Hana girl who practices ballet." she responded.

"Oh, I know what you mean." Ikuko answers, crouching down to Lori's level and messing her head, "Well, come on. It's lunchtime, and we usually gather up in the same table, so it'll be easy to find them."

The greenette then walked away, as Lori began following her once again. She so wanted to know where that table was, or else she wouldn't get her wish!

* * *

"What's wrong, Chia-chan? You aren't gonna eat your potatoes?" Hanae asked the apparently depressed Chiara.

The blondie just sighed sadly. "I don't feel like it. I've heard yesterday from Nanako that there was a deadly epidemic that was transmited by potatoes. Meaning that there shouldn't be french fries or mashed potatoes for lunch." she explained, lowering her head and burying her face between her arms.

Chloe just glances at you confused. "Don't look at me, she didn't fall off her crib when she was younger." she tries explaining.

Suddenly, Ikuko arrives holding Lori's hand. "Minna, I have an announcement to make." she explained.

Chiara then gasped and covered her eyes in fright. "Oh noes! Nanako was right! I'll have to say goodbye to my potatoes!" she exclaimed, ready for the worst.

Ikuko then cleansed her throat before motioning to her new 'friend'. "This girl had followed me around for the whole day, and she wants to sit with you guys. Nuthin' really important." the greenette replied coolly, flicking her hair to the side.

Once she heard such thing, Chiara uncovered her eyes in surprise. "So there's no epidemic?" she asked.

Ayameko groaned in annoyance as she let Lori sit beside her. "Of course there isn't. You know what they say: never trust Shirokaiki Nanako. She's such a fauxssiper." she replied, rolling her eyes and eating some more of her mixed strawberry-with-chocolate pudding.

"Anyway, epidemic or not, why are you following us around, Lori-tan? What do you want from us?" Chloe asked Lori.

The underclassman took a deep breath and then began explaining what she felt right now. "I've been watching you guys lately, and decided I admired you, more than anything. You were the curry to my rice, the maple syrup to my hotcake, the key to my lock." she said with a soft smile.

"And I've been thinking that, maybe it was the time to tell you the truth. And today, I'll finally spit it out."

Very brief silence again. That is, until Ayameko interrupted, with a loud shout of "JUST SAY IT!"

Finally, Lori was ready. She stood up and a big grin popped up on her face. "The thing is…" she started lightly, before throwing her head back and shouting to the heavens, "**I WANNA BE A PRETTY CURE~!**"

This wail startled our heroines… as well as the rest of the school. Chloe stood up and walked up to Lori, still startled, and tapped on the orange-haired, pink-eyed girl's shoulder. It took a while before Lori noticed all the other students staring at her like she was a paranormal.

"Oops."

* * *

Later, the Cures had taken Lori to the perfume shop, which surprisingly had an area blocked, with some yellow signs around it saying 'Keep Out ~ Do Not Cross' on them. Inside the shop, Lori looked around in amazement. For some reason, she was really enjoying being on the "dreaded stench shop", as Raflesina called it. In fact, it was better than she thought. Way better.

"So, what do you think?" Chiara smiled at her cheerfully.

Lori couldn't think of any words to describe the wonderful scents around her. Her eyes sparkled in extreme awe. "This… is pure… Okay, no comments. No comments about this. I love this place. I just love it." she sighed, almost losing her breath.

Ayameko patted her with a smirk. "We know you love it, but…" The smirk soon faded away into a look of annoyance, "You had to mention Pretty Cure in front of everyone? Seriously, we had to lie to the rest of the people that you were talking about Futari wa Hearty Pure!"

"Well, I can't help it that many people over here like it anyway!" Lori reasoned.

Chloe grabbed her friend's shoulder sheepishly. "Erhh, enough of all these mindless chatting, okay?" she smiled, before heading to the counter where Lavvie and Lotus stood, counting the money they gained thoughout the week and asking them, "Hey, you two! What's with the blocked space over there?"

Lavvie pointed to the blocked space with a grin. "It's a surprise we'll show you later, Chloe-chan." he answered.

Lori then glanced at Ikuko's wristwatch and gasped. "Oh, look at the time, I gotta go home! See ya!"

"Okay! We'll start the training by tomorrow, outside the shop, at 6 o'clock!" Chloe handed Lori a paper which had the address of the perfume shop written on it, "Until then! _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_"

Lori smiled widely. "Hai!" she nodded. She couldn't wait to finally be a Pretty Cure and fight evil alongside these newly-gained idols of hers. In fact, if she was still in Karlix, Raflesina would have fired her way later than she actually did.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

The next day, Lori woke up with a start. That day was the day Pretty Cure would teach her the ways of being like them. By the way, she had enough money to rent a small room at a hotel, including room service, and the previous day before they took her to the Diva-Cure Scents shop, they had bought some clothes for her, including some cute little pajamas with a pink kitty face on them, which she was wearing right now.

"Today's the day." she smiled, quickly getting off her bed and getting ready for the training.

After she got herself ready and put on some of her new clothes, she walked out of the room, gave the keys of her apartment to the manager and ran off to the perfume shop, readier than ever.

Soon, Lori finally got to her destination: the Diva-Cure Scents shop, where it was all set for the Pretty Cure lessons. The girls, plus Lavvie and Lotus, were all there as well, giving the place its finishing touches.

"Minna-chan! I'm here!" the former Karlix denizen shouted, waving her arms up in the air.

Chloe heard this and headed to Lori, putting an arm around the younger girl's neck. "Bonjour. You're ready to know how to be a Pretty Cure?" she smiled.

"You bet!" Lori replied with a grin.

"Okay then, let's begin, desu." Lotus began explaining, "First of all, you need a Cure name and introduction, desu. A Cure's not a Cure without them, desu."

Lori nodded, getting out a piece of paper and writing something on it. "I'm thinking of mines right now. Let's see…"

Lavvie climbed on top of a pile of books. "It can't be anything related to darkness, despair or gloom, unless you're evil or with darkness or night as your element." he added to his sister's explanation.

Finally, Lori finished writing. "I'm done!" she chirped, beginning to read her piece out loud, "I'll be Cure Happy Smiles, 'cause I'm happy and I like to smile! So, what's next?"

"Now you have to find an Ylang-Ylang to fight against, desu." Lotus explained, before they heard a giant moan of "YLANGUUUU!" coming from Sapparishita Park.

Lori grinned and ran towards the park. It was her chance of proving she could be a Pretty Cure after all.

* * *

At the park, a giant palm tree Ylang-Ylang attacked the people, throwing coconuts and razor sharp palm tree leaves at them. Naturally, this was Stankou's fault. Once our heroines, Lavvie, Lotus and Lori arrived, the five girls nodded to each other and began transforming.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

___Lori nodded and took hold of her belt as she shouted the same thing as our heroines. She wanted to show to the world her Pretty Cure uniform as soon as the others finished transforming. And they did, sooner than she would expect._

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" _

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!" _

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"_

_"In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!"_

"_Perfume Preppy!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_We'll stand together with the powers of nature!_"

___Finally, Lori tore off her clothes to reveal a very frilly, very girly Pretty Cure outfit, with her standard bunny ears and kitty tail and her hair put in curly twintails. "__The Cutie Heart Stands for Glee! Preppily-Glittering Preppy, Cure Happy Smiles!"_ she shouted, forming a heart with her hands and running around as she posed.

The other girls just sweatdropped in chagrin. "You had your Pretty Cure costume under your clothes all this time?" Rosa asked.

Lori, or should I say, Happy Smiles nodded in agreedment. "Just in case something bad happens." she answered, getting ready to fight.

"Okay then, watch us!" shouted Jasmine as she sent a flying kick to the monster, "Hyaaaaa!"

The girls showed Lori how to start a heated battle. They sent many flying kicks, punches and how to beat up a monster properly. However, Cardamomo wasn't allowed to use her high heel since Lori didn't wore them.

Finally, after an intense, heated battle, Lori wanted to use some of her special moves as she got out her UsaNeko Staff. She spun around as she twirled her staff around and shouted, "_With the Sugar Pink Scent of Cuteness, take this! Pretty Cure Smiley Loli Beam!_"

Much to the girls' chagrin, this was the exact same thing as her LapiLapi Smiley Loli Beam, even including that little powerless sparkle coming out from it after she finished shouting its name. And they all knew that was completely useless.

"Uh, Happy Smiles, no offense, but… Don't you have a better attack to use?" Rosa asked, patting Lori's shoulder.

The younger girl just frowned. "Are you calling me a bad Pretty Cure?"she cried.

Finally, the pink rose Cure took a deep breath. "Rori-tan, listen to me. You can't be a Pretty Cure, because… There are no spots taken. I mean… Pretty Cure was formed when each of us, one by one, smelled the CureScents. And now that the team is complete… I'm sorry we can't accept you in."

Lori's eyes watered up. "No… No, no, no, no! It can't be! I wanna be a Pretty Cure!" she started to cry as she buried her face on her hands. She then took off her bunny ears, picked up her normal clothes and ran away in tears. At the last second, when she thougt her wish was going to be granted… it just didn't. Much to her despair.

After they finished off the Ylang-Ylang, Jasmine wanted to ask something. "Anybody else thought she was familiar?" she questioned.

"Wait a sec…" Tangerine said in realization, "Wasn't she Lapinyuu from Karlix? I mean, anybody would recognize her with all that pinkness, frilliness and cuteness."

Chiara double-blinked, puzzled. "Then we were aiding Lapinyuu this entire time? Uh~ We were so foolish all this time!" she cooed.

Rosa nodded in agreedment. "We shall never do this again. Ever." she said in determination.

* * *

After taking off her Cure Happy Smiles outfit and putting her street clothes back on, she sat on the ground, leaning against a tree, as she wiped her tears. She would've lost all hope… if it wasn't for two women who had spotted her.

"Poor little girl. Why are you crying?" a long-brown-haired woman asked her.

Lori tried to explain. "M-m-my wis-s-sh and (snifsnif) P-pre-tt-y C-c-c-ure and…" she hiccupped tearfully, before stopping abruptly as she noticed who the two women were.

"Omigosh… You are Kimidori Yuka and Kawaguchi Taiyou! The girls who play Pure Pink and Pure Blue in 'Futari wa Hearty Pure'!" the orangehead chirped, standing up.

Taiyou, the woman with short black hair, nodded in agreedment. "That's-a right, little fellow! Didja knew a new member of Hearty Pure will be debuting this week? She's the enc-"

"The human encarnation of the Sparkle Queen's life and her Pure name is Glowy Radiant. I already knew that; I've readen about it on the official website." Lori cut her off with a giggle. Being an otaku, she visited many anime websites, but the Hearty Pure ones were her favorites, because they usually contained many, many information and pretty shiny graphics.

"Well, the actress who was going to play Glowy Radiant broke both of her legs in a rollerskating accident, and we need someone to replace her." the brown-haired one, Yuka, answered, scratching the back of her head, "And since Radiant is supposed to be a redhead and stuff… Would you like to take the role?"

A bright smile formed itself on Lori's face. After so much waiting and despairing, she was finally going to get her wish of being Pretty Cure… Well, close enough, but still, she was going to get it for good. She giggled as she told the Hearty Pure actresses her answer.

"Okay! I'll do it!"

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chloe: Lavvie? What's wrong with you?  
Lavvie: I'm just jealous ever since Oddball arrived here!  
Lotus: That's because he's so cute it burns, desu!  
Lavvie: Exactly! He's getting all the attention from you guys just because he's cute!  
Ayameko: But he's a pain in the neck! Just hear his meow and you'll know why.  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Lavvie's Jealousy! Arrival of a Cute Little Critter?" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	14. It's Always Oddball, Oddball, Oddball

"Alright, Mauva-chan. You can do it. Push now!"

Birds fled at the resulting wail. All of the remains of the Scent Kingdom stopped to see what had just happened. The queen's court jester, Mauva, had given birth to her child. All the Scentilians headed straight to the queen's castle, where Mauva herself held her newborn kitten in her arms. Most of the Scentilians responded to that with a loud 'awwwww!', while some just remained commentless.

"He's so cute!" called a mouse Scentilian.

"He certainly is." agreed a moose Scentilian.

"Yeah, but what if Karlix comes back and tries doing something with him?" asked a giraffe Scentilian.

Mauva held her kitten close in worry. She knew Karlix was still searching for the Angelic Dandelion, and that they might come back and destroy the kingdom once again, as it was being rebuilt from the previous attack. She needed someone to protect her kitty from the evil doers.

Suddenly, a deer Scentilian raised its hoof, as if he had something to talk about. "What is it, Banbi?" someone asked.

"Why don't we call the Royal Delivery Service to someone from Earth to take care of it until they're enough?" the deer one, apparently named Banbi, suggested.

Then, out of the blue, all the Scentilians look up to see a bunch of bird Scentilians flying around on the sky, separating as they go on different directions. Mauva just smiled, a little light of hope shining inside her heart.

"That's perfect."

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

_Woosh~_

_Fwoosh~_

The wind blew softly through Chloe's cherry-red hair as she looked up. Birds were heading straight to the store's front door. The girl covered her mouth in shock; one of them was carrying a pink bundle on his beak.

"Minna, go take a look!" Chloe shouted, running inside to warn the other girls about this sight. 47 minutes later, they came out in wonder as the birds were getting closer.

"I wonder what's with all these birds." Ikuko whispered to herself watching the whole thing with her chocolate-brown eyes.

Ayameko stepped up and waved her arms around. "Get outta here, you creeps! This is a perfume shop, not Mother Goose's hotel!" She was trying to shoo the birds away from the shop, but it was no use. They kept heading towards them.

Hanae tugged on Chloe's sleeve nervously. "Is this supposed to be a new attack from Karlix?" she wondered, turning her head back.

Chloe shook her head in disagreedment, glancing back at the birds. "It doesn't really looks like it, Hana-tan." she answered.

Finally, the birds all landed next to them, as the lead bird, who wore a bandanna with 'Corduroy' written on it, approached Chloe. "This is the DivaCure Scents shop, right?" he asked.

Chloe nodded. "What do you want here, sir?" she wondered with a giggle.

The bird narrowed its eyes towards Chloe and the girls. "My name is Corduroy, and I have a task for you guys. A very hard task at that matter." he answered.

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Lavvie's Jealousy! Arrival of a Cute Little Critter?**  
Ravii no Yakimochi! Kawaii Petto Toujou? (ラヴィーのヤキモチ！かわいいベット登場？)

* * *

"Awwwwww! Kawaii~!" the girls, except Ikuko, all cooed at once upon taking a look at the tiny yellow and purple kitten inside that pink bundle Corduroy was holding.

Lotus nodded in agreedment with a giggle. "He's so frickin' adorable and huggable!" she exclaimed blushing lightly.

"But who is that?" Ikuko asked, holding the kitty tight, "We can't really find him cute if we don't know what he's called."

And so, Corduroy began explaining the whole story. This kitten was Oddball, the kitty whom Mauva was giving birth to in the beginning of the episode. Just a few minutes old, he was fragile, but had developed a playful, silly demeanor. Corduroy warned the girls to take good care of him, otherwise he would suffer the consequences.

Chloe nodded. "We'll try taking good care of him, right, girls?" she turned to the others as they nodded.

Corduroy straightened his bandanna as he set himself to leave with the other birds, in fact the Royal Delivery Service mentioned earlier by Banbi. "Remember, the consquences." he whispered back before all the birds left.

The girls then all looked at each other, before looking back at the giggling Oddball. "Well, it can't be that hard, can it?" Hanae chuckled sheepishly.

Yes. It could.

Especially to Lavvie.

* * *

Echoing footsteps could be heard through the hallways of Karlix. Raflesina walked up to a certain set of doors, grumbling and muttering to herself about a previous event.

"Humph. Good thing I've fired Lapinyuu. She was useless anyway." she whispered to herself, "But this time, my plans won't fail. I've got the perfect weapon."

Soon, she entered the room and turned on the lights, revealing something. It was a purple plasma tank, with a tiny human fetus inside. "Soon enough, in one entire week starting today, this small, powerless fetus will become my newest denizen. I'll treat her like a daughter and guide her on destroying Pretty Cure." she touched the plasma tank, examining it closely, "And soon, my plans are gonna come true. The Earth will soon succumb to the power of Raflesina!"

Suddenly, the butler Ylang-Ylang burst in, landing facefirst on the ground with a loud THUMP and panting like crazy.

"Rafure-chama…" he tried announcing, "Someone is at the door."

The almighty cloaked woman groaned in annoyance. Of all hours to be there, it had to be when she was plotting evil?

Okay, she was getting sick of these interruptions.

* * *

After some days, at the shop, Ikuko noticed Chiara was in a deep sleep, apparently too good to be true. The greenette turned to Chloe in confusion. "Why is she like that?" she asked.

Chloe scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "It's because of the sleeping pills."

Ikuko raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping pills?" she wondered.

"Well, we spent the whole night taking care of Oddball, but he really is a pain in the neck! For one thing, he didn't even let Chiara sleep, so she had to take the pills!" the cherry-redhead tried to explain.

Suddenly, Hanae's yelp could be heard. "Kyaaa~! He did it again! Tasukete~!" she cried.

Ikuko just rolled her eyes, covering her nose as she left. Chloe just looked on with a giggle. Just then, she spotted Lavvie curled up in a corner of the balcony, apparently upset with something. "Lavvie? What's wrong?" she asked in worry.

Lavvie just scoffed, turning his head back. Lotus walked up to him, a cunning smile on her face. "Let me guess… Dumped by a she-squirrel again, right, desu?" she chuckled. Lavvie was some kind of flirt, a collector of desperate attempts to find a soulmate of his own. Since he arrived at Earth, he has flirted with many, many female rodents, but the relationships always ended up sour as a lemon.

But the problem, this time, wasn't about his love life.

"It's about Oddball." Lavvie turned to Chloe and Lotus sternly, "Ever since he arrived, you've been paying too much attention on him. Like you've only got eyes for him. It's like he's the new toy in the shelf, with all these amazing gadgets and stuff, and I'm the teddy bear who is left behind for being 'useless'. In other words, you're forgetting all about me!"

Chloe looked surprised. Lotus, on the other hand, tried calming Lavvie down by patting his head slightly. "Don't be so upset, desu. It's just for a few days, desu." she smiled sheepishly.

Lavvie waved a hand on his sister's face shushing her away. "NO! I can't stand this anymore! I'm leaving this place until you guys miss me!" he cried, jumping down from the balcony, grabbing his things and running away from them in tears.

Chloe and Lotus both frowned, looking at each other in guilt. Suddenly Chiara arrived with the others as she held a giggling Oddball in her arms. "Grand-soeur-chan! We're done! Odd-kun is all cleaned up and…" she stopped in her tracks upon seeing her sister and the skunk like that.

"Chloe-chan? Lotus? Something wrong?" asked Hanae in worry.

Chloe nodded in agreedment. They had to get Lavvie back there, and for good.

"Very, very wrong."

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

Lavvie kept running faster and faster, until he finally reached a dark alley. He sat down, panting and completely tired. He then hugged his knees and buried his head on them as he started to cry, feeling unloved. And it was all because of that stupid Oddball…

"Hello." smirked an adult, female voice behind him.

Lavvie turned around to see a figure behind him. A woman, around her early twenties, stood there with a smirk on her face. Her long, dark purple hair cascaded down her back, and her lips were painted in a pure black coloration. She was clad in a long midnight purple dress with black and white bat wing decorations. On her head was a hairband with black bat wings resting on it.

Shivering, Lavvie crawled away from the woman frightfully. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

The woman squatted down to the skunk's level and caressed his cheek lightly. "Don't be so shy." she told him, "My name is Komorah. I've heard these girls from the perfume shop rejected you in favor of that little kitten."

Lavvie crossed his arms as he frowned. "Exactly."

Komorah stood up as she turned to the skunk. "Don't worry. I'll treat you better than those girls ever did. We'll wander together through the woods at night, hunt for fresh blood, and you won't have to worry about people taking your place. Deal?" she held out her hand, long nails neatly painted with red nail polish, sporting a skull; the symbol of Karlix.

Lavvie noticed this and stepped away. "Never! You're from Karlix!" he shouted, "I can tell by your nails!" He pointed at her hand.

The purple-haired woman chuckled evily, getting out an Ylang-Ylang flower. "Seems like you already found out, sweetheart." she said, throwing the flower onto a pot of daisies nearby. It started glowing black as the daisies grew in size and became carnivore plants.

"YLANGUUUUU!" it roared, getting ready to attack Lavvie.

The skunk's eyes filled with tears as he shut his dark pink eyes furiously and clenched his fists together, praying. "I'm so doomed! Please rescue me, my guardian angel!" he whispered to himself.

Finally, one of the Ylang-Ylang's heads headed straight to Lavvie, about to eat him… He was going to meet his fate for good…

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

Lavvie's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden shout. He took a good look to see that our heroines had gotten there in time, and were already transforming. Lotus was there as well, holding Oddball tight. He raced up to them and was about to say something before Lotus shushed him. "Let them finish transforming first." she whispered, laying a finger over his lips.

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" _

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!" _

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"_

_"In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!"_

"_Perfume Preppy!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_We'll stand together with the powers of nature!_"

Finally, after they were done, Lavvie said what he wanted to say. "Oh, thanks goodness you're here!" he said hugging his sister. However, she broke the hug forcefully, not wanting to hurt Oddball. Lavvie then pointed at Komorah as he shouted, "That evil woman almost made me join Karlix!"

Komorah just growled in annoyance. Rosa just turned to the skunks with a wink, "Don't worry. We apologize, but first we have to finish off that beast!" The five turned to the monster determinatedly before heading to it and fighting it with all their might. Naturally, Cardamomo did some of her usual 'heel smash', as Chiara called the way she pressed her heel firmly against the monster.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at this. "Again?" she asked her before giving one of the monster's heads a hard punch.

Cardamomo just shrugged. "What can I say? It's becoming my trademark fighting move now!" she reasoned.

On the other hand, as the battle ensued, Komorah grinned as, with a wave of her hands, vampire bats began flying around, their sharp, bloody fangs glowing in the dark. "Fly, my children! Distract Pretty Cure so Ylang-Ylang can finish them off~!" she ordered.

The bats began flying around our heroines as they tried swatting them off. "Shoo! Shoo! Outta here!" Tangerine squeaked.

_"__Leave it to me! I know how to swat these fellas away!" Vanilla chirped. _She clapped her hands once, then stretched out her arms and started her attack. "Attention please! _With the Yellow Scent of Love, take this!_" she shouted through the yellow light megaphone, and finally called, "_Pretty Cure Vanilla Echo!_"

As she shouted the last phrase, yellow soundwaves came out of the megaphone, startling the bats and making them fly away. Komorah's jaw just plain dropped in shock. Okay, now she was mad.

"Naïve little fools! I only have one last shot left!" she shouted, leaping up to where Lavvie and Lotus where and grabbing Oddball from Lotus' arms.

"Oddball!" cried the pink skunk.

"Rochu-mama~!" Oddball called back.

Komorah laughed evily as she started poking one of her nails against the edge of the kitten's neck. "Give up, or the cutie kitty here dies…" she teased.

The girls all gasped. It couldn't be! It just couldn't! Now they were in a big dilemma… or they would give up, or let Oddball die…

But he still had a little trick.

Suddenly, Oddball let out a loud, almost eardrum-exterminating meow, which forced everybody else to cover their ears. "What the?" asked Komorah, letting go of the kitten as he landed safely in Rosa's arms.

"Don'tcha worry, you're safe now." the pink rose Cure smiled warmly at him, before turning to her sister, "Vanilla, now!"

Vanilla nodded before using Pretty Cure Vanilla Echo again and destroying that Ylang-Ylang like always. Komorah just turned her head back sternly before she walked away from them, cursing inwardly.

"I'll get you next time, Pretty Cure… I'll get you…" she whispered.

After she was gone and the girls detransformed, Lavvie stared at Chloe hugging Oddball tight. But this time, he didn't felt any jealousy. In fact… he was thankful. In fact, if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have gotten away. The male skunk gulped nervously; he didn't knew if he should ask her that. However, he felt his sister tapping his shoulder with a soft smile on her face.

"Come on, try it." she said.

Lavvie then sighed nervously and turned to Chloe. "I understand you apologies. But anyways, c-c-can I… hold him?" he asked her.

The cherry-redhead double-blinked in surprise before smiling as she handed Oddball to him. "Oui. Sure, why not?" she replied sweetly.

Lavvie looked deep into Oddball's grape-colored eyes as a smile came up on the kitten's face. "Labi-papa~!" Oddball meowed in joy.

The skunk smiled brightly as his eyes watered up in happiness. Oddball had just called him 'papa'. And he felt so happy about it. So happy that he hugged the kitten tight, not wanting to let go.

"He called me daddy!"

"Labi-papa~!"

* * *

For the next few days, Lavvie began helping the girls on taking care of little Oddball. In fact, he was Oddball's favorite of them, spending most of the time with him than with the others. Like they shared some sort of father-and-son bond. Soon, the Royal Delivery Service came back to take Oddball back to the Scent Kingdom, as our heroines and their mascots were saying their last goodbyes to him before he left.

"Ah, Odd-kun, it was so nice to take care of you…" Chloe said as she hugged the kitten tight.

Hanae nodded in agreedment. "We'll miss you very much." she added, turning to Lavvie, "Don'tcha think so, Lavvie-kun?"

Lavvie couldn't contain his sadness. He ran up to Oddball and gave him a deep hug. "I'll miss you so badly!" he cried.

Finally, after breaking the hug, Corduroy took Oddball into his bundle as the deliverers started flying away, with Oddball waving back at Lavvie.

_Someday, Oddball… Someday…_

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Ayameko: (gasp) I can't believe it! I'm finally gonna have dinner with Benjiro-kun!  
Chiara: Ooh, Ayamii-chan's first romantic date! I wish I could be so lucky…  
Ayameko: Aaaah, it's not a date! Just a dinner, that's all!  
Lotus: Don'tcha worry, Ayamii-chan, desu! We're gonna help you with your date, desu!  
Ayameko: How many times have I told you it's not a date? Aargh!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "It's Not a Date! Ayamii-chan in a Fancy Dinner?" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Minna = "everyone" in Japanese  
Tasukete = "help!" in Japanese  
Grand-soeur = "big sister" in French


	15. Dinner with Disaster

"Hey, Ayame…"

The purplenette double-blinked, looking behind her in surprise. Her eyes widened; it was her longtime crush, Benjiro Kurogawa, looking at her with a light smile.

"Benji-kun? W-What do you want here?" she asked, crossing her arms with a long trail of red blush across her face. She had been crushing on him ever since the previous year, back when he was just the new guy in town. Benjiro, though having crystal-blonde hair, sparkling hazel eyes and coppertone skin, wasn't really the cutest guy of the school, but for Ayameko, he was gorgeous. Definitely gorgeous.

Anyway, gorgeous or not, the tanned boy scratched the back of his forehead shyly. "Well… I was thinking to myself and I thought…" he said.

Silence.

"What? You thought what?" asked the purplenette.

"I'm having dinner with my family this Sunday, and I thought… How about you come with us, and we both share a table, just the two of us?" Benjiro invited with a sheepish smile.

Ocean-blue orbs widened in surprise. Flicking a grape-colored sideburn behind her ear, Ayameko blushed a pale peach color. "Uh, okay, I guess." she replied.

Benjiro's lips then laid a smile on them as he began to leave. "Well, fine. See ya later, Ayame-tan." he grinned as he walked away, leaving a stricken Ayameko standing there, a tomato-red trail of blush across her face.

A Chesire Cat smile popped up on her face. "_Yosh!_" she whispered in delight.

* * *

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**It's Not a Date! Ayamii-chan in a Fancy Dinner?**  
Deeto Janai! Ayamii-chan no Suteki na Yashoku? (デートじゃない！あやみいちゃんの素敵な夜食？！)

* * *

At the perfume shop, Chiara had just fallen asleep again, but this time she was the one who was going to take care of the store while Lavvie and Lotus were resting. Because, you know, there might be people wanting to buy perfumes late at night, so the skunks decided to have each one of our heroines work 'til dawn, switching from Cure to Cure day by day. And that day it was Chiara's turn.

Ikuko groaned in annoyance at her sleeping friend. The latter was now sucking on her thumb, and that was just the last straw. "Chia-chan, wake up. You've been like this all day." the greenette called, shaking her awake.

Chiara then groggily woke up, rubbing her eye and moaning a little. "Huh?" she yawned, standing up as the older girl straightened her clothes and daisy hairclip, "Aw, right on the best part of the dream~?"

The greenette rolls her eyes and pats her friend's shoulder. "I can't help it. It's just that I can't stand this new late night working thing that Lavvie and Lotus arranged for us." she tried to reason.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Ayameko ran in really fast, much to the others' shock. Chloe then walked up to her, a light shiver running down her spine. "Gee, Ayamii-chan, you nearly scared us. Something wrong?" she asked.

"WRONG?" the tomboy glanced at her, with a paranoic yet cheeful look in her eyes and a long smile across her face, "You think your crush asking you to have dinner with you is wrong?"

Chloe got startled again. After some time, she took a deep breath and asked her friend, "Ayamii-chan… You mean Benjiro finally asked you out?"

Once Ayameko got rid of the psycho look, she nodded in agreedment. "Got that right, Chloe-chan." she answered.

Hearing this, a giggle sprouted from Chiara's lips. "So you're finally going on a date with him? Ah~ You're so lucky!"

Once she heard this, Ayameko blushed a deep red and turned to the blondie glaring at her. "It's not a date, ditz! Just a simple casual dinner!" the former shouted.

"Okay, okay, I get it, Ayamii-chan!" Chiara replied sheepishly, sweatdropping a little.

Lavvie and Lotus, who were watching the whole thing from a corner, burst into laughter. They've never seen Ayameko THAT pissed off in their entire life. Hanae also giggled; unlike the skunks, she's seen her friend mad as heck a million times, and everytime she done that it was too funny.

"Don't try denying it. We know it's a date. You've been crushing on him ever since last year!" the mikan-haired girl smiled.

Ayameko just crossed her arms turning to the balcony. "I said it's not a date. Benjiro-kun is just going to have dinner with his family at Sunday and I'm coming along. And okaa-san always told me that a date is not a date if the parents are there with the child." she explained, then putting her hands on her face and lowering her head, "But I'm afraid it might become a recipy for disaster…"

Chloe chuckled, tapping her friend's shoulder with a light grin. "Daijoubu, Ayamii-chan. We're gonna assist you so it doesn't become a disaster." the cherry-redhead told her.

Lavvie nodded in agreedment. "Operation: A.Y.A.M.I.I.C.H.A.N.S.D.A.T.E has begun!" he chirped.

Ayameko just banged her head against the wall over and over. That was SO going to take a while. A long while at that!

* * *

At Karlix, Raflesina's new secret weapon, a certain human fetus, was growing up very quickly. Looking at the plasma tank where it rested, you could tell because it was a little bigger than last time we saw it, as well as now having a little cushion of black hair on top of its head.

Anyway, the butler Ylang-Ylang, whom we'll call Tsubo-kun, was cleaning up the room where the fetus' tank was localized, before he suddenly took a glance at the tank and blushed slightly. _So pretty…_ he thought, _She's so cute, even if she wasn't born yet. I wonder what she'd look like when she is fully grown._

He started imagining a pretty black-haired woman kissing his cheek as he literally melted in joy. Tsubo-kun seriously couldn't stop thinking about it. He twirled about, still dozing into his daydream, until…

**CRASH!**

He suddenly bumped into something. More specifically, Komorah's breasts. Noticing this, Tsubo-kun quickly backed away from her blushing beet red.

"Gomen na, Komorah-sama, iran!" the little creature tried to reason, "I didn't meant to do that, iran!"

Komorah just giggled and patted Tsubo-kun lightly before she left. "I understand, Tsubo-kun. Just don't do this anymore, okay?" she answered as she walked away. The butler Ylang-Ylang just watched, covering most of his face as he blushed.

But just that would never make him a pervert.

* * *

A breezy Sunday evening was the perfect scenary for the sight of a certain purple-haired girl walking down the street, wanting to get as soon as possible to Shokushu Seafood, the best seafood restaurant at all the Oriyama, and where her crush and his family were.

She was clad in a short yet elegant mauve gown with puffy silver sleeves and a silver belt around her waist, as a white tiara with a pink ribbon hairclip rested on top of her purple-haired head.

She looked back.

Nothing. Just the cold night wind going between her legs.

She smirked; her friends wouldn't be there to screw up the dinner. She then continued on her way to Shokushu Seafood, the smirk still printed on her face.

* * *

"Ayame! Just in time!" Benjiro smiled as Ayameko ran up to him. The boy then paused and rubbed his eyes before adding, "Uh… You look wonderful."

The purplenette blushed, scratching the back of her head. "A-Arigato gozaimasu." she chuckled sheepishly, before someone, a man with black hair and Benjiro's eye and skin color, shook her hand HARD, also shaking her in the progress.

"Aw, hello, sweetie!" the man grinned, "I'm Benjiro's dad, Kurogawa Benjamin. You must be that Akaneyo girl he was talking about earlier today and-"

"Dad, quit it." Benjiro told his dad, "You'll make her dizzy."

Soon, Benjamin stopped shaking Ayameko's hand as her eyes became giant deep blue swirls. After shaking her head and regaining consciousness, the tomboy chuckled before pushing Benjiro into the restaurant. "Umm, how about we go inside and start the family dinner?" she asked.

The tanned boy smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. "Oh, that's right! The rest of my family is waiting inside. And it's a big one at that…" he answered. Ayameko's eyes widened as her skin went pale with shock. What did he meant with… a big one?

"A big… one? Oh boy. Ohhhh boy."

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

The restaurant was calm and peaceful as always. All tables seemed normal… except a certain one. "Is the coast clear?" asked a familiar-sounding voice. Suddenly, the tablecloth was partially lifted to reveal Hanae; she and the others were under that table all along, spying on Ayameko and Benjiro and helping them out on their 'date'.

After taking a good look around, the meganekko straightened her bangs and turned to the others, nodding. "All clear." she replied with a smile.

"Good, because something tells me that Ayamii-chan and Ben-kai will be sitting ear this table, that's for sure." Ikuko answered, giving her friend a thumbs-up.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps; Hanae turned around to see Ayameko and Benjiro heading to a nearby table as the boy apparently warned his parents about this. "And something tells me you were right, Iku-sempai." The mikan-haired girl giggled.

This caused Ikuko to blush and smile sheepishly at her. "Hana-tan, it was just my intuition. I never knew it would be right." she said, poking out her tongue lightly.

After the "couple" sat on the chairs of their table, Benjiro looked around, apparently uninterested. "So, umm… How has your life been lately? Mine's been a real zoo…" he asked her.

"You can say that again, I'm looking at a big baboon right now!" Lavvie scoffed, rolling his eyes. Only thing is, he said it out loud, so Ikuko covered his mouth with her hands, as if trying to shush him.

"Mmmph! Mmmmmph!" Lavvie muffled from under the greenette's hand.

Benjiro, however, heard him and thought it was Ayameko talking to him. "What did you say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-N-Nothing, Ben-kai! Nothing at all!" the purplenette tried reasoning. She then took a glance behind her, only to get a glimpse of Lavvie's tail going under the tablecloth. She raised an eyebrow. Could the others really be spying on her?

Suddenly, she saw Benjiro's plate, alongside a fork and a knife, glowing black as an Ylang-Ylang flower rested on it. Ayameko quickly stood up and grabbed him by the hand as they went to a corner.

"Ayame, why you're bringing me to this spot?" the boy asked weirded out.

"Wait a sec." Ayameko told him before running up to the girls' bathroom (luckily empty) and in a quick flash of purple light, Cure Jasmine ran into the place in determination, ready to kick some Ylang-Ylang derrière. Watching that, the other Cures decided to transform too.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

Benjiro just wanted to know what the heck was going on, the reason for that big lights show. In fact, he would never know the secret of Pretty Cure until someone told me otherwise. By now, what the heck, yo?

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" _

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!"_

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"_

_"In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!"_

"_Perfume Preppy!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_We'll stand together with the powers of nature!_"

Finally, once they turned around, the plate became a plate Ylang-Ylang, with the fork and knife as arms. Soon, the girls started their heated battle against it. Punches and kickes flew by, and obviously, Cardamomo had to do her Heel Smash once again midbattle.

"Don't you get tired of it, desu?" Lotus asked irritatedly.

Tangerine crouched down to pat the skunk's head. "She said it's a trademark move of hers these days. No need to be mad." she explained before getting back to the fight.

Vanilla leaped up giving twirls in the air before giving the monster a flaming punch… to its groin. The monster blushed tomato-red as it tried to swat Vanilla away, like a person swatting a fly away from the plate of soup.

"Can't catch me!" the yellow Cure laughed, jumping up and landing on the monster's head, before kicking it there.

Cardamomo and Rosa then held hands and spun around in circles before giving the monster a hard kick. "Double Pretty Cure Perfume Kick!" they shouted as they did so.

Watching the whole thing from a corner, Stankou frowned. "Show 'em who's the boss, Ylang-Ylang!" he ordered, "And this time, I have a secret weapon." The denizen took out a box filled with black Ash Powder and spread some powder through the air, reaching the Ylang-Ylang and giving it a long kangaroo tail to swat away the Cures.

"Ylanguuuuu~!" the monster roared, doing so and throwing them aside. Jasmine stood up rubbing her head as she growled. "Oh, ya wanna fight, eh?" she asked, licking her lips in determination and heading to the beast, beating it up to heck.

"And now for the final blow!" the purple Cure exclaimed with a grin. She clapped once, and a baseball and baseball bat made of purple light. She got on focus and narrowed her eyes towards the Ylang-Ylang. Finally, she yelled, "_With the Purple Scent of Elegance, take this! Pretty Cure Jasmine Thunder__!_"

As she said the last phrase, she finally hit the ball with the bat and it flew towards the monster, becoming in the shape of a humming bird, soon finishing off the beast. After that, the girls quickly detransformed, and Ayameko ran up to Benjiro, who was covering his eyes.

"Ben-kai! Ben-kai! Are you okay?" the purplenette asked, uncovering the boy's eyes.

"I don't know…" He asked, weirded out. After some silence, he stood up and smiled at her, "…But I loved it! Too awesome, too shiny, too… Wow." He then ran up to his family, wanting to tell them all about that moment.

* * *

Later, at the Mayonaka residence, Ayameko was talking to Chloe through her phone, wanting to know why were she and the others there.

"_Well, Ayamii-chan, we wanted to help ya. After all, you didn't wanted to see Benjiro dumping you because of a messy date, but good thing he liked it._" the cherry-redhead explained through the phone.

Ayameko groaned and slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Aw, sheesh, Chloe-chan! How come you haven't realized it? IT! WASN'T! A! DATE! Just a stupid fancy dinner! Nothing else!" she shouted through the phone.

Chloe giggled. "_We knew it was just a dinner, pal. We just wanted to see you mad. Hana-tan told me it's really funny when you do so, and now I know she's right! Teehee!_"

Ayameko just scoffed. "Well, 'til tomorrow, pal. Gotta go sleep." she said, turning off the phone and switching into her pajamas, humming "Vinbalance no Dance" as she yawned.

"Today was a big day. I wonder what's in store for tomorrow." she whispered to herself before falling onto her bed and slowly shutting her eyes closed, ready to take off for Mayonaka Slumberland.

* * *

Back at Karlix, Raflesina entered the room where her fetus was and looked at it. Her plan was going just as expected.

Just five more episodes, and that fetus would be hers like a daughter. She would train her on the ways of Karlix, shower her with Ash Powder to make her stronger and reach her Beserker mode soon, and introduce her to her only arch-enemies… Pretty Cure.

Oh, she couldn't wait.

She just couldn't.

But her peaceful moment was, once again, interrupted by Tsubo-kun's voice. "Rafure-chama~, iran! Gaabeitan said he wants to pay some "taxes" with you, iran!" he shouted, causing his boss to groan.

"Not now, Tsubo-kun. I'm busy. Way too busy."

* * *

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chiara+Lavvie: _Vamos a la playa! O-o-o-o~_  
Chloe: That's right, folks! Next episode, we're going to the beach to have some fun in the sun!  
Ikuko: Agh! Perverts!  
Lotus: I guess they aren't just perverts! Look!  
Cures: (gasp) Our CureBottles are gone!  
Hanae: How will we transform now?  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Where Did They Go? The Missing CureBottles!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Yosh! = exclamative Japanese term that can mean "yeah!"/"alright!"  
Daijoubu = "don't worry"/"no need to worry"/"it's okay" in Japanese  
Arigato gozaimasu = "thank you (so much)" in Japanese


	16. Sand, Sea and Surprises

The sunlight shone on the window of mr. Auriville's car, as he drove it all the way to Honeyasume Beach so that our heroines could take a break from studying and could have fun. Just in case, they had brought Lavvie and Lotus, as well as their CureBottles, with them so they could be ready if an Ylang-Ylang started attacking.

"Papa~n, are we there yet?" Chiara asked, bored as heck, about to fall asleep from the two hours of driving.

"No, sweetie. You'll just have to wait." Theodore turned to her with a slight smile.

Ayameko groaned, looking out the window as she glanced at the blonde in annoyance. "Come on, Chia-chan! You've been asking that for a bunch of hours! I'm getting tired of it!" she shouted.

Chloe scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Like I said, petite-soeur-chan's just clueless, that's what." she explained.

Lavvie and Lotus, on the other hand, were playing a roadside game, counting stuff that the car passed. "That rock was grey, I know it. It just seemed grey to me." Lavvie said, pointing at a random rock.

"No, it was more of a brownish shade, desu." Lotus replied.

"You're just colorblind." Lavvie grumbled to his sister.

Suddenly, the car stopped. The girls looked at each other, not understanding why the heck it did so. Chloe opened the door and walked out, only to cover her mouth in shock for some reason. Ikuko walked out soon after looking puzzled. "Chloe, why are you taking so long?" the greenette asked.

Chloe just weakly pointed at what was in front of them. "Look…" she muttered. And so they did.

They were there.

"Why didn't you warned us before?"

----------------

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

----------------

"You mean we have no attacks planed for today?" asked Gaabeitan in wonder after Tsubo-kun said such thing.

The butler Ylang-Ylang nodded. "Rafure-chama says that Pretty Cure is getting too strong, iran. So today she let us take a break, iran." he said strictly.

Stankou groaned, slamming his fist against the table he sat on. "Damn it! The best day of the week and Raflesina-sama gives us a stupid break!" he grumbled, "I hate breaks. Then we never get to do anything evil at the town."

Shashincame stared outside the window to see the bright, golden sun. His eyes widened. A camera flash invaded his mind. He turned to the others with a grin, "We should go to the beach."

Komorah spat out her tea in shock. "Shashin, are you crazy?! What will Raflesina-sama think?!"

"Calm down there, Komo-san. We can take on the forms of normal human teenagers and sneak in without any problem." reasoned Shashincame with a mischievous smirk.

Tsubo-kun raised his hand cheerfully. "Ooh, ooh, I wanna go too, iran!" he chirped, pinkish blush stickers on his cheeks, "But first we have to buy some swimsuits, iran! I wanna see how Komorah-sama's boobies look like only with a bikini top, iran!"

Upon hearing this, Komorah blushed beet red and began growling furiously at Tsubo-kun before… **POW!!** He was sent flying out of the room with a powerful punch. Staring at the fallen Ylang-Ylang butler at the hallway, the bat denizen scoffed, closing the doors of the room shut.

"What a pervert."

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Where Did They Go?! The Missing CureBottles  
**Doko ni Aru?! Nakunatta KyuaBotoru (どこにある？！なくなったキュア・ボトル)

----------------

Honeyasume Beach really was a wondrous place. The sand was so white, that at first glance, it could actually be considered as snow. But as soon as one stepped foot onto the sand, currently heating up because of the sun, the difference between this and snow could be told.

"This burns~!" squealed Lavvie in pain, jumping up and down and then into Ikuko's arms. She, just like Hanae and Chloe, was wearing her respective swimsuit. On the other hand, Chiara and Ayameko were still changing at the little hut near the ocean.

Hanae giggled and patted the skunk. "Don't worry, Lavvie-kun. You'll get used to it." she said with a cute smile.

"Why does stepping on this sand feels like I'm inside a giant oven?!" Lavvie whimpered.

Ikuko groaned and set Lavvie down on the wooden step of the hut the other two were at so he couldn't step at the heating sand. "Just don't be so dramatic, okay? Chia-chan and Ayamii-chan are gonna come out soon. That is, if they stop arguing…"

Indeed, you could hear Ayameko and Chiara arguing from inside the hut, mostly about Chiara's cleavage, or lack thereof. Although the blondie was clearly flat-chested, she would yell at you for a long time and reply that she was 'just in development'.

"Of course I look better than you, ya washboard!"

"I'm not a washboard! Just in development!" Told ya.

"Development? Aw, come on! A fetus is way more developed than you are!"

"Oooh, stop exaggerating, Ayamii-chan!"

"Munepettan Chiara-chan! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Just then, the door slammed open and Chiara stormed out fuming, followed by a smirking Ayameko, both all garbed up in her swimsuit. The blondie walked up to her sister and turned away from her, crossing her arms.

"Don't be so sad, petite-soeur." Chloe reasoned sheepishly, poking her sister's stupid excuse for a chest, "It runs in the family."

"Really?" grumbled Chiara as she left, "I don't think so."

----------------

Later, the girls were already having fun. While Chloe and Ayameko were splashing each other with the sea water, Hanae was building a sandcastle with Lavvie, and Lotus was sunbathing, while a very upset Chiara was back in the hut, complaining about her bust size.

The blondie moaned in sadness as she looked down at her still-in-development chest. "Sometimes, I wish I could be more than just in development. I mean, look! Even Iku-sempai is bigger than I am!" she sighed, sitting down on the carpet she was previously stepping in.

Suddenly, the peacefulness was interrupted. "Chia-chan?" asked Ikuko coming in, worried, "Something wrong?"

Chiara stood up and walked up to the greenette. "Iku-sempai… Sometimes I can be very jealous of you. It's that you have some pretty large breasts, while I just have two lumps that are still in development in front of my chest." the blondie explained.

Ikuko just smiled warmly at her. "Don't be so sad, Chia-tan. You just have to be patient."

Chiara looked confused. "Huh?" she asked looking up at the older girl.

Ikuko then turned Chiara so she could face the mirror. "You see, when I was younger, my chest was just like yours. Just two bumps of nothing, 'just in development' like you say. But I didn't care about it." the greenette explained, "But one day, I realized these bumps became more than just that. And someday that will happen to you as well."

The blondie brightened up in surprise. "Really?" she asked hopefully turning to her friend.

Ikuko nodded in agreedment. "Yup. It happens to every girl when they reach the late teens like me." she smiled.

Chiara's face now sported a grin that reached both ears. "Merci beaucoup, Iku-sempai! Thank you so much!" she chirped hugging her green-haired friend. Now that she heard such things, she was now feeling like a…

_**Thriller! Thriller night!  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller! Thriller night!  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!**_

Both girls' eyes widened in pure shock at the sudden burst into song. "W-W-W-What was that, Ik-k-ku-sempai?!" wondered Chiara, shivering lightly.

"That's definitely Michael Jackson," said Ikuko, "But didn't he died a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah, so… Could it be Michael's g-g-g-ghost?" whispered Chiara in fright, yelping and jumping onto her friend's arms. Ikuko just gulped in worry.

Suddenly, the girls heard a male voice, apparently of a boy about their age, groan in annoyance, "Oh, great! My cellphone had to ring right now!"

Their eyes widened. "That doesn't sound like Michael Jackson." Ikuko said.

Chiara nodded, getting off Ikuko and standing up, "Yeah. Well, at least we're safe." She was about to leave when she saw, behind the door, a pair of dark purple eyes staring at the two girls. Wait, I said staring? More like peeping on them. Spying on them.

"Kyaaa~!" the blondie screamed in embarrassment, hiding her swimsuit-clad frame with some curtains, "A pervert!"

"Chia-chan, quick! Let's transform!" Ikuko shouted, as she glanced at a footstool where she kept the CureBottles inside. But when the two girls opened it, their eyes widened in shock as the two girls got a big surprise.

"Oh, no. Oh, my gosh, no." Ikuko whispered.

"It just can't be." agreed Chiara, tilting her head.

"THEY'RE GONE?!"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

"What do you mean they were stolen?!" Chloe asked in shock, after Chiara and Ikuko told her and the others about it.

Chiara nodded in agreedment. "Blame that thief's ringtone!" she shouted.

"It must be a trick of Karlix's, desu." Lotus guessed in determination, " They stole the CureBottles so you guys won't be able to transform and they can get the Angelic Dandelion more easily, desu!"

In rage, Ayameko grabbed some sand and closed her fist slowly so the sand would pour out. "I am so gonna get these dirty scoundrels for that!" growled the purplenette as she did so.

"Wait, there's a problem." Hanae noted, "If our CureBottles are gone, then how are we gonna transform?"

"Never fear, Hanahana, desu." Lotus explained, "I brought some special flower pendants that might help you turn into Pretty Cure whenever your CureBottles are absent, desu. Now we have to find them, or you guys will be doomed for sure, desu!"

The girls nodded and left to the hut so they could put some… er, "decent" clothing. Lavvie, on the other hand, just stood there, watching a disembodied pair of lips sink into the ocean for no apparent reason.

"Now that's what I call lip-sync." giggled the skunk.

"LAVVIE-KUN, DESU!" called his sister. Lavvie just stood up and ran after the girls and Lotus, "Yamete! Wait for me!"

----------------

"Do you have blood-flavored popsicles?"

The ice cream guy, whom we'll call Aisu, shivered at the question given by the pale, busty purple-haired teen girl batting her eyelashes at him. Did she just meant _blood_-flavored? As in actual human blood? Okay, that girl was definitely crazy.

"Sorry, young lady, but we don't have such flavor." Aisu shrugged, "You must be crazy or something like that. But I bet you'll be okay with a watermelon popsicle, okay?"

The girl groaned and grabbed the popsicle Aisu offered to her. "That'll do." she said, paying for the pop as she left.

Little did he knew, that girl was actually Komorah disguised as a pretty teenage girl, so that no one would suspect that she was from Karlix. In fact, all of her fellow denizens were disguised as teens as well, for the same reason.

"They didn't have blood-flavored." Komorah told the other denizens as she sat up next to them.

"I knew it. I just knew it." Frencheese laughed, sipping his tea with a grin.

Komorah just glared at him. "Shut up, Kanraku-tan! This is not of your business!" she shouted while taking a bite of her popsicle.

Soon, Stankou saw their arch-nemesises, Pretty Cure (of course), approaching them and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh no… They are coming…" he said to the others, "Pretty Cure is coming here! Quick!"

However, the girls were faster and arrived as soon as possible. "Where are our CureBottles?" asked Chloe glaring at the denizens.

"Uh, bottles?" wondered Gaabeitan, "What bottles?"

"Don't try faking it!" Ikuko growled to them, grabbing Gaabeitan by the waistline of his swimtrunks, "We know you're disguised and stole our CureBottles to make us weaker! We know it's a stupid plot to get the Angelic Dandelion!"

The denizens all looked at each other like they didn't knew what the fudge she was talking about. "Sorry, but I think you watch too much anime." Stankou shrugged to them.

The greenette just stood there, blank white in shock. While Chloe, Ayameko and Hanae looked at each other, then at Lavvie and Lotus, in worry, Chiara just walked up to Komorah and took a good look at her.

"Nan desu?" the purple-haired denizen asked, raising an eyebrow.

After she was done with the 'inspection', Chiara frowned and covered her face in despair. "Not fair, not fair! It's just not fair! Even you have bigger breasts than I have!" the blondie cried, making Komorah sweatdrop in annoyance.

"Well, then, I guess we've just mistaken ourselves." Chloe said sheepishly, looking around… until she suddenly spotted a cute-looking boy carrying some bag. Her eyes widened in curiousity.

Looking at this, Ayameko groaned. "What? Did you just see a copy of Honeyasume Beach or something like that?" she asked her friend in annoyance.

Soon enough, Chloe pointed at the boy and shouted, "After him, minna-san!" The girls (with Lavvie and Lotus) then ran after the boy, who ran away into the woods that were near the beach.

Watching the whole thing, Shashincame sighed in relief. "At least we didn't have to transform back." he sighed, grabbing a comic book nearby to read, "And the Vanilla girl sure waqs right about your boobies." Komorah just groaned and blushed in response, covering her breasts in embarrassment.

----------------

Our heroines chased the boy through the woods for hours, as they tried avoiding obstacles and stuff on their way. Shouts of "Come back here, you brat!" and whatever else also ensued.

Finally, the girls reached a shop in the middle of the woods. Not just a shop; a perfume shop, by that rate. The walls were orange and yellow in coloration, and it had a large sign on top saying 'Sunday Scent Shop'.

"Another perfume shop?" wondered Ikuko.

"That looks pretty nice!" giggled Hanae in amazement, "Look at all these colors!"

Suddenly, the girls heard a voice. A male, childish voice, same as the one Chiara and Ikuko heard earlier in the hut. "Ah, so you guys found our shop, huh?" the voice asked teasingly.

The girls turned around to see the boy they have been chasing leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Welcome to the Sunday Scent Shop, girls." he said walking up to them and grabbing Chloe's shoulders bringing her next to him, "My name is Akutare Kayo, how can I help you?"

Chloe shuddered and pushed Kayo away. "Ewww, get away from me, you brat!" she groaned.

The boy just chuckled. "Seems like you girls are these from that DivaScent thingy, right?" he asked teasingly, "Well, that shop of yours is pretty weak compared to ours, ha!"

Ayameko glared at him, mad as heck. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAYYYY?!" she roared in pure, deep anger. Apparently she wasn't liking how Kayo was acting.

"All he said was that your shop is way worser than ours." said what sounded like another boy, but way more mature than Kayo's. The girls turned to the entrance of the shop to see two other boys standing there, one that looked pretty much younger than the girls (even Chiara), and the other older, about Ikuko's age or even younger than that.

"Getsuyo-niitan! Suiyo-otouto!" Kayo grinned running up to the two other boys, apparently his brothers, "Now that the Sunday Scent trio is complete, we challenge you girls. We'll see which one has the best perfume shop of the town. Whoever wins, gets to keep these little babies we stole from you. Suiyo!"

The younger boy, Suiyo, nodded to his brother and showed the girls the bag and opened it, revealing the five CureBottles there.

Chloe looked determinated now. She turned to Kayo looking at his dark purple eyes. "Right. And whoever loses will have to clean up the winner's shop during a whole day. Deal?"

Kayo chuckled eagerly and shook her hand. "Deal." he smirked, "Prepare to spend a day cleaning our dirt, 'cause there is a lot, baby."

The cherry-redhead narrowed her eyebrows. "Don't make me laugh, mr. Mischief. We'll see who is the best soon enough." she whispered.

If it was going to be like that, then let the fragrance games begin.

----------------

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Ayameko: Ooh, these Sunday Scent boys sure are some naughty ones!  
Lotus: We're so gonna show them we're is the best, desu!  
Kayo: Best? You? Ha! Kiss my aloe vera, then!  
Lotus: Okay, desu! (chu chu)  
Hanae: Did you just kissed a bottle of aloe vera?  
Ikuko: I don't think he meant like that, Lotus-chan…  
Chloe: Oi vey… Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Rivalling Shops! DivaCure Scents VS Sunday Scent Shop"! _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Papan = "daddy" in French  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Munepettan = "flat-chested" in Japanese  
Merci beaucoup = "thank you (so much)" in French  
Minna-san = "everyone" in Japanese


	17. War of the Scent Shops

Last time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy, our heroines went on a trip to Honeyasume Beach, where Chiara was mostly angered about her chest being just "in development". After having a comforting talk with Ikuko, and Michael Deadson's "Thriller" came up out of the blue, the two noticed they were being spied on and found out their CureBottles were gone!

At first, they though it was another plan of Karlix's, but after they were convinced that they were innocent, they spotted a boy with a bag, seemlingy suspicious, and chased him throughout the woods. Soon, the girls found out that they got their henshin items stolen by a trio of brothers; Getsuyo, Kayo (the thief) and Suiyo Akutare, workers of another perfume shop: the Sunday Scent Shop.

Insisting that their shop was better than the girls', Kayo propposed a challenge. Whoever won, got to keep the CureBottles. And whoever lost would have to clean up the winner's shop for a whole day.

And our story continues from that point.

----------------

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

----------------

Hey, remember that blocked area with some yellow signs around it saying 'Keep Out ~ Do Not Cross' on them, which appeared during episode 13? Well, it was like that because it was still in construction, but the works were finished today. Turns out that the area was actually a training room for the Cures to get more experience with certain new moves or test power-up items.

Well, on with the story. The next day, Lavvie and Lotus were showing the girls the training room as they looked around it in amazement. "This is so pwetty!" cooed Chiara, eyes sparkling like crazy, "You did a good job on this!"

Lavvie and Lotus looked at each other and grinned, blushing a little. "Well, if you ever needed to concentrate on the training, we wanted to make the place as simple as possible, but seems like you girls liked it." Lavvie explained.

Hanae walked up to a random pillar and began touching it. "Nice touch adding these pillars here--" her chuckle was cut off when a large, sharp razor blade popped out from the pillar, making her back away in surprise. The others just giggled in amusement.

"You are just so naïve, Hana-tan!" laughed Chloe.

Hanae just turned to the others and smiled a bit. "Sorry, guys, I was a bit distracted." she giggled, "It's just that the pillar was so shiny and pretty that I couldn't help it!"

Ayameko, who was sitting down at a chair she randomly sat at, grinned and stood up. "Okay, guys! Let's debut this little area and practice for the challenge the boys proposed for us!"

Chloe nodded. "Let's get ready! Kayo-kun, _hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_" she shouted, winking.

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Rivalling Shops! DivaCure Scents VS Sunday Scent Shop  
**Raibaru no Mise! DibaKyua Sentosu tai Nichiyoubi Sento Shoppu (ライバルの店！ディヴァ・キュア・セントス 対日曜日セント・ショップ)

----------------

Later, at the Oriyama Daburuhai Stadium, which was ready for the challenge, the three Akutare brothers stood near the entrance way, waiting for our heroines to arrive. Only thing is, they didn't, and where just plain staring at the empty stadium as if nothing would happen.

"Where are they?" asked Getsuyo, twirling a lock of his neck-length dark-apple-red hair, "We're standing her for hours and no sign of them!"

Suiyo leant upside down against a random bar, strands of his cyan hair falling against his face. "I'm bored, nii-tan." he moaned, almost falling asleep.

Kayo groaned and stood up. "Oh, cheer up, guys! Perhaps they finally saw the light and gave up like the losers they are! I knew it the whole time! Ha ha ha!"

The other two smiled; if the girls gave up, that meant their shop were better, so all they needed to do was cancel the challenge and take all these things away. It was pretty much a piece of cake!

But before they could leave, two small blurs, pink and purple, past through them rapidly, surprising them. They soon cleared up to reveal Lavvie and Lotus, holding gold and silver cheerleading pompons.

"Who said DivaKyua-gumi were ever giving up?" laughed Lavvie.

"Well, here we are, ready to rock, desu!" Lotus agreed.

The boys then turned around and got one heck of a shock. In fact, the girls were standing at the other side of the stadium, wearing their pink and lavender uniforms designed especially for the event. Ayameko even wore a purple backwards cap to match.

"So I guess you are the wimps now, huh?" Chloe laughed.

"Auriville!" growled Kayo as he and his brothers walked up to them, "Why have you guys been so late?!"

Chiara just giggled in response. "It's just that papan's car took too long to start, so we had to borrow some bikes." she replied with a silly grin.

As she laughed, Suiyo eyed her curiously. _She's pretty cute for a worker of the rival shop… _he thought, _How would it be like to talk to her in private? I bet it could be really fun and…_

Naughty thoughts ran through his mind. "Hyaaaa!" Suiyo shook his head in frustration, "I can't do it! She'll yell at me because of that!"

"She who? Your mom?" asked Ikuko, noticing Suiyo's sudden nervous look. The cyan-haired boy just blushed beet red and covered his face in embarrassment.

Kayo rolled his eyes at his blushing brother and turned to Chloe. "Ignore that prissy tomato over there. Let's begin this challenge as soon as possible." he smirked.

Chloe nodded, shaking his hand. "Let the games begin." she whispered in his ear.

----------------

**COMPETITION #1: BASEBALL! IKUKO VS. GETSUYO!**

**START!**

"Come on, Torino-chan. Whatcha waiting for?" asked Getsuyo with a grin, bouncing a baseball on his hand.

Ikuko, on the other side of the field, stood there in position, holding the green baseball bat in her hands as Ayameko instructed her. "Remember what I told you, narrow your eyes and you'll get a better view of the target." the purplenette whispered, backing away slightly.

Ikuko nodded, gulping. "Okay then. Though I'm a bit nervous…"

Ayameko just winked at her. "Don'tcha worry, pal."

Getsuyo then threw his ball at her. "I wanna see you catch it now, Torino-chan!" he chuckled.

The ball was heading in full speed at the green-haired girl. She took a deep breath and waved her bat as fast as she could…

"Strike 1!"

Ikuko's brown eyes widened in shock at the sudden shout. It couldn't be. Well, it could, since she wasn't as good in baseball as Ayameko was, but she was still shocked. She lost. And if she lost some more, the girls wouldn't be able to regain their CureBottles.

She had to think of something. And quick. Getsuyo threw another ball at her, she waved her bat rapidly enough and…

"Strike 2!"

_Okay, I've just had it. I'm so gonna hit that ball, to make my friends proud._ the greenette thought, getting into position, eyes narrowed, teeth grinding rapidly. Getsuyo threw another ball, Ikuko waved her bat again…

**BONK!**

But the ball just hit her forehead, making her fall to the ground, her earthly-brown eyes becoming big swirls. "Strike 3! Out!" she heard what she didn't wanted to hear. Oh boy.

If they kept on like that, then there was no way they'd get the bottles back.

**NICHIYOUBI 1x0 DIVACURE**

----------------

**COMPETITION #2: STEP STEP REVOLUTION! CHIARA VS. SUIYO!**

**START!**

Well, Step Step Revolution, or SSR as it's commonly abreviated, is a popular dance game at Oriyama. Well, the next competition involved Chiara and Suiyo playing a game of it against each other. The song played, much to Chiara's surprise, was "You're my Honey", the opening theme to _Honey Star_. If you can't remember, it was the song little Chiara was singing at episode 5.

_**Honey honey!**_

_**You're my honey,**_

_**Shine to me!**_

"This will be easy!" chirped the blondie, easily remembering the dance steps to the song. Suiyo tried mimicking her, eyeing her closely.

_**You're the one I need**_

_**To make me feel happy**_

_**Hold my hand, we'll form a full heart**_

_**Just you and me, together, you'll see**_

However, the cyan-haired boy was more focused on the lyrics of the song than on the dance steps. Just that and the fact that he found Chiara cute made him shiver. He took a look around to see Kayo glaring at him and mouthing 'Don't just stand there! Do better!'. Suiyo then jumped up and continued dancing, but in all the wrong ways.

_**Let me kiss you deep**_

_**And bond with your heart**_

_**Hold my hand now, honey**_

_**We'll be together forever!**_

Finally, at the instrumental part near the end of the song, Suiyo just sat down panting tiredly while Chiara kept on dancing. Eventually, she won and helped him stand up.

"Are you okay?" asked the blondie with a smile.

Suiyo blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's it." he panted, looking into her sky-blue eyes. On the other hand, Kayo just slapped his forehead in annoyance. Luckily, the last competition was between him and Chloe. He knew they were going to win.

**NICHIYOUBI 1x1 DIVACURE**

**IT'S A TIE!**

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

**COMPETITION #3: SURPRISE! CHLOE VS. KAYO!**

**TIEBREAKER! START!**

The final competition, the one which would break the tie and set up which shop was going to win, was in fact hidden behind a large curtain. Chloe looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay, what's the big deal with the curtain?" asked the cherry-redhead.

"Can I tell you before it opens?" Kayo smirked back, "It has something to do with swordfighting…"

Chloe gulped nervously after he said that. Swordfighting? How come? She was never good at that! And she didn't even practice for that!

"I… don't know what to say…" she muttered, blushing. Suddenly, the curtains opened; Chloe closed her green eyes in fright, ready for the worst…

When she heard a familiar shout.

"**YLANGUUUU!**"

The cherry-redhead looked up to see a humanoid Ylang-Ylang wearing a white bodysuit and with two fleurets for arms. Various sharp fangs rested on its mouth and the standard Ylang-Ylang flower was laid on top of its head.

Kayo's eyes just widened in confusion. "Wha-wha-wha WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" he yelled sweating buckets.

All Chloe did was turn to her friends, her replacement pendant on her hand. "Girls!" The other girls nodded, also with their pendants ready. The five then put on their pendants with began shining brightly.

_"Pretty Cure's Pendant Power! Transmutation, Now!"_

___The five girls then jumped up and began transforming. The others just watched; Lavvie and Lotus had their fingers crossed, hoping the pendant henshin would work during the first time it was executed. Luckily, it did, and the five girls landed ready for the battle._

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!"_

_"Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!" _

_"Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!" _

_"Orenji no Tanjyerinehana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjyerine!" _

_"Midori no Kyarudamomu no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Kyarudamomo!"_

_"Purufyuumu Purepi!" _the five girls shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, _"Yappari kaori ga ii!"_

A glare formed itself on the Ylang-Ylang's eyes as it roared loudly, its blade arm heading towards Kayo. "LOOK OUT!" shouted Rosa, pushing both of them out of the way, causing the monster to form only a large hole on the ground.

Kayo slowly opened his eyes to see Rosa straddling him. "Are you okay?" asked the pink rose Cure.

"What just happened? Why did you suddenly change clothes?!" asked the boy, wide-eyed. Rosa just laid a finger over his lips, shushing him for a few seconds before standing up and going back to the battle, as Kayo ran up to his brothers in fright.

This time, Tangerine wanted to show she was useful, and gave the beast a bucketful of flying punches and even a spinning kick on… you guessed it, its groin. She then leaped up, landing on its forehead, and gave it her own Heel Smash, as Cardamomo joined her, giving her a thumbs up.

Inspired by the Step Step Revolution competition she had earlier with Suiyo, Vanilla ran up to the monster and stepped on its toes multiple times, copying "You're my Honey"'s dance moves, earning giggles from the other girls as she sang a modified version of the song.

_**Honey honey!**_

_**You're my honey!**_

_**I'll step on you toes,**_

_**Destroy your Ylang-Ylang flower**_

_**You're the one I need**_

_**Or I can't finish you off!**_

"Ha ha ha, nice one, Vanilla-chan!" laughed Jasmine, jumping up and kicking the monster's face, as if her leg was a giant hand and she was slapping him hard.

After the monster was bruised enough, Rosa turned to Cardamomo, who nodded determinatedly. The green Cure clapped once and her green light daggers appeared in her hands. "_Midori __no __kaori no kokoro, uketeminasai!_" she shouted, "_Purikyua Kyarudamomo Riipa!_"

Soon, Cardamomo shot the daggers at the monster as they became shaped like humming birds. Finally, they hit the Ylang-Ylang, as it began to glow green, and blah blah blah blah, you know what happens next.

After the girls detransformed, Chloe took hold of the now-purified fleurets and walked up to Kayo, currently with his eyes shut furiously as he hugged Getsuyo's arm. "It's done now. That monster is long gone." the cherry-redhead smiled, patting her not-so-opponent's arm.

Kayo opened his eyes to see Chloe next to him as she held out one of the fleurets. "I guess we can have our swordfight now." she said.

The boy turned to his brothers and then back to Chloe. Then, much to her surprise, he dropped the fleuret and shook hands with her. "Huh?" asked the cherry-redhead, malachite eyes widened in confusion.

"No. I understand how much you wanted these bottles now. So I think there's no need for a swordfight to show that you're the winner." Kayo grinned as his eyes watered up slightly. He then handed the girls the bag with the CureBottles inside.

Suiyo then turned to Chiara and tugged on her sleeve, blushing lightly. "You know, I kinda like you." said the cyan-haired boy in embarrassment.

The blondie then laughed and put an arm around Suiyo's neck with a smile. "Aww, that's cute. Someday I might go out with ya." she chirped, making him grin and blush a deep peach pink.

Ayameko just chuckled. Funny how, at the last minute, the Sunday Scent boys suddenly chickened out and let them win, much to her delight. "So you don't mind spending a whole day cleaning up the shop?" the purplenette asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Getsuyo shook his head in disagreedment. "We won't mind if your shop is full of dirt." the dark-apple-redhead smiled warmly. He then turned to Lotus and winked at her, making the pink skunk princess blush.

"Oh no, it isn't! It'll be a piece of cake for you guys!" Chiara laughed, "The 'full of dirt' part comes when you get to Lavvie and Lotus' room! Lavvie-kun's half of it is like one quarter of an entire junkyard!"

The brothers' eyes became wide as shockful plates as their skin became a deep, velvet blue. The girls just laughed at how Suiyo wanted to throw up at the vision of pounds and pounds of garbage that came up to his mind. They were going to have some HARD, HARD work to do if they wanted to have the DivaCure Scents Shop cleaned up.

However, Chiara was just exaggerating about Lavvie's room; it was pretty messy, but it wasn't actually a bunch of garbage. Knowing that, the purple skunk pouted in sadness.

"But my room isn't THAT messy."

----------------

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chloe: Petite-soeur! Why did you took off your panties in front of that boy?!  
Chiara: Because I feel I'm growing a tail, da wan!  
Lotus: Just what I suspected, desu! You sudden transformation when you were holding that dog scrambled your genes and now you're starting to develop canine instincts, desu!  
Chiara: But will I ever go back to being a normal Pretty Cure, da wan?  
Ikuko: Don't worry, you will be back to normal soon enough.  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Transformation Glitch?! Debut of Inu-Chiara!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Nii-tan = "big brother" in Japanese  
Papan = "daddy" in French  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French


	18. Chiara's Dog Day Afternoon

"Da, da, da, binbaransu no dansu... Dunno if vinbalance means anything..."

Chiara walked along the path, happily humming "Vinbalance no Dance" to herself as she kept going on her way to the Auriville residence.

"I can't wait until I get home!" she chirped, "Grand-maman sent us some delicious petit gateau yesterday that we can eat after dinner! Too bad grand-soeur-chan will be busy taking care of the shop, but I worry about her, so I'll send her some of the petit gateau too!"

She suddenly stopped humming when she heard barking.

Desperate barking.

As if whoever was barking was also crying for help.

"Huh? What's going on?" The blondie wondered to herself, wandering around looking for whoever was barking.

After looking in a bunch of directions, Chiara finally spotted the barking person: it was a little pup with a thorn on its paw. She gasped and walked up to it, removing the thorn from its paw, and earning some very joyful licking from it.

"You must be lost from your owner. I'm gonna find it for you." Chiara laughed. As you might know from episode 10, she loved cute animals or cute animal people, and that one was just plain adorable. But it had a collar on, meaning it possibly had an owner.

She took a good look at the puppy's dog tag. It readed, 'ソフィー'. Sophie. "So you're a female, huh? Well, odd that your collar is colored lime green. Back at France, female dogs wear pink collars and…"

Suddenly, she heard the standard cry of 'YLANGUUU' that obviously belonged to an Ylang-Ylang. Right during this time of the day Karlix had to attack? Right when she was bonding with a puppy? Chiara just frowned and wrapped Sophie's tiny arms around her neck.

"Don't worry, pal, mommy here needs to do something important." She warned the pup, taking out her CureBottle and beginning to transform, _"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

After a quick transfomation with no intro, Cure Vanilla ran up to where the Ylang-Ylang was attacking, not knowing that Sophie had dissappeared while she transformed. _I hope I didn't mess up…_ thought the yellow vanilla Cure.

Yes, Bani-chan, you did.

You did mess up.

A lot.

----------------

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

----------------

After a heated battle with an Ylang-Ylang made of a harmless shark plushie, the Auriville sisters finally headed home together; the skunks let Chloe have herself a day off just for once, so she could finally eat her petit gateau together with her sister.

However, when it was finally time to eat it…

Well… Let's just say…

Theodore and Chloe were just plain weirded out that Chiara was eating it like a wild animal. "That's so gross…" the Auriville patriarch muttered as his face went velvet blue, "Chloe, sweetie, please make it stop."

Chloe chuckled sheepishly as she tried calming down her sister. "Petite-soeur, don'tcha think you should use a fork for that?" she asked sweatdropping.

Chiara turned to her cherry-red-haired sister and shook her head in disagreedment. "Screw the forks, I'm hungry, da wan!" the blondie shouted mouthfully, going back to her gateau. Chloe just slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Ohhh, mon dieu…" the cherry-redhead groaned, having to pull her sister's plate away. Chiara frowned and pouted, making large puppy dog eyes at her before leaving the table back to her room… in all fours.

Theodore noticed this and glared at her. "Aurivillle Chiara! No crawling around on the floor on all fours! That's a lion's job, not yours!" he scolded her, causing Chloe to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

But that was only the first of a series of strange canine events that would soon follow up…

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Transformation Glitch?! Debut of Inu-Chiara!  
**Henshin wa Tachioujou?! Inu-Shiara Toujou! (変身は立ち往生？！犬シアラ登場！)

----------------

The next day, as the girls were getting ready to go to school, Chloe noticed that her sister's upper body was growing more and more orange-yellow fur, kinda like a werewolf's fur, and that she had grown yellow dog ears and her jaw was white, complete with a black dog nose. In short, she was looking more and more like a dog.

Something was very strange here.

And it got stranger once they got to Oriyama Junior High. Chloe couldn't stop hearing various students and teachers asking her what was wrong with her sister. The cherry-redhead always explained that she was just cosplaying for a kemonomimi festival that they were going to have that day.

"It's a private festival! Only certain people are allowed!" she always added with a sheepish grin.

Later that day, Chloe wanted some time alone, so she started eating her lunch below the cherry blossom tree. Suddenly, she heard a desperate scream out of the blue.

"AURIVILLE!"

A forest-green-haired boy ran up to her, apparently nervous and blushing like mad. "Something wrong, Tsumuji-kun?" wondered Chloe, raising an eyebrow.

"Your sister is really, really naughty!" shouted Tsumuji, grabbing Chloe's collar and shaking her like a British nanny, "She took off her panties in front of me! Her pantsu, I say! **HER PANTSU**!!" He then left screaming at the top of his lungs.

Chloe sighed and ran up to where Chiara currently was. The cherry-redhead knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Finally, she found her sister looking down at her backside in worry, orange and yellow striped panties around her ankles.

"Ne, petite-soeur-chan… What's wrong with you?" Chloe asked in concern, "Please, mind yourself and don't take off your underwear in front of everyone anymore, okay?"

Chiara turned to her in tears, apparently upsetted. "Grand-soeur-chan… It's nothing really personal…"

"There, there, no worries. Just tell me what's wrong." replied Chloe.

Chiara sobbed before grabbing her sister's shoulders. "It's that I've got this thing on my backside… So I think… I think… I think I'm growing a tail, da wan~!!" she cried, as Chloe spotted a small puppy tail wagging behind her, malachite eyes widening in confusion.

"Ehhh?!"

----------------

"It was a transformation glitch, I'm sure of it, desu." Lotus explained, taking a look at a screen at the training room, showing what looked like the body structure of Chiara and Sophie, much to Ayameko's amusement. Heck, even in CGI, where everything's tridimensional, Chiara was flat-chested.

Lavvie nodded in agreedment. "When a Cure transforms as she is having physical contact with something living, the henshin scrambles their DNA together and the dominant species, Chiara in this case, slowly obtains characteristics from the subdeveloped species, the dog, until the two are completely mashed up together." he explained, faking a British accent.

Lotus just glared at him as he shrugged. "And when this happens, we're afraid Chiara might become a freak with eight limbs and a dog's head, desu. Then I don't know how that might turn out, desu." the pink skunk frowned, shaking her head downwards slighty.

The other four girls got disgusted looks on their faces as they imagined how the mashed up Chiara and Sophie would look like. It would look just plain terrible.

"Is there anything you can do to bring her back to normal?" asked Hanae in worry.

Lavvie nodded smiling slightly. "We'll place the transformed Cure Vanilla here for some time, the time limit we're able to unscramble their genes, while you guys watch. When we're done, that green light up there…" he pointed to a green-colored lightbulb up in some wall, "…will light up and Chiara will be able to detransform, instantly bringing the dog back to existance."

Ikuko laughed slightly. "Aw, but she's so cute like that!" she said patting Inu-Chiara's head and messing her blonde hair.

"But if we don't change her back, who knows what the consequences might be, desu." Lotus warned.

"Aww, man." Ikuko just frowned crossing her arms, "But I like dogs. Especially cute ones."

Giggling at Ikuko's reaction, Chloe embraced her sister lightly as she spoke up, "Don't worry, Chia-chan, we'll get you back to normal as soon as possible."

Chiara nodded with a sad smile, getting out her CureBottle and quickly entering the training room. "Okay, I'm ready, da wan! Let's begin, da wan!" she chirped.

Though, that was going to take a while.

A very long while.

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

_"Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira, da wan!"_

Right after transforming, Vanilla got on all fours and stretched herself before grinning and turning to Lavvie and Lotus, who were outside the training room with goggles on as the other girls stood by them. "It's like I've got hiccups, da wan! Is this gonna take too long, da wan?" the yellow-clad Cure asked.

"Currently, we can't tell in dog years, but it's pretty complicated, so relax and don't go anywhere, okay? If you get out of the room before we're finished you'll have to live with having a second head forever!" warned Lavvie.

Chiara was scratching her head with her leg like a dog would, but she was still listening. "Thanks, I feel a lot better now, da wan!" she chirped.

Chloe eyed her sister with a smile and turned to the others. "Now all we have to do is wait for the green light to light up, and it'll all be done." she said.

Suddenly, the six of them heard motorcycle noises. They turned around… to see humanoid bikers knocking down the door and bursting in. Though what was amusing about these bikers was that they were wearing ties that had the Ylang-Ylang flower on the center.

"Ylang-Ylangs!" shouted Chloe.

Hanae blushed slightly. "Though these are kinda hot…" she muttered.

Ayameko just grabbed her CureBottle ready to transform and start the battle. "Who cares?! They're evil! Let's beat them up instead rather just stare! Come on!" The others, looking at her, nodded and took out their CureBottles.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

And blah blah blah blah, henshin henshin, here they are, enjoy. What can I say? I don't want this story to become repectitive.

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!"_

_"Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!" _

_"Orenji no Tanjyerinehana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjyerine!" _

_"Midori no Kyarudamomu no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Kyarudamomo!"_

Watching her friends begin the battle without her, Vanilla felt saddened. She curled up into a ball and began pouting. Lavvie, looking at this, sighed sadly, knowing that she really wanted to fight. So he should make this really quick to make her happy.

She looks so despairful… thought the purple skunk, glancing at Vanilla, then at the other Cures vs. the biker Ylang-Ylangs.

At such battle, Rosa jumped up and punched an Ylang-Ylang on the face, throwing it against another. "Yosh! Two on one! I'm getting good on this!" she cheered.

Jasmine growled as she gave a high kick to another Ylang-Ylang who came tumbling down, only to be hit in the eye by Cardamomo's heel smash.

However, that didn't last too long, as the humanoid monster grabbed Cardamomo's ankle and threw her against the glass window of the training room. As the green Cure collapsed to the ground, Vanilla covered her mouth in shock.

"Carda-sempai, da wan!" the currently-dog-eared Cure gasped in horror.

Noticing Vanilla's shock, Lavvie turned to his sister in determination. "We have to finish this quick, Lotus! Otherwise Chia-chan won't be able to fight with the others!" the purple skunk shouted.

Lotus just chuckled teasingly in response. "You like her, don'tcha, desu?" she asks with a smirk.

Lavvie's eyes widened as he started to blush in embarrassment. "Of course not, nee-chan! It's just that I'm worried about her and the others!" he replied, trying to cover his face, now red as an apple. In truth, he had equal affection for all the Cures, but had to worry about Vanilla because she was the one who was in trouble right now.

"I know, desu." Lotus giggled, "I was just asking, desu."

Soon, the other Cures had also collapsed to the ground, as Lavvie and Lotus tried their best to finish unscrambling Vanilla and Sophie's genes as soon as possible. The yellow vanilla Cure kept biting her nails and sweating buckets in fear, untill finally, the moment she was waiting for arrived.

**Ping!**

The green light finally lit up. Lavvie, with a grin, called Vanilla through the microphone on the table. "Okay, Bani-chan, it lit up, we're finished! Now go! Go! Go save your friends! **GO!**" he shouted at the top of his lungs, causing Lotus to cover her ears and glare at him.

Vanilla grinned before heading to the door and opening it, pouncing on one of the Ylang-Ylangs as she done so. "Petite-soeur!" called Rosa with a smile.

"You wouldn't think I'd let you down, didn'tcha, da wan?" asked Vanilla with a smirk before beating the living daylights out of the monsters, before grabbing a rope and tying them up.

"Ylaaaangu~" the beasts moaned in unison, tired and about to faint.

It was finally the time for the finishing attack. She clapped her hands once, then stretched out her arms and started her attack. "Attention please! _Kiiro no kaori no kokoro, uketeminasai!_" she shouted through the yellow light megaphone, and finally called, _"Purikyua Banira Eko!!!" _

As she shouted the last phrase, yellow soundwaves came out of the megaphone, fusing and becoming shaped like a yellow humming bird, heading straight to the monsters and badadum, turning them back to normal and into… a bunch of small toy bikes, much to the girls' puzzlement.

"What the fudge…"

Rosa then turned to Vanilla with a grin. "Okay, petite-soeur, you know what to do." she said.

Vanilla nodded in agreedment before the five grabbed their CureBottles. "_Purikyua no Henshin, Undo!_" they shouted before spraying some of the content of the CureBottles on them, filling the place with colofur smoke and lots of coughing.

"Why didn't you told us about this?" asked Ikuko between coughs.

"Hey, Lavvie, are you crying?" Lotus asked coughing.

"Of course not!" Lavvie answered, "It's just that this smoke is stinging my eyes!"

Finally, after the smoke was gone, the girls turned their heads forward… to see that Chiara was no longer half-dog, and Sophie sat next to her feet, barking happily.

"Yes!" the girls cheered as Lavvie and Lotus Hi-5ed each other.

Chiara turned down and smiled at Sophie, before looking at the girls with a steadfast grin. "Okay then. Let's take her back to her owner." the blondie said, taking Sophie in her arms as she left with Chloe following.

----------------

Green leaves, with a light orange glow to them due to the shine from the setting sun, gently blew by with the breeze.

Fuchsia eyes looked down to canary-yellow-tinted Mary Janes in grief.

"Where could she be?" Fabia Nashikawa, a little girl with hair in a dark waist-length ponytail, asked to herself, shedding a tear and covering her face, knowing she'll never be able to find who she was looking for again. She was lost.

Until something found her.

She heard familiar, joyful barking that made her eyes widen. Fabia turned around and her frown was replaced with a wide smile. Chiara was there, walking up to her and holding Sophie in her arms.

"Sofi-chan!" the little girl cried as she ran up to the blondie and took Sophie in her arms hugging her tight as she licked her, "Oh, Sophie, I was so worried! I couldn't find you anywhere!"

Fabia then turned to Chiara. "Thanks for finding my dog, pretty lady! I'll be forever grateful!" the younger dark-haired girl cheered.

Chiara just chuckled and began walking away, looking back at her with a grin. "No worries, pal. She's kinda cute, but… I guess you'll get to keep her. Soooo, see ya." said the blondie, always smiling, as she left to where Chloe was standing.

"You did a great thing today, petite-soeur." said the redhead as the two sisters began on their way home.

Chiara nodded. "And just because she wore a collar." the blondie added with a wink, causing the two to giggle as they continued walking back home, ending the episode.

Yes, Chiara was a truly good person at heart, and she knew it.

Way too much.

----------------

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Meguo: Ranni-chan! I'm terribly sorry!  
Ran: (giggling) No worries, Megu-kun! I'm fine! See ya!  
Hanae: Megu-kun, how come your face is all red?  
Meguo: It's because I kinda like Ranni-chan and…  
Chiara: WHA?! So you like Ranni-chan instead of me?! How dare you!  
Chloe: Petite-soeur, don't be so sad! Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Unrequited Love! Meguo's Crushing on Ran?!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Grand-maman = "grandmother" in French  
Grand-soeur = "older sister" in French  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Nee-chan = "older sister" in Japanese


	19. You Love Me, You Like Her

The sound of a whistle being blown echoed through the baseball field, a scene some of you can recall from episode 2.

That meant baseball class was over for now.

Ayameko stood up panting tiredly before she sighed in relief. The purplenette hurried up to the lockers to change. She was halfway done when she saw Ran running in. The pink-haired girl was late again; due to being busy with her older brother's band.

"Busy with the Spiritful Skunks again?" asked Ayameko cocking an eyebrow.

Ran panted more before she turned to her friend, sweating buckets. "I had to help with their new song, and believe me, it was a pain in the neck!" shouted the pink-haired girl.

With a chuckle, Ayameko patted Ran's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Heh, at least you don't have any annoying cousins that are a pain on the neck." she groaned, shuddering as she reminded herself of when Taisuke came over, back in episode 9.

Ran giggled slightly, feeling sorta better. "You mean Taisu-chan?"she wondered.

Ayameko groaned. "Yup. Hey, you think you could arrange it so I can meet up with your older brother these days?" she asked, hoping that said brother was a total bishie.

"Well, if onii-chan is free for today… Then I guess you can meet him, no problem." Ran replied, tapping her chin.

As the two girls chatted, a pair of green eyes watched the scene closely, focusing its sights mainly on Ran. "Ah, Ranni-chan… You're just so cute when you smile like that…" the person owning the eyes said, sighing dreamily, "If only I could hold you in my arms and feel your scent… In fact, I kinda wonder what you smell like... But who cares? I still like you very, very much…"

This person would've kept going on with the swooning for the whole episode if Miriam hadn't spotted him.

"Ichiyou Meguozaki, you pervert! Go stand in the hallway NOW!" the PE teacher shouted. Meguo gulped upon turning around and seeing Miriam glaring at him.

_Oh no._

----------------

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

----------------

"Hey… Hana-tan?"

Hanae turned to see Meguo standing beside her. "Something wrong, Megu-kun?" wondered the mikan-haired girl adjusting her glasses and letting Meguo sit beside her.

"Well, it's just that I have this problem." Meguo tried to explain, "I'm crushing on this girl… But she doesn't love me back."

Hanae nodded. "And who would that girl be?" she wondered.

Meguo blushed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well… Let's just say it's…" he muttered…

**OOPS!**

Ran accidentally bumped onto him. "Oh, Megu-kun!" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! And you should be guilty for peeking into the girls' room earlier! You have been warned!" She then winked towards him and left.

At this, Meguo smiled and started giggling, blushing redder than normal. Hanae just watched all of that, thoughts springing up on her mind. She turned to Meguo smirking deviously. "Megu-kun?" she said.

"Yeah?" asked the brown-haired boy raising an eyebrow.

Hanae chuckled. "Do you like… Ranni-chan?" she asked, with a tint of malice on her usually-soft and kind voice.

Meguo just gulped, blushing as he backed away slightly.

"Yeah, why?" he answered. Hanae smirked even more. She had something tricky on her usually-clean mind.

"Then the other should definitely know about this."

"Ehh?!"

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Unrequited Love! Meguo's Crushing on Ran?!**  
Todokanai Omoi! Ran ni Horeta Meguo?! (届かない思い！蘭に惚れためぐお？！)

----------------

Later, Hanae and Meguo were telling the other girls about the poor brown-haired kid's problem about him liking Ran. "Ah, so THAT's why you were spying inside the girls' locker room earlier." Ikuko said as she rolled her eyes.

Meguo nodded. "I just wanted to take a closer look at Ranni-chan!" he explained, "In fact, I've been keeping an affection for her ever since kindergarden!" He then sighed, remembering that one day when Ran first arrived to Kodocha Kindergarden. He had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her.

Thinking about it, Chloe tapped Meguo's shoulder. "Don't worry, Megu-kun. We'll do our best to get you and Ranni-chan together, don'tcha think, Chia-chan?" she turned to her sister…

Who was frowning.

About to cry.

Noticing this, Chloe wanted to know what was bugging her. "Something wrong, petite-soeur?" asked the cherry-redhead.

Tears started flowing down the blondie's cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore. "Yes! Yes, there is!" she cried, "Once we arrived here, I always thought that my friendship with Meguo was going to be something more than friendship and I always wanted to have a soulmate of my own!"

Hanae and Chloe then looked at each other as Chiara continued, "But then he comes in and says that he likes Ran and… And…" She was going crazy, on a big nervous wreck, "**I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!**" She then went outside crying waterfalls.

----------------

Chiara ran and ran, drowning her sorrows amongst the tears. She soon spotted Ran and… blew a raspberry at her. "This is for stealing my friend from me!" she cried before running back home.

Ran just looked on confused, as did the other girls and Meguo. _She… really liked me this much?_ thought Meguo. He just stood there with a blank look of confusion on his face before Ayameko tapped his shoulder.

"What is it, Ayamii-chan?" he asked, turning to her.

"Look!" the purplenette pointed to Ran.

Chloe then whispered something in Meguo's ear, and after she was done, pushed him next to the pink-haired girl. "Megu-kun? What do you want?" wondered Ran.

Meguo started blushing. "Well… I just wanted to apologize once again for peeping into the girls' locker room today." he said sheepishly, "And I was wondering…" He turned to the girls, who gave him a thumbs-up, "…If we could go to the movies together to watch that new 'Twilight Babies' movie which has just premiered…"

Ran raised an eyebrow. "You mean the remake?" she asked before scoffing, "Bah! I can't stand that pimped-up junk! What kind of name in the world is 'Bellie Cygnet'? So cheesy!"

Meguo then had an idea. The previous year, a movie called 'Uber-Team in Yokohama', about a group of girls from Yokohama who had to fight monsters at a virtual world, was showing, and it was a big hit. And that year, they had just released the sequel. "Well, there's also that movie, 'Uber-Team in Yokohama II' and--"

He was cut off when Ran turned to him, smiling wide as her eyes shone. "'Uber-Team in Yokohama'?! I loved that movie!" she exclaimed in joy, "Especially when that Arachna spat the blue goo on Naomi and Odille's face… So funny! Now I'll definitely go out with ya!"

Meguo smiled wide. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Ran nodded in agreedment. "Meet me tomorrow, at 6:40 at the Gihyou Theatre. Be late and you'll face the wrath of my baseball bat!" she smiled, beginning to leave, "See ya!"

As Ran left, the brown-haired boy waved goodbye at her, a cute lovesick look resting on his face. "Ja ne, Ranni-chan~" he sighed dreamily.

But a certain blonde-haired girl didn't like that…

Oh, she didn't. At all.

----------------

At the Auriville residence, night had fallen. And Chiara was still upset. While Chloe was dozing off into dreamland, the blondie didn't follow her, not wanting to have jealousy-filled nightmares of Meguo and Ran together. She even imagined what naughty things she'd do to him.

"What if she used her feet to…" she whispered before shaking her head furiously, "Nah! I can't think about such dirty things! I gotta go to sleep!" She then finally fell asleep, trying to dream as she shut her eyes.

However, Chloe opened her eyes in confusion, watching as black dust filled the place, flying straight to Chiara. The cherry-redhead covered her mouth in shock as the dust entered Chiara's ear, and so she began to moan and groan in pain, finally yelling out in agony as her eyes, now glowing red, snapped open.

There was trouble coming this way now.

Jealousy had taken over her.

And now, Chiara was back for revenge.

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

**TAOI ANIMATION PRESENTS:**

**ヨコハマ電脳組II  
UBER-TEAM IN YOKOHAMA II**

The movie at last had begun; the espectators, Meguo and Ran included, were watching in amazement its first scene, showing Naomi and Ulrina fighting a Croachster after being stripped of their weapons.

Outside the Gekijou Movie-Stage, however, things weren't so peaceful. Chloe, Ayameko, Hanae and Ikuko raced up to the theatre, having something important, and very shocking, to tell the 'happy couple'.

Something about Chiara.

While back at the movie, Ran clinged onto Meguo's sleeve in light fear. "Megu-nii, I'm scared~" she squealed.

Meguo chuckled sheepishly, pointing to the screen; it was showing Ulrina being de-cyberfied to save Naomi's life as Naomi herself watched in horror. "These are special effect, Ranni-chan. No need to be so scared." he laughed.

Ran then looked at the screen and smiled, knowing the Croachster onscreen was fake. But soon enough, her smile faded into a frown of shock as the screen was torn apart by a malicious, beserk-ish figure. Her eyes widened; it was Chiara, only possessed by the Ylang-Ylang dust, that turned her into a revenge-thirsty beast.

"Chia-chan?!" she asked, eyes widened, as all of the watchers except for her and Meguo ran away screaming in fear.

The brown-haired boy, however, was still being entertained by the movie, which was still playing… on Chiara's torn pajama shirt. "Yea, Odille got cyberfied!" he cheered.

Soon, the four girls reached the place, gasping in shock as they saw the monster Chiara trashing the theatre room. Quickly, they grabbed their bottles; they were ready to transform.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

Whoa, two consecutive Vanilla-less henshin sequences. This is starting to become routine lately. Anyway, back to the usual sparkly-ness, and ta-da.

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!"_

_"Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!" _

_"Orenji no Tanjyerinehana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjyerine!" _

_"Midori no Kyarudamomu no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Kyarudamomo!"_

After they were done, Ylang-Chiara roared as she raced to Tangerine and threw her against the wall. "Tangerine!" called Cardamomo, before the green Cure growled at Ylang-Chiara and began rumbling against her.

On the other hand, Jasmine was helping Ran defend herself. The purple Cure had recently discovered she could make shields of light with her hands when in Cure form, which right now were very useful, since Ylang-Chiara kept throwing things at Cardamomo and missing her, including popcorn bags and (!!) chairs.

"Pure Purple-chan!" shouted Ran, clinging onto Jasmine's glove, "She's going crazy!"

"Don't worry, Ranni-chan! I'll try stopping her!" the purple Cure replied, undoing her shield and running to the beast-girl, landing a forceful punch on her face.

Cardamomo grinned and the two Cures hi-5ed each other… before the monster Chiara blew a giant gust of wind towards them and they got thrown to the wall.

Tangerine, after getting better from the crash, walks up to the monster girl who sent various kicks towards her. "Chiara, I'm sorry!" the orange Cure tried to reason, dodging from the kicks, "I never knew that might upset you!"

The Ylang-Chiara then growled in rage before running up to Meguo and grabbing his arm, much to his surprise. "MEGUO MINE!!" she roared, "MEGU-KUN MINE AND NOBODY ELSE'S!!!" She then kissed his lips forcefully as his eyes widened.

After she broke the kiss, the monster Chiara ran out of the theatre room carrying Meguo on her arms. "She's escaping!" shouted Ran.

Rosa narrowed her eyebrows. "I'll go after her." she said, following her monsterfied sister.

----------------

"Where are we?!" asked Meguo frightfully, looking around at the forest where monster Chiara took him.

The corrupted monster girl's husky breathing could be heard through the silence of the woods. "Stupid Ran… Why do you like her instead of me?" she muttered to him, "SILLY MEGU-KUN!!! I LOVE YOU, AND YOU ONLY!!! RAAAAAH!!!"

"Petite-soeur-chan, stop."

The Ylang-Chiara turned around to see Rosa standing behind her, glaring at her with deep amethyst eyes. As the pink Cure walked up to her, the monster Chiara's look of rage faded into a guilty frown. What was she doing anyway?

"Petite-soeur, why are you doing this?" asked Rosa, approaching her monster sister and grabbing her shoulders, "You shouldn't be that desperate. Meguo has his life too. There's no need for you to be so attached to him."

The Ylang-Chiara's eyes began to tear up. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She started to cry and hugged Rosa, the warmth of their sisterly love destroying the Ylang-Ylang flower that she wore on her chest and turning said flower into dust, blowing it away. With a burst of pink light, Chiara turned back to normal, but she was unconscious, due to how much power she lost as an Ylang-Ylang.

Rosa smiled warmly as she detransformed and took her sister's body on her arms, leaving back to the Gihyou Theatre with Meguo.

----------------

The next day, bright and early at the Ichiyou household, the phone rang. Meguo, shirtless and with his pants kinda low to his hips, making it look like he was wearing no underwear under them, stretched himself and went to answer it. "Ichiyou household, Ichiyou Meguozaki on the line. Moshi moshi?" he said.

"_Megu-kun, it's Chloe._" Chloe's voice answered from the phone. The call was coming from the Auriville household. Chloe herself had missed some classes so she could take care of Chiara and be closer to her. "_Chia-chan told me that she apologizes from what happened yesterday. It was just that she was out of her mind._"

Meguo sighed. "I understand, Chloe. Continue."

"_She also told me to tell you that you can be with Ran any day, but you two can't do anything too risque. As long as you're happy, she's happy as well._"

Meguo nodded as he walked back into his room, pulling the sheets down lightly to reveal Ran, who was blushing, hair messed and out of its usual pigtails, a strap of her nightgown lowered slightly, and what looked like white liquid dripping from her feet.

The brown-haired boy then chuckled. "I hope she doesn't get too upset with me then." he mentioned, face becoming peach-pink in coloration.

He could hear the cherry-redhead's laugh from the phone. "_Oh no, she's changed her opinion. In fact, she's more than happy that you and Ranni-chan are together._" Chloe answered.

Soon enough, Hakuo entered the room, soaking wet as he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Meguo noticed this and backed away in surprise. "Nii-tan!" he shouted, "Back from the bath already?"

Hakuo nodded. "I'll go get dressed as soon as possible. The breakfast is already on the table after all." he said, before noticing the goo on Ran's feet, "Oh, by the way, Megu-otouto, you should go wash Ran's feet. Did she step on spilled milk or something?"

Meguo started blushing again and chuckled sheepishly. The truth is, yeah, Ran _did_ step on spilled milk as they were going to the Ichiyou household the previous day.

And yeah, Meguo sleeps like that. FANSERVICE ANYONE?

I guessed so.

----------------

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chloe: Ahoy mateys! Next episode Purikyua-gumi will be sailing the seven seas with sum' dazzling pirate flair!  
Lavvie: Gawk! Dazzling pirate flair! GAWK!  
Lotus: We're being subdued these days, desu! I mean, we didn't even got to appear in today's episode, desu!  
Frencheese: Give us the Angelic Dandelion or you'll pay the consequences!  
Ikuko: Not so fast, hearties! You're so not gunna make us walk the plank!  
Tsubo-kun: Well… There's a problem: it's not the plank, iran.  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Pirate Adventure! Yo-Ho-Ho and a Bottle of Aloe Vera!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru_, mateys!

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Onii-chan/nii-tan = "big brother" in Japanese  
Ja ne = "see ya (later)" in Japanese  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Otouto = "little brother" in Japanese


	20. Pirates of Oriyama

At the Karlix building, footsteps could be heard. Raflesina had a smirk on her pale face as she entered the room where her 'secret weapon' against Pretty Cure was. Once she entered, she faced the plasma tube: now, the fetus was fully grown into a girl with long dark hair, and a chest flatter than Chiara's for some reason.

"Ah, look at this!" laughed Raflesina, "She's all grown up now. And ready to be used."

The cloaked woman then heads to a table and pulls a lever, and the tube that the girl is encased in drains of the fluid. She at first remains floating, and after the tank is vacuumed, drying her off, her golden eyes, with slanted, almost cat-like pupils, slowly open. She is dropped still standing, and the pod is opened to allow her to step out. She stops, and stands to her, very robotic like with no expression.

"Welcome to the world, sweetheart." Raflesina smiled evily, "Now listen closely to what I tell you. Your name is Leather Ashes, and you have been made for one purpose, the destruction of my arch-nemesises, the Pretty Cure team."

Leather Ashes nods. "Yes, your majesty." she answers, monotonely and roboticly, "I'll do as you say, and when you least expect it, Pretty Cure will be gone for good."

Raflesina then laughed and touched her creation's chin slightly. "Oh, no, no need to call me 'your majesty'. That's way too formal for my condition." the cloaked woman corrects her.

"Then what shall I call you?" asks Ashes, still with no emotion.

Raflesina smirks. "You can call me… Raflesina-mama." she answers, chuckling menacingly, before her chuckle faded into a derisive, evil laugh.

However, so far Pretty Cure didn't knew about this…

They were too busy studying.

----------------

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

----------------

"Pirates have been around as long as people have used the oceans as trade routes. The earliest documented instances of piracy are the exploits of the Sea Peoples who threatened the Aegean and Mediterranean in the 13th century before Christ. In Classical Antiquity, the Illyrians and Tyrrhenians were known as--"

Aurora-sensei stopped midway through the phrase as she saw a paper airplane flying around. When it reached her, she grasped it and unfolded it to reveal… a cartoony drawing of herself breathing fire. With a groan, she walked up to the table of a boy with dark red hair who was folding another paper airplane.

He then noticed Aurora glaring at him. "Takaraki Fujita! No more bad drawings in class! Now go stand in the hallway!" she shouted. Fujita sighed sadly, standing up and walking out of the room straight towards the hallway.

Chloe giggled weakly watching the whole thing. There was a marathon with the newest episodes of _Futari wa Hearty Pure_ playing on TV, and she stayed up late so she could watch it. Result: she was almost falling asleep during class, but she was also slightly awoken.

Grumbling, Aurora walked back to her table and resumed the class. "Now where was I? Oh yeah. In Classical Antiquity, the Illyrians and Tyrrhenians were known as pirates, as well as Greeks and Romans. The island of Lemnos long resisted Greek influence and remained a haven for Thracian pirates. During their voyages the Phoenicians seem to have sometimes resorted to piracy, and specialized in kidnapping boys and girls to be sold as slaves. By the 1st century BC, there were pirate states along the Anatolian coast..." she continued explaining.

Chloe, however, finally fell asleep, dozing off into dreamland with Aurora's explanations in her mind.

_Pirate states… Hmmm…_

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Pirate Adventure! Yo-Ho-Ho and a Bottle of Aloe Vera  
**Kaizoku no Bouken! YoHoHo to Aroe-Beera Ippai (海賊の冒険！ヨホホとアロエ・ヴェーラ一杯)

----------------

It was a perfect day at sea. Seagulls were flying around and the dolphins and porpoises were leaping from the water, and into the sky, then back into the bright blue ocean. Suddenly, from the fog, a sailing ship appeared crashing through the waves. However, its crew was no ordinary crew.

In fact, its crew were pirate versions of our heroines, plus Lavvie and Lotus. Chloe, ahem, CAPTAIN Chloe Auriville commanded the whole thing, and the rest were her faithful crew, with Lavvie resting on her shoulder like a parrot.

Those who disobeyed her would have to… no, they didn't have a plank. But they had a better punishment: lock them in the specially-crafted dungeon and leave them there until they were rotten corpses, then take them out and throw them at sea. So yeah, it was kind of 'walk the plank', but with no plank at all. Moving on…

Captain Chloe walked down the ship surface, pink fleuret raised up at the clouds and cherry-red hair down, and stepped up to Ayameko, who was steering the ship. "Aye, Ayamii-chan, where are we righta now?" wondered the captain with a heavy pirate accent.

"Gawk! Where are we? Gawk gawk!" agreed Lavvie jumping up and down.

Ayameko just groaned and took out a map. "According to the map, we're nowhere close to the Angelic Dandelion so far." the purplenette explained.

Captain Chloe groaned. "Ohhh, darn it!" she shouted, pinning her fleuret to the floor, "Will we ever find our promised treasure?!"

Out on the deck of the ship, Lotus sat on a barrel, wearing a really elegant red and grey lolita dress. "That, I don't know, Captain Chloe, desu. But remember I'm just coming with you in this one adventure to escape from my dreaded arranged marriage, desu." she sighed with starry eyes, staring at the horizon.

Lavvie stared at this and groaned in irritation. "It's not fair! My sister gets to be a princess wearing a cute dress and I am just an useless parrot!"

Chloe then glared at him. "I mean, uh, GAWK!" he corrected himself.

"It's because I'm more well-behaved than you are, bro, desu." replied Lotus cockily, "And I'm the older sister, desu. Or am I, desu?"

Ikuko watched the whole scene as she stood on the top of the mast, looking through her telescope. "Currently we don't know, but who cares?" asked the greenette, "If we have hope in ourselves, then we'll surely get the Angelic Dandelion and beat the scurvy dogs of Karlix!"

Captain Chloe then laughed. "Arrgh! That's the spirit, matey!" she cheered, "Let's keep riding on, even faster than before!" She turned to Ayameko, "Ayamii-chan, iku yo!"

"Alrighty!" the purplenette exclaimed, turning the steer so the ship would keep going.

Outside the ship, orange-tailed mermaid Hanae watched them from a rock with a giggle. "Oh, look at these silly pirates, pichi. They don't know how to waste a life, pichi." she said to herself, diving into the water.

----------------

Chiara sighed tiredly, as she finished scrubbing the floor of the ship, brushing some of the remaining dirt off of her adorable sailor suit. "Thanks goodness it's over." she grinned.

However, soon enough her sister's fleuret got REALLY close to her face, almost touching her nose. "Eek!"

"Don't you dare stop this, petite-soeur!" Captain Chloe shouted to her, "Remember what I told ya, hearty!"

Chiara gulped nervously as she answered, "I-I-I must leave this floor squeaky clean, right?" This Chloe was very different from the Chloe Auriville we all know and love. Captain Chloe was strict, adventure-hungry, a little selfish, and always carried her fleuret around, worrying about it like a pet. Worst of all, during a swashbuckling battle, and I mean the kind with swords, she lost one of her precious malachite green eyes, having to wear an eyepatch to cover it from that day on. During the same battle, Chiara also lost a leg, replacing it with a peg leg.

Back to the story, Chiara watched, sighing slightly in relief, as her cherry-redheaded sister put the fleuret back onto her sash with a grin as she headed back to the front of the ship. "At least she didn't said that she was going to lock me in the dungeon again." she whispered.

She then noticed an orange glimpse splashing onto the water. It was Hanae. The blondie turned around; nothing, but behind her, Hanae splashed up again. And it went on and on, until Chiara grabbed Hanae's tail from behind.

"Gotcha!" grinned Chiara as the orange mermaid yelped and landed onto a giant fishbowl that appeared outta nowhere. After splashing into the water of the fishbowl, Hanae peered her head out and glared at the sailor-suited blonde. "What did you do that for, pichi?" she asked in annoyance.

Chiara just eyed her in curiousity. "Are you really a mermaid? Or it's just a big fish biting you?" she wondered.

The mikan-haired mermaid then rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Of course I am, you silly, pichi!" she laughed, showing her tail to her, "Mite mite desu, pichi!" Chiara gasped; she had never seen a mermaid in real life before, only in books.

"Kyaaaa! I'm actually looking at a real full-color mermaid!" she squealed, eyes shining intensely.

Hanae nodded in agreedment before frowning slightly. "Yeah, but… I don't think you should be showing me off to everyone, you know, pichi. Mermaids can't be seen by humans or else they'll turn into seafoam, pichi. Besides, I'm just too shy, pichi…"

Chiara smiled and patted the mermaid's head. "Don't worry. I'm gonna keep you as my own personal secret." she winked.

After hearing this, Hanae laughed in amusement. "You forgot a single detail about mermaids, darling." she said before she splashed out of the fishbowl, her tail instantly changing into human legs and getting clad in an orange skirt.

Chiara's reply?

"Oh. I forgot"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

"Can ya spot something bad from up there, Iku-sempai?" asked Captain Chloe with a grin looking up at her green-haired crew member. In response, Ikuko looked around, telescope in hand, as they didn't notice Chiara coming in with Hanae.

"Hmmm… No, nothing yet." the greenette replied tsking.

Lotus, who was having some pomegranate juice, turned around and looked confused at Chiara and Hanae. She jumped off the legde of the ship onto the deck and walked up to the blondie. "Chiara-chan, your sister has told you a thousand times that you shouldn't bring strangers to the ship!" she scolded her.

Chiara just laughed. "Calm down, Lotus-chan. She's just someone I'd like grand-soeur-chan to meet." the sailor-suited girl explained, gripping her new friend's hand and walking up to Captian Chloe as she continued to her, "Hey, grand-so-- er, Captain, I'd like you to meet my new--"

However, before Chiara could even finish her sentence, Ikuko gasped in shock, looking through her telescope. She looked down at Captain Chloe in worry. "Captain-chan! Karlix is coming!" she shouted.

"Huh? Karlix?!" asked Captain Chloe looking up, then forward to see Karlix's ship heading towards them. In this dream, Karlix were ol' scurvy dogs hunting for the Angelic Dandelion just like the girls, but the former crew was way, _waaaay_ eviler.

----------------

Soon enough, the crew was being crowded by the evil crew, Captain Stankou grinning at them menacingly. "Why are you so shy, Purikyua? You're not gonna tell us where the Angelic Dandelion is?" he asked, looking Captain Chloe in the eye.

The cherry-redheaded pirate just slapped him silly and held out her CureBottle, which now looked like a bottle of rum with 'キュア' written on it and a pink ribbon tied around the handle. "We don't even have it, scurvy dog!" she shouted, "And we're not gonna let you have it!"

The other girls just held out their CureBottles, again bottles of rum with ribbons, and nodded in response. They were ready to transform.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, __Arrgh__!"_

This time, the henshin was a little more piratey, particularly with the fact that Chloe's eyepatch changed into a white one with a heart on it to match her costume, and one of Chiara's boots dressing her peg leg.

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!" _

_"Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!" _

_"Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!" _

_"Orenji no Tanjyerinehana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjyerine!" _

_"Midori no Kyarudamomu no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Kyarudamomo!"_

_"Purufyuumu Purepi!" _the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, _"Yappari kaori ga ii____, mateys!"_

Frencheese, eyeing this, just scoffed. "Let's see if these stupid girls can deal with our new weapon." he laughed, bringing up an Ylang-Ylang flower wearing a pirate bandanna with a pair of bones crossed behind it. The denizen then threw it aside, letting it land on a barrel and transforming said barrel into a monster.

The Cures then got onto battle position, and so did Lavvie and Lotus. By the way, Lavvie was sick of being a minor role, and got his own pirate costume so he could have an useful role to play.

As the heated rumble began, Rosa grabbed her fleuret, as did the Ylang-Ylang, and the two started a fierce swordfight, as the pink Cure closed her remaining eye so she couldn't lose it like she did with the other one. When the beast was about to stab her, she jumped up, landing on the ledge of the ship and sending a wink towards the monster.

"You can't catch me, matey!" she exclaimed.

The Ylang-Ylang then turned around to see Jasmine sliding down the rope with a foot up to kick him. "Now I'll show you the other kind of swashbuckling, you freak!" she yelled, kicking it on the face and let it land on the steer, next to Shashincame.

"Ylangy-kun! Are you okay?" asked the denizen, pouting in worry.

The battle continued as Tangerine ran up to the monster, gave it a flying kick, and whacked it with her drill pigtails (how can she do that?!), making it fall flat onto the deck, leading Cardamomo to step over him and do her infamous 'heel smash', but this time with a little twist: this time she smashed _both_ of her heels, not just one.

"That's a little something I'd like to call the Heel Smash2." the green Cure smirks. Tangerine giggles in response. "I can tell why." she replies, looking at the suffering beast.

However, as the battle progressed, Lavvie noticed that no one was steering the ship, as it kept sailing wildly through the ocean… and they were going to hit an iceberg! "Rosa-chan!" he called, "Mite mite!"

Rosa ran to where the purple-furred skunk was and saw that the ship was getting closer and closer to its doom. She then turned to Lavvie; he was covering his eyes with his tiny hands, fearing what would happen next.

"We can't let this happen!" the pink rose Cure said determinatedly, taking the steering wheel on her hands and trying to get the ship out of the way with all her might. It was, however, that the wheel was stuck, so she tried and tried, as the other girls kept battling against the Ylang-Ylang.

"_Come on, Chloe. You can do it._"

Rosa's eye suddenly widened in shock when she heard that strangely familiar voice calling her. "Ma-ma-maman?" she asked, looking up.

"_Chloe, no matter how hard is the job, you must try hard. Remember this, sweetheart._" the voice of Angelique Auriville told her from the heavens above. Almost crying, Rosa then tried to pull the steering wheel once again and this time, it worked, as she drove the ship out of the way of the iceberg.

Turning back to Lavvie, she smiled at him. "You can look now, Rabii-chan." she told him, patting his head.

Lavvie slowly uncovered his eyes and turned around; the iceberg was already behind the ship, causing a large, hopeful smile to fade into his face. "You saved us, captain! Hooray!" he cheered, hugging her.

Rosa then laughed a bit. "No, you saved us. If you hadn't spotted the iceberg, we would be already like frozen chicken." she joked, turning to the other Cures and to the totally beaten-up Ylang-Ylang, "Now let's go back to the main subject. Jasmine-chan!"

Jasmine nodded in agreedment, ready for her finishing attack. She clapped once, and a baseball and baseball bat made of purple light appeared on her hands. She got on focus and narrowed her eyes towards the Ylang-Ylang. Finally, she yelled, "_Murasaki no kaori no kokoro, uketeminasai! Purikyua Jazumin Thandaa!!!_"

As she said the last phrase, she finally hit the ball with the bat and it flew towards the monster, becoming in the shape of a humming bird, soon finishing off the beast.

After that, the five Cures and the skunks turned to the Karlix crew smirking deviously. Next thing you know, after detransforming, the girls threw them inside the dungeon and Hanae locked the door with a special seashell-shaped key.

"And don't even think about coming out!" Chloe exclaimed to the door as the seven laughed in delight.

At least this is just a dream, or else this would be the end of the series.

Or perhaps not.

----------------

"Auriville! Auriville!"

Chloe's eyes soon snapped open, and she looked around. She was back to normal, with both eyes, and back at her classroom… which was completely empty aside from her and Aurora-sensei, the one who had just woken her up.

"What happened?" she asked in puzzlement, "Last thing I remember I was at a pirate ship with my friends and we were pirates and…"

Aurora giggled in amusement. "I guess you overslept during class. By the way, the rest of the class has already left. You're the only one remaining here. And I guess you should come back home soon." she explained, walking up to her table and grabbing her books gently, one by one.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock. "Waaaa, I completely forgot~!" she squeaked, standing up and quickly putting her material inside her backpack, then running off back home, "That reminds me I have something very important to do and stuff and SEE YA!" She then ran out of the classroom, in a hurry to get home.

Aurora watched the whole thing with a smile. "Kids these days. They should stop watching so much _Hearty Pure_."

----------------

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Ikuko: Guys! I have big news!  
Chiara: So the epidemic was real after all?! Noooo…  
Ikuko: No, you silly! It's just that my parents are coming over and I wanna make 'em proud!  
Chloe: Don'tcha worry, we'll craft up an awesome party to surprise your parents!  
Lavvie: We'll try our best~!  
Ikuko: Oh, thanks, guys! I'm just sure Karlix doesn't mess it up…  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "I've Missed You! The Arrival of Ikuko's Parents?!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	21. Guess Who's Coming to Visit?

This episode begins on some plane, destination to Oriyama. This, however, is no ordinary plane; it's, in fact, the particular jet of Jun and Tsugumi Torino.

"_These names sound familiar for some reason…"_, you must be asking yourself. Well, if you have readen any of the previous episodes, you might know that these two are Ikuko and Kiyo's parents. Yes, they are always overseas, but they decided to take a break and visit their beloved children.

Anyway, at the plane, Tsugumi was reading a random magazine as Jun looked out of the window with a sigh. The brown-haired woman looked at her husband cocking an eyebrow. "Thinking about Iku-chan again?" she wondered.

Jun nodded frowning. "Yeah, I'm worried about her. What if she's missing us a lot? What if she's all teary-eyed when we arrive?" he asked.

Tsugumi laughed, blue eyes returning to the magazine. "Take it easy, Jun. You're too much of a worryworth. Iku-chan said she was fine with living by herself. I bet she won't really be surprised when we return." she replied with a chuckle.

Soon enough, the stewardess walked in smiling. "Mr. and Mrs. Torino, please fasten your seatbelts." she instructed, "The plane will be leaving the airport in 5 minutes."

Tsugumi's smirk was replaced with a look of confusion. She stood up and walked up to the stewardess, grabbing her by the shirt and looking at her in the eye.

"5 minutes?! You mean we're not there yet?!"

----------------

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

----------------

"Hey, Chia-chan, have you gotten your homework about the solar system ready?" asked Hanae to her blonde-haired friend, as they, alongside Chloe and Ayameko, were having their lunch after class.

Chiara nodded with a smile and took her homework to read. "It's right here. '_The Solar System and Friends, by Chiara Auriville._'" she began reading, "_'__The universe. It's really, really, really, really, really, really big and stuff.__ There you can find the Solar System, where the Earth and a bunch of other planets are. The End.'_"

Ayameko rolled her eyes annoyedly in response. "You are so lame." she said, as Chloe and Hanae both stiffled a giggle.

However, their thoughts were interrupted when they saw Ikuko running in, apparently in a big hurry. "Iku-sempai? Something wrong?" wondered Chloe as the greenette let her hands land hard on the table.

Ikuko panted heavily before looking at the four girls with a grin. "You will NOT believe on what I am about to tell ya!" she exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

Chiara just gasped, recalling something about a certain potato epidemic from episode 13. "So it was real after all?!" she whimpered, eyes tearing up, "Noooo~! My nightmare's come true~! Goodbye potatoes forever~!"

Ikuko rolled her eyes in annoyance before getting to the subject. "No, you baka, there's no epidemic." she explained, "It's just that I got a letter from my parents saying that they are at last coming over to visit me and Kiyo! And you guys gotta help me with this big party I'm throwing for them!"

After this was said, silence echoed through the place, as if it could even echo. Then, the girls' jaws dropped (except in Chiara's case since she was just sighing in relief since there was no epidemic) in shock.

"Your parents are WHAT?!"

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**I've Missed You! The Arrival of Ikuko's Parents?!  
**Aitakatta! Ikuko no Ryoushin Touchaku?! (会いたかった! 郁子の両親到着？！)

----------------

Later, after class, Ikuko had just explained the other girls the entire thing, and at the perfume shop, they and the skunks were planning out the big welcome bash for Jun and Tsugumi. The greenette wanted to make her parents proud of her, so the party had to be as perfect as possible...

"…But not too exaggerated, okay?" she explained, sitting on the puffy couch on the middle of the room to think.

After thinking for a while, Ayameko suddenly got a big idea. "I know what would make this party rock hard." she grinned, "Didja know my friend Ran's older brother has a band?"

Chloe nodded. "Oui, oui. You did tell us about the Spiritful Skunks earlier that day." the French girl reasoned.

The purplenette groaned before getting back to the subject. "Well, anyway, I thought it would be rather nice to have them perform during the party." she suggested, standing up and getting out a CD. With a grin, she put it into a CD player and really neat pop-rock music began playing.

"Ooh, kakoii!" chirped Chiara, her head going back and forth to the beat. Chloe nodded in agreedment with a giggle. "That's a great idea, Ayamii-chan!" she exclaimed.

Ayameko chuckled, sitting down once again with a cocky grin. "I knew I had a good idea." she said, "Any more ideas, guys?"

In response, Hanae just raised a hand. "Any ideas, Hana-tan?" wondered Chloe.

Putting her hand back down, the mikan-haired girl scratched the back of her neck and suggested, "What if we… We have Chloe in the vocals of the Spiritful Skunks just for one song during the party?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she started blushing, patting her friend's shoulder. "Ne, Hana-tan… Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

Hanae just nodded in agreedment, before the five girls and the skunks began laughing out loud, and then continued with the ideas.

However, as they chatted about, the seven were unaware of a certain Ylang-Ylang butler spying on them.

"He he he, I can't wait to tell this to Stankou-sama, iran! This is gonna be fun, iran!"

----------------

At night, back at the jet, Jun was almost falling asleep, as Tsugumi watched a movie on her compact DVD player. And this time, the jet was indeed flying, and nearly arriving at Oriyama.

Suddenly, the stewardess walked in again holding an envelope. "Mr and Mrs. Torino, there's a letter for you. It's from your daughter." she said with a smile.

Tsugumi double-blinked in surprise before taking the envelope on her hands and opening it, revealing said letter Ikuko has sent them.

"_Dear mom and dad, I'm fine, no need to ask. But I just wanna say I really miss you, and when you arrive, I'll throw a big party with my friends, so you can be really, REALLY proud of me, 'kay? Signed, your dear daughter, Iku-chan._" it was written on it, which Tsugumi read.

The brown-haired woman tugged on her husband's shirt, suddenly waking him up. "Jun! Jun, please wake up!" she called.

Jun stood on his seat, looking around in confusion. "What? Where? Who killed Odete Roitman?!" he asked. Tsugumi just motioned to the letter and let him read it. Once he look a good look at it, the gray-green-haired man smiled, his eyes tearing up slightly.

"Awww…" he cooed, "You see? She is missing us after all. I warned you about it."

Tsugumi just rolled her eyes and nodded in agreedment. For once, Jun was right on something; the two have been friendly rivals in school and whenever they made a bet, Tsugumi always won. And this kept going on with their marriage and Ikuko and Kiyo's births. The brown-haired woman just found it awkward that it was, for once he was right about something.

"Rather strange, don'tcha think?" she asked to her husband.

Jun nodded, hugging her arm tightly and nuzzling against it, blushing a deep red. "It must be fate or something like that." he chuckled.

Tsugumi laughed in delight. "Aww, me too." she replied.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the plane began rumbling. Jun, scared of what would happen next, tugged on Tsugumi's sleeve for protection. "Tsugi… What's going on? Are we gonna fall?" he muttered.

Her blue eyes suddenly showed concern in them. "I don't know…" she warned, hugging him back, and feeling his sweaty skin against her.

"Do you think this jet is… haunted?" asked Jun.

"I don't think so." answered Tsugumi, letting go of her husband and looking at him in the eye, "This jet was built just for us. I don't think anybody else has traveled here before."

Little did they knew, outside of the plane, Stankou used a pair of dirty leafy wings and placed the Ylang-Ylang flower on the back of the jet, spreading the black smoke around it. And soon enough, the smoke reached Jun and Tsugumi's seats as the two yelped in fright.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Tasukete~!!"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

Later on, the girls had arrived at the airport so they could bring Ikuko's parents to the party. The greenette herself was most of all anxious; she hasn't seen her parents in a long while.

"Ne, petite-soeur-chan, are they here yet?" asked Chloe, turning to Chiara who was looking at the sky through a pair of binoculars. The blondie hmmmed slightly and looked back at her sister as she answered, "Iiyaa! They ain't there yet!"

Ikuko just sighed in expectation. "I can't wait for them to arrive. It'll be so fun and we'll be at last together and…" she began, but was cut off when wind started to blow through her hair.

She looked up to see a little white dot in the sky, and smiled wide. "Omigosh! They're here!" she yelped in happiness, as the others looked up and grinned as well.

However, their smiles suddenly faded into shocked frowns as the plane was getting closer and closer, with a familiar shout of 'YLANGUUUUU!!!'. There was no doubt it was an Ylang-Ylang…

And flying straight at them!

Knowing this, Ikuko narrowed her eyebrows and jumped out of the way before the monster jet could even hit them, grabbing Hanae as she did so. "Look out!" she shouted. After it landed, the other three girls approached them, as they looked up and saw Jun and Tsugumi staring out the window, looking extremely helpful.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" cried Ikuko in worry. She turned to them and called picking up her CureBottle, "Girls! Let's transform, now!" The other girls agreed picking up their CureBottles as well. _"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_ And after the usual sparkly thingers, they were done with the henshin, ready to save Ikuko's parents. After all, without them, there would be no party.

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!" _

_"Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!" _

_"Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!" _

_"Orenji no Tanjyerinehana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjyerine!" _

_"Midori no Kyarudamomu no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Kyarudamomo!"_

_"Purufyuumu Purepi!" _the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, _"Yappari kaori ga ii!____"_

After the henshin, the battle began. However, there was no time for Cardamomo's Heel Smash now, since for the whole battle she was going to be inside the jet helping her parents calm down.

"Okaa-san, otou-san, it's okay! We're gonna save ya soon!" shouted the green cardamom Cure, grabbing her father's shoulders.

Jun, who was covering his eyes, uncovered them and looked at the girl whom he didn't knew it was his daughter. "W-W-Who are you?!" he asked frightfully.

Cardamomo just shushed him, holding him tightly. "Don't be scared, oto-- er, mr. Torino. I'm just a friend of your daughter." she told him with a smirk, "A superheroine."

Tsugumi grabbed her shoulders. "Wait a sec! A superheroine?! I always wanted to meet one!" she squealed, making Cardamomo giggle.

----------------

On the other hand, the battle outside the jet continued full throttle. Punches, kickes and attacking ensued as the four girls battled the monster plane.

With her Pretty Cure super strength, Jasmine and Vanilla grinned to each other as they grabbed the jet by the wing and flung it around, throwing it onto a building but luckily barely hurting anyone.

"Yea! Take that, you freak!" mocked Jasmine with a grin.

Just then, the plane Ylang-Ylang stood up and flew towards Jasmine about to hit her, much to her shock. However, with a couple of backflips and a triple whip, Tangerine leaped up and pushed Jasmine out of the way.

The purple Cure opened her eyes and looked at her orange-clad friend with a smile. "Ahh, arigato gozaimasu, Tangerine-chan." she said.

Tangerine just smiled back and let go of Jasmine, with some very naughty intentions towards the monster jet. She clapped once and started twirling around. "_Orenji no kaori no kokoro, uketeminasai!_" she shouted, sending an orange whirlwind towards the Ylang-Ylang, "_Purikyua Tanjyerine Uirouindo!_"

The whirlwind soon became in the shape of an orange humming bird and it hit the monster, weakening it.

"YLANGUUU~" it moaned in full pain.

----------------

Inside the plane, Cardamomo grinned, knowing the monster was growing weaker and weaker. It was time to finish off that beast. she clapped once and the two daggers made of green light appeared in her hands like usual.

"_Midori no kaori no kokoro, uketeminasai!_" she shouted, ready to throw the daggers at the Ylang-Ylang, "_Purikyua Kyarudamomo Riipa!_"

Soon, Cardamomo shot the daggers at the windows, breaking them as the daggers became shaped like humming birds and flew towards the Ylang-Ylang flower at the back of the jet. Finally, they hit the Ylang-Ylang, as it began to glow green, the Ylang-Ylang flower became dust, and the monster changed back into a normal plane.

The green Cure and her parents then sighed in relief… before they realized the pilot was gone and the plane was going to crash-land! THEY WERE GOING TO DIE!

"But not if I stop it!" Cardamomo narrowed her eyes in determination, stepping out of the plane and heading to the front of the plane, grabbing it tightly as inside the plane Jun and Tsugumi hugged each other for dear life, Jun screaming like a little girl and Tsugumi shutting her eyes furiously.

Soon, a cloud of dust filled the place, as the four other Cures, Cardamomo and her parents closed their eyes, hoping that the worst wouldn't happen.

And it didn't.

When the dust cleared, it revealed that the jet had landed safely, with barely no one harmed. Jun and Tsugumi, weirded out, looked at each other before walking out of the plane…

…to find a now-detransformed Ikuko standing there, smiling tearfully at them. "At last. After so much time… We meet again." the greenette said before running up to her parents and hugging them tightly.

Tsugumi was also touched, hugging her daughter back, tears streaming from her dark blue eyes. "My sweet Iku-chan. How I longed to see you again!" she smiled in joy for finally seeing her daughter after so much time.

Jun was almost crying as well, as he went to hug his daughter and wife as well. At last the family was together. "Awww! Group hug!" he squeaked, causing laughs from the others.

Now all they had to do was get them to get to the Oriyama Party Hall, and it would be at last time for the big welcome bash to start.

----------------

And said bash was a huge hit.

The Spiritful Skunks were playing their music, some people were grooving to the beat and some other people were either eating or chatting. Ikuko and her parents were talking about things that they didn't talk about in a _loooong_ while. They didn't see each other in years, after all.

Onstage, the lead guitarist of the Spiritful Skunks, Ran's brother Etsuo, spoke through the mike with a big grin, "Yeeee-haw! How ya doin'? This is Nakayama Etsuo from the Spiritful Skunks! Are you guys enjoying the party?!"

In response, the crowd just cheered, probably in agreedment. So, yeah, they were enjoying it.

With a laugh, Etsuo spoke up again. "Well, then, you guys will more likely enjoy our next attraction! Please welcome, to sing a song she has just written, Auriville Chloe-chan!" he introduced, as Chloe walked onstage all dolled up waving to the audience as she got to the mike.

"This song I've written today is called 'Legend of the Humming Bird', and I hope you like it." the cherry-redhead said through the mike, as the band began playing and she began singing.

_**Nijiiro no kaze ni fukarete**_

_**Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta RAPSODII**_

Ikuko and her parents watched the whole thing smiling, as did the remaining members of Purikyua-gumi, Lavvie and Lotus. "Subdued again, desu?" pouted Lotus, knowing that she and Lavvie have been left out during the most recent episodes. Heck, Lavvie was a parrot in the previous episode.

Lavvie chuckled, patting his sister's shoulder. "Don't worry, onee-chan. You'll have a larger role in the next episode." he said breaking the fourth wall.

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

_**Higashi no sora e to**_

_**Habataku HAMINGU BARUDU  
**_

On the other hand, Ikuko turned to her parents with a smile. "So, what do you guys think?" she asked before frowning slightly, "I know you won't like it because you are more of the classy type and--"

_**Saa, takarajima ni**_

_**Nukeru chikamichi**_

Tsugumi shook her head in disagreedment before looking up at Chloe singing. "Oh, no, no, no! We love this! In fact, Jun and I didn't have so much fun since our wedding party!" the brown-haired woman chuckled.

_**Bara no kaori no RAPSODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo**_

_**Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai**_

Upon hearing her mother's remark, Ikuko smiled wide, tears filling her eyes. "Arigato, okaa-san!" the greenette said, as Chloe finished singing.

_**Watashi wa wasurenai…**_

----------------

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Ayameko: REPAAKUU~!  
Hanae: Sheesh, that sounds like a curse word!  
Ayameko: But it isn't! Le Parkour is a really great sport you should check out!  
Lotus: Ooh, I wanna try, desu! Please let me try, desu!  
Chloe: Lotus, wait--!  
Lotus: Kyaaaa~, desu! This hurts, desu!  
Chloe: I warned you… Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "A Helping Hand?! Lotus has Hurt Herself!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

**プリキュ****ア****の****新しい宿敵、到着！**

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Oui = "yes" in French  
Kakkoii = "cool" in Japanese  
Tasukete = "help!" in Japanese  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Iiyaa = "no" in Japanese  
Okaa-san = "mother" in Japanese  
Otou-san = "father" in Japanese  
Arigato gozaimasu = "thank you (so much)" in Japanese  
Onee-chan = "big sister" in Japanese


	22. Hurt and Heal

"LE PARKOUR~!"

The other Purikyua-gumi members were in frozen shock at Ayameko's shout, after the purplenette had showed them some tricks about literally 'bouncing off' the walls. "Sheesh, Ayamii-chan, that sounds like a cuss word!" said Hanae, shivering slightly.

"But it isn't!" answered Ayameko with a grin, "It's awesome! It makes every other sport seem boring!"

Chloe smiled, standing up and walking up to her friend. "Ah, I know that sport! Parkour comes from the French word 'parcours'… the percurse. It's also called the Art of Deslocating. Whoever practices it is a traceur, or traceuse with females." the cherry-redhead explained.

The purplenette just looked plain surprised at Chloe's knowledge about Le Parkour. "Whoa, Chloe-chan. How do you know so much about it?" the former wondered, cocking an eyebrow at the latter.

Chloe giggled in response. "Well, Le Parkour was made in France, from which Chia-chan and I also come from, oui?"

Lotus then stood up with a grin, becoming suddenly interested in the sport as well. "Ooh, ooh, I also wanna be a traceuse, desu! Lemme try, desu!" she squealed and leaped up, with intentions of landing on the wall nearby. However, she missed it and accidentally jumping out of the window.

"KYAAAAA~!" the girls and Lavvie could hear Lotus' cries from outside. They looked at each other, looking guilty.

Uh oh.

----------------

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

----------------

Our heroines and Lavvie hurried downstairs, wanting badly to help Lotus. As soon as they past through the kitchen, Risako notices them and smiled softly. "Kids, why are you going outside? Ah, let me guess: you wanna enjoy the cool night breeze while you eat some of my special mom-made curry with rice?" she asks.

"Hold on, mom!" Ayameko called to her mother, "It's just that a friend of ours fell down the window and we're gonna get her back inside! But we'll be right back!"

As the five friends and skunk ran out of the house and the purplenette shut the door, her mother just chuckled. "Ah, children grow up so fast. They're trying many different crazy stunts these days." she sighed to herself going back to cooking up the dinner.

----------------

Outside, they finally found a fallen Lotus next to some pole, moaning about in pain. In worry, Chloe approached her, patting her tiny pink-furred head as she did so. "Are you okay, Lotus-chan?" she asked.

"No, desuuuu…" moaned Lotus, "It hurts somewhere, desu~"

The six looked at each other before Hanae walked up to the skunk and squatted down next to her. "I can tell you seem to be suffering." she answered with a sheepish grin.

Standing up weakly, the skunk princess turned to them, a burning glare on her violet eyes, before she instantly fell back down and began moaning and squirming about. She was obviously suffering, like Hanae mentioned, and also on a big nervous wreck.

Chiara just gulped, poking Lotus' head. "Could you tell us where does it hurt, at least?" asked the blonde with a guilty chuckle.

The pink skunk then looked up in annoyance. "Everywhere, desu. In every single part of my body, desu." she replied, before falling back onto unconsciousness, much to the others' surprise and worry.

If she was hurt everywhere, then that was a very serious problem they had to deal with…

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**A Helping Hand?! Lotus has Hurt Herself  
**Te wo Kasu?! Kega Shita Rootasu (手を貸す？！怪我したロータス)

----------------

Later, the girls took the weakened Lotus to the vet so the doctor could check what could be done for her, that is, if they could actually get to explain why in the name of the living daylights her fur was pink.

Or so they thought, since the doctor was very strict and skipped the questions to take a look at Lotus first. They waited and waited in worry as many medical processes vets always make with small mammals were made to Lotus. After the doctor was done, he turned to the girls, his monotoned look never leaving his face.

"Is it serious, doctor?" asked Chiara with a pout.

The doctor shook his head in disagreedment; apparently it wasn't a very serious problem, at least seemingly before he spoke up, "But if you don't take good care of her and leave her resting for some time, then this will become more serious."

Ayameko then frowned, arching her eyebrows slightly in guilt. "Gee, I've been so stupid on showing Le Parkour to Lotus-chan." she whispered to herself, taking the pink skunk princess on her arms as they left. As soon as the girls were gone, a smirk popped up in the doctor's face, as in a burst of black and red light he revealed his true identity.

"This is working just as planned." Shashincame chuckled silently to himself, as a black ball of light formed on his hand, "I've already warned these meddling girls about the time they should be at home, Rafure-chama. They should be out of our way soon."

"_Excellent._" Raflesina's voice answered from the ball, "_It will be enough time for these brats to get out of my way and for me to execute my newest plans for finally getting my hands on the Angelic Dandelion._"

Yes, folks, Lotus getting hurt was all Shashincame's plan. In short, when she fell out of the window of Ayameko's house, she landed on a giant thorn bush, courtesy of the photographic denizen, who brought her to the pole soon after.

Oi vey… It would have to be a really mean person to let that happen to the poor thing…

But you have to be really kind if you want to cheer her up instead. And that's what happened in Ikuko's case later that day.

----------------

Back at the Mayonaka residence, Lotus was kept resting at the couch, while Chloe and Hanae took good care of her. However, her mind was clouded with bad and upsetting thoughts; she was getting weaker and weaker as every minute past, as soon enough the red tint of strawberries took control of her face.

"I'm gonna die, desu~~" moaned Lotus in pure pain.

Ikuko shook her green-haired head in disagreedment. "No, Lotus, we're gonna stand by your side, no matter what happens." she told her in concern, "Particularly me! I'm never gonna give up, I'm gonna do my best and then do more until you're feeling better!"

Lotus' eyes began tearing up in joy at such a wonderful and brave statement. "Arigato gozaimasu, Iku-sempai, desu. You really are a nice person, desu." she answered, hugging Ikuko's lap as the greenette smiled, wiping the tears off the pink skunk's purple eyes.

Ikuko was very good at taking care and encouraging younger or smaller creatures than her in case they were in distress. Let's just say she would make a really good mother… I mean, matriarch. Whichever.

Okay then, let's get back to the story. As Ikuko placed Lotus back onto the bed, she heard footsteps and saw the other Cures and Lavvie heading towards the door, turning towards them with arched eyebrows.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" argued the heiress, motioning towards the weakened skunk, "We have a friend in need here!"

Lavvie slapped his forehead in annoyance and turned to Ikuko. "But that's the exact reason for us to leave the house now! We're going to the drugstore so we can get something that can help onee-chan feel better!" he shouted as Chloe opened the door so the four girls and skunk could step out.

Ikuko just double-blinked, shrugged and turned her attentions back to Lotus, however still hearing Hanae's warnings. "But we'll be right back! See ya, Iku-sempai!" shouted the meganekko as she and the others left.

The greenette just nodded, not even stopping to turn to the others. "Hmm, hmm, ja ne then." she said to them, as she softly pressed the towel, which had been bathed in warm waters, against Lotus' forehead.

While she done so, a puzzled look took over her brown eyes and her mouth shaped into a frown of confusion. Certain thoughts clouded her mind.

Thoughts of '_Why the heck are we worrying so much just because Lotus fell out of the window?_'.

Little did the young heiress know of a fact about Lotus being pretty much allergic to thorns, to the point of even becoming ill if she ever came in contact with one of these. And what's worse; Karlix knew about that fact, so they used it against the girls to get the evil ambitions of swiping the Angelic Dandelion to at last work.

Or perhaps not…?

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

Echoing footsteps could be heard throughout the streets, as the Auriville sisters, Ayameko, Hanae and Lavvie headed as fast as they could to the closest drugstore. However, they didn't knew that was going to lead up to trouble.

Nearby, Shashincame hid behind a wall, smirking maliciously, and waiting for the best moment to launch the Ylang-Ylang. _The moment is nearing…_, he thought with an evil chuckle, looking back to see the girls getting closer and closer to the wall where he hid. Then finally, after some time, Shashincame stretched out his leg, apparently planning to have one of the girls trip and fall.

Which didn't work out quite as planned, since they saw his leg and hopped over instead of tripping. However, he didn't give up. It was time for the battle to start. He took out his Ylang-Ylang flower and threw it aside, having it land on a random caterpillar, which began glowing black and growing in size until it turned into a giant caterpillar Ylang-Ylang with tentacles attached to the sides.

"Go get them, Ylangy-kun!" Shashincame laughed, pointing to the Cures far into the distance. The Ylang-Ylang just roared in agreedment as it began threading away following the girls and Lavvie. In fact, the skunk prince was the first one to notice, as he turned around to see the beast following them and gasped.

"Girls, transform NOW!" shouted Lavvie, jumping onto Chiara's lap as he did so.

The girls just looked extremely confused at this sudden shout, but just shrugged and grabbed their CureBottles, ready to start the usual sparkly henshin. _"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

But instead of the usual henshin stock footage, they were just surrounded by respective-colored light, kinda like the quick Vanilla henshin from episode 18, as they finally reached the shop, opened the door, and entered, unaware of the big sign reading "CLOSED" on it.

You guessed it, the shop was closed, since the workers were having a lunch break.

----------------

As Vanilla kept looking out of the window and mocking the Ylang-Ylang as she done various 'nanana you can't catch us' motions towards it, Rosa, Jasmine and Tangerine noticed the sign reflected on the glass door of the shop.

"What do you think that sign is reading?" asked the pink rose Cure raising an eyebrow.

Tangerine narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Apparently it says… 'DESOLC'. DeSolc. Perhaps it's the owner of the shop." she suggested, due that the sign could be seen from backwards from where they were.

"Wait, wait, hold the phone. You're not reading it right." Jasmine tried correcting her, "DeSolc, DeSolc… ClosEd. Closed!" She then slapped her forehead at the sudden realization, "Awwww, man! We entered when the shop was closed! Baka baka baka~!"

Her orange-clad friend then looked around at the shop, which was dark and gloomy just like the first version of DivaCure Scents, back when it was still the Pretty and Preppy perfume shop; since it wasn't a shop in the style of DivaCure Scents, there was no other light in the room except for the gleam of five pairs of eyes.

_This kinda reminds me of our beginnings… _ thought the mikan-clad Cure with a giggle of nostalgia, remembering the happy times the girls had back when they were just starting with the Pretty Cure business.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by Shashincame's evil chuckle as he entered the shop, holding a remote control on his hands. "Hello there, Pretty Cure. I haven't seen you in quite a while." the photographic denizen said evily.

"Shashi-something!" Rosa shouted glaring at him like the others, "You bastard! What are you doing here?!"

Lavvie nodded, pointing to the remote in Shashincame's hands. "And why are you holding that remote with you?! Is it part of another plan?!" he asked in anger.

Shashincame just motioned outside the window, swatting Vanilla away from the window and back to her friends and sister. "That, Le Pew, is the remote which will activate an invisible shield around the drugstore. This shield will rule out your powers and allow the Ylang-Ylang to break in and kill you more easily. Without Pretty Cure to defeat Raflesina-sama's monsters, the Angelic Dandelion will be at last of Karlix's, and so will the whole world!" he laughed evily, ready to press the black button on the middle.

The five of them gasped and began running towards him, only to be held back still by ghastly Ylang-Ylang arms. "We can't let him do that!" Jasmine growled, "Or else we will lose chances of saving both worlds forever!"

"I don't wanna end up as a dead skunk~" cried Lavvie in agreedment, before shouting a long 'NOOOO' as Shashincame's finger got closer and closer to the button, ready to activate the power-loss shield.

Rosa shut her eyes furiously, tears falling from them, ready for the worst. _I never knew it was going to end like this… Au revoir, cruel world!_ she thought in pure fear…

…only to open her eyes in surprise as she heard Shashincame's yell of pain. She turned to see the photographic denizen jumping around and screaming in pain, letting go of the remote. Soon, she and the others realized who had caused so much pain to him.

"Lotus-chan!"

Indeed, Lotus was there, biting Shashincame's derrière, and feeling much better. It was a pretty long story: while the others were out, Ikuko accidentally sprayed some of her CureBottle's content, which when not used for transforming it also had a healing effect, on the pink skunk, instantly making her feel better, and warning them about the Ylang-Ylang running amock.

After she was done, she pulled back and leaped up to the others with full energy, performing a karate chop on one of the Ylang-Ylang arms, breaking them free. Shashincame was still rubbing his back from being bitten when he was pinned from behind to the ground by someone; this someone was, in fact, Cardamomo, who had already transformed on her way to the drugstore.

"Go ahead! Destroy that thing!" the green Cure shouted to her teammates, who instantly ran out of the shop, leaving her and Shashincame challenging each other, as Lavvie hugged his sister tight.

"Oh, onee-chan! I thought you were going to die!" cried the skunk prince, as his sister hugged him back, both of them as tearful as ever.

Lotus just chuckled as they kept on with the hug for a couple of seconds before she pulled back, with a smile on her face. "I thought so too, Lavvie-kun, but luckily Iku-sempai made me see the light." she giggled in response, she and her brother watching as both rumbles: Cardamomo vs. Shashincame, and Other Cures vs. Ylang-Ylang, kept going on, with the good side winning, of course.

As, inside the shop, Cardamomo pinned Shashincame back and crushed the remote control with her bare hands, outside the other girls gave various punches and kickes towards the beast, weakening it with each blow. And yeah, Vanilla performed the stupid groin attack again.

Finally, as the monster was completely weak, Rosa turned to Jasmine and nodded. The purple Cure clapped once, and a baseball and baseball bat made of purple light. She got on focus and narrowed her eyes towards the Ylang-Ylang. Finally, she yelled, "_Murasaki no kaori no kokoro, uketeminasai! Purikyua Jazumin Thandaa!!!_" As she said the last phrase, she finally hit the ball with the bat and it flew towards the monster, becoming in the shape of a humming bird, easily destroying the beast.

Inside the shop, Cardamomo forced Shashincame to watch the entire thing from outside the window, as the photographic denizen's eyes started watering up in sadness, looking like he was about to cry.

Little did the five Cures know, it was their last battle before a much bigger menace truly entered their lives.

An evil that was going to change Chloe's point of view of friendly relationships forever. An evil by the name of…

Leather Ashes.

----------------

"I'm here~!" Ayameko called, entering the perfume shop, a couple of days after the event of Lotus' sickness. The purplenette quickly noticed said pink skunk staring at her with these large purple eyes, a big smile on her face.

Ayameko just groaned and rolled her eyes turning to the skunk princess in annoyance. "Alright, alright then. I'm sorry for making you fall off the window. Happy now?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

Lotus just giggled in delight, slapping lightly Ayameko's arm. "You're just too clueless, Ayamii-chan, desu!" the pink skunk girl laughed playfully, "I just wanna say 'arigato' for showing me Le Parkour, desu! In fact, after the battle that day, I found myself surfing the web and I found this really cool site where they put up a bunch of videos about it, desu! Check it out, desu!"

She then leaped up and began showing her some new Le Parkour moves right there, jumping up and down really fast. Such thing made Ayameko's eyes spin right around like a record. When Lotus was done, the purplenette was so dizzy that she fell to the ground with a loud THUMP, much to the others' surprise.

"Something wrong, Ayamii-chan?" wondered Chloe as she and the others ran up to her in curiousity.

"She-she-she-she's… better than me…" it was all that they heard Ayameko dizzily mutter, causing them to laugh at such a funny moment. Who could tell that some days ago Lotus, who now can beat Ayameko in Le Parkour, became, just for once, really weak and ill on her first try?

Ahhh, Pretty Cure. So unexpected sometimes.

----------------

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chiara: Alrighty! Next week the big twists and turns will begin!  
Lavvie and Lotus: Yea~!  
Chiara: And all we have to do is stay tuned for what will happen next in the American Hearty Pure!  
Lavvie and Lotus: Yea~!  
Ayameko: Seriously, how can you like that pimped-up junk anyways?  
Chloe: Sorry, but Ayamii-chan's right! It's one failure after another! Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Lost and Found in Translation! The Hearty Pure of America?!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

**新しい学生アシュリーには秘密があった！**

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Oui = "yes" in French  
Arigato (gozaimasu) = "thank you (so much)" in Japanese  
Ja ne = "see ya (later)" in Japanese  
Baka = "idiot" in Japanese  
Au revoir = "goodbye" in French  
Onee-chan = "big sister" in Japanese


	23. Lost and Found in Translation

Night had fallen in Oriyama. It was a very peaceful day for Purikyua-gumi, as Karlix didn't strike for a while. However, that didn't mean our heroines lived peacefully; they also had their own problems.

It was another night where Ayameko, Hanae, Ikuko and the skunks were staying at the Auriville residence, but this time it was a little different than the play-pretend adventure. When the five finally got there, Chloe answered the door, but she looked a little different than usual; her cherry-red hair was down and messy, in fact, she looked entirely messed up.

"Something wrong, Chloe-chan?" Hanae wondered, "You look like you've been strolling down a junkyard."

Chloe just took a deep breath, grabbed Hanae's hand and led them to the living room. It was dark with only some light from the moon, and they could hear weird noises coming from the TV. It was actually Chiara, who kept shuffling through the channels nonstop, eyes shining in pure enjoyment. The reason for that was because they got cable television with 200-something channels.

Looking weirded out at this, the four other members of Purikyua-gumi sat next to her, barely able to see what channels she went past, only because she was too quick on changing channels.

Ayameko groaned in annoyance when Chiara got to the sports channels. "Just stop on a channel already, Chia-chan!" the purplenette slapped her forehead.

Chiara just shook her head in disagreedment. "Too late! I'm at channel 143! From channel 120 onwards I can't stop!" the blondie called with a pout, before Lavvie just swiped the remote away from her at channel 152. It was the American cable channel ZTV, which was currently showing a commercial for the following attraction…

"_This isn't a joke: what's pink, blue and hearty all over?_"

----------------

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Lost and Found in Translation! The Hearty Pure of America?!  
**Ushinawa Reta to Honyaku de Hakken! Amerika no Haatii Pyua?! (失われたと翻訳で発見！アメリカのハーティー・ピュア？)

----------------

_**Emissaries of twilight  
We'll make the darkness depart  
Pure Pink and Pure Blue  
We'll break the chains that bind your heart**_

_**Since we are the best of friends  
We are strooooong…**_

_**Together we are Hearty Pure  
We join together, set things right  
Together we are Hearty Pure**_

_**Hearty Pure!**_

The girls just burst into laughter at how cheesy and campy _Hearty Pure_'s dub opening theme was. "I never knew they actually dubbed _Futari wa Hearty Pure_ in America, desu!" Lotus giggled, almost falling onto the floor and rolling around the floor.

Ikuko nodded, putting her arms behind her head. "Look on the bright side, at least it wasn't 2kids who dubbed it." the greenette chuckled with a wink.

Lavvie, on the other hand, took out the cable TV's booklet so she could read out the info about the dub. "It's basically the same plot as the original version, only with a couple of names changed." he pointed out.

Chiara rolled her eyes glancing at the skunk with a smirk. "And given the Americans' tendencies of stupid names, I bet Nadeshi and Hanako will be renamed into something cheesy like Nora Peachfield and Helen Celeste." she giggled, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tight.

"Here it goes… '_Nora Peachfield and Helen Celeste are suddenly thrown together as the legendary warriors known as "Hearty Pure". They're each entrusted with a Card Commane, a device that looks like a cell phone, and by sliding their Hearty Pure Cards through them they are able to transform_'." he began reading.

Chiara's eyes widened in surprise after hearing that the names she suggested were the official ones. "Aaaaa, I was right about the names! Guess I'm some kind of psychic or something. Sugoi, huh?" the blondie chirped in delight.

Lotus then swiped the booklet away from him and continued from where he stopped, "'_As Pure Pink and Pure Blue, they must fight against the evil monsters of the Shadow Zone who are after the magical gems called Rainbow Stones_', desu. '_It's up to these ordinary girls with extraordinary powers to collect all seven Rainbow Stones and restore the Garden of Sparkle before the darkness devours everything_', desu."

Ayameko slapped her forehead again, this time laughing mockingly. "Seriously, minna, what kind of names are that?!" she grinned at the skunks.

Chloe giggled, glancing at Ayameko with a smile. "Well, at least they didn't change most of the names. I wonder what they'll do with Mapple and Mupple." the cherry-redhead said, she and the others looking back at the TV.

----------------

"The cheese buns are done~!" cheered Allyson, the dub version of Ayano, as she served fresh cheese buns from the oven, much to the joy of Nora (dub Nadeshi), Sammy (dub Sakae) and Rena (dub… well, Rena).

"Alrighty, time to eat!" Nora cheered, grabbing a cheese bun and about to eat when she heard Mapple's squeaky dub voice stop her as he shouted, "Hey, Nora, gimme some too!"

Nora rolled her eyes and gave Mapple the cheese bun letting him gobble it. "Delicious!" he chirped, "Totally delicious! I love i--" He stopped midway through the phrase when his face went green and he poofed up in front of Nora and scurried off to the bathroom, "Aaargh! I need to throw up~!"

Mapple past in a hurry through Helen (dub Hanako) who kept the cellphone version of dub Mupple inside her bag, watching everything with a giggle.

"Helen, stop laughing! This is not funny!" scolded Mupple in a piece of stock footage from the previous episode, "You know that my sweet Mapple is lactose-intolerant! You shouldn't give him anything related to milk!"

Helen then stopped giggling and nodded as she sat between Nora and Sammy. "Hey-Norrie-what-is-that-geeky-sky-blue-haired-girl-doing-here?!" asked Sammy in the usual motormouth her dub voice actress used.

Nora just ignored her and turned to Helen. "Hey, Helz, what are ya doing here? What's the fuzz?" she asked with a big grin.

"Mupple warned me that she sensed an Asobiina somewhere at the park." Helen held Nora's hand and looked at her in worry, "Come on, let's check what's going wrong!"

The redhaired tomboy nodded in agreedment before cocking an eyebrow and frowning. "But first, we have to get Mapple out of the bathroom." she pointed out, standing up and heading to the bathroom as Helen and Mupple followed.

----------------

Okay, so far that dubbed episode was completely stupid. At least for our heroines, since right now Chiara and the skunks were still laughing, Ayameko beat her fist against her head repeatedly in annoyance, Chloe and Hanae were looking at each other in wonder and Ikuko went to the kitchen because the whole cheese bun thing was getting her hungry.

"This has to be the most stupid thing ever." Ayameko sighed motioning to the TV, "I mean, takoyaki and cheese buns are nothing alike! And they made Sakae talk too fast, and Nadeshi has a horrible accent!"

Chiara, after calming herself and the skunks down, nodded in agreedment, sitting back onto the couch. "Not to mention Mapple was never lactose-intolerant! He just went to the bathroom because of a caterpillar on his takoyaki!" she added cheerfully…

…Before frowning as Ayameko turned off the TV.

"Hey! There was no need to do that!" Chloe shouted as she took the remote from her friend and turned the TV back on, showing the Asobiina wreaking havoc on the park.

The purplenette then glared at her friends and stood up, furiously covering the TV screen with her jacket. "But they're making our heroines and the mascots look like fools! Where's your pride?! I will... not... sit here and let them get away with this!" she argued, her eyes tearing up.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and stood up, glaring deep into her friend's eyes. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little, Ayamii-chan? I mean, it's a dubbed T.V. show! Nothing else!" the cherry-redhead tried to reason.

"Yeah, but don't you see that this represents?!" Ayameko motioned to the TV, still holding onto her jacket, "This is what they think of Hearty Pure in America!"

The two were nearly going to start a catfight when Ikuko walked in with a bowl of popcorn, peacefully placed it next to the skunks, walked over to Chloe and Ayameko, and looked at them sternly, grabbing their shoulders.

"Look, you two. My suggestion is you sit down and watch the rest of it. I thought you guys must be hungry as well, so I brought some popcorn. And Ayamii-chan, if you still don't like what you saw, you can write to the T.V. station, the Congressman, the President, whatever!" the greenette told them.

The two girls then looked guilty, pouted at Ikuko and then at each other, and walked back to their seats with their heads down in shame, Ikuko following in concern, pushing them away from each other so they couldn't start another almost-catfight. Seriously, this was just one episode of the dubbed show, and not even the whole episode.

For now, most of them wanted to see if the so-called Hearty Pures could be able to defeat that week's Asobiinaa.

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

Back at the TV show, Nora and Helen finally got to the park, where the Asobiinaa was obviously wreaking havoc, by the lead of Pissyurd, who was renamed Pijurd. However, he still looked like a drag queen version of Dan Akyroyd or whatever his name was spelled.

"Unleash your evil, Asobiinaa!" demanded Pijurd with an evil laugh before noticing Nora and Helen standing there, "Ah, hello, Hearty Pure! Just in time to see my little pet wreak havoc and destroy this park! Hahahahaha!"

The dub-Hearty Pure duo just gasped in horror at this. "This is unforgivable, Norrie! We have to transform and quick!" shouted Helen to her red-haired friend. Nora nodded in agreedment fiercely, as Mapple and Mupple turned into their cellphone forms for no apparent reason and the girls' 'henshin' began.

"_Dual Boreal Crash!_"

----------------

Meanwhile, with the true heroines, Chloe just chuckled at Ayameko nudging the purplenette slightly.

"You see, Ayamii-chan? You were just overreacting. They barely changed anything besides the names!" the cherry-redhead smiled, putting an arm around her friend's shoulder.

Ayameko just rolled her eyes in annoyance, reluctantly watching as the dub's transformation, which could only be considered as modified due to a slightly blurring of the girls' bodies, finished. She couldn't wait until it was time for the Hearty Pure Sprinkle Break.

----------------

"_Emissary of Twilight, Pure Pink!_"

"_Emissary of Twilight, Pure Blue!_"

In short, the dub introductions weren't that different from the original. Anyway, the girls posed, back to back, as they shouted, "_We are Hearty Pure!_"

Blue then pointed towards the Asobiinaa. "_Dwellers of the dark powers…_"

The monster earned some pointing from Pink as well. "_…Go back to the shadows where you belong!_"

After these shouts, the battle of the dubbed Pure Pink and Pure Blue against the Asobiinaa was just beginning, but as it kept going on, it proved that the American editors cut more than what they expected.

They cut some punches, they cut some kicks, and they also cut some double and triple whippers. But they didn't cut all of them, so it still looked like a fight. Well, it was episode 23, so a big twist was expected. However, it was also stuck with episode 24, so said twist, the Ten-Colored Bracelets, was going to come out as soon as possible.

"They are too strong…!" muttered Blue, trying to stand up but failing on doing so.

----------------

Chloe and Lavvie gulped in worry at the horrible situation the Pures got themselves into. The cherry-redhead then remembered something. "This is the cliffhanger where the original episode 23 ended!" she told the others, except Hanae who was too busy getting more popcorn (this time with diet chocolate syrup!).

Ikuko nodded in agreedment and closed her eyes, opening one eye soon after as she asked, "So from this part of the episode onwards it's episode 24, right?"

Chloe winked towards the greenette with a smile. "You got it, Iku-sempai." she replied, "Now let's stay tuned and see what happens to Pink and Blue in this version."

Chiara nodded, eyes never leaving the screen. "I wanna see if they cut anything!" the blondie said.

----------------

Breathing heavily, Pink attempted standing up as well, but with barely no success. Her eyes began tearing up, and her eyebrows arched. She wasn't going to lose hope. Never, ever. "I am not letting myself give up to the shadows!"

Suddenly, light started shining from a bush. Pink, Blue, Pijurd and the Asobiinaa turned to see the dub version of Pewun rising from the bush and shining with all its might. Blue smiled; Pewun had been lost ever since episode 20, and they were looking nonstop for him.

"Pewun! We found you!" the blue member of Hearty Pure gasped.

"Hearty Pure needs me, pupu! Release the Ten-Colored Bracelets, pupu~!" Pewun chirped bravely, shining more as two pink and blue beams of energy reached the Hearty Pures and hit their wrists, forming the long-awaited Ten-Colored Bracelets. Pink and Blue smiled wide, then nodded looking at each other, and held hands, raising their free hands up.1

"_Pink Lightning!_"

"_Blue Lightning!_"

Said lightings ripped the sky reaching the girls and making them shine intensely. "With astounding courage…" Pink began.

"…And overflowing hope…" added Blue.

"…Assisted by the powers of twilight, pupu…" added Pewun, glowing more than ever.

Both girls arched their eyebrows glaring at the Asobiinaa. "_…We shall break the chains that bind your heart!_" they finished, and called forth their new attack, "_Hearty Pure Ten-Colored Osteopathy!_" Finally, they shot rainbow-colored beams at the monster which was moaning and groaning in pain.

With a poof of smoke, the Asobiinaa reverted into a bunch of little black crescent moons looking guilty and shouting over and over, "We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry!…"

Pijurd just frowned at this and put the crescent moons inside a bag before glaring at the Hearty Pures as they left, as Pink held Pewun in her arms. "I'll get you next time, Hearty Pure!" the denizen of the Shadow Zone shouted in anger as he ran off.

----------------

**CLICK!**

It was finally time to really turn off the TV, and so Chloe did, much to Ayameko's delight. "Finally you tuned off that junk, Chloe-chan!" the purplenette smirked, punching her friend playfully.

"What can I say?" Chloe looked back at her friend with a shrug, then stood up and winked at her friends as she added, "Nothing can beat the original _Futari wa Hearty Pure_!"

Ayameko stood up as well, taking off her jacket and tying the sleeves around Chloe's waist before giving her a playful nudgie. "Yea, that's the spirit, girl!" the purplenette complimented her friend, before the two started a tickle fight and fell over laughing.

Hanae just smiled as she came back from the kitchen with the popcorn and watched the bonding between her two friends, almost not believing on the fact that they were arguing some time before. She then double-blinked, an idea springing up on her mind, and raised a hand, which catched everybody else's attention.

"Nani kore, Hana-tan?" asked Ikuko raising an eyebrow.

"I had an idea, inspired by today's _Hearty Pure_ episode." replied the mikan-haired girl with a cute smile, "Does anybody here remember when we were stuck here when it was raining, and we entertained ourselves by pretending we were Pretty Cure? Well, today I wanna do it again, but this time outside, and we'll pretend we're Hearty Pure instead!"

Chiara just burst into laughter, apparently thinking that the idea was either a big bluff or really great. It was that she was in fact thinking the second option.

"Sugoi ne, Hana-tan! Let's go!" the blonde squealed, jumping off the couch and taking Hanae by the hand as the two ran to the door, burst it open, and run out happily, as the other three girls and the skunks followed.

However, Chloe stopped in her tracks when she saw someone nearby, looking up at the large crescent moon shining above the streets. It was a girl, a black-haired girl about her age, wearing flat, dark shades of black, red and blue. Puzzled about this girl, Chloe ran up to her, before the other girl glared at her and held up her hand, stopping the cherry-redhead.

"Huh?" Chloe blinked twice before shouting at the girl, "How come? Why did you do that anyways?! Who are you?!"

The other girl closed her eyes and turned her back to her before walking away slowly. "It doesn't matter to you, Cure Rosa. Nothing about me matters to you or your other Pretty Cure friends." she said coolly, not even bothering to turn around at Chloe, "Now excuse me, as I walk away from you to avoid catching any of your pure heart germs. Goodbye, Cure Rosa."

The cherry-redhead double blinked in confusion at the black-haired girl's cool and menacing behaviour. _Who was that girl?_ she thought, _And why does she know about my Pretty Cure identity?_

Well, Chloe-chan, now that your friends have seen one of the many dangers from America, it's time for you to meet another kind of danger. A kind of danger which will change your life and the others' lives forever.

But you'll only get to meet her next week…

----------------

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Aurora-sensei: Class, please welcome ms. Ashley McFly, an exchange student from America!  
Ashley: It's a pleasure to meet you. Is that how you say it?  
Chloe: There's something suspicious about her…  
Ayameko: What? The fact that she's not blonde and she has no boobs?  
Chloe: No, Ayamii-chan! I mean that there's something mysterious about her…  
Lavvie: Can't you see, Chloe-chan?! She works for Karlix!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "New Student, New Dangers!! Enter Leather Ashes"! _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	24. Heck Bent for Leather Ashes

A bright new morning has began in Oriyama. Many people at the streets could feel the sunrays hitting their faces, ready to start another day.

However, things weren't so bright for Chloe Auriville. She couldn't help but remember what happened at the previous day, more exactly the mysterious black-haired girl who knew about her being Cure Rosa. Multiple thoughts ran through her mind back and forth.

_Who was that girl from yesterday?_

_Why was she so cold towards me?_

_And how did she know about Pretty Cure?_

The cherry-redhead sighed, laying back onto the bed, holding a pillow close to her chest. "So many unanswered questions…" she whispered to herself.

Her green eyes traveled around the room, through the _Hearty Pure_ posters to a small table where a white box rested. As soon as she spotted the box, her lips curled onto a warm smile. She stood up and walked towards it, squatting down and opening it slowly. It was in fact a music box her mother gave her when she was little. Once opened, it played the tune of her favorite lullaby.

Chloe closed her eyes softly, letting the song take over her ears. She loved these memories… These happy times when her mother was still there to sing the song for her… Why did she have to go?

However, such happy thoughts were interrupted when she heard her father's voice. "Chloe, sweetie, if you don't get here soon you'll be late for school~!" he called from downstairs.

"Yea, grand-soeur, please hurry!" added Chiara's voice.

Chloe's eyes widened and she gasped in realization, as she grabbed her backpack and raced with all her might downstairs. However, she would soon have a good reason to not go to school that day…

Or would she?

----------------

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

----------------

Soon enough, the Auriville sisters finally got to Oriyama Junior High and went to their respective classes. However, much surprisingly, Chloe was almost late, but luckily she got to her class in time. When all the students were there, Aurora-sensei arrived with a smile. "Ohayo, class." she greeted, placing her books on her table.

"Ohayo, Aurora-sensei!" all students, except Chloe who was just panting from how tired she was, greeted back.

The leader of Pretty Cure just sighed, leaning back onto the chair she sat on. Ayameko noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her. "Geez, Chloe-chan, why are you so exhausted? Chiara chased another cat?" asked the purplenette with a smirk.

Chloe glanced in annoyance at her friend. "This is not funny, Ayamii-chan." she said with a monotone before resting her chin on her hand as she looked out of the window, "It's just that I saw this girl yesterday who recognized me as being Cure Rosa..."

Ayameko's blue eyes were showing interest, her eyebrows arching and her mouth curling into a frown, but before they could get deeper into the conversation, Hanae tapped their shoulders and their attention returned to the class. As they did so, Aurora was talking about somethin really important.

"Today, we'll welcome a new student to this class!" the dawn-haired teacher smiled turning to the doorway, "McFly, you can come in!"

And just after Aurora said that, said new student walked in. Chloe gasped upon seeing her; it was the same black-haired girl from the previous day, only now she was wearing the school's standard blue female seifuku. The cherry-redhead just stood up pointing at the new girl in shock.

"It's… It's… It's you…" she whispered, shivering at the sudden coincidence.

The new student just looked at her with the same cold look from yesterday. "Don't pick on me, Auriville. I'm new here." she deadpanned.

Chloe just sat back on her seat, blushing nervously. Aurora, on the other hand, was impressed about her French student knowing the new girl. The dawn-haired teacher then turned to her new black-haired student and asked, "Would you like to write your name in the blackboard and introduce yourself?"

Ashley just nodded in agreedment. It wasn't going to be hard, after all she just had to make up some things about her and she was done with it.

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**New Student, New Dangers!! Enter Leather Ashes  
**Aratana Gakusei, Aratana Kiken!! Rizaa Ashiizu Toujou (新たな学生、新たな危険！リザーアシーズ登場)

----------------

_Ashley McFly  
アシュリー・マクフライ_

To Chloe, it was very fancy for someone to write the name in Western characters and put the respective Katakana under like the new girl, Ashley, did; when she first arrived at the school the former just put her name in Katakana and that was it.

"Ohayo. I am Ashley McFly, exchange student from America." Ashley introduced herself, still using a monotone, "And I won't be friends with anyone who is a stereotype. Thank you." At the end of the sentence, she did a curtsy and went to her seat… which was right behind Chloe's.

The rest of the class was just surprised by how short was Ashley's introduction and how she knew where her seat was, even Aurora. Soon, the smile returned to her face as she finally began teaching.

----------------

Through the rest of the day, Ashley became the gossip of the school. At lunch break, many students gathered around the table on which she sat all by herself, asking her various questions, most of them left unanswered because Ashley was just shooing them away. And from their table, Purikyua-gumi watched the whole thing in curiousity.

"Ashurii-chan is really starting to become popular." Hanae giggled.

Chloe nodded in agreedment, smiling sadly, before noticing Ayameko's devilish smirk. "Ne, Ayamii-chan, something wrong?" she wondered.

The purplenette stood up, rubbing her hands. "Well, it may be a little early, but it's time for Ashurii-chan to feel the joy of Mayonaka Ayameko's famous Gropefruit Hour!" she called, heading towards the mobbed Ashley, as Hanae gulped in worry.

The so-called Gropefruit Hour was something Ayameko always did with the new girls in the Star Class to check if they had an interesting rack like Ikuko's. The exceptions were foreigners; hence why she didn't done it with Chloe in the first place. However, Ayameko thought American women always had big breasts, so she couldn't waste the chance.

The purplenette then creeped up silently, her chuckles slowly morphing into derisive laughs, as she kept getting closer and closer to her victim. Ashley, on the other hand, kept eating her bento and shooing the obssessed students away. Finally, when Ayameko was close enough…

"GOT YA~!"

However, her eyes widened in shock upon the realization that her hands weren't groping miraculously huge oppai. No sir, in fact, Ashley didn't even had oppai in the first place, being even flatter than Chiara.

"Not all Americans have a large rack, Mayonaka." the black-haired girl deadpanned.

Ayameko just moaned in despair and crawled away from her back to Purikyua-gumi's table. The other Cures watched as the purplenette fell face-first onto the table, so loudly that the bentos jumped up and the girls backed away in surprise.

Ikuko glanced at her younger friend and chuckled. "Didn't came out quite like you expected, eh, Ayamii-chan?" the greenette said, smirking slightly.

Ayameko just looked up at her friends, her eyebrows arching in defeat. "Ashurii-chan has no oppai… Not even a single lump…"

Chiara raised an eyebrow at this. "What did she mean with that, Iku-sempai?" she asked the green-haired upperclassman.

"She meant that Ashley is actually flat-chested, possibly even flatter than you." Ikuko replied, nudging the blondie. That one sentence made Chiara sprout a smile that reached both ears. The blondie then approached Ashley and blew a raspberry at her.

"I'm bigger than you, ha!" the yellow vanilla Cure cheered before being pulled away by Ikuko.

Ashley just scoffed and turned her back to the girls. "You Japanese are crazy. Only believing in stereotypes. Americans aren't like that." she said, still in a monotone, as she opened her black and red fan and left with her nose stuck up. That left Chloe even more curious about her.

"There's something strange about her…" she wondered, softly yet concernedly.

Ayameko walked up to her and raised an eyebrow. "What? The fact that she is American but isn't blonde or busty?" the purplenette asked.

"No, Ayamii-chan, it isn't that." Lavvie replied as he and Lotus leaped out of Chloe's backpack to talk to the girls, "It's just that onee-chan is sensing some sort of dark aura around her. As if she is against us."

Lotus nodded in agreedment, shutting her eyes furiously and putting her hands together like the guy from Magician of Steel. "Lavvie's right, desu; a strange, invisible dark aura is surrounding Ashurii-chan, desu. It's like she's attached to a dark force which is against Pretty Cure, desu…" the pink skunk explained, as Chloe looked back at Ashley. The brunette looked back at her as well, smirking evily.

Chloe's eyebrows then arched suspiciously and her lips curled into a frown. Could it be… That Ashley was a denizen of Karlix?

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

"Teacherrr~!"

Aurora-sensei and the rest of the students heard Ashley shout in the amazing way she spoke English, some minutes after the lunch break was over.

"Something wrong, McFly?" asked the dawn-haired teacher, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, teacher." Ashley deadpanned like usual, "It's just that I have to go to the bathroom, because I have to drink gallons of water." She then slowly walked out of the room, glaring at Chloe as she did so, and increasing the cherry-redhead's suspicion. She wanted to leave as well, but preferred not to.

----------------

But in truth, Ashley wasn't really thirsty. The black-haired girl was heading to the park, where little children were happily playing and minding their own business. She smirked evily, fanning herself with her Leather Fan.

"_It's showtime._" she whispered, raising the fan onto the air and pressing the two side buttons simultaneously before she pressed the center button and held it against her face.

"_Kage Mutate!_"

The children all stopped what they were doing to look at Ashley. One could see that she was feeling pain; she voicelessly screamed as her clothes were torn to shreds, vines surrounded her body and slowly she transformed into her true self, her hair lenghtening, her eyes becoming a lighter color, and her pupils becoming cat-like.

"_Watashi wa Kurai Ittaizentai no Chuujitsu na Shimobe, Riiza… Ashizu._"

The kids all gasped in horror after she was done. That was Ashley's true form: Leather Ashes, or 'the loyal servant of the dark blazes' as she introduced herself during her post-transformation speech. You know, the one you have just readen up there. In fact, the Leather Fan was the key to trigger this transformation.

Okay, back to the story. Leather Ashes flicked her hair to the side and took out her own Ylang-Ylang flower, with black petals rather than the usual yellow ones. "Hello, children. Prepare to have a taste…" she said evily, "…OF PAIN~!"

She threw the flower onto the swing, which slowly morphed into a monster version of itself, its eyes glowing a pure red color. The little children screamed in horror and ran off as the monster began wreaking havoc on the park.

The screams soon attracted our heroines to the park. Ashes soon spotted them and chuckled in amusement. "Why, hello, Pretty Cure. You arrived just in time for your defeat." the dark-haired girl laughed, motioning towards the Ylang-Ylang.

"But not if we stop it!" shouted Chloe, she and her teammates readying their CureBottles. _"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_ You guessed it, another transformation. Of course, Ashes wasn't impressed.

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!" _

_"Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!" _

_"Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!" _

_"Orenji no Tanjyerinehana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjyerine!" _

_"Midori no Kyarudamomu no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Kyarudamomo!"_

_"Purufyuumu Purepi!" _the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, _"Yappari kaori ga ii!____"_

After the whole thing was done, Ashes just yawned in response. She wondered how could they take having to transform nearly every episode, key word there being 'nearly'; remember they have breaks like in the previous episode.

"Showoffs." scoffed the dark-haired girl before she turned to the Ylang-Ylang, "Ylang-Ylang, show them what you're made of!"

With that said, the monster got ready to attack, before it was held back by Jasmine and Cardamomo. "It's working, Carda-sempai!" shouted the purple Cure, "Keep holding on!"

However, that didn't last very long, as the beast swatted them away, throwing them onto the hard ground. Vanilla, worried about her friends, tried sending a flying kick towards the thing, but it caught her foot and swung her around, throwing her aside with the others.

"_Sutesuteki~ Smily lolipopu la~nd~_" she sung dizzily, just like in episode 7. At this, Jasmine groaned in annoyance. "Again with the Smily Lolipopu song?!" she asked, slapping Vanilla playfully, "Come on, Bani-chan~!"

Meanwhile, Tangerine was going to send a spinning punch towards the monster, but it put a hand up, blocking her. She then tried pushing it to the side with both of her hands, but instead got launched off herself, landing next to Rosa.

"Tange-chan!" the pink rose Cure gasped, "Are you okay, pal?"

Her orange-clad friend stood up, rubbing her head in pain. "Owww… That hurt more than usual…" she moaned.

Rosa nodded, glancing at the monster as she narrowed her eyebrows. "Alright, Tange-chan, stay here while I give the final blow!" she called, ready for the finishing attack. She clapped her hands once and crossed them like an X in front of her chest before uncrossing them as she held a pink ball of light and said, "_Pinku no kaori no kokoro, uketeminasai!_" she then twirled around and finally shot the ball at the monster as she shouted, "_Purikyua Rosa Rapusodii!!!_"

As the ball of light headed straight to the monster, it soon became shaped like a giant humming bird and went really fast, but this time, a shield of black and red light appeared around the monster, defending it from the attack.

At this, Rosa looked horrified. "What the-- This never happened before!" she shouted, lips curling into a frown.

Ashes chuckled at the pink Cure's foolishness. "Naïve little fools." she said with a smirk, "This is a powered-up version of the original Ylang-Ylang, twice as powerful as the first one, and I also teached it some tricks. Ylang, deflect!"

The beast then pushed Rosa aside, as she landed next to Tangerine, while the other girls ran up to them. "Are you okay, grand-soeur? Didja get hurt?" asked a now-okay Vanilla, worried about her sister.

"No, I'm fine." giggled the pink-haired Cure, "But the Ylang-Ylang is still standing!"

Ashes rolled her eyes and held a hand up. "Here's another trick I told it. Ylang, rest time!" she ordered, and instantly, the monster began glowing black and red, shrinking back into an ordinary swing, as the Ylang-Ylang flower floated back to her hand.

Rosa then stood up, glaring fiercely at the dark newcomer. How could a pretty girl do such horrible things? There was NO DOUBT she was a denizen of Karlix's! But… What in the name of DivaCure was her name? She had to ask, badly.

"Who are you, ya freak?!" asked the pink rose Cure, narrowing her eyebrows and shaking her fist at her.

Ashes just snickered to herself, smirking as she closed her eyes. "My name is Leather Ashes. And I am searching for the Angelic Dandelion, so that okaa-san can be proud of me." she explained, turning back at her and walking away slowly, "Until the next time we meet, Pretty Cure."

As Ashes left, Tangerine sighed tiredly and in worry. "A new evil has arrived to bug us." she said, frowning at Rosa, who nodded, eyebrows still arched and mouth still frowning.

And that was only the first of the many new things they would find out about.

----------------

Later, after class was over, Ashley was heading back to the Karlix building as she fanned herself with her Leather Fan, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Yes?" she deadpanned as she turned around, not impressed.

The one who tapped her shoulder was a man who was wearing hobo clothing; it was actually the leader of a gang of drug dealers/rapists, which strolled around Oriyama looking for cute young schoolgirls to rape. Yes, my friend, Oriyama had its problems too, and not just with Ylang-Ylangs.

"Why, hello there. I haven't seen you here before." the man (he doesn't really have a set name, so we'll just call him Joe for now) smirked at her.

Ashley nodded in agreedment, closing her eyes. "It's just that I'm new here. Now please let me go." she scoffed, letting go of Joe before he grabbed her again.

"Oh, no, I don't think you should leave now, sweetie." Joe explained, "Let me take you to my home. There's candy, magazines, videogames, Futari wa Hearty Pure DVDs and much more. I can entertain you and then we can go to my bedroom to play pattycake."

Ashley just narrowed her eyebrows at this and pressed the buttons on her Leather Fan from left to right, making it close and sprout a dagger from the top. "_LEATHER STAB!_" she yelled, turning around and stabbing Joe on the heart, killing him instantly.

The man instantly fell to the ground, the menacing gleam in his eyes dissappearing and blood dripping from his chest and mouth. Ashley looked down at the corpse and rolled her eyes again.

"Listen up, dude," she said coldly, taking her fan out of Joe's chest as it morphed back into its original form, "I am not like the other schoolgirls. See ya in the next life." With that, she began walking away once again, the cold stare never leaving her eyes.

That sure was a girl you shouldn't mess up with, let alone one of the Cures.

And that, my readers, was just the first day.

----------------

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chiara: Waa, grand-soeur-chan, so Hakuo finally asked you out?  
Chloe: Oui, oui! I can't wait~!  
Ashley: Hmph. Dates. What people find so good about them?  
Ayameko: Shut up, flatty! Also, it's the debut of the power-up spree!  
Pittan: And mines too!  
Ayameko: Could you please get outta here, ya freak?!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Chloe and Hakuo have a Date?! Rosa's New Power!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	25. The Flight of the Humming Bird

Echoing footsteps could be heard at the Castle of Camomile, where the current queen of the Scent Kingdom, Queen Aida, and her servants lived. Suddenly, into the throne room, burst a tiny figure; a rusty brown, green-eyed bird wearing a grey pouch behind him.

"Aida-joousama, why did you call me?" the bird asked, panting as he approached the throne, where the long teal-haired queen sat, eyes closed as always.

Aida could only open her eyes in emergencies, yet just hearing the bird's footsteps and his voice made her know he was there. "Glad you could make it, Pittan. I've been sensing some trouble towards the five Pretty Cures." the queen answered softly.

Pittan choked in his breath, then asked in shock, "Pretty Cure?! Weren't they legendary?!"

Aida chuckled at the messenger bird's confusion. Pittan was one of the rookies of the Royal Delivery Service, and until then nobody has told him that Pretty Cure was still alive. Thus making him clueless about how it worked.

"Yes, but this year they were reawoken, one by one. However, as time passes, Karlix gets stronger, particularly with the recent arrival of Leather Ashes and the Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylangs." the queen then took out a little brown bag and opened it, revealing its insides were glowing, "So now I've got the power-ups ready, and disguised so that no one can notice them."

Then, five humming birds flew out of the bag and Pittan tried catching them, with no success, as Aida instructed, "All you have to do is guide them the way to the portal where Lavvie and Lotus past to get to Earth." she added, then warned with a frown, "But if you don't make it, you'll be punished; in that case, you won't be able to eat butterscotch for a week."

When she said this, Pittan turned to her like he was about to cry; he loved butterscotch more than anything in the world, and would rather die than spend a day without one. "Noooooo… Not my butterscotch…" he moaned, then straightened up and did a military salutation at his queen as he said, "No need to worry, Aida-joousama! I'll try my best~!"

As she watched Pittan leave following the humming birds, Aida smiled warmly. "Good luck, Pittan. I trust in you." she whispered.

Little did she knew of what would happen next.

----------------

_(OP: "Purikyua-gumi ni Grow Up" - Hysteric Blue ft. Lavvie and Lotus)_

----------------

"So Hakuo-kun at last asked you out?!"

The other members of Purikyua-gumi just stared at Chloe in amazement. The cherry-redhead just giggled sheepishly blushing a deep red which matched her hair. "Well, it's a pretty long story… I just told him that I was feeling worried about Ashurii-chan, so he asked me to go play hooky with him tomorrow." she explained.

"That sounds fun~! How do you play it?" wondered Lavvie.

Hanae just giggled in amusement and spoke up. "She meant that tomorrow they are gonna skip class." the mikan-haired girl replied, "But we'll have to warn Aurora-sensei about that, otherwise she'll put both of them in detention."

Chloe nodded in agreedment and added with a grin, "Last Saturday, a carnival opened, and it is staying around here for two weeks. He thought him and I should go have some fun."

Chiara then sniffed slightly and hugged her sister with a wide smile. "Awww, papan is gonna be so happy to see that grand-soeur is growing up…" she cooed, causing Chloe to blush again.

Suddenly, the happy sister moment was interrupted by Lotus furiously tapping a random ruler against the table, startling the Cures and Lavvie as they turned to see her glaring at them.

"This is not time for fooling around, desu! We have some serious problems to deal with, desu!" the pink skunk growled tapping her foot, "Remember there is that Leather Ashes girl and the powered-up Ylang-Ylangs, desu!"

The girls nodded in agreedment, as Ikuko brought her fist up, closed shut like she was going to punch someone. They had to figure out a way to triumph over Karlix like always, but this time in a harder and faster way. But they wouldn't have to think too much…

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Chloe and Hakuo have a Date?! Rosa's New Power!  
**Kuroii to Hakuo wa Deeto?! Rosa no Atarashii Chikara! (クロイーとはくおはデート！？ロサの新しい力！)

----------------

Pittan sighed tiredly as he strolled through Oriyama, trying to find the humming birds. Long story: he was going to just take the birds, but the purple one grabbed his wing by accident and led him there as well, and when he got there, he lost track of the humming birds, who just flew away in random directions.

"I can't believe I lost these stupid humming birds." Pittan frowned to himself, "I'll have to say goodbye to butterscotch then…"

Suddenly, he saw what looked like a giant refrigerator with a window on the front; it was a vending machine, but he didn't knew what that was. And there was butterscotch inside! Upon this realization, Pittan's eyes shone like emeralds and he ran up to the machine as fast as he could… only to end up slammed against the glass window and fall to the ground.

"Waaaa~ butterscotch~" he moaned dizzily as little stars surrounded his head, like in some old cartoons.

----------------

Later, school had ended for now, and the sun was already setting. At Sapparishita Park, Chloe was just taking a walk around to feel the nature and the calm winds of the beginning of autumn hitting her face. That's why she loved September: it was the month of falling leaves, hot chocolate… and her birthday month as well!

She kept thinking about all of that when she saw a familiar black-haired girl standing there and looking at a bench, where a man and a woman sat, cuddling each other and laughing in joy.

_They seem to be really close, but not in the way Raflesina-okaa-sama and I are_, thought Ashley, as Chloe approached her, _Usually okaa-san is so mean to me…_

"Something wrong, Ashurii-chan?" wondered the cherry-redhead.

Ashley turned to her and pointed at the cuddiling couple. "Auriville, what are they doing?" she asked, the cold look not leaving her face.

Chloe blinked twice, then turned to Ashley with a smile. "They're lovers. They're basically being happy together and having fun with each other." the pink rose Cure explained, "Love and friendship are the most powerful things in the world, but a lot of people out there have none of these things."

Ashley lowered her head slightly, knowing that she was trained to destroy Pretty Cure and nothing else. Nothing about love or friendship. Chloe noticed that Ashley was feeling down and wanted to cheer her up.

"You know, Hakuo and I are gonna go play hooky tomorrow." the cherry-redhead said with a grin, "Wanna join us?"

Ashley just looked back at her and left, covering her face with the Leather Fan. "I'm sorry, Auriville, but I'm not interested." she answered coolly, the cold glance returning to her eyes as Chloe stared at her in confusion.

----------------

Back at the Auriville residence, the music box was playing its lullaby as Chloe and Chiara, both already wearing their pajamas, were getting ready to fall asleep.

"So, have you decided what you're gonna wear for the date?" asked Chiara, untying her hair and putting the hair bobbles and her daisy hairclip next to the music box.

Chloe, already lying down on the bed and covering herself with the bedsheets, shook her head in disagreedment. At this, Chiara frowned and sat beside her in worry.

"Well, you better decide quickly! Otherwise there'll be no date!" the blonde sister groaned, then she remembered something, "Ooh, I know! How about that one locket?"

Chloe smiled, standing up and going to her closet, looking around it until she found a pendant made of shimmering white gold. She took it out and opened it; inside the locket was a picture of Angelique and Theodore on their wedding day. It was a gift from Theodore to Angelique on that day. He said that was his lucky day, so he hoped that this would always give his daughters luck as well.

Still smiling, the cherry-redhead turned to her sister. "Are you a psychic, petite-soeur?" Chloe asked with a giggle, "Because that's the same thing that I thought!"

Chiara giggled in amusement before yawning slightly. "It was just sister intuition, grand-soeur. I'm not a psychic or anything…" she said as she walked up to the bed and laid down, putting up the bedsheets to cover herself, Chloe soon following.

"Okay, but now we have to sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow, ya know." said the cherry-redhead, placing the locket besides the music box as well. With that, the Auriville sisters dozed off into dreamland…

----------------

While on the other side of the town, Pittan struggled to get his beloved butterscotch out of the vending machine. Panting hard, the bird Scentilian took a deep breath and tackled the machine, slamming his fist against the glass window, before falling onto the ground. That was going to be harder than he thought.

"GRRR! I can't believe it~! Do I have to tumble ya down or what?!"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Rosa twirls around and winks to the camera as Lavvie and Lotus hop in and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: The Perfume Preppy girls look at an oven as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a 'ding' noise is heard. The girls open the oven to see seven cupcakes that have their, Lavvie and Lotus' faces on them as a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

The next day, at class, night had already dawned in. Aurora let Chloe and Hakuo leave earlier since Hakuo lied that they had to get some air. Lavvie and Lotus followed after them, to see how the date would turn out.

When they finally got to the carnival, Chloe looked around in amazement, as the bright lights sparkling around the place joined the stars right above their heads.

"Amazing, Hakuo-kun!" she chirped, eyes sparkling like a pair of malachites.

Hakuo just chuckled, messing Chloe's hair a little as he spoke, "Heh, I knew you would like it. Okay then. so what do you want to do first?"

"Hmmm…" the cherry-redhead thought for a while, before grabbing Hakuo's hand and leading him to where she wanted to go.

The next few hours were wonderful for both of them, but not so much for the skunks since it was hard to keep up with them. During the time Chloe and Hakuo spent together, they went at the milk bottle thingie; Hakuo mistook Lotus for a ball, threw her, won, and got a really cute plush toy of a pink rose as a prize, giving it as a gift to Chloe.

After a while of losing some money at the carnival games, they decided to go on the rides. The first one they went on was the merry-go-round. While everything was fine and dandy for Chloe and Hakuo, Lavvie couldn't stop complaining because of the rhino butt that was in front of him and Lotus' horse and that was blocking their view. Later, the lovebirds were back from the spinning cups, Chloe holding to her head as she was dizzy from the ride.

"That was very fun, Chloe-chan! I have never spun so much ever since Meguo and I played with mom's computer chair when we were little!" laughed Hakuo, "What do you wanna--"

The sound of Chloe's grumbling stomach cut him off. The cherry-redhead giggled at him, blushing slightly. "Heheh, I forgot mentioning. I haven't eaten my snack at lunch break, thus I'm pretty hungry." she replied.

"Uh, okay then. I'll go get something for ya." Hakuo said, leaving to get some kind of dessert.

Chloe just stood there waiting for her beau, unnoticed that someone was untying her white gold locket behind her back. It was Ashley, who was in fact there, but just to wreak havoc. After taking the locket, the black-haired girl took her Leather Fan and pressed the buttons for the henshin.

"_Kage Mutate!_"

Yea, Leather Ashes' viny Princess Krahae-esque henshin was back, and it was going to be back everytime it was her turn to create a monster. Soon, it was done, as Ashes caught her fan on her hands.

"_Watashi wa Kurai Ittaizentai no Chuujitsu na Shimobe, Riiza… Ashizu._"

Looking around, she shuddered because of all the happiness around her. "Disgusting." she whispered to herself, taking out the Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylang flower and throwing it up high, having it land on the Ferris Wheel behind her, instantly turning it into yet another mindless beast, which started attacking everyone at the carnival. Chloe, noticing this, turned around to see the monster wreaking havoc.

"Chloe-chan, henshin da, desu!" Lotus called while trying to get Lavvie back to normal (he was also dizzy from the spinning cups), and then the cherry-redhead narrowed her eyebrows, ready to transform.

"_Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

On the other hand, Hakuo was just too busy because the ice cream he asked for was taking too long. Good thing for Chloe, since he wasn't going to notice her transformation.

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!" _

At the end of the henshin, there stood Rosa, ready to kick some Ylang-Ylang derrière. However, that was going to be harder than she thought; without her friends there to help her fight a powered-up Ylang-Ylang, she soon ended up fallen on the hard ground, badly bruised.

Ashes just walked up to her, stepping over her chest ribbon as she said evily, "Give up, Cure Rosa. You are nothing compared to me."

However, this is Pretty Cure, so Rosa wasn't going to give up that easily. "Never~! I won't let Karlix win!" she claimed.

The dark-haired denizen just shrugged taking out the locket and holding it up in front of the monster. "Well then, if you don't give up, then your little pendant will become my pet's snack." she grinned, swaying the locket back and forth.

Rosa gasped at this, pink eyes widening in horror. She couldn't let that happen. That was her good luck charm; she didn't knew what to do without it. Her eyes watered up, as she pushed Ashes' foot aside and struggled to stand up, still weak from being beat up by the beast.

"There's… There's no way… I'll let you break my locket!" she shouted, holding her bruised arm and shutting her eyes furiously.

Lavvie and Lotus kept watching that, as Lavvie covered his eyes hoping for the worst. "Oh no! It's the end! We need a miracle~!" he called out to the heavens above, bursting into tears.

And it would be the end…

If it wasn't for a small, pink, glowing humming bird which flew over to Rosa, landing on her finger and shaking itself like it was drying itself off. "Oh, bonsoir." the pink rose Cure giggled, her eyes gleaming at the bird.

On the other hand, Pittan walked in, also badly bruised, but holding his precious butterscotch. Imagine what he had to go through to get it from the vending machine. "It's finally mine… I'll get to eat my butterscotch…"

However, before he could take a bite out of it, he noticed the humming bird with Rosa, and once again choked on his breath. "Nani kore?!"

The humming bird then motioned towards Rosa's CureBottle. "You want the CureBottle?" asked the pink rose Cure, holding up her henshin trinket towards the bird, making the bottle's screen glow a bright pink color and hit it, much to her surprise.

Lavvie, Lotus, Pittan, and even Ashes were also impressed. "That glow is…" Lotus began in amazement.

Slowly, the light coming from the bottle fused with the humming bird and it began morphing into something else. It became a blue pen-like object with gold and silver decorations around it and a pink crystal replica of the humming bird on top.

The skunks both gasped at this. "It's a Silver Cure Humming Bird!" called out Lavvie, eyes widening.

Rosa then grabbed her new weapon, the Silver Rosa Humming Bird, and eyed it closely. She then turned to glare at Ashes and the Ylang-Ylang, eyebrows narrowing bravely.

"I said I was never going to give up, and I am never will!" she called out, before holding up her Humming Bird in the air as the crystal bird on top of it began shining, "_Pinku no Bara no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_"

She then began twirling about, still holding up the Humming Bird, then stopping, feet firmly stepping on the ground, as she closed her eyes and traced a heart with her weapon.

"_Purikyua Rosa Shirubaa… Haatobiitu!!!_"

She then slammed the Humming Bird against the heart shape, turning it into a powerful pink heart blast, dolled in a stream of pink rose petals, which headed straight to the Ylang-Ylang, bathing it in pink light and at last destroying the Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylang flower, finishing off the monster for good.

When it was done, Ashes just scoffed. "How peachy. Defeated by a heartbeat." she said before leaving. Rosa watched her as both detransformed, and Chloe caught her locket, tying it back onto her neck.

Instantly, Hakuo came back holding his and Chloe's ice cream cones. "Gosh, Hakuo-kun, what took you so long?" asked the cherry-redhead with a giggle.

"Nothing, it's just that the vendor kept refusing to give me the cones." Hakuo explained, then started blushing as he turned to stare deep into Chloe's eyes as he asked, "Sooo… I think it's getting late. Wanna eat your ice cream while I take you home?"

Chloe smiled brightly taking the ice cream as her free hand held Hakuo's. "Oui!" she chirped, as the happy couple left, hand in hand, as Lavvie and Lotus watched from afar.

Lavvie just sighed dreamily, leaning against the wall. "They make such a cute couple~" he smiled.

Lotus nodded in agreedment before her face got a serious look on it, "Yea, but remember she has a mission, desu. Also, isn't it amazing that she has gotten her power-up item at last, desu?"

Lavvie then grinned, locking arms with his sister and winking towards her. "I've been waiting for this since forever!" he called out, as the two turned back to return to the perfume shop.

Back with the pink rose Cure and her boyfriend, Hakuo then noticed Chloe's locket. "Hey, what's the pendant for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe noticed this and clutched the locket tightly against her chest with a smile, blushing slightly. "Oh, it's a little something papan gave to maman on their wedding day. He said it was his lucky day, so he thought this would give Chiara and I luck as well." she explained, glancing at her boyfriend.

Hakuo just chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it was very useful today." he said with a wink as the two continued licking their ice cream cones on their way home.

However, all of them were unaware of Pittan, who stood there, the cold night wind blowing through his feather, as his eyes widened in amazement. So that was one of the legendary Pretty Cure warriors…

"How long will I take to find the other four?"

----------------

_(ED: "Smile!" - Miyamoto Kanako)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chiara: Minna, meet my new friend, Arisa-chan!  
Arisa: Hello there. Pleased to make your acquaintance.  
Ikuko: Hey, is your father a butler?  
Arisa: No, why?  
Chloe: We wanna know the reason for that monocle.  
Arisa: I… I won't tell! Get away from me!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Secrets Under a Monocle! Vanilla's New Power!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Papan = "dad" in French  
Grand-soeur = "big sister" in French  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Bonsoir = "good night/evening" in French  
Nani kore = in this episode, it can mean "What the--?!" in Japanese  
Oui = "yes" in French  
Maman = "mom in French"


	26. Monocle Clear Truth

At Oriyama Junior High, it was time for a new class to begin. At the Moon Class, many students were already seated, but one particular seat, which caught Chiara's attention, was empty. Then the teacher, Katai Erisawa or Katai-sensei, entered the class. Unlike Aurora, Katai was a very outgoing and carefree teacher, and always wore short skirts, sometimes too short, much to the male students' delight.

"Ohayo, kids!" cheered the auburn-haired woman.

"Ohayo, Katai-sensei!" the male students called, some drooling, while some girls remained silent with a big smile, and other girls giggled because of the boys' immaturity.

Katai then took a deep breath and announced, "So I heard that the Star Class has a new student, that McFly girl. So I thought and thought and kept thinking until… I finally found the solution for the problem!"

A green-haired boy raised his hand. "What is it, sensei?" he asked.

"Simple. I just enrolled my daughter into the class so we can be even!" Katai answered with a laugh, motioning for someone to come in, "What are you waiting for, Ari-chan? Enter!"

Instantly, what looked like a younger, lighter-haired version of the teacher entered the room, looking down and blushing a bright pink color, wearing the standard seifuku. However, what surprised the other students most was the fact that she wore a monocle on her left (your right, her left) eye.

The girl turned towards the students and spoke up. "Hello, I am Erisawa Arisa, Katai-sensei's daughter, and it's very nice to meet you." she said with a soft smile.

However, the others weren't focused on that. Just on her shiny monocle…

Okay then, new OP theme time!

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

"Minna, I want you to meet my new classmate, Ari-tan!" Chiara chirped to her friends and sister as she motioned to Arisa.

The other Cures just looked at the monocle-wearing girl, apparently not surprised. Since none of them were from Chiara's class, they didn't knew what to do or say, since they never saw that girl before, and it was more likely they weren't meant to meet her. She just, BAM, popped out of nowhere.

Ayameko raised an eyebrow, in complete confusion. "Uh… why do you say so?" asked the purplenette.

Chiara frowned and grabbed her so-called new friend's shoulders. "Well, she's the new girl in my class, and as you can see, she wears a really stylish monocle which makes her really different from Katai-sensei! And she likes _Honey Star_, like me!"

Arisa giggled shyly in agreedment. "That anime really is underrated, you know?" she answered with a smile, as the two began playing pattycake (not in the naughty side) as they sang, "_**You're the one I need to make me feel happy, hold my hand, we'll form a full heart, just you and me, together, you'll see…**_"

The other Cures then looked at each other sheepishly, then Chloe answered, "That's… good to hear. But why do you wear a monocle in first place?"

Ikuko nodded in agreedment. "Is your father a butler or something?" the heiress asked, staring into the monocle.

"I-I… Er…" Arisa stuttered, backing away slightly.

The girls just looked at her weirded out. "C'mon, pal, answer us!" Ayameko shouted, "We won't laugh!"

Blushing and about to cry, Arisa spat out shyly, "I can't tell you." She then began running away from the other girls in embarrassment. Apparently she was really ashamed of wearing that monocle, and would rather not say why she wore it.

And all of this happened while a certain black-haired girl watched, narrowing her eyebrows and leaning against a wall…

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Secrets Under a Monocle! Vanilla's New Power!  
**Monokuru no Shita de Himitsu! Banira no Atarashii Chikara! (モノクルの下で秘密！バニラの新しい力！)

----------------

Night had already dawned in at Oriyama. At the Erisawa residence, Arisa and Katai were having dinner, more specifically spaghetti with meatballs, as Katai spoke up. "So, sweetie, how was your first day of school with me?" the teacher asked with a grin.

Arisa's fork chased one of the meatballs around the plate as the light-auburn-haired girl giggled, blushing lightly. "It was rather nice." she answered, before a sad smile popped up on her lips. Katai saw this, and stood up, walking up to her and patting her head in worry.

"Don't tell me lies." the woman said with a wink, "There is something wrong."

Arisa then sighed and looked up at her mother, taking off her monocle to reveal that she was blind in that eye. That was the reason she wore it; it was a rare disease she got from her deceased father, who was also half-blind.

"Do you think I should tell them?" asked Arisa in worry.

Katai grinned towards her daughter and patted her shoulder. "There's no doubt they should know. They're your friends, after all." Arisa then looked back at her food with another sad smile.

She has made a decision. The next day, she would tell Chiara and the others the reason for her monocle, and they would definitely understand.

Or maybe not?

----------------

Later that night, Ashley was taking a walk through the neighborhood, minding her own business. She looked down; a dalmatian puppy was sniffing on her leg. She just scoffed and kicked the dog slightly, making it scurry away in fright.

The black-haired girl just glared at it, scoffed lightly again, and continued walking. Suddenly, she sees that a window of the Erisawa residence is still lit up; the window to Arisa's room.

"Hmm?" wondered Ashley, as she walked up to the house.

When she got there, the Goth peeked through the window to see Arisa getting ready to fall asleep. It was then she noticed the monocle and the blind eye.

_So that girl I saw earlier in school is… blind?_

As Arisa turned off the lights and finally fell asleep, Ashley tiptoed in, carrying an Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylang flower with her. She wasn't sure about if she was really going to do it, but it was for her mother, and if it was to make her proud, she would do anything.

Even turn an ordinary monocle into a bloodthirsty monster.

----------------

The next day, at lunch break, Arisa ran up to Purikyua-gumi's table as fast as she could, wearing one of her mother's spare glasses, for a good reason. She hasn't found her monocle that morning, and once she realized it was inside her backpack all that time, it was too late: it was already out…

…And ready to kill her.

"Minna~! Tasukete~!" called out the half-blind girl, who soon got the girls' attention. They stood up and looked at her puzzled.

"Something wrong, Ari-tan?" asked Chiara, grabbing her friend's shoulders.

Arisa nodded frightfully, pointing behind her as she shivered. "Mo-mo-monocle… Monster… Wants to kill me…" she muttered.

The other girls looked at her like she was speaking Gibberish. "Uh, nani?" asked Hanae with a confused giggle.

Ikuko punched her fist with some anger. "She means her monocle turned into a monster! It must have been another trick from Karlix!" she whispered to the cherry-redheaded leader.

Chiara nodded in agreedment; if her friend was in danger, she wanted to protect her, badly. She then turned to Arisa and gripped her shoulders. "Don't worry, Ari-tan, we're gonna find whoever-done--"

"You're gonna find whoever done what?"

They turned around to see Leather Ashes herself, grinning evily as she stood on top of the monocle Ylang-Ylang. "Why, hello, girls. What a nice day to threathen half-blind girls." the dark-haired girl chuckled.

Now that part was confusing. Weirded out, Chloe turned towards Arisa. "What does she mean with half-blind?"

"This." Ashley just said as she moved a hand up, causing the monster to hit Arisa with one of its tentacles, causing the glasses to fall off, revealing her blind eye, which caused the other girls, particularly Chiara, to gasp in shock.

"Ari-tan… You're half-blind?" asked the blondie, running up to her friend and trying to comfort her.

Arisa just shedded some tears and wiped them away as she looked at her friend. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you before… I was afraid you guys would rule me out and…" she tried to explain.

Chiara just shook her head and rested a finger over Arisa's lips with a cheeky smile. "Daijoubu, Ari-tan. You're our friend, we would never exclude you." she replied, before turning towards the monster, "Now close your eyes. I'll be right back."

Arisa nodded as she closed her eyes. When she wasn't seeing them anymore, the Cures took out their CureBottles, ready for the henshin.

"_Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

"_Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!"_

_"Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!"_

_"Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!"_

_"Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjerin!"_

_"Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Karudamomo!_"

_"Purufyuumu Purepi!" _the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, _"Yappari kaori ga ii!____"_

The five Cures stood there ready to fight the beast, as Vanilla turned towards Arisa. "Ne, Ari-tan, you can open your eyes now." she told her.

Arisa slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the yellow vanilla Cure smiling brightly at her. She heard about the fabled Pretty Cure the day she transferred to Oriyama Junior High, and could tell they were really powerful warriors.

"Don't worry, pal. This is gonna be really quick." Rosa warned with a wink, as the battle began.

----------------

Half an hour later, the Cures were no match against the monocle Ylang-Ylang. Didn't they get it already that Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylangs were more powerful? Heck, even the infamous Heel Smash couldn't do it!

Leather Ashes just giggled evily and looked at the Cures. "Give up already, Purikyua?" she asked them.

Vanilla tried standing up and glared at her. "Listen here, Arisa is our friend. She has a flaw. And we care for her, so we won't let you hurt her at any cost." she said, tears filling her eyes.

As the yellow-clad Cure made her 'epic speech of sorts', Pittan ran in with a stolen butterscotch in his mouth, looking back at the vendor who was yelling at him. The bird Scentilian then noticed what was going on.

"Ah, so the Cures are now all together, I already know it and…" he said before noticing the main subject, "Huh? What is this?"

Vanilla then walked up to Arisa and held her tight, tears sliding down her rosy cheeks. "We would never care if any of our friends is blind or missing a limb or doesn't speak. We would never threaten Arisa."

The others just watched as Vanilla broke the hug and looked back up at Ashes. Never she has been so brave and protective of her friends. So this particular moment was a surprise to the Cures, particularly Rosa.

"I'm… I'm never gonna give up protecting Ari-tan~!"

Suddenly, Pittan spotted a yellow glow and looked up. A yellow humming bird was approaching Vanilla, much to her surprise. Just like what happened to her sister last episode, the yellow Cure let the humming bird land on her finger with a giggle.

"You're cute, ya know?" Vanilla asked as she shedded some more tears and wiped them away. The humming bird then motioned towards the CureBottle. "You want it? Okay then." the yellow Cure then brought up the henshin item up, making the bottle's screen glow a bright yellow color and hit the bird, just like in the last episode.

Pittan choked in his breath and fell backwards. "Not again~!" he gasped.

But it was happening again. It was the power-up spree after all. Soon enough, the Silver Vanilla Humming Bird popped in and landed on Vanilla's hand. It was the same thing as the Silver Rosa one, only the pink parts in this one were yellow instead.

Vanilla smiled wide then looked at the Ylang-Ylang narrowing her eyebrows as she smirked, "Okay, ya thing, let me show you what I'm made of!" she called out, before holding up her Humming Bird in the air as the crystal bird on top of it began shining, "_Kiiro no Banirahana no Tsubasa,_ _Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_"

She then plunged the Humming Bird onto her chest, making her body glow intensely; however, I wouldn't call that glowing, it looked more like burning since the glow looked like yellow flames.

"_Purikyua Banira Shirubaa… Sanrei!!!_"

She then began running towards the monster, creating a yellow fire trail behind her, before she jumped up and her glow became a beam of yellow flames which headed straight towards the Ylang-Ylang, burning it to a crisp and turning the Ash-Powder flower into dust. The monocle, now back to normal, landed on the ground, as Vanilla took it and, after cleaning it up with her glove, gave it back to Arisa.

"This must be yours, Ari-tan." smiled the yellow-clad Cure, as Arisa took the monocle and put it back over her blind eye with a soft smile.

Ashes just scoffed again and left, with her eyes closed, as if she wasn't worrying or caring. In truth, she was worrying; she lost another chance of defeating Pretty Cure…

This was getting too difficult for her.

----------------

Later on, the five girls and their new friend were having ice cream at the local ice cream shop, Hiyayaka Aisu Plaza. Arisa and Chiara were particularly enjoying their snowflake vanilla cones, as were Lavvie and Lotus, who finally showed up because they were done taking care of the shop, who were having fun with the sweetness of their sakura raspberry ones. Yes, the flavors on Hiyayaka Aisu Plaza really had weird names. Ahem, moving on…

"So now that I know that you guys don't mind my blind eye and stuff, will you forgive me for not telling you earlier?" asked Arisa, her face covered with ice cream.

Hanae just stiffled a giggle as she replied with a nod, "We forgive you, Ari-tan. Just try not doing it again."

"That, and we have a special gift for ya, desu." Lotus said as she dug up inside Chloe's bag and took out a little auburn-colored perfume bottle, "Chloe-chan made this one perfume yesterday, desu. It's called 'Love is Blind', and it's dedicated to you, desu."

Arisa smiled widely and grabbed the bottle, holding it close to her. "Arigato gozaimasu, girls. This is the best gift I've ever received since I arrived at my new schools." said the half-blind girl, as she shedded a tear from the monocle-covered eye.

----------------

After returning to the perfume shop, Lavvie and Lotus were getting ready to fall asleep and doze off into… heck, this fanfic has a bunch of scenes like that, don'tcha think?

Anyway, as Lavvie stretched himself lightly and put on his sleeping cap, he turned to Lotus, who was trying to find something about the new power-up weapons in the Almighty Pretty Cure Encyclopedia.

"Whatcha doin', nee-chan?" the purple skunk prince asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to find something about the Silver Cure Humming Birds on the Encyclopedia, desu. Duh!" Lotus rolled her eyes as she finally found the page containing the info she needed, "A-ha! Found it!"

Lavvie double-blinked before standing up and walking up next to his sister. "You did?" asked the purple skunk with a smile.

"Hai, desu." Lotus answered as she began reading, "According to the book, the Silver Cure Humming Birds are five weapons weilded by the legendary Pretty Cure warriors, desu. They take the form of small blue pens with a crystal humming bird of the Cure's respective color on top, desu. The attacks performed with them are twice as powerful than the normal ones, desu."

She then silenced herself for some time before turning to her brother with a sheepish smile as she sweatdropped. "…And I can't read the rest since there's a big splotch of butterscotch on top…" she laughed.

Lavvie then laid back on the ground with a groan. "Something wrong, desu?" asked Lotus looking down at him. Lavvie already knew who was the one who splashed butterscotch on the Encyclopedia.

"Pittannn…"

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Aurora: Good news, kids! We're going on another field trip!  
Katai: But this time, we're going to a toy store!  
Ikuko: Hold on… It's one of the stores my parents own!  
Chiara: Waaaa, there's any single possible toy here…  
Ashley: Hmmm… Seeing all these toys around got me a new Ylang-Ylang idea…  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Trip to the Toy Store! Cardamomo's New Power!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Ohayo = "good morning" in Japanese  
Sensei = "teacher" in Japanese  
Minna = "everyone" in Japanese  
Tasukete! = "help!" in Japanese  
Nani = "what?" in Japanese  
Arigato gozaimasu = "thank you (so much)" in Japanese  
Nee-chan = "big sister" in Japanese


	27. Cure Cardamomo's Toy Story

The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. And as they go round and round, this one bus is coming closer and closer to arriving at where the latest field trip made by the Star and Moon Classes is gonna take place.

And Chiara is obviously excited about it. "Kodocha, kodocha, kodo-kodo-kodochaaa~" she sang, bobbing her head side to side bubblily.

Chloe giggled at how silly her sister was right now. On the other hand, Ayameko just rolled her eyes. "Will you quit it already, Chia-chan?" she asked, "That's like a torture to my ears!"

Ikuko just chuckled at the purplenette's annoyance. "I thought you were already used to it, Ayamii-chan." she said, messing her kohai's hair.

On the other hand, Lavvie and Lotus were inside Chloe's bag as they looked out the window in expectation. "This toy store thing must be fun, desu!" giggled Lotus.

Lavvie nodded in agreedment. "Just imagine how many amazing gadgets we'll get to see there!" he added, his eyes gleaming. The two have never seen a toy store in real life before, and were particularly excited.

Hanae then raised a hand, wanting to ask her teacher a question. "Ne, Aurora-sensei, will you or Katai-sensei tell us what store we are visiting?"

"Of course not." Aurora replied with a giggle, "Katai and I decided to keep it as a surprise." Hanae then put her hand down and smiled at such a decision from the two adult women.

Chloe soon noticed that Ashley was isolated from everyone else. The black-haired girl sat in the back, looking like she was deep in thought.

"I still wonder… what is with her anyway?"

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

"We're here!" Katai cheered as the bus stopped and the students walked out in amazement, particularly Ikuko. Said toy store, a particularly large building to add on, was the one named 'Green Bird's Toy Heaven'. It was one of the stores of the chain her parents owned!

Chloe, wondering why was Ikuko in so much awe, turned to her and waved a hand on her face. "Ne, Iku-sempai, something wrong?" asked the cherry-redhead.

Ikuko then pulled her close and pointed towards the sign above the doors. "That store. It's from the chain otou-san and okaa-san own." she explained.

"Oh, I know." Chloe chuckled, "The narrator already said it."

Ikuko rolled her eyes in annoyance. "This is NOT funny, Chloe-chan!" the greenette shouted irritatedly.

Aurora then noticed this and patted Ikuko's shoulder with a smile. "It's great to see that you have some relation with the shop, so I guess you might know a lot about it. Would you care to guide us through the shop?"

The greenette's eyes widened and she blushed lightly. She then smiled coolly and turned towards the others.

"Okay, if that's what ya want. Follow me!"

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Trip to the Toy Store! Cardamomo's New Power!  
**Omochaya ni Gaishutsu! Karudamomo no Atarashii Chikara! (おもちゃ屋に外出！カルダモモの新しい力！)

----------------

The paradise.

A child's dream come true.

That's how the Green Bird's Toy Heaven could be described in few words. Toys and games crowded all the shelves, with a small space at a corner for books. The walls were painted in a beautiful pastel pink color, decorated with painted white cloud silhouettes. The floors were so sparkly, it was like little stars had fallen from the sky and were attached there.

"Sugoi yo!" squealed Chiara as she wandered around the store. Lavvie was equally impressed, his eyes shining like diamonds.

Chloe nodded in agreedment, picking up a small toy bird which could be winded up to make it fly. And so she did. The bird then began flying until it landed on Ayameko's nose, making her shoo it away in annoyance.

"Get away!" called the purplenette.

Chloe giggled as the bird flew away to land on a balcony, where Lavvie was playing with a toy robot… as Lotus kept begging for it to stop as it punched her.

Chiara kept watching the entire thing laughing gleefully. "Ikuko's sooo lucky for owning this shop!" she squealed.

"Petite-soeur, she doesn't own it." Chloe corrected, "Her parents do."

Chiara then giggled playfully. "I know they do. I was just kidding." she replied with a wink.

On the other hand, Ikuko herself then showed some other students the one place where the board games were kept. "And this is the board games section of the store. It used to be ojii-tan's favorite. We used to play here together… It was really amazing…"

Hanae then noticed that Ikuko was shedding some tears. "Something wrong, Iku-sempai?" asked the mikan-haired girl.

The greenette then wiped away the tears slightly as she turned towards her younger friend. "I-It's nothing… Just a little nostalgic moment…"

Hanae then walked up to her and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Iku-sempai. It was only a memory." she tried to reason with a smile, "How about we talk about it somewhere else? In case you don't wanna ruin your ojou-sama image?"

Ikuko nodded, taking the younger girl by the hand as they walked away. At this, Hanae blushed slighly, as the two sat down near the plush doll section and Ikuko told her the problem.

The main facts were that the green-haired girl and her grandfather were very close, and they loved to play board games together. However, said grandpa died a long time ago because of old age, which made her really sad about it.

Hanae understood her situation, even if it was the reversal in her case, having lost both parents and living with her grandmother. The mikan-haired girl gripped her sempai's hand tightly with a smile. "You shouldn't worry."

Ikuko just smiled back at her friend. "Hana-tan… You have such a way with words…" she said, some more tears flowing out of her eyes. Hanae just smiled and guided her back inside.

Something tells me that they'll be more than just friends real soon…

----------------

"Ashley! You have to see this!" called out Lili as she ran towards the seemingly Goth girl, who covered her face with her Leather Fan. Ashley turned towards Lili and her friends apparently not interested.

The lemon-haired girl then grabbed her hand and guided her to somewhere; more exactly, the Parbie doll section. There was a certain doll there which was, let's say, the ultimate Parbie. This one doll had the most fashionable clothes; the user could make her talk and walk, and do anything a human could do.

"That's amazing…" Ashley said sarcastically, "Can she die?"

Lili blinked twice at such a question. "I don't know… Go take a look at the package." she answered with a sweatdrop.

And Ashley did what she was told; took a good look at the package. It said nothing about the doll 'dying'. Rolling her eyes, the Goth turned towards a random store attendant. "Hey, can I get one of the test versions of that pinky patty doll over there?" the black-haired girl wondered.

The woman laughed sheepishly. "Sure, go ahead, little lady." she answered.

Ashley then took the test doll and, after taking a good look at it, pressed some buttons on the Leather Fan, making it morph into a frisbee thing with pointy blades at the edges.

"_Leather Slash!_" she called out, throwing the frisbee at the doll and instantly beheading it.

The Goth just blew on the tip of her fan, like a fired gun, as it returned to its original form, and the store attendant and Lili watched with wide eyes. "Real Me Parbie, now with instant death function. Now avaible at Green Bird's Toy Heaven." Ashley half-joked before she left.

Hiding behind a wall, the black-haired girl smirked, ready to make her appearance and cause madness.

"_Kage Mutate!_"

Some time and a bunch of vines and voiceless screaming referencing Princess Tutu later, Ashley, fully transformed, caught her fan with her hand and spoke up.

"_Watashi wa Kurai Ittaizentai no Chuujitsu na Shimobe, Riiza… Ashizu._"

She then came out of hiding and took a good look around. So much toys… So much Ylang-Ylang ideas… Ashes had to take some times to think of anything…

"Oh ya, the Parbie. Why haven't I thought of that before?"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

As we're back from the commercials, Ikuko walked into the board game section yet again, looking around in nostalgia. But this time, she was going to have an unpleasant surprise.

"Hello, Cure Cardamomo."

The grenette turned around to see Leather Ashes standing there with an evil smile printed on her lips. "It's such a pleasure to see you around here… You came in just in time to see your friends die." the black-haired girl laughed mischievously.

Ikuko blinked twice and narrowed her eyebrows. "What did you do with my friends?!" she asked in fury.

"Oh, they're over here playing with my new toys…" Ashes said, gesturing to a spot where the other Cures, still untransformed, were tied up above seemingly-carnivorous Ylang-Ylang clones of the headless Parbie doll.

"Carda-sempai, tasukete~!" Chiara squealed out.

The older girl gasped at this scene and turned to the evil one, taking out her CureBottle. "I'm never gonna let you do anything to my friends! _Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!_"

Ohhhh yea. Here come the green sparkles. And after some time, blah blah blah, she is transformed, moving on.

_"Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Karudamomo!"_

Cardamomo stepped up and sent a punch towards Ashes, however her fist was held up by Ashes, who had ducked the punch and smirked at her. "Nice try, Cure Mune-Mune." she teased, which began a one-on-one rumble between the two girls.

On the other side of the store, Pittan was just chilling about at the Twerpz Fashion Pool toy. At last he was going to rest… Oh, what a wonderful life…

Chilling about in a wide toy pool filled with water to the brim…

Having some butterscotch, which was joined by Piña Colada…

And hearing weird orgasmic grunting from a corner of the store.

"Okay, this might be either Toys Gone Wild or the first ever Orgasmic Parbie." the bird wondered to himself as he got off the pool, dried himself off and walked up to where the heck those noises were coming from. But first, he stopped through the plush doll section as he saw a pretty pink bird plush.

"Why, hello, cutie. Are you always around?"

----------------

Cardamomo crashed against the ground and rubbed her head in pain. She looked up to see Ashes running a finger through Chloe's face. "Giving up already, Cardamomo?" the black-haired girl asked.

"Iku-sempai, make it stop~!" Chloe cried out.

The green Cure looked up at her friends, who were in obvious despair; these doll monsters were going to have a feast if she didn't stopped them.

"Minna…"

Cardamomo then stood up, her eyes watering as she arched her eyebrows towards Ashes. "You won't be doing anything to my friends as long as I'm still standing!" the former called out.

Ashes then smirked, pressing the buttons on her Leather Fan and morphing it into its dagger state. "Very well. Get ready to meet your fate!" she called out, "_Leather Stab!_"

The dagger was going straight towards Cardamomo, as the green Cure closed her eyes hoping for the worst…

**FWOOSH~!**

A green shield surrounded her, sending Ashes flying towards the ground. "What the?!"

Cardamomo opened her eyes and looked up; the shield was caused by a mysterious green glowing humming bird which began flying towards her and landed on her finger. "Oh, hello." the green Cure smiled slightly.

Pittan instantly ran in, holding his bird girl plush (whom he named Lala-chan) by the hand, but he realized it was too late. The humming bird was motioning towards Cardamomo's CureBottle… and you know what happens next: she brought it up, blah blah blah, green light, bam, the Silver Cardamomo Humming Bird was there.

Narrowing her eyebrows, Cardamomo turned silently to Ashley, ready for her brand new finishing attack.

She held up her Humming Bird on the air as the crystal on top of it began glowing intensely. "_Midori no Karudamon no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_" she called out, spreading her arms as her hands began burning bright green, "_Purikyua Karudamomo Shirubaa… Fureeaa!_"

She then jumped up and banged her fists against the ground, sending a trail of green fire towards Ashes, who just dodged it.

However, the trail changed direction, going straight towards the Ylang-Ylang dolls and burning them to a crisp. The Ash-Powder flower dissappeared and the monsters reverted into one single beheaded doll.

Ashes just closed her eyes as she left. Cardamomo then saw that her friends were still tied up. With a chuckle, she went there to help them get free. "Are you guys okay?" she asked them.

Chloe nodded. "It's all fine. We just had a little headache." she answered with a smile.

Hanae then hugged her green-haired sempai tightly. "Oh, Carda-sempai, thanks goodness you saved us!" she cried, "I don't know what we'd do without you!"

The green Cure just blinked twice and blushed, causing the others to laugh at this. Maybe the board game section brought some good luck to her…

Or maybe it's just because it's the power-up spree.

Hmmmm...

Yea, it was the board games section.

----------------

Later, it was almost time to leave, and the students and teachers were leaving the store so they could wait for the bus to show up again and take them back to the school. Aurora took a look at the students who were writing their paper about the experience of being at a toy store.

She noticed Chloe was finishing hers eagerly. "Ah, Auriville, it's great to see you so focused on your school activities." smiled the dawn-haired teacher.

"Merci." giggled Chloe, "I really enjoyed the plushie section. And apparently so did petite-soeur."

Chloe turned towards Chiara, who was hugging a truckload of plush toys for no apparent reason. Just then, our main heroine noticed Ashley sitting beside her boredly.

"What did ya think of your first road trip, Ashurii-chan?" asked the cherry-redhead, "Was it cool or what?"

The black-haired girl wasn't worrying or caring as she answered, "Reasonable. I got to kill a doll." she answered.

Chloe just backed away at this answer. "You killed a doll?" she asked, "That was really unexpected. I mean, dolls don't live like humans or anything, unless you've seen the Toy Tale movie 10 years ago."

Suddenly, another store attendant came out of the store, narrowing her eyebrows and heading straight towards Ashley. "Miss McFly!" she called out.

"Yes?" the brunette asked, turning to the attendant.

"I just wanna tell you that you have to pay for beheading the Real Me Parbie test doll earlier." the woman said, glaring at her.

Ashley was confused, yet her face wasn't showing it.

"Pay?"

----------------

The next day, bright and early, Pittan rested on the branch of a cherry blossom tree; the remains of the butterscotch he ate were splotched around his mouth as he embraced Lala-chan tightly.

Soon, the bird Scentilian woke up, mainly because of the sunlight. He stood up, stretched himself and yawned slightly, before he turned towards the pink bird plush. "Good morning, Lala-chan." he said with a chuckle, "Oh, what a night was it yesterday! How could you be so good at that?"

Before Lala-chan answered nothing, a random on-off crow flew by and snatched her away from him. Believe me, that was one heck of a loss for poor Pittan.

"Wait, Lala-chan~! Come back~! You're gonna be late for our wedding dayyyy!"

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chloe: Something wrong, Hana-tan?  
Hanae: I hurt my leg… I don't think I can practice ballet anymore…  
Ayameko: You can't do that! It's your dream, remember?  
Lotus: We won't let Hana-tan suffer because of this, desu!  
Ikuko: Don't worry, you'll be safe with us.  
Hanae: Iku-sempai…  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Hanae Quits Dancing?! Tangerine's New Power!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Kodocha = portmanteau of "kodomo no omocha", which means "child's toy"  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Ojii-tan = "grandpa" in Japanese  
Tasukete! = "help!" in Japanese  
Minna = "everyone" in Japanese  
Merci = "thank you" in French


	28. Flying with Broken Wings

At the Tetsuhisano-Mitsukawa household, the soft melody of the Sugarplum Fairy ballet filled the air. Yes, my friends, it was our sweet Hanae practicing again. Once again, she fluttered and floated across the room, her mikan-orange hair bouncing in the breeze.

She twirled for quite some time until she stopped and leaped up gracefully. She was, indeed, the orange Sugarplum Fairy.

But something happened.

Something horrible.

"Aah~!"

Once she heard a bone crack, Hanae suddenly fell to the ground with a slow, yet loud 'THUD'. She tried standing up, but her right leg had numbed. She couldn't feel it anymore.

Sadachi, whom we haven't seen since episode 3 and heard the entire thing from her room, ran in, worried. "Are you okay, sweetie?" asked the old woman.

Hanae nodded with a frown, touching her leg. "I'm fine, but my leg hurts so much…" she whimpered.

Sadachi gasped. "That is… too bad." she said, patting her granddaughter's shoulder, "I better phone the hospital."

As her grandmother left, Hanae looked down at her leg. Could that mean she would have to stop dancing?

Or maybe not?

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

"Teacherrr!"

Aurora-sensei stopped writing about fractions at the chalkboard and turned to see Ashley standing up; the dark-haired girl has once again said that word in perfect English. "Something wrong, McFly?"

"Mitsukawa-san is missing again." Ashley pointed out.

It's true; Hanae was absent once again from class for unknown reasons. However, this time Chloe could phone directly to her since they got each other's phone numbers. Thus, Chiara wouldn't have to make up stuff about aliens and Volvos again, much to her sister's relief.

"Sensei, can I call Hana-tan to see what's going on?" asked the cherry-redhead, putting a hand up in the air.

Aurora nodded in agreedment, writing on the chalkboard and not bothering to look at her. Chloe then quickly stood up and went outside to phone her missing friend.

She would have one heck of a surprise…

And a bad one at that rate.

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Hanae Quits Dancing?! Tangerine's New Power!  
**Hanae wa Odori o Yameru?! Tanjerin no Atarashii Chikara! (英恵は踊りをやめる？！タンジェリンの新しい力！)

----------------

"What? You got hurt?!" asked Lavvie in shock.

He, as well as the other Cures and Lotus, were in Hanae's hospital room, some time after Chloe phoned her. The mikan-haired girl nodded softly to her friends, turning towards the cast on her leg. "Some bones of my leg were broken, so I need to rest here for a while." she answered.

"That's… really bad for ya." pouted Chiara.

"But the plot thickens." Hanae added, "The doctor said it might get worse and my leg might be like that permanently. So I made myself a decision. I'm quitting ballet for good."

Chloe gasped in horror, dropping the skunks to the ground.

It couldn't be.

It just couldn't.

How could Hanae Mitsukawa, her orange-haired teammate, daughter of a deceased ballerina, really quit ballet just because of a broken leg? I mean, that was really out of character!

"But you can't do that!" said the cherry-redhead, grasping her friend's hand tightly, "You are the daughter of Tetsuhisano Eva, the greatest ballerina in all of Oriyama!"

Hanae nodded sadly as she let go. "Yes, it's my lifelong dream, but now with this broken leg and stuff… I don't see it happening anymore. Gomenasai, Chloe-chan, minna, but I give up…"

With that, the meganekko broke into tears, to the sadness of the others…

Including Ikuko.

----------------

That night, the six gathered at the greenette's mansion to plan out something really special for Hanae, to help her feel better. Obviously there was going to be ballet thrown in somewhere, but they had to think…

What would they perform?

They spent quite some time to think of that. They wanted to do something that wasn't done that much, something underrated. Swan Lake? Nutcracker? Obviously not. Sleeping Beauty? It was done very few times, but it still wouldn't work.

Just then, Chiara had a somewhat odd, but great idea.

"How about we make our own ballet?"

Chloe and the others looked at her in surprise. "Think about it: we could make our own ballet piece about _Hearty Pure_ and stuff, and that would cheer Hana-tan up even more than expected! What do you think?" she suggested.

Silence.

Chiara pouted and crossed her arms, "Geez, right now my phone talks more than you guys!" The others then laughed in approval as Chloe put an arm around her sister's shoulder.

"That's a great idea, petite-soeur!" the cherry-redhead cheered.

Her blonde sister smiled wide. "Thanks goodness. For a moment, I thought a bunch of cats came in and swiped away your tongues!" she joked, as the gang began laughing again.

----------------

And so it began.

First, the four girls asked the students of Oriyama Junior High's orchestral club to write a song for them, and then they would begin practicing at the Hatokonomai Dance Studio.

And believe me, it took quite a while until they got it right. Lavvie and Lotus were going to act as random background props, so it wasn't needed for them to practice a lot. The girls, on the other hand, were trying their hardest to make their dance moves look good.

…Except for Ikuko.

Yes, my friends, there's a reason for this. During her younger years, she took a few ballet classes, and now she could easily remember her lessons during that time. The other girls and the skunks were impressed of how skilled she was.

Throughout the window, Ashley watched the entire thing, trying to copy the greenette's moves. However, it was rather hard to do so; very hard. Could it be because of how the older girl was talented at that?

The Goth then stood up and peeked out of the window to see the girls and their instructor, Hamane-sensei, talking about the big day.

"Are you sure she's gonna like it?" asked Hamane, straightening her collant. Chloe nodded in agreedment, "We'll do our best to make her happy!"

A smirk formed itself on Ashley's lips.

----------------

After they were done rehearsing, our heroines asked a friend of Chiara's to confectionate some costumes for them and then they invited some of their close friends and families. At the hospital, Hanae trotted around wearing a cast on her leg; she was a slight bit better and now could get out of the bed.

Suddenly, she saw a bunch of patients gathering in front of the television at the waiting room in full interest. "What in the name of Odette is going on here?" asked the mikan-haired girl to a nurse.

"Your friends will have a little performance to cheer you up." replied the nurse with a soft smile as she left.

_Performance? Could it be…?_

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

The time has come.

At the perfume shop, Chloe, already in her Pure Blue tutu, giggled as she turned on the camera and got onto her position behind the makeshift curtains. It was all set up.

Ayameko, in her Pisshurd garb, turne to the orchestra with a wink. The musicians began playing their instruments as the curtains opened and the performance began. The plot of the presentation was basically the same as any Hearty Pure episode plot. At the hospital, everything was being shown at the television, slowly making Hanae smile.

"So they did all of this… for me?" she asked, shedding some tears of gratitude and quickly wiping them away.

But this moment wouldn't last too long…

----------------

"_Watashi wa Kurai Ittaizentai no Chuujitsu na Shimobe, Riiza… Ashizu._"

After finishing her henshin, Ashes used an Ylang-Ylang flower to change her outfit into a black tutu and walked into the shop to join the performance. Her sudden appearance made the others particularly surprised, since she wasn't really part of the show.

"What are you doing here, Ashes?!" asked Chloe glaring at her.

"Simply making sure Pretty Cure is gone for good." The black-haired girl smirked evily.

Chloe gasped. "Oh no, you didn't! And you never will!" she shouted bravely, nudging her.

"Wanna bet?" Ashes chuckled, taking out an Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylang flower and throwing it onto a piano, making it turn into a monster like always.

Upon noticing this, the orchestra stopped, and fhe four girls all gathered together, ready for the henshin. "Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"

----------------

Because of the sudden henshin, the television was suddenly off the air, much to Hanae's shock. "What happened?" a random ill person asked.

"I knew it! The aliens are attacking!" yelled another one, running around in fright.

However, Hanae didn't agree. Her eyebrows arched as tears filled her eyes. "It's not aliens. Just my friends, who are in danger!" she called out, standing up and trotting all the way to the door to outside.

However, she wasn't even half there, and fell to her knees, touching her leg once again. "I can't… Girls, I'm so sorry..."

A tear was shed, falling onto the cast. It was then when Hanae noticed something heading towards her. Something that was glowing orange.

"No way… Humming Bird?"

----------------

"_Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!"_

_"Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!"_

_"Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!"_

_"Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Karudamomo!"_

The fight then started, as Rosa and Vanilla held hands and sent a punch towards the piano, who ducked it, making the two fall against the ground. Once again, Vanilla was dizzy about it. Jasmine then slapped the monster silly, followed by Cardamomo's Heel Smash.

However, Ashes wasn't going to give up so easily. "Attack, Ylang-Ylang!" she called out.

"Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Si-DIE~!!" the beast shouted, launching lots of monster music notes at the Cures. Said notes emmited a horrible sound and made them, as well as the skunks, fall down onto the ground covering their ears.

The dark-haired girl laughed maliciously at our heroines' suffering. "Give up already, Pretty Cure?" she asked, walking towards Rosa and grabbing her chin.

Tears slid down the pink Cure's cheeks. "I… I…"

**BLAM~!**

The doors of the shop slammed open as someone walked in. It was the triumphant, the heroic, the last hope…

"Cure Tangerine!" called out Lavvie in joy.

Indeed, the fully transformed Cure Tangerine stood there, her eyebrows arching heroicly, her leg as good as new, and her hands holding the Silver Tangerine Humming Bird. Her teammates smiled hopefully, including Cardamomo.

"What the--?!" Ashes was horrified.

"Ylangu?!" And so was the monster.

----------------

At the same time Tangerine showed up, the signal returned to the hospital, and the patients all cheered wildly upon seeing her. While such thing was happening, Pittan was outside the building flirting with a random on-off female bird.

"Sooo, I heard you're named Barbie, right?" he asked with a grin. The other bird giggled in response. "Yea, why?" she replied.

Pittan then spreaded his tail feathers and flexed his so-called muscles towards her. "Well, Barbie, are you in need of a Ken? Because there's one right in front of ya." He said cheekily.

SLAP~!

"You pervert!" Barbie shouted flying away. Pittan, rubbing his cheek, turned to look through the window, spotting the television showing Tangerine. "Nani kore?!" he asked in shock.

----------------

At the perfume shop, Tangerine was ready for her grand finale. She held up her Humming Bird high; the crystal began glowing orange.

"_Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!" she called out, "Purikyua Tanjerin Shirubaa Weiru!_"

She then opened her mouth, making orange soundwaves come out of it as beautiful background music began. The Ylang-Ylang became blinded by such an amazing attack, as it closed its eyes and glowed orange. The Ash-Powder flower became dust, and the monster turned back into an ordinary piano.

Lavvie and Lotus' eyes shone. "That was gorgeous, desu!" Lotus chirped. Tangerine then went to help up her friends. "Are you guys okay?" she asked in worry.

"We're fine, Tange-chan." Rosa smiled, rubbing her head. She then noticed her friend fine and dandy and pointed out, "And apparently so is your leg."

Laughter ensued through the shop. And at the hospital, all the sick people were doing standing ovations. Noting that the camera was still on, the five Cures and the skunks curtsied as the makeshift curtains were closed.

That sure was a performance to remember.

----------------

Later, the girls were celebrating their successful presentation at Hanae's home. They were drinking tangerine juice, eating takoyaki and enjoying themselves.

Hanae herself explained that while on her way to the shop, she spotted the orange humming bird flying up to her; it was the bird's power that healed her leg and made her transform and get her power-up.

"So it was all a trick of destiny?" asked Chloe.

Her mikan-haired friend nodded softly. "Maybe it wants us to win all the battles in our life and get a good, happy ending." She said.

Such words made Lotus become teary-eyed. "Hana-chan… You have such a way with words…" she bawled as she began crying and wiped her tears on a random sheet.

Chiara then hugged Hanae and nudged her slightly. "Now we have four power-up items! I don't think Karlix will ever stand a chance against us now~!" she cheered, as the girls all nodded in agreedment.

Except Ayameko.

Instead, the purplenette was isolated from everyone else, her heart focused on a strange feeling of jealousy. She glanced at her friends, then down at her feet. She was the only one so far who didn't have her own Silver Cure Humming Bird.

Wasn't she worthy enough?

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Ayameko: It's not fair! How come you guys have power-up items and I don't?!  
Chloe: I don't know… Maybe it's how the author decided it?  
Ayameko: Oh, screw you!  
Raflesina: It's time for me to take matters into my OWN HANDS!  
Lavvie: Girls, HELP~!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "It Can't Be! Raflesina Enters the Scene!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Gomenasai = Japanese for "I'm sorry"  
Minna = Japanese for "everyone"  
Petite-soeur = French for "little sister"


	29. Raflesina, the Ultimate Enemy

At the Karlix building, Raflesina tapped her fingers against her table, watching the fights from the previous episodes on various large TV screens around the room. She tsked and pressed a button, turning off all the TVs. She scoffed.

"How patethic." she whispered to herself.

Indeed, Pretty Cure was getting stronger and stronger, and soon enough they would be unstoppable. But Raflesina had to stop them before they were so… and at any cost. And first, she had to remove what started it all: the skunks.

She stood up and walked away from the table, which metaphorically dissappeared within the darkness. "These meddling brats are not gonna stand triumphant for so long…"

Then, the moment we've been all waiting for arrives: with a grin stamping her lips, Raflesina pulls down her hood, revealing at last her previously-concealed face.

Her face is a paler than white color, her eyes are pure yellow, and her pupils are slanted, almost like a cat. She then let her long, dark crimson-purple hair from the bun she tied it in, letting it fall all the way to her ankles.

"It's time for Raflesina, the master of Karlix, to set things right and finish off Pretty Cure for good!" she cackled, her derisive laugh echoing through the entire room.

Suddenly, someone walked in, interrupting Raflesina's laughter. "Who's there?!" she asked.

It was Tsubo-kun. Who right now was frozen in amazement at the long-awaited reveal of his boss. "Rafure-chama… You're hot!" he whimpered.

Raflesina blushed, before growling furiously at him.

"**URUSAI YO~!**"

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

"_Purikyua Jazumin Thandaa!!!_"

Cure Jasmine threw the purple ball of light towards the Ash-Powder dummy. However, it just turned the dummy sideways and became a bunch of smoke. Jasmine growled and stomped her feet against the ground of the training room.

"Dagnabbit!" she groaned, sitting down and covering her face in shame.

Watching the whole thing, Lavvie and Lotus tsked to each other and walked into the room, their footsteps echoing throughout the empty space. "There's no need to train so much, desu…" Lotus mentioned sheepishly.

"You remember how the others gained their power-ups, right?" Lavvie agreed.

Jasmine shrugged. "Obviously they found some glowing humming birds and pointed their CureBottles at them." she answered, "_I read the anime magazines. I know all about what I watch._"

Lotus nodded and patted the purplenette's feet. "Then go find your own, desu. It might be out there somewhere, desu."

Jasmine nodded and stood up, detransforming and leaving the training room. "Arigato, guys! I'll try my best to find my upgrade! Peace out!" Ayameko called.

Suddenly, Lavvie tugged on his sister's arm in worry. "Something wrong, desu?" asked Lotus raising an eyebrow.

"Did we remind her about the glass door…?"

**CRACK~!**

"Uh oh…"

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**It Can't Be! Raflesina Enters the Scene  
**Masaka! Rafureshiina Toujou (まさか！ラフレシーナ登場)

----------------

After healing the wounds from crashing on the glass door and leaving the perfume shop, Ayameko went back home to snipe some stuff her father used to weild; Arinori was a butterfly hunter when he was younger, and was particularly fond of these times.

"Digging through your dad's old stuff?"

Ayameko turned to see her mother entering the room, this time without her usual apron. "Oh, hiya, mom. Yea, it's just that I'm on a roll these days. Trying to catch some birds--"

Risako interrupted her with a shocked gasp. "Ayameko! How could you--?!"

"Nononono, wait, I said birds?" asked the purplenette sheepishly, "I meant boys! Yea! I've been seriously desperate for a boyfriend lately so…"

Her mother just stared at her for some seconds. "Oh."

----------------

Soon enough, our favorite purple Cure was ready for some humming bird hunting. She went to look for the most foresty area of Sapparishita Park, until she saw a purple glimpse on the air. With a smirk, she followed the sparkle…

False alarm.

It was actually some guy holding a purple lantern. "Sumimasen, missy, but I'm looking for aliens." he said.

Ayameko slapped her forehead and ran off, still looking for her beloved humming bird. However, throughout her journey the tomboy faced many obstacles and false alarms… actually more false alarms than obstacles, but still.

By the end of the day, she'd more likely need glasses.

----------------

On the other hand, on a larger part of the town, Pittan strolled through the streets, listening to a Microhard June he borrowed from a random child. "_Luke Luke Night Fever, lalalalala~_" he sang happily.

Suddenly, he saw a purple spark approaching him. His eyes widened; it was Ayameko's glowing humming bird!

With a grin, the cinnamon-brown bird Scentilian stood in position, ready to snatch the bird away. However, before he could ever take hold of it, a bunch of little kids ran over him, screaming endlessly in joy.

After all the children were gone, Pittan got up, only to have more children running over him. And this situation repeated itself for a third time, as the humming bird flew off. When the running was finally over, Pittan groaned, banging his head against a wall multiple times.

That was going to be an odyssey for him…

----------------

"Ugh…"

Ramona McFly, Ashley's mother and Raflesina's human disguise, groaned as she covered her face from the sun and held her daughter's hand tightly.

From the moment she was born, the big boss of Karlix was always surrounded by darkness, mist and shadows, hence the fact she wasn't used to sunlight. Ashley, on the other hand, spent some more time in the outside world than her, so she was starting to get used to it.

"It's just the sun, mom." deadpanned the girl, "There's nothing to be so scared of."

Ramona rolled her eyes and sneered at her. "Ashley, shush!" the orange-haired woman (yes, in this form Raflesina has orange hair, albeit very dark) told her. Suddenly, Ashley spotted a familiar cherry-redhead running up to her.

_Cure Rosa…_

Chloe laughed gleefully as she approached Ashley. "Nice to see ya around, Ashurii-chan!" she smiled, before noticing Ramona, "That's your mom, right?"

Due to Chloe's eyes having a different color than Cure Rosa's, Ramona couldn't tell the difference between the two, and found nothing dangerous on Ashley hanging out with them. However, there was something on her stare that was so familiar…

"My name is Ramona McFly." Ramona introduced herself.

Chloe giggled. "Good to finally hear something about your family." the French girl said, "Ne, didja know that Ayamii-chan's been chasing humming birds lately?"

Ashley rolled her golden brown eyes. _Obviously she's looking for one of these stupid power-up items._ She thought, snickering towards her mother.

"Sooo… Where's the location of that shop you work at?"

----------------

At the perfume shop, Lavvie and Lotus were rummaging through the Pretty Cure Encyclopedia, desperately trying to find some more info about the Silver Cure Humming Birds. When they finally got to said page, it was written that the Cures have all gotten their items at the same time.

"There must be a reason why this time they got ther upgrades one by one…" Lavvie pondered.

Lotus agreed, tapping her chin. "Maybe it's because of their clashing personalities, desu. Or that two of them have different ages, desu. Or maybe…"

Before she finished speaking, she noticed Lavvie tapping her shoulder as he shivered like crazy. "What is it, Lavvie, desu?" she wondered.

"Mite mite…"

The two then turned around to see a large shadow cowering over them, with something malicious in mind…

"**GYAAAAA~!**"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

After hunting her humming bird, and not finding any sign of it, a tired Ayameko returned to the perfume shop, groaning endlessly.

However, something was different.

Very different.

The shop was dark and silent, just like in the beginnings of the story, and not a trace of the skunks could be seen. Heck, even a tumbleweed could be seen rolling by. Absolutely confused, Ayameko took a good look around, only to bump onto a shelf. Groaning, the purplenette lit up a random candle and continued strolling around the shop.

"Lavvie! Lotus!" she called out, "Where are you guys?"

Suddenly, she saw the Pretty Cure Encyclopedia resting against the ground, with its cover facing her. Ayameko blinked twice and picked it up, turning it the right way so the pages could face her, and saw that it had some information about the Silver Cure Humming Birds.

"Heh, I wonder who would keep such an important book thrown around like it's trash." she wondered.

She then noticed a small paper; a note, attached to one of the pages. Puzzled, Ayameko grabbed the note and began reading it out:

_Pretty Cure,_

_I see you must be lacking something. You must be missing your dearly beloved skunk friends. Well, if you wanna see them again, alive or not, then go to the darkest building on the Black Maiden Villa. Mother and I will be waiting for ya._

_Leather Ashes~_

The purplenette gasped in horror. She then growled out and stood up, closing the book and running up to the door so she could warn her friends about such an event.

They had to protect the skunk prince and princess at any cost, especially if they were kidnapped by a little witch!

----------------

At the streets of Oriyama, Ashley carried a bag containing Lavvie and Lotus inside, as both skunks were squirming for help, as her mother guided her.

"Nice work, sweetie. Now Pretty Cure will have no chance against us." Ramona chuckled, patting the girl's head.

Ashley nodded in agreedment, grabbing her mother's hand and readying her Leather Fan. "_Kage Mutate!_"

After a burst of black and red light, the two, mother and daughter, were back as Leather Ashes and Raflesina. However, to not be noticed, they covered themselves with a black shadow and flew away, causing many people to mistake them for a giant raven.

"Pretty Cure will never suspect!" Ashes chuckled in a really tiny voice.

"And victory will be ours!" Raflesina cackled as they flew away to the Black Maiden Villa.

----------------

As quick as you could say 'roses are red, violets are blue', Ayameko gathered her friends and so, the five were all ready for the big rescue mission. Well, maybe except one.

"But _Futari wa Hearty Pure_ is gonna start right now and--"

"We have no time for _Hearty Pure_, Chiara!" The purplenette interrupted her blonde-haired friend, "Lavvie and Lotus are in danger! We're the only ones who can save them!"

However, the five stopped briefly as Chloe asked, "But how do you know where is the darkest part of the town, Ayamii-chan?"

Ayameko sighed and closed her eyes as she began explaining the facts.

Turns out that, when she was very young, she was on her way to the bakery to get some sweets for her newborn cousin. However, as she walked, she past straight in front of the bakery, not noticing where she was going.

Soon enough, she realized she was lost on the darkest part of the town: a Red Light District known as the Black Maiden Villa. As she wandered around the place, she was caught by a group of bounty hunters who captured little girls and made stuffed statues out of their skin.

At first, she wanted to scream and run away, but then she shut her eyes and kicked one of them in the face. Noticing her newfound strength, she started beating up the bounty hunters before she ran out of the Black Maiden Villa. After that, she phoned her parents to take her back home, and the rest is history.

As Ayameko ended her explanation, Chiara was already tearful and with puppy dog eyes. "I-I don't know what to say…" she whimpered, blowing on a random handkerchief.

"And if I had the strength to defeat these hunters…" Ayameko came to a conclusion, "Then I have the strength to save Lavvie and Lotus!"

Chloe nodded, turning to the other girls with a wink. "Minna, let's work together and help Ayamii-chan save the day!" she exclaimed, the other girls nodding in agreedment, as the five ran towards the Black Maiden Villa.

----------------

47 minutes after the big flashback, Chiara and Hanae were already tired as heck, their pigtails already drooping down in exhaustion. "Can we stop? My feet are killing me…" the blondie panted.

"You can say that again." Hanae agreed.

Then Chiara repeated what she just said, "Can we stop? My feet are killing me…" The two girls then looked at each other and giggled faintly.

It was pretty much obvious Chiara took that joke from that kiddie's show, the Junkyardigans. She loved that show ever since she was little, and her favorite character was Alejandra the canary, because she related to her in some odd way.

But enough with the things about Junkyardigans, Ikuko groaned and turned around at them. "Would you two quit it? We shouldn't stop; the two mascots that we love are in danger! Plus, Ayamii-chan's soon enough gonna be risking her life to save them!" she called.

Ayameko turned at the older greenette with a wink. "Let's go! Ikuyo!" she exclaimed, running with the fastest speed her legs could, as the others followed her.

However, in a few seconds she stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" asked Chloe as she and the other Cures stopped.

The purplenette just smirked.

"I just saw some things that'll make us go even faster."

----------------

Next thing you know, our heroines were joyfully riding on some vehicles they borrowed from some random kids. In that case, Chloe and Chiara were holding hands as they rollerskated in front of the others; Ikuko and Hanae were riding a scooter together, Hanae holding tight onto her sempai's waist, while Ayameko rode a purple skateboard.

"Hold onto your pantsu, girls!" Chloe called.

"It's a Purikyua Overdrive~!!" Chiara agreed.

As the five Cures were on full throttle, Hanae's scarlet eyes dashed up to see a black spot on the sky. Maybe if they followed that spot, they could get to the Black Maiden Villa faster.

"After the black thing!" she exclaimed.

And so they went, ready for their rescue mission. On their way there, they passed some obstacles; Chiara nearly crawled into a hole, but luckily her sister was there to hold her hand. Many stunts and riding later, there they were.

The Black Maiden Villa was a very dark place, almost monochrome, with some red lights shining here and there. It was, literally, a true Red Light District.

And this time, our favorite purple Cure was ready to face it.

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Jasmine: Leather Ashes! Let these skunks free!  
Ashes: Only if you Pretty Cures surrender.  
Lotus: Girls, please save us, desu!  
Lavvie: We're suffocating here!  
Rosa: If only we could do anything…  
Jasmine: But there is something I can do. Call forth the power of the purple humming bird!  
Rosa: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Skunks in Pinch! Jasmine's New Power!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	30. Ghost in the Machine

Last time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy…

_Our heroines were joyfully riding on some vehicles they borrowed from some random kids. In that case, Chloe and Chiara were holding hands as they rollerskated in front of the others; Ikuko and Hanae were riding a scooter together, Hanae holding tight onto her sempai's waist, while Ayameko rode a purple skateboard._

"_Hold onto your pantsu, girls!" Chloe called._

"_It's a Purikyua Overdrive~!!" Chiara agreed._

_As the five Cures were on full throttle, Hanae's scarlet eyes dashed up to see a black spot on the sky. Maybe if they followed that spot, they could get to the Black Maiden Villa faster._

"_After the black thing!" she exclaimed._

_And so they went, ready for their rescue mission. On their way there, they passed some obstacles; Chiara nearly crawled into a hole, but luckily her sister was there to hold her hand. Many stunts and riding later, there they were._

_The Black Maiden Villa was a very dark place, almost monochrome, with some red lights shining here and there. It was, literally, a true Red Light District._

_And this time, our favorite purple Cure was ready to face it._

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

The girls' footsteps echoed through the darkened streets, as the cold wind bounced through their skins. Hanae, slightly scared, grabbed onto Ikuko's arm.

"Daijoubu, Hana-tan." the greenette told her.

Eyeing this, Chiara just tsked. "Why am I getting a strange yuri vibe from these two lately, grand-soeur?" she asked Chloe.

"Je ne sais pas..." replied the cherry-redhead with a shrug. Suddenly, she looked down to see a strange trail of weird black goo on the ground, "Ewww… Guys, look at this."

The five took a good look at the strange trail, as Ayameko slid a finger on the goo and smelled it. It was definitely Ylang-Ylang goo. "We're getting closer to where they are." the tomboy said, suspiciously.

"Are you sure it wasn't an octopus who done that?" Chiara suggested, creeping up over her friend's shoulder.

The girls then laughed at the blondie's joke and followed the trail, until they arrived at a large abandoned building, with a blinking sign that said 'Strip House'.

"The trail stops here." Chloe said.

Ikuko then took out her CureBottle as her eyebrows narrowed. "Okay, here's the deal. We transform, sneak into the building, fight Leather Ashes and whatever Ylang-Ylangs she's got with her, swipe Lavvie and Lotus back, and then all will be solved, 'kay?"

The others just agreed, readying their henshin items, already for action. "Now you're talking!" Ayameko smirked.

"_Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!_"

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Skunks in Pinch! Jasmine's New Power!  
**Itachi-tachi no Pinchi! Jazumin no Atarashii Chikara! (鼬たちのピンチ！ジャズミンの新しい力！)

----------------

Darkness.

Silence.

Nothing but the sound of the wind.

That is, until two spotlights began shining on the unconscious figures trapped there. Lavvie slowly opened his eyes and noticed that his hands, feet and tail were chained to somewhere. He turned around to see Lotus, still unconscious, chained as well, only that her pigtails were also in chains.

"Nee-san! Nee-san, please wake up!" Lavvie called out.

Lotus then woke up and turned towards her brother in confusion. "Where are we, desu?" she asked weakly.

"We're trapped, nee-san! It's gotta definitely be a trick of Karlix!" Lavvie replied arching his eyebrows.

It was then that Lotus noticed the chains grasping her. "Na-nani kore, desu?! Please let me go, desu~!" she squealed, trying to set herself free.

Suddenly, the image of Raflesina on a big blood red monitor appeared in front of them. "_It's no use. You are mine now._" said the evil woman, as the skunks turned to her, "_Let me introduce myself. My name is Raflesina, and now you are my prisoners._"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Lavvie chuckled, "Pretty Cure will be more likely coming to the rescue now!"

Just then, a giant metal claw came out of the ceiling and put some duck tape on Lavvie's mouth. Lotus gasped as her brother kept bellowing and screaming for help, his mouth muffled by the sticky paper glued to it.

"Lavvie, desu!" she called out, turning to Raflesina's image in rage, "Why you--!!"

The evil red-haired woman just chuckled silently as her image dissappeared from the TV screen, leaving the skunk prince and princess in distress.

They would simply need a miracle to get out of that pinch…

However, said miracle would come later than they would think.

----------------

On the other hand, Raflesina turned off the red-lensed video camera and looked at her daughter evily. "It's working just as planned, Ashes. The skunks are in our grasp now and there's nothing these stupid Pretty Cures might do to take them back."

Ashes then tsked as she shook her head and motioned towards a smaller monitor behind her. "I'm sorry to say this, mother… But they've already reached us." she said.

Raflesina glared at the screen. It couldn't be. How did these meddling Pretty Cures reach them so fast?

----------------

"Tangerine, how close are we to them right now?"

To answer her teammate's question, the orange Cure took a good look at the visor of her CureBottle, which could also act like some sort of radar. "According to the bottle, Lavvie and Lotus are in the highest floor of this building." she answered.

"Do you know how many floors this building has?" asked Rosa.

Tangerine checked on the bottle again, before her eyes widened in surprise. "Thirteen floors." she replied.

The others all sweatdropped at her in confusion. Just then, Ash-Powder came out of the ground, startling the girls and making them jump back. They watched as the powder went up to a bottle of wine that was randomly laying on the ground, which suddenly became alive and turned into an Ylang-Ylang monster.

"Girls! Attack Formation Pirika Pirilala! GO!" Rosa shouted, as the Cures began battling the monster.

Naturally, many punchs and kicks ensued throughout the battle, including the return of Cardamomo's famous Heel Smash. However, they couldn't celebrate for too long, since more Ash-Powder came from the ground, this time hitting a pole (you forgot they were in a strip house?).

"There's coming out of the corners like magic!" Vanilla squeaked.

Jasmine nodded, kicking the bottle Ylang-Ylang down and ripping the flower from it. "We'll have to catch them by surprise." she answered.

Soon enough, more ash-powder came from the ground, landing on a random bra. As said bra turned into its beastly form, Rosa grabbed it from behind, gripping tightly to its neck. "Cardamomo! Now!" she called.

The green Cure nodded, and she held up her Humming Bird on the air as the crystal on top of it began glowing intensely. "_Midori no Karudamon no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Totobida!_" she called out, spreading her arms as her hands began burning bright green, "_Purikyua Karudamomo Shirubaa… Fureeaa!_"

She then jumped up and banged her fists against the ground, sending a trail of green fire towards the bra monster, making it burn into a crisp and return to normality. The trail also changed directions and went towards the bottle and pole Ylang-Ylangs, turning them back to what they were once.

"Nice one, Carda-sempai." Tangerine smiled towards the green Cure.

Cardamomo smiled proudly and winked towards her teammate before taking out her CureBottle, which had the image of a staircase on its visor. "Apparently there are some stairs leading to the above rooms. Let's go find 'em!"

And so, as she held Tangerine's hand, Cardamomo ran towards the black trail of ink, as the others followed her, and their rescue mission continued.

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

"There sure are lots of stairs…"

When we are back from the commercial, the girls are still on their way to finally reach the skunks. However, there were only five flights of stairs left. And they were already becoming exhausted of walking up so much.

"Whoever made this… should have added… some kind of… elevator." Vanilla panted.

Jasmine slapped her forehead at this remark. "Maybe elevators didn't even exist at that time!" she replied.

----------------

However, the girls didn't notice the various cameras filming them from various angles, as they were being watched by Raflesina and Leather Ashes. "Mother, you should've really had removed those panty cameras." the young girl rolled her eyes at her creator.

"Shush!" Raflesina called out, "They're too tired to keep up!"

However, for some odd reason Ashes was feeling sorry for them, particularly because Chloe was really friendly to her that day, and so she pressed a button, activating an elevator by the side of the stairs.

Then, Raflesina heard the sound of the elevator doors opening and the girls walking in in relief. "Ashley! Why did you do that?!" she asked her in rage.

"Because I felt like it." Ashes deadpanned.

----------------

After walking into the elevator, Vanilla just smirked at Jasmine cockily. "And you said elevators didn't exist at that time, eh?" giggled the blonde Cure.

"_Ur~us~ai._" Jasmine rolled her eyes at her, in tune with the elevator music.

Then the elevator stopped at the 6th floor, as a random puppet with the phrase 'Karlix Rocks SO BADLY!!' walked in and pressed a button to get to the 2nd floor for some reason. Aside from the elevator music, silence reigned inside that small place.

Jasmine stared at the puppet.

The puppet stared back.

Jasmine turned away.

Then the doors finally opened; the Cures were already at the 13th floor. They ran out, as Jasmine waved goodbye to the puppet and winked towards him. As the elevator started going down to the 2nd floor, the puppet ripped off his shirt and put his hands on his cheeks, blushing endlessly.

The 13th floor was an alley with various doors. Back when the strip house was still running, that used to be the floor where the men took the strippers to so they could do some… stuff. Now they are abandoned, like the rest of the building…

But it's behind one of these doors where Lavvie and Lotus are.

"Purikyua! Split up!" Rosa commanded, as each of the girls went to a door to open it and check what was behind it.

First was the leader, Rosa herself, as she peeked behind a door, revealing a tropical beach with a sunset, as seagulls flew around, one of them with a large coconut on its back.

"Étonnant!" she said to herself in awe, "But it's not what we are looking for yet."

In fact, many of the doors contained portals to either other parts of the globe or mysterious dimensions not quite explored by man yet. Vanilla's door led to a garden, Tangerine's led her to a stage, and Jasmine's door… transported her to Aurora-sensei's shower, much to her bad luck.

Finally, Cardamomo was able to find the room where Lavvie and Lotus were trapped, mainly because she could hear their little bellows for help. "It's here! Come on!" she called as she ran in and the others followed her.

Indeed, Lavvie and Lotus were there, chained and screaming at the top of their lungs. "Scream and shout no more!" Jasmine announced.

The skunks looked down and smiled hopefully. "You guys are here, desu!" Lotus chirped.

"And we're gonna set you free from this trap!" Rosa replied as she reached for them, before the five were grabbed by more dark chains and held up on the air. As they were being held up by the chains, a pair of feline yellow eyes appeared on the red monitor in front of them.

"_Why, you did arrive after all, Pretty Cure._" the malicious voice of Raflesina spoke up.

Rosa arched her eyebrows at the yellow eyes as she struggled to get free. "Who are you?! And why are you doing this?!" she asked.

"_My name is Raflesina. I am the head of Karlix. And for many days I've longed for your defeat._" the evil redhead introduced herself, "_You'll be shocked at the many power I have!_"

Just then, the Cures were eletrocuted as the chains became eletric wires and sparks lightened the room. Lavvie and Lotus watched in horror as the five girls screamed and the eletricity surrounded their bodies. As the sparks were gone, Rosa, Vanilla, Tangerine and Cardamomo were set free and fell to the ground, all of them tired as heck, not to mention very weak.

"_You see? Pretty Cure is nothing compared to my intense power._" Raflesina smirked evily.

"IT ISN'T!"

Raflesina's eyes widened as she turned to see Jasmine, still chained, and with a purple aura surrounding her body. Turns out that, for some reason, she wasn't damaged by the eletricity and was still standing.

"_You weren't weakened?! How can it be possible?!_" asked the evil redhead in surprise.

Jasmine just smirked and turned to face her. "I can't be damaged by eletricity. Because thunder and lightning are my elements." she replied in full determination, "And also, it's because I need some more power, so I can be in the same level as the others. And in one way or another, I won't let you kill Lavvie and Lotus!"

On the other hand, Pittan walked in, happily licking a butterscotch popsicle and holding the purple humming bird by its tail, when he saw that strange scene.

"Isn't that the Pretty Cure who hasn't gotten her power-up yet?" he wondered.

He kept watching as Jasmine continued her speech of bravery. "I am a Pretty Cure. And a Pretty Cure's job is to protect anyone in distress and save the world from evil. And I'll never, ever let you stop me fron doing it~!"

As tears began streaming down the purple Cure's face, the humming bird shivered and zoomed up towards her. Pittan wanted to stop it, but he knew he couldn't. He knew that once the five humming birds were gathered, there would be no other choice unless let them go.

Jasmine noticed the bird heading straight towards her. "No way…" she whispered.

"No! Not another humming bird!" Raflesina let out a gasp of horror, reaching for her throat.

A smile came up on Jasmine's lips as she stared at the glowing purple bird for some time before one of her wrists was set free. With a smirk, she grabbed her CureBottle and put it in front of the bird, with a brave shout of, "Humming Bird~!!"

Instantly, a beam of purple enlightened the place, as the other Cures, Raflesina, Leather Ashes and the mascots all covered their eyes to avoid being blinded by the light. Instantly, the moment Jasmine was waiting for arrived: on her hands stood her own power-up item, the Silver Jasmine Humming Bird.

She then used it to free herself from the chains and landed next to her friends, who were smiling proudly at her. "You did it!" Tangerine cheered.

Jasmine nodded in agreedment, ready for her big moment. She held up her Humming Bird on the air, as the crystal on top of it began glowing bright purple.

"_Murasaki no Jazumin no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_" she called out, holding up a hand on the air, "_Thunder! Lightning! Come to me!_"

**KA-BROOM!** Purple lightning struck from the sky, hitting her and making her produce sparks from her hands. She opened her eyes and began running towards the monitor as she completed, "_Purikyua Jazumin Shirubaa Booruto!_"

She then leaped up and shot the sparks at the monitor, which began going haywire and revealed itself to be an Ylang-Ylang of its own. The Ash-Powder flower on top of it turned into dust, as it turned back into a normal TV screen. Meanwhile, the room where Raflesina and Ashes were inside dissappeared, as did the chains that were trapping Lavvie and Lotus.

The skunks fell down but luckily Jasmine was able to catch them in time before they hit the ground. "You're safe now." she chuckled at them.

Yes, Jasmine at last had her triumphant moment. Now, all the Pretty Cures were in the same attack level. However, screams of joy interrupted the peaceful moment.

"WOOPIDOO WORLD~!!"

They turned around to see Pittan jumping around in glee for some reason. "Yea yea yea!! They all got their upgrades! Woo hoo! Yea…" he stopped once he noticed the others looking at him like he was a weirdo.

"Uhhh… So at last we meet?"

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Ran: Big news! This guy from Nipponic Idol is coming to Oriyama!  
Chiara: Kyaaa! My dreams are coming true!  
Ran: And he wants this person named Purikura as his bodyguard…  
Chloe: He knows about Pretty Cure?!  
Pittan: That means your secret identities are in danger!  
Lotus: Do something about it, desu!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Caught on Camera! Purikyua-Gumi Stepping Out with an Idol?!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY (for both episodes):

Sumimasen = "excuse me" in Japanese  
Mite mite = "take a look" in Japanese  
Minna = "everyone" in Japanese  
Ikuyo = "let's go" in Japanese (so Ayameko just said 'let's go' twice XD)  
Je ne sais pas = "I don't know" in French  
Étonnant = "amazing" in French


	31. Idols Just Wanna Have Fun

Today's episode picks up from where the last episode ended. Basically, our heroines and the skunks finally found out about Pittan's existance, and brought him to the perfume shop with them. And right now, he had just finished explaining to them what happened so far.

"So there was an accident and the birds dragged you here with no explanation?" Chloe asked.

Pittan nodded. "I wanted to gather them because I wanted them all to reach you when it was the time to do it. However, they all went to different directions, hence why you guys got your power-ups at different episodes." he added up.

Ayameko then chuckled and walked up next to the bird. "Well, obviously you let 'em go because you're too dumb to keep some good birds down." she teased.

"DUMB?!" Pittan snapped at her, "I am not dumb! It's just you who are jealous!"

Ayameko laughed mockingly. "That's too corny of ya!" she added, "Ooh, look at me, I lost my humming birds because I'm stupid!"

The cinnamon-brown bird was almost going to punch her before he was stopped by Lotus. "Don't even think about it, desu." the skunk princess warned.

Yes, my friends, it was hard welcoming Pittan into the team. But that isn't the point of the episode…

Cue the opening theme.

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

The next day, at school… I can't say she ran in since it would be repectitive, so instead I'll just say that Ran burst into the Star Class, a huge grin adorning her lips. "Big news! BIG NEWS!" she called out.

She sat next to Chloe as some other classmates, including Ayameko, Hanae and Lili, walked up to her. "What is it? Quelles sont les grandes nouvelles?" wondered Chloe.

Ran then showed her the magazine she was holding. On one of the pages, there was a picture of a cute spiky-black-haired boy holding a microphone. The other students creeped up behind them to see the pic, and Hanae's eyes shone like two red rubies.

"That boy is adorable!" the meganekko smiled.

Ran nodded. "He is Hyosuke Holic, 19 years old. Have you ever watched Nipponic Idol? He's a contestant there." she explained, "And he's coming to Oriyama this week because of the problem with the sudden fangirls."

Suddenly, everyone was pushed aside by Chiara, whose eyes were shining even more than Hanae's. "HYOSUKE HOLIC IS COMING TO ORIYAMA?! IS THIS A DREAM?!" she asked exasperatedly. She did watch Nipponic Idol, even if it was late at night, and was one of Hyosuke's biggest fans, not caring if he was one of the best contestants.

Ran chuckled sheepishly before pushing the blondie away. "Yes, or so it seems." the light-pink-haired girl smiled, turning her attention back to the magazine.

Chloe smiled, staring at the picture of Hyosuke at the magazine. She then noticed something odd about the article: it said that he was arriving there to get bodyguards, more specifically, the young warriors apparently known as Puchi Cure. Wait a sec…

"He knows?"

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Caught on Camera! Purikyua-Gumi Stepping Out with an Idol?!  
**Kamera de Barechatta! Purikyua-Gumi wa Aidoru to Hasuzu?! (カメラでばれちゃった！プリキュア組はアイドルとはずす！？)

----------------

Later, all the students were waiting at the entrance of Oriyama Junior High for the appearance of the car where Hyosuke was, as Hanae held Lavvie, Lotus and Pittan in her arms. All of them were very nervous and excited, particularly Chiara, who was pratically waving flags in joy.

"Hyo-sempa~i! Over here~!" she cheered, jumping up and down.

These acts made her sister overly nervous. "Petite-soeur, I know you like him and you're excited for having him arrive, but he isn't going to stay here forever! Who knows how much time he's gonna be here!" Chloe tried to reason.

"I don't care! DAISUKI YO, HYOSUKE-KUN~!" Chiara squealed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, a white car with the Nipponic Idol logo drove in, to the joy of all the students gathered. "So the Holic boy appears at last!" Pittan smirked.

"Hyosuke-sempai is inside that car!" Lavvie agreed.

"I can't wait, desu!" Lotus sighed.

The car parked in front of the thousands of students. The door opened, and like magic, Hyosuke Holic himself walked out, his eyes covered by his trademark aviator glasses. "Hey." he greeted with a wink.

"**OH MON DIEU, IT'S YOU~!!**" Chiara squeed jumping up and glomping Hyosuke, much to the shock of the other students.

Ayameko rolled her eyes and she and Ikuko tried to split apart the idol and his fan. "Chia-chan, knock it off. He wants to protect himself from the fangirls, not be glomped by more!" the purplenette snapped.

Chloe and Hanae then walked up to them with a smile. "Welcome to Oriyama Junior High, Monsieur Holic!" Chloe greeted, helping the boy up, "My name is Chloe Auriville."

Hyosuke just chuckled. "No problem. Also, Hyosuke Holic is just my stage name; my actual full name is Fuyuta Hyosuke." he replied, shaking Chloe's hand, "So, where are the Pretty Cure girls I've heard of?"

The five girls then looked at each other and laughed sheepishly. "Well…"

----------------

Sometime later, Hyosuke and the girls, who were already transformed, were back inside the car, heading to the neighborn town of Tsukimiya, which was Hyosuke's hometown. He had to be there because he was going to sing for the contestants of the local Naturism Contest.

"Somehow, I find this naturism thing a little scary." Tangerine gulped, blushing lightly.

Hyosuke chuckled, resting next to her. "Heh, you might find it frightening at first, but with time you get used to it. I used to do it a lot before Nipponic Idol, but now I'm only doing it to get more votes and stay on the show." he then frowned and lowered his head, "And I personally find this really annoying."

Rosa blinked twice because of this affirmation. "But why did you enter the show in first place?" asked the pink Cure.

"To share my talent with the rest of Japan. When I sing, I feel free from all the rules and responsibilities." Hyosuke replied, looking up with a small glint of hope on his eyes, "If it wasn't for one of the judges, I would have never reached this phase of my dream, and maybe I would have stayed in Tsukimiya forever."

Lotus was pretty much boogly-eyed when she heard that. "Such a beautiful story, desu…" she whimpered before bursting into tears and using Pittan's tailfeathers as a handkerchief, much to the bird's annoyance.

That blabber was going to continue when a crinching sound could be heard. They had finally reached the place where the contestants were. In other words, Vanilla would be finally able to hear her idol's singing voice in real life.

----------------

_**Machiakari hanayaka**_

_**EETERU masui no tsumetasa**_

_**Nemurenai gozen niji**_

_**Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru**_

And it was truly amazing. There was something about it that just made Vanilla shiver. She understood it wasn't the most perfect voice in the world, but there was something strange about it, that made her wish he was right beside her, singing to her and her only.

_**Kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita**_

_**Hikari no afureru hirusagari**_

_**Kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo**_

_**Nakidashisouna me de miteita…**_

Rosa also noticed that Hyosuke was right about not caring about responsibilities when he's singing. It was like he was in his own little world, full of mystery, danger, and hopes of a bright new future.

_**Ahh!**_

_**Kakuyuugouro nisa**_

_**Tobikonde mitara soshitara**_

_**Kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda**_

_**Boku no inai asa wa**_

_**Ima yori zutto subarashikute**_

_**Subete no haguruma ga kamiatta**_

_**Kitto sonna sekai da**_

As he finished his song, Hyosuke lowered his glasses and sent a wink towards the Cures. Vanilla, blushing madly, covered her face with her hands as she laughed.

What they didn't noticed was a pair of glowing eyes watching everything from the darkest part of the room…

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

After returning to Oriyama and after the girls detransformed, the nine decided to take a walk down Honeyasume Beach, just to randomly blabbler and watch the sun. And as they did so, Hyosuke was humming the song he sang earlier. More exactly, 'Meltdown', which was also the song he sang at the workshops at Nipponic Idol.

"That was a pretty nice song you sang there." Lavvie smiled.

The boy smiled and patted the skunk's head. "Thanks. It's a song I wrote when I was little." Hyosuke replied, his walnut-brown eyes looking up at the setting sun, and then at Chiara, who was resting on his lap.

All that calmness made Hanae yawn a little and sleep beside Ikuko, who just chuckled sheepishly at this. "Man, this is getting boring." Pittan rolled his eyes, "Can we have some good violence now?"

"Gladly."

Startled by the sudden statement, the nine turned around in shock to see the long-gone Gaabeitan, holding an Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylang flower. "Chloe, could you tell me who is that?!" Hyosuke asked as the cherry-redhead held him back.

"It's one of our enemies. Remember that Pretty Cure is kinda like Bravery League, only in skirts!" Chloe replied, taking out her CureBottle and turning to her friends, "Minna, let's go!"

The others nodded, also ready for action, and unaware that other people would be watching them. _"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

Hyosuke rubbed his eyes in shock. He couldn't believe this; he was actually watching them transform! It was the first time, since earlier they transformed in secret from him. After the sparkles that we haven't see in a while, ba-da-dam, they're here.

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!" _

_"Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!" _

_"Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!" _

_"Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjerin!" _

_"Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Karudamomo!"_

_"Purufyuumu Purepi!" _the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, _"Yappari kaori ga ii!_ Man, I haven't done that in a while!"

After the henshin, Gaabeitan threw his flower on a random palm tree, making it become yet another Ylang-Ylang. "**TROPICCALIA~!**" it shrieked.

Jasmine slapped her forehead at said shreak. "Tropiccalia? Seriously?!" she groaned, "What kind of mosnter shout is that?"

"Forget the shout! Let's kill him before he tries doing something to Hyosuke-san!" Cardamomo snapped running towards the monster and giving it a punch on the face.

As the green Cure did a twirl on the air and landed on her feet, Tangerine held Hyosuke on her arms and proceeded to run away from the Ylang-Ylang's coconut shooting. "What is this madness?!" asked the black-haired wannabe idol.

"It's anything but Sparta!" Tangerine replied, jumping up a few times.

While the girls were fighting, a journalist from the local newspaper, Oriyama Today and Tomorrow, approached the beach and began writing on his notebook about the events. "This is gonna make a great story for the paper!" he chirped.

Rosa and Vanilla then held hands and twirled together towards the beast. "_Purikyua Daburu Soeuru Doriiru!_" they called out, kicking the thing on its stomach. After landing, Vanilla turned to Tangerine … before noticing that Hyosuke was gone!

"Where is he?!" Rosa asked.

Just then, the three looked up to see him wrapped by a leaf of the palm tree monster, bellowing for help. Jasmine and Cardamomo ran up to them in worry. "We gotta get him outta this pinch!" Jasmine growled.

Vanilla then thought for a while before she got an idea. She grabbed her CureBottle and put her hand in front of its visor as she pressed the button three times, making the Silver Vanilla Humming Bird pop out.

She then held it up to her lips like a microphone and called out, "_Kyua Kyua Voisu de Raibu Sutaato!_"

_**Machiakari hanayaka**_

_**EETERU masui no tsumetasa**_

_**Nemurenai gozen niji**_

_**Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru**_

The others looked at her weirded out at this sudden idea. "Why is she singing?!" Jasmine tapped her head with her closed fist numerous times. It was a seemingly stupid thing to do at that moment…

_**Kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita**_

_**Hikari no afureru hirusagari**_

_**Kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo**_

_**Nakidashisouna me de miteita…**_

…until Lavvie pointed out what was going on. "Minna, look!" the skunk prince cheered, as the monster began screaming and writhing in pain, "Bani-chan's element is Sound, so her singing is weakening the Ylang-Ylang!"

Hyosuke, from where he was hanging, watched Vanilla's little performance with a smile. "Vanilla-san…"

_**Kakuyuugouro nisa**_

_**Tobikonde mitara soshitara**_

_**Kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda**_

_**Boku no inai asa wa**_

_**Ima yori zutto subarashikute**_

_**Subete no haguruma ga kamiatta**_

_**Kitto sonna sekai da**_

After finishing her song, Vanilla pointed towards the monster as she chirped, "_Banira Aisu, Picchi!_ Would you like an encore?"

"**TROPICCALIAAA~!!**" the monster called out, letting go of Hyosuke and letting him land on Rosa's arms.

The pink Cure then turned to Vanilla with a nod. The yellow Cure nodded back and holding up her Humming Bird in the air as the crystal bird on top of it began shining, "_Kiiro no Banirahana no Tsubasa,_ _Ikaku wo Totobida!_"

She then plunged the Humming Bird onto her chest, making her body glow intensely; however, I wouldn't call that glowing, it looked more like burning since the glow looked like yellow flames.

"_Purikyua Banira Shirubaa… Sanrei!!!_"

She then began running towards the monster, creating a yellow fire trail behind her, before she jumped up and her glow became a beam of yellow flames which headed straight towards the Ylang-Ylang, burning it to a crisp and turning the Ash-Powder flower into dust. The palm tree returned to its usual spot, fine and dandy.

The journalist's eyes shone as he finished his report and ran off. "My boss is gonna be so proud of me when he sees this!" he shouted in excitement.

----------------

The next day, it was time to Hyosuke to leave back to Tokyo, where the Nipponic Idol show was being held. Hyosuke himself spent the night at the Auriville household, much to Chiara's glee. And finally, the same white car from the beginning of the episode appeared to take him away.

"Well, I guess it's time for a goodbye." smiled Chloe as she stood on the doorway of her house with Chiara by her side.

Hyosuke then patted the oldest sister's head, messing her hair lightly. "I don't think it's a goodbye, since you guys will see me more often at TV. I think it's more of a 'see you later'." he replied.

Chloe giggled cheekily at this. "You're a really nice person. Okay then… See ya." the pink Cure shook hands with him.

He then began walking towards Chiara and held her shoulders, making her blush a bright red. "And you, don't forget to vote on me. You don't wanna see me being eliminated, right?" he said before kissing the blondie's forehead and walking towards the car, entering it, and waving goodbye to them as the door closed and the car drove away.

"Bye, Hyosuke-kun! See ya in the TV!" Chloe called as she waved back.

Suddenly, the cherry-redhead noticing her blushing sister, who wasn't moving a single muscle or making a single noise. "Ne, petite-soeur… Petite-soeur! Wake up!" she called, shaking her sister awake.

"Uh, sorry, grand-soeur, but I feel so lucky right now… Hyo-sempai kissed me…" Chiara sighed lovingly, feeling her forehead.

Chloe rolled her eyes as the two went back inside. "Let's go, sis… By the way, didja know that yesterday's battle is on the news?" she asked.

"Oh, étonnant!"

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chiara: Brrr~! It's getting cold here!  
Ayameko: Maybe that's because we're in the winter…  
Lavvie: But it's too much snow!  
Lotus: Don't forget the wind, desu! Some of you might even get an upskirt, desu!  
Lili: Hana-tan… Tasukete~!  
Hanae: Girls! Go stop whoever's doing this! I'll help Lilikan!  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Cold War in Oriyama! Let's Play in the Snow!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Quelles sont les grandes nouvelles? = "What are the big news?" in French  
Daisuki = "I love you" in Japanese  
Mon dieu = "My god" in French  
Étonnant = "amazing" in French  
Tasukete! = "help!" in Japanese


	32. Snowy with a Chance

Footsteps echoed in a dark room at the Karlix building. A familiar set of high heels strutted towards Raflesina; it was Komorah. "What do you want?" the evil redhead woman asked, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Raflesina-sama, behold my newest Ylang-Ylang." Komorah answered, showing her boss a small Ylang-Ylang that looked like an ice cream machine.

Raflesina looked at it for a few seconds before facepalming in annoyance. How could such a tiny, useless monster be able to defeat Pretty Cure? "What does it do?"

Komorah then tickled the Ylang-Ylang flower's petals slightly. "This, my master, is a weather-controlling Ylang-Ylang. It can change the weather of the town, or even of the entire country. With this little fella, I can make the town sunny or rainy, as long as it weakens Pretty Cure in some way." the vampire denizen explained.

Her boss then slowly smirked. "It's a… rather nice idea you have there, miss Komorah. But are you sure it will work?" Raflesina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Komorah just chuckled at this. "I tested it with Tsubo-kun earlier today. Right now there's a raincloud chasing him endlessly." she joked. In fact, from where they were standing you could hear Tsubo-kun's desperate cries for help.

"GAAAAH! I don't wanna die by lightning, iran~!"

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Cold War in Oriyama! Let's Play in the Snow!  
**Oriyama no Samui Sensou! Yuki de Asobou yo! (折山のさむい戦争！雪で遊ぼうよ！)

----------------

"Seeking to duplicate his triumph in Minas Gerais, Pedro rode to São Paulo in August to assure himself of support there and began a disastrous affair with Domitila de Castro that would later weaken his government. Returning from an excursion to Santos, Pedro received messages from his wife and from Andrada e Silva that the Côrtes considered his government traitorous and was dispatching more troops."

The students of the Star Class watched in full interest as Aurora-sensei was reading about the Independence of Brazil.

While the explanation kept going on, Chloe looked out of the window, noticing that the roses of the rose bush outside were wilting, and that they would bloom once again on spring. She then noticed something white on a petal of one of the roses. She looked up to see white snow falling from the sky.

The cherry-redhead then raised her hand, catching Aurora's attention. "What is it, Chloe?" wondered the dawn-haired teacher.

"Was it snowing when Pedro proclaimed the Independence?" asked the student, twiddling her fingers sheepishly.

Aurora shook her head in disagreedment. "In Brazil, it never snows, except for a couple of regions in the South. Why did you ask such thing?" she replied.

Chloe then pointed towards the window, as Aurora and the students stood up to see what was going on. They watched as snow was falling and covering the ground, much to Ran's amazement. "Kakkoii~!" the light-pinkette squealed.

However, Ayameko narrowed her eyebrows; there was something definitely wrong with that snow. It had a strange scent.

A scent… of despair.

----------------

Later, Komorah hid behind a tree as she watched the students of Oriyama Junior High, now clad in winter outfits, take a break from the class and play joyfully in the snow. Some were making snow angels, some were having snowball fights, and some were making snowmen. There was one student who refused to come out since she was afraid of the cold.

Hanae was on the finishing touches for her Pittan snowman when Ayameko walked in. "Lookin' good so far, Hana-tan." the purplenette chuckled.

"Arigato, Ayamii-chan." Hanae replied, "Is there anything wrong with it?"

Ayameko looked closely at the snowman before getting an idea… and sticking two crow feathers up its nose. Pittan himself was watching this and glared at her as she laughed.

"Hey!" the bird Scentillian snapped, as Ayameko blew a raspberry at him.

On the other hand, Chloe looked up, staring at the sky. Ashley walked up to her and watched as the cherry-redhead caught snowflakes with her stretched-out tongue and giggled slighty when she got them. Ashley blinked twice before trying to do so. However, unlike Chloe, she didn't feel a thing once the snowflake reached her tongue.

"I don't get it." she simply said.

Chloe just blinked twice at this. "How can you not get it? Everyone gets a little shiver when a snowflake falls on the tongue!"

The black-haired girl's golden brown eyes narrowed as she scoffed and walked away. Chloe looked at her before trying to pull her back, with no success. She sighed and turned back at the snowflakes as Chiara walked up to her, smiling brightly as she held a snowball.

"Ne, grand-soeur! Can we have a snowball fight together?" asked the blondie.

Chloe shook her head in disagreedment. "Can you let me be alone for a second?" she asked in worry.

Watching the entire thing, Komorah smirked and decided to put a small silver sphere inside the Ylang-Ylang, and started spinning the handle of the thing. Just then, wind began blowing and dissolving Chiara's snowball.

"What's going on…?" wondered the blondie, noticing that the wind was getting stronger, and the calm mood of the snow was replaced with a lightly aggressive one.

Noticing the sudden change of weather, the students and teachers began running into the school building for shelter. "What in the name of the moon princess Kaguya is going on?!" Lili asked, holding tight onto her skirt and preventing her panties from being shown.

"I don't know…" Ikuko answered looking up.

Chloe then noticed a purple glimpse vanishing away and looked at it suspiciously, narrowing her red eyebrows on top of her malachite green eyes.

"Minna, I think we have a strange case to investigate…"

----------------

Some time later, the wind was at its worsts. The TV of the waiting room was at the local news channel, as the newsperson announced, "_…And a sudden snowstorm has hit Oriyama with no apparent causes…_"

The students were crammed up inside the main hall of the school building, as Hanae held onto Ikuko's long-sleeved arm in fright. The older grenette just smiled warmly as she held her close. "It's okay, Hana-tan. We're gonna get away from this bummer." Ikuko told her.

"Really?" Hanae asked, looking up. The sempai replied with a nod.

On the other hand, Chiara and Lotus were hugging each other as they shivered scaredly. "It's cold… So cold~" they muttered in unison, as Lotus began sucking on Chiara's thumb for no apparent reason.

Lili then stood up and began walking towards the entrance. "Guys, I'm gonna take a look on whatever made this mess." the lemon-blonde-haired girl said bravely.

Hanae gasped, standing up and grasping her friend's shoulder. "No, Lilikan! You might be frozen or anything!" she tried to reason, "I don't want my childhood friend to become a human popsicle!"

Lili then grabbed her hand. Both pairs of red eyes were focused on each other. "But I'm doing this for you and the others. Soon enough the snow will be gone." the blonde spoke up before leaving the waiting room of the school, as the doors closed shut.

Her lemon-yellow hair waved in the wind as Lili looked up, running towards a tree. She understood that we were in winter, but it wasn't time for such a mad weather. Watching everything from a corner, Komorah told some of her bats to make something horrible happen to the younger girl.

The bats nodded as they began flying towards the tree Lili was next to, took out a chainsaw, and sawed off the bottom of the tree. "TIMBERRRR~!" one of the bats called.

----------------

Hanae's eyes widened in horror as she heard Lili's scream of bloody murder. She ran out as the others followed her. Her lemon-haired friend was trapped below the tree, as the snow covered her.

"Lilikan!" cried the meganekko, as she kneeled down next to her.

Lili turned towards her coughing a little. "Hana-tan… I never expected to die like this… Gomenasai, Hana-tan…" she muttered.

"N-no, I don't want you to die! And even if you do, I'll never forget you!" Hanae replied, as tears began streaming down from her eyes and she held her friend tight.

The other girls gasped in shock at this scene. "Nice way for a Pretty Cure's crash into defeat, right?" when they heard this, the girls turned around to see Komorah behind them smirking evily as she held an Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylang flower.

"YOU!" Chiara yelped.

The purple-haired denizen chuckled as she threw the flower aside. "If you don't know, I caused the snowstorm with my ice-cream machine Ylang-Ylang. Now, let's see if you got any chances against my little baby…"

The flower landed on a snowflake, which began glowing black and turned into a monster which would remind one of Aileen 13's Crystalhead. Chloe turned to her teammates with a smirk. "You know what to do, right?" she asked, winking bravely.

The others nodded, as Ayameko turned towards Hanae and Lili. "Hana-tan, don't transform this time. Take care of Lili." the purplenette instructed.

Hanae just smiled as she patted her friend's head in worry and her teammates began transforming. _"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!" _

_"Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!" _

_"Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!" _

_"Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Karudamomo!"_

After the henshin was done, Lavvie, Lotus and Pittan ran out of the school building towards Rosa. "Ne, Rosa-chan, we upgraded your Pretty Cure powers!" Lavvie called out.

The pink Cure turned towards them in confusion. "Upgraded? How?" she asked.

"Now you have enhanced speed abilities, desu. Now just by pressing on one of your molars you can move so fast that__everything else looks like a statue to you, desu!___" Lotus replied._

Pittan then added up, "But with a single condition: you can't touch any normal creatures such as humans in this state; the high speeds would kill or otherwise cause serious injury to the creature through air friction."

Rosa nodded, before she and the other Cures began fighting against the snowflake Ylang-Ylang. Not only Cardamomo did her famous Heel Smash, but Jasmine and Vanilla held hands and beamed towards the monster.

_"__Purikyua Oddobooru Panchi!____" _the two shouted, punching the monster on the face and making it fall back, but also hurting their hands slightly.

The Ylang-Ylang then stood back up and shot an ice missil at Vanilla. Knowing it was a good time to test her new power, Rosa pressed on her molar as she called out, ___"__Rosa Supiido Buusutaa!____"_

Instantly, the scene became frozen like a photograph. Being the only one who was in a normal speed, Rosa punched away the missil and kicked the beast on its stomach. The moment went back to normal, as the monster held onto its hurt part and Rosa landed next to her sister, noticing her bruised leg.

"Wow, grand-soeur, what was that?!" Vanilla asked, dumbfounded.

Rosa smiled as she put an arm around her sister's neck. "Just a little something the skunks and Pittan added to my arsenal." she winked.

On the other hand, Hanae was clutching Lili's hand, tears pratically flooding her eyes. The lemon-haired girl then took out a small paper and gave it to her orange-haired friend. "There. It's the picture we took together at your 10th birthday. Do you promise you'll keep it forever and never let go?" she asked her.

"Okay… I'll try." Hanae nodded as she took the picture and stuffed it inside her pocket, before grabbing tight onto Lili's hand, "But you can't leave! We promised to be best friends until the day we die! And I still wanna be your friend!"

Lili then laughed slightly. "Hey, Hana-tan... You know that old saying…" she told her weakly.

"Strong friendships are immortal?" the mikan-haired girl asked.

Lili nodded in agreedment. "Daijoubu, Hana-tan. I'll always be by your side, no matter what will happen. Good luck…" She then turned facefirst towards the ground, not moving afterwards. Hanae just sobbed as she held her tight and her tears fell on her hair.

She couldn't take this anymore.

Rage filled her eyes as she took out her CureBottle and exclaimed, "You shall die because of this! _Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!_"

Orange sparkles ensued as the meganekko's courageous henshin ballet began, the tears still drowning her eyes. In the end of the henshin, along with her usual poses, she also kicked the air some more. In short, it was just like Rosa's henshin in episode 10, only this one is not only more beautiful, but also a little rougher.

_"Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjerin!" _

This time, Tangerine was going beserk. That wasn't the sweet and calm Cure Tangerine they knew and loved; this one strangled and punched and kicked the monster endlessly, mainly because she would never forgive it for killing her best friend.

She then landed swiftly on the ground, took out her Humming Bird and held it up high; the crystal began glowing orange.

"_Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_" she called out, "_Purikyua Tanjyerine Shirubaa Weiru!_"

She then opened her mouth, making orange soundwaves come out of it as beautiful background music began. The Ylang-Ylang became blinded by such an amazing attack, as it closed its eyes and glowed orange.

The Ash-Powder flower became dust, and the monster turned back into a normal snowflake. Ashley, who was passing by, felt it fall on her tongue and giggled slightly, not losing the frown on her lips.

Komorah, in shock, backed away slightly, only to forget about the ice-cream-making Ylang-Ylang behind her, and trip over it. Cardamomo walked towards it and simply removed the Ash-Powder flower on it, making it dissappear. Instantly, the sun reappeared in the sky, the wind stopped blowing, and the snow began melting.

As she left, the purple-haired vampire denizen snarled at the Cures and mascots. "Curse you for ruining anothr one of my plans!" she exclaimed angrily.

All Tangerine did after that was run up towards Lili and help her out of the tree. "Are you okay?" asked the orange Cure.

"I'm fine…" Lili coughed, "Just a little weak. That's all."

Tangerine just smiled as she shedded a single tear. She was so glad her friend was still alive.

----------------

The next day, while the school janitors were cleaning up the remaining snow outside the school, our detransformed heroines, plus Lavvie and Lotus, were at the infirmary with the _male_ school nurse, Kanaye Shimaharu, checking if Lili was alright. The lemon-haired girl had on an oxigen mask and her skin was pale like a white pearl.

"Will Lilikan be alright, Shimaharu-sensei?" Hanae asked hopefully.

Kanaye just lowered his glasses and turned to the girls. "I'm still not sure… I think that in a few days, miss Ishiba will be fine and dandy. She just needs some rest." the man explained, glancing at the unconscious girl.

Ikuko then hugged a worried Hanae, sliding her finger across the younger girl's cheek. "Don't worry, Hana-tan, she'll be alright. And while she's gone, I'll be by your side, no matter what will happen." the greenette said.

Hanae giggled in embarrassment as she pulled away, blushing bright red. "Iku-sempai! Knock it off!" she smiled lightly, turning back towards Lili as she took out the photograph from earlier and smiled.

----------------

Later, at the Auriville residence, Chloe was writing on her diary about the previous day's events. "November 8, 2009. Dear Diary, yesterday was cool. Literally. Because of that stupid Karlix, a snowstorm hit the town and Lili almost died." she wrote, "Luckily, Hanae managed to save the day, and believe me, she was much stronger than always."

She then looked at the music box and opened it, making it emmit the melody it always played. "Also, I got a new power as Cure Rosa." she resumed writing, "Now just by pressing on one of my teeth I can reach unimaginable speeds, so much that everything else looks like statues! N'est-ce pas génial?"

She then yawned quietly as she closed the diary and placed it beside the music box, as she covered herself beside her sister.

_But now, I have to sleep, since a long day awaits me tomorrow._ She thought with a smile, _Bonsoir, Chiara. Bonsoir, diary._

Good night, Chloe. Have a pleasant night.

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chleo: ¡Hola!  
Chloe: Ah~! Who are you?  
Chleo: I'm Chleo Del Rosario, from Spain, and I'm spending the vacation here with my parents.  
Chloe: I see. Let me introduce you around the town.  
Chleo: Hey, have you heard of Kitty Purr?  
Chloe: Kitty… Purr? Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "A Secret Princess! You Can Be a Pretty Cure Too!"  
Chleo: _¡Te veo en el rebote!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Kakkoii = "cool" in Japanese  
Minna = "everyone" in Japanese  
Grand-soeur = "big sister" in French  
Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Daijoubu = "it's alright" in Japanese  
N'est-ce pas génial? = "isn't it amazing?" in French  
Hola = "hello" in Spanish  
Te veo en el rebote! = Chloe's catchphrase ("Catch you on the rebound!") in Spanish


	33. One and the Same

"At last we're here. Oriyama, Japan."

The framboise-haired Spanish girl took a deep breath to smell the Nipponic air. Chleo Del Rosario, 14-years-old, was spending the vacation from school in Oriyama with her mother and little sister, 4-year-old Kiara.

"The air here is so fresh!" Chleo exclaimed.

Her mother, Lucero Del Rosario, nodded with a smile, as she ran up towards her to help her unpacking. "But remember we're just staying here for a few months, so you better not get lost from me, okay?"

Chleo shook her head in agreedment. "Hey, mom, can I go out for a walk?" asked the teal-eyed girl.

"Sí, my daughter. But remember what I told you, don't talk to strangers and make sure you know the way back here." Lucero warned as she watched her daughter head towards the door and threw the key to the room towards her.

"I'll try." Chleo answered as she caught the key on her hand, open the door, and leave the room.

As she left the hotel where her family was staying at, the framboise-haired Spainette glanced at the strange choker item she kept around her neck, as the rhodonite-studded bell rang over and over.

_Does mom even suspect…?_

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

At the perfume shop, as Ayameko, Hanae and Ikuko were taking care of their business and helping out the customers pick something to buy, Lavvie, Lotus and Pittan were behind the balcony, where they got a video message from one of their friends from the Scent Kingdom.

This particular friend was actually Lavvie's fiancé, a teal-furred lop Scentillian named Vivian, whom Lavvie liked very much. Once he and Lotus become king and queen and Vivian marries him, she will become his wife and the vice-queen.

"So, how is the kingdom these days?" Pittan asked, looking up at the girls doing their jobs.

Vivian just smiled warmly at them. "The reconstruction is almost done. We're doing our best to please you once Karlix is defated and you guys finally return, with Pretty Cure by your side. Bye then." she replied, as the transmission ended and her image disappeared.

At this, Lavvie burst into tears. "Nooo~!! My precious Vivian~!" he cried, getting onto his knees and stretching up his arm.

Lotus and Pittan just sweatdropped and looked at each other in annoyance. They then noticed Ayameko looking down at them raising a purple eyebrow.

"Hey, Chloe-chan and Chia-chan didn't show up today. Where are they?"

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**A Secret Princess! You Can Be a Pretty Cure Too!!  
**Himitsu no Purinsesu! Anata mo Purikyua ni Narareru!! (秘密のプリンセス！あなたもプリキュアになられる！！)

----------------

"Ahh, Sunday. The only day of the week without school." Chloe sighed as she felt the fresh winds hit her face.

The cherry-redhead was just taking a walk around, trying to relax from the pressure that was the History test, while her sister was home playing videogame with Arisa.

She laid down on the grass of Sapparishita Park, watching as children and their pets played on Lake Mizutani, and some adults were just enjoying the peacefulness of the day. Chloe slowly closed her malachite eyes and fell asleep.

However, her slumber was soon interrupted as she felt a finger twirling on her hair. Double-blinking in surprise, she opened her eyes and sat up, to see a framboise-haired girl laying down beside her.

"Auh~!" she yelped.

Chleo noticed her and nearly jumped in surprise. "Oh, ¡hola! Sorry if I scared you." she exclaimed.

Chloe just giggled in response. "It's okay." she smiled, holding up her hand, "I'm Chloe. Chloe Auriville. And you are…?"

"Chleo Del Rosario, from Spain!" Chleo grinned as she shook the other girl's hand, "I'm spending the vacation here with my parents. ¡Es un gusto conocerla!"

Chloe smiled as she stood up. " Hey, since you are in vacation, would you like a tour of the town?" she asked her.

The other girl quickly jumped and grabbed Chloe's hands. "Why not? ¡Vamonos!" she chirped, as the two girls began their tour.

----------------

And man, they had a ball.

First, Chloe took Chleo to the very small, very weak, but still useful shopping mall, where they bought some things like plushies, keychains and even a plastic rose brooch, which the French girl gave to her Spanish friend as a gift. Then, the two went to the movie theatre to watch some short films together.

Then, the two went to a Print Club booth and took some pictures. And then they stopped at the perfume shop where Chloe introduced Chleo to them.

"Wow, I never knew you had friends from Spain!" Lavvie smiled.

Chloe giggled lightly in response. "No, you silly, I met her today. And believe me, she's really fun!"

She then took out the pictures she took at the Print Club booth. It obviously was the two girls, surrounded by a border of roses and pink gemstones. "I though this instant-best-friend thing was only in fanfics, desu." Lotus pointed out.

Pittan then took out a small black perfume bottle filled with pink liquid and gave it to Chleo. "In case you wanna remember the time you past here, then take this little fella. I call it 'Rhodonite Gleam'."

Chleo smiled widely and patted the bird Scentillian's head. "¡Gracias!"

"Hey, where's Chiara? You left her home playing videogame again?" Ayameko chuckled, patting her cherry-redheaded friend's shoulder.

Chloe chuckled nervously. "Well, oui… Why?" she turned to see Chleo clumsily tripping over a puddle of liquid that was randomly there, a scene that made her giggle in delight.

"Oopsie."

----------------

After leaving the shop, Chloe and Chleo's next stop was the Honeyasume Beach, where they played on the ocean and built sandcastles. They then stopped at a beauty salon and primped themselves out.

A lot of time exploring the town, playing games and having fun later, the sun was beginning to set, as the two girls sat on a bench.

"So, what do you think?" Chloe smiled.

Chleo sighed tiredly and laid down on her French friend's lap with a big grin. "¡Me gusta mucho esta ciudad! I absolutely love this town!" she answered, quickly turning back up to face the cherry-redhead, "Ne, Chloe-chan, wanna know a little secret?"

Chloe nodded in agreedment. "Trust me, I won't tell anyone."

Chleo took a deep breath and came into the cherry-redhead's face, and stared her in the eye, as if what she wanted to tell was really, really, REALLY important. And it was.

"Have you ever heard of… Kitty Purr?"

----------------

After a minute or so of explanation…

"What?! You're a Pretty Cure too?!"

Chleo nodded in agreedment at Chloe's question. "Japan isn't the only place with a Pretty Cure team. There are nearly countless Pretty Cure groups, with at least one in each place of the world, all with different names. For instance, I gave my team the nickname of 'Pretty Cure Kitty Purr', because in Cure form we all grow kitty ears!"

"That's pretty cool." Chloe grinned, "Could you tell me more about it?"

And so she did. To resume, Chleo was the leader of her own team, and her Cure identity was known as Cure Rhodonite. Her teammates were the tomboyish Cure Amazonite, the meek Cure Jasper, the cold Cure Charoite and the cheerful Cure Coral. All of them grew cat ears when they transformed, but it depended of the cat species they represented, and they were aided by two kitty mascots.

Understanding Chleo's situation, Chloe explained hers to her. After another minute or so of explanation, neither one of them noticed a familiar long-black-haired man wearing a yellow suit, approaching them with a smirk.

"What a coincidence! I was looking for Pretty Cure, and I found _two_ right away!"

Surprised, Chloe and Chleo turned around to see Kanraku holding an Ash-Powder flower. "It's you!" the French girl shouted, quickly standing up.

"Ne, Chloe-chan, ¿quién es ese hombre?" asked Chleo.

Chloe then took out her CureBottle as she turned to the framboise-haired girl. "It's one of the bad guys my team has to fight! Let's transform!" she called, _"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

The usual pink sparkly fluffiness surrounded her as Chleo stared in amazement. Kanraku rolled his eyes and turned into Frencheese in a burst of yellow light. "See? I'm way quicker than you." he groaned, bouncing the flower on his hand until the henshin sequence was done.

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!"_

After this, the Spainette started jumping up and down in excitement. ___"_That's soooo cute!" she chirped, "My turn now! _Pretty Cure! Nyu Nyu Transformaccíon!____"_

Instantly, her choker's bell began glowing a bright pink, as Chleo leaped up and began her transformation. Unlike Cure Rosa, Cure Rhodonite wore bright purplish-pink with some black, which would make her look like a villainess if it wasn't for the blue frills around it. She also sported pink cat ears and a long, bushy cat tail.

"_Kaikatsu na Pinku no Houseki, Kyua Rodonaito!_"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

Frencheese backed away as his eyes widened in shock. "There's two of them now?!" he asked before narrowing his eyes, "In this case, the job will have to be two times harder than it really is."

He threw the flower aside, letting it land on a random bracelet that was just laying there, as it turned into an octopus-ish monster, the beads sticking out and twitching like actual tentacles.

Rosa and Rhodonite then smirked at each other and leaped onto action. "What are we waiting for? ¡Vamonos, Rosa!" Rhodonite called.

The pink rose Cure nodded before punching the monster with both hands, leaving some very bad knuckle marks. Rhodonite then did a triple whirl in the air and kicked the monster hard on its… well, you get the point.

"Don't let yourself be beaten by these fools!" Frencheese called.

"YLANGUUU~!" the beast growled as it began swatting Rhodonite away. Rosa gasped at this and jumped at it, hitting its face.

The monster yelped as it grabbed Rosa by the foot and swung her from left to right as she bellowed for help. Ashley was passing by when she heard the rose Cure's screams and hid behind a pole to watch everything. However, she wasn't happy on watching this. Some kind of strange feeling shone on her eyes…

Her heart was aching for some reason…

She squatted down, grasping onto her head, shutting her eyes furiously. _She is in danger… But I can't go help her… That'd be against the rules…_ she thought.

Ashley glanced back at the fight, as Rhodonite slammed her fists against the tentacle which was grapping Rosa, instantly making it let go of her. "¿Estás bien?" asked the kitty Cure in worry.

Rosa nodded. "Thanks to you." she smiled, before turning back to the monster.

----------------

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Ikuko's CureBottle was beeping endlessly for some reason. She took it out from her pocket and suddenly her humming bird came out. "What is it?" Hanae asked, as she and the others crowded around her.

"Minna, Rosa-tan and a mysterious cat Cure are in danger!" the green glowing bird called.

As it flew back inside the henshin item, Ikuko narrowed her malachite eyebrows and turned to her teammates and the mascots. "Lavvie, Lotus, go get Chiara. Pittan, aid us while we transform." she instructed.

The mascots nodded, as Lavvie and Lotus scurried away to the Auriville household, since earlier that week Chloe gave them the address. It was time for Pretty Cure to show up and kick some good derriere!

But unfortunately, that wouldn't be possible…

----------------

The monster was already weakened. Rosa winked at the Spanish pink Cure, who nodded bravely. Her hands neared her choker's pendant, which began glowing pink. It then released a burst of light that became a pink and black microphone with kitty ears.

"_Pinku no Houseki no Minuetto! __Rodonaito Maiku!_" she called out, holding her Rhodonite Mike near her mouth. She then threw it up and a pink cord made of light was formed, as she spun it around.

"_Purikyua Nyu Nyu Kometto!_" she shouted, throwing the mike towards the monster.

Instantly, the microphone weapon turned into a pink comet which dashed towards the Ylang-Ylang, making it burn to a crisp as the Ash-Powder flower dissappeared. Rhodonite than landed next to Rosa and the two high-fived, smiling to each other.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Rosa was startled by the sound of her CureBottle beeping. She took it up and saw Cardamomo's face reflected on it. "Don't worry, Rosa-chan, we're coming to your rescue!" the green Cure shouted.

Her pink-clad teammate just shook her head in disagreedment. "No need to do it. I already finished the job for ya." she smiled, looking up at the sunset, before she smiled at Rhodonite.

----------------

Later, the indigo-colored sky was as clear as could be, and it was dolled with so many stars, that it looked like a diamond-studded pair of curtains. The two girls, now detransformed, were walking down the bridge, as Chleo gripped tightly her choker's bell.

"Aah, today was such a fun day!" the framboise-haired girl laughed.

Chloe nodded in agreedment. "And the best part was meeting someone as nice as you. The thing with you being a Cure is also kind of a bonus." she replied, "That, and you're a pretty interesting person."

Chleo turned towards her and hugged her tight, "You… Really think I'm interesting?" she asked.

At first, the other girl was confused, but then she smiled and hugged back. "Definitely." she answered, a small tear running down her cheek.

They then broke the hug as Chleo noticed she had to go. "Do you promise you will be at the airport once I leave back to Spain?" she asked, a small glint of hope on her aqua eyes.

The cherry-redhead nodded in agreedment with a smile. "Okay then, ¡adios! Don't forget to write!" Chleo chirped as she left to the hotel and Chloe stood there, waving towards her.

She sighed and walked away to her home as she thought, _In this town, new friends are so easy to make._

----------------

"Chleo! Why did you take so long, sweetie?" Lucero asked as she watched her daughter walk into the hotel room.

The framboise-haired girl giggled sheepishly as she set down the stuff she bought with Chloe. "Perdón, mom, but I had a little tour through the town with a new friend of mines. It was amazing! We went to the mall, to a beauty salon, and she gave me this little perfume!"

She then took out the Rhodonite Gleam and gave it to her mother. "Ah, I see. This smells quite good." Lucero smiled as she sniffed the scent that came from the bottle.

Chleo nodded, straightening one of her dragonfly hairpins. "And the best part is, we got to share some…" she then giggled insanely, "Secrets! Tee-hee-hee!"

She then looked down at Kiara, who was cooing happily. "¡Hermana!" she called.

Chleo then took her in her arms and twirled around raising her up high. After she was done, the little cinnamon-haired girl hugged her sister and asked her, "Ne, hermana, what are the kind of secrets you told your new friend about?"

Her framboise-haired older sister winked in response. "You'll know that when you're older."

----------------

"Tadaima~"

Chloe's soft voice could be heard as she opened the door and entered the Auriville household, where she was instantly greeted by her father, who was wearing an apron and cooking gloves for some reason. "Bienvenue, Chloe!" he greeted, before his smile became a frown, "Just in time so I can understand what your sister's got."

The cherry-redhead blinked twice at her father's affirmation. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Theodore gulped in response. "Well… When I went into your room to offer her one of my croissants, the TV and video game were turned off and she was at a corner, crying for some reason…"

Chloe's eyes widened. Seriously, what was going on?

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chloe: Bad news, girls. Yesterday Chiara told me she doesn't wanna be a Cure anymore.  
Ayameko: If it's so, I'll call quits too!  
Hanae: I agree, she was always the one who thought of good jokes.  
Lotus: But… Can you guys do it all alone, desu?  
Chloe: Je ne sais pas... Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "I Can't Go On Without You! Purikyua-Gumi's Big Break Up?! " _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Hola = "hello" in Spanish  
Es un gusto conocerla = "it's so nice to meet you" in Spanish  
Vamonos = "let's go" in Spanish  
Gracias = "thank you" in Spanish  
¿Quién es ese hombre? = "Who is that guy?" in Spanish  
¿Estás bien? = "Are you okay?" in Spanish  
Adios = "goodbye" in Spanish  
Tadaima = "I'm back" in Japanese  
Bienevue = "welcome" in French  
Je ne sais pas = "I don't know" in French


	34. Pretty Cure Versus Pretty Cure

Starting from where we stopped last time, Chloe opened the door to hers and Chiara's room, to see her blonde sister curled up in fetal position, on a corner, apparently crying. There was something definitely wrong there.

"What happened, petite-soeur? Did somebody die?" she asked.

Chiara turned towards her, eyes flooding with tears. "No… It's much worse…" she answered, grasping her sister's shoulders, "After I finished playing the game… I turned on the TV… and I made a decision…"

"What is it, petite-soeur? Please tell me…" Chloe tried to comfort her.

Chiara couldn't take that much pressure anymore. She buried her face on her sister's chest and cried out, "I GIVE UP~!! I can't do it anymore~!!"

Chloe's eyes widened in shock, as she dropped her sister, who landed knee-first onto the ground. "Ma… Masaka. You mean you're not--" she started, before being interrupted by her sister's tearful bellow.

The pink rose Cure then slowly turned away as she left the room to take some air. She couldn't believe on what her sister was really telling her.

Was she really… quitting Pretty Cure?

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

The next day, the two sisters were walking to school… and Chiara was still crying a river. In fact, she was sobbing so much, that Chloe brought like a hundred handkerchiefs with her, annoying the cherry-redhead grandly.

"Petite-soeur, will you quit it already?" she asked.

Chiara just remained silent, sobbing for a few minutes before taking another kerchief from her sister's hand. "I can't… It's not my fault! It's everybody else's~!" she shouted, burying her face on her hands.

----------------

Meanwhile, the scent of Chiara's despair was slowly filling the Scries perfume bottle, which was being ignored since quite some time. Said event caught the eye of our favorite Ylang-Ylang butler, Tsubo-kun himself.

"Holy Goose, iran!" he chirped, "The bottle hasn't been this much filled since quite a while, iran! I better warn this to Rafure-chama, iran!"

He left the room and raced towards his boss' office in a real hurry, only stopping to check if he was cute enough to impress her, slicking his 'hair' back as he did so. Within a few seconds, he finally reached the office…

…Only to find Ashley with her back turned to him, apparently topless.

"What are ya looking at?" she asked in her usual monotone.

Raflesina then walked in and glared at the Ylang-Ylang butler, tapping her foot in annoyance. "Do you mind, pervert?! Ashley is getting dressed!" she complained.

Tsubo-kun was blushing bright red as he backed away slightly and stuttered, "So-so-so-sorry to int-t-t-terrupt yo-yo-you, b-b-but the Scries bottle…"

Raflesina just blinked twice in surprise before pulling the butler in curiousity. "Anything about Scries, Tsubo?" she wondered, sliding a finger seductively down Tsubo-kun's face. Said acts only made him get even more nervous and faint in shock.

The redheaded woman and her daughter looked down at him. Ashley just groaned in response.

"Should I laugh?"

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**I Can't Go On Without You! Purikyua-Gumi's Big Break-Up?!  
**Kuntachi ga Inainara Dame! Purikyua-gumi no Daikaisan!? (君たちがいないならダメ！プリキュア組の大解散！？)

----------------

Later, at Oriyama Junior High, the students were having their lunch break, and as expected, Chiara's bento was starting to become a bowl of soup.

"And that's what happened." Chloe finished explaining to the other Cures, "Maybe she thinks she's a bad Pretty Cure and stuff." She lowered her head and stood silent for some time, her heart slowly aching when…

**THUMP!**

The sound of Ayameko banging her fist against the table, startling the other girls. "In this case, I'll call quits too. I mean, without Chiara's jokes and happy mood, the team will slowly fall onto despair. And we definitely don't want this to happen." she said, her eyes turned to the bottom of the table.

Hanae nodded in agreedment, standing up. "If we aren't together, then we will become weaker. That will be an easier way for Karlix to defeat us and take over both worlds."

"For some reason…" Chloe replied, "I think you two are right. In that case, let's split up. Purikyua-gumi is no more."

The cherry-redhead stood up, and left, holding her sobbing sister's hand. However, Ikuko couldn't help but look back at them, noticing that Chiara was moaning between sobs, "Why… Why did he have to go?? I want him back…"

The upperclassman blinked twice before she smirked to herself, quickly getting an idea.

_I think I know why Chia-chan is so upset…_

----------------

"Amazing, desu!"

Lotus' eyes widened once he discovered about an important piece of information on the Pretty Cure encyclopedia: a group attack. That's right, a group attack. "It's named the, uh… Silver Scent Tsunami and it's only activated if the girls sense a strong power combined, desu." she explained.

Lavvie looked at her like she was speaking alien language. "Teamwork, you idiot!" Pittan cleared it up for him.

"Ooh…" Lavvie answered in realization.

Lotus then sighed as she closed the book and looked at the other two. "But sadly, I think this attack won't show up so soon, since Chloe phoned me earlier today and she said that the team was splitting up."

After this, no sound was emmitted. A tumbleweed past by as Lavvie and Pittan's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Say wha--?!"

Lotus nodded. "It's true, desu. She told me Chiara was crying since yesterday for no apparent reason, but she suspects it's because she's a bad Cure, desu." she explained, the tone of her voice growing sadder and sadder with every word.

Lavvie gulped in response. "Are you sure she said so?" he asked, shivering slightly.

His sister nodded once again, closing her eyes and hugging him tight. Just then, the two noticed Pittan was in the verge of falling onto a nervous breakdown. "A-Are you okay, Pitto-tan?" Lavvie wondered.

Within a few seconds, the bird let out a scream and fell to his knees, panting audibly, much to the skunks' surprise.

"I CAN'T TAKE ALL THIS PRESSURE! I JUST CAN'T!"

Lavvie and Lotus sweatdropped at this sudden burst of dramatic rage, and tried calming him down, with little success.

'Little' being the keyword there.

----------------

Back at the Auriville residence, Chiara had calmed down a bit, but she was still crying anyway, as Chloe watched the music box play its lullaby. "Don't worry," she said softly, turning towards her sister, "We're still gonna save the world."

Chiara looked up at her, wiping some tears away from her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked with a simple pout.

Chloe nodded. "Only that now it's gonna be just you and me. Just like Hearty Pure." she smiled hopefully.

However, her blonde sister simply double-blinked. "Wait… Wait a second…" she began before the two noticed both their CureBottles beeping uncontrollably. **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The Auriville sisters found out there was an Ylang-Ylang, and a big one at that rate, attacking the shopping mall in a crazy wreck. They nodded to each other, though Chiara was still confused about that situation.

After Chloe locked the door and windows, she held hands with her sister as they called out, _"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

And within a few minutes, the sisters were already transformed, ready to kick some serious derriere.

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!" _

_"Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!" _

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

The sisters arrived at the mall and looked around, noticing that everyone was hiding in the stores or behind random plants. "It's quiet." Rosa whispered.

"Very quiet." Vanilla agreed, taking a step back.

The silence was kept there for a few hours, until a familiar growl ruined the peacefulness of the moment.

"YLANGUUUU~!!"

Suddenly, Vanilla was thrown aside, and the two girls finally noticed the fountain Ylang-Ylang that stood there. "Prepare to get wet, Pretty Cure!" cheered Stankou as he stood on a random bench.

The villain then noticed that the two Cures were all alone. "Where's the rest of your little friends?" he asked.

"We are no longer working together." Rosa simply answered.

Stankou then laughed evily. "Well then, it's much better than what I've expected! Ylang-Ylang, go get them!" he commanded.

The monster then squirted water at Vanilla, who tried to dodge, but her foot was stuck in a random plant. Knowing that was the right time, Rosa was about to turn on her Speed Booster, when a purple blur past by and grabbed her.

"Na-nani kore?!" asked Rosa in surprise.

In fact, the one who saved her was actually Jasmine. Like them, she was working alone, but she changed her alter-ego to the so-called Hearty Pure wannabe 'Pure Purple', denying completely the whole Pretty Cure thing.

"Jasmine, what are you--?" asked her pink former teammate.

"I'm a Pretty Cure no more!" Jasmine exclaimed, "I am now an Emissary of Twilight! Pure Purple, the third Hearty Pure!"

Rosa just sweatdropped at this. "Okay, I'm still Cure Jasmine, I just wanna deny the Pretty Cure thing now that we have split up!" she said in annoyance, dropping Vanilla as the yellow Cure landed on her feet.

"Hii-YAAAA~!"

A familiar shout interrupted the scene, as the three Cures turned around to see Tangerine drill-kicking the monster. "Eeh?! Tange-chan is here too?!" asked Vanilla in surprise.

Indeed, the orange Cure landed next to them with a smile. "You guys are here too? What a coincidence!" she giggled.

Stankou slapped his forehead at the Cures' reunion. "Will you four quit the prissy-goo-goo girl talk?" he groaned, before turning to his creation, "Spring, now!"

The fountain monster then squirted out some more water, which wrapped around the girls much to their confusion. The four were raised up to the air as Vanilla started crying again. "How dare you?!" Rosa asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm a villain. It's my job." Stankou narrowed his eyebrows as he smirked and took out a large gun, "Goodbye, Pretty Cure."

The four heroines shut their eyes in fear… Until they heard a familiar song.

_**Machiakari hanayaka**_

_**EETERU masui no tsumetasa**_

_**Nemurenai gozen niji**_

_**Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru**_

Four pairs of eyes widened in shock, particularly Vanilla's. There's no way that could be… Could it be?

_**Kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita**_

_**Hikari no afureru hirusagari**_

_**Kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo**_

_**Nakidashisouna me de miteita…**_

They looked up at a high place, and guess who was standing there, singing his song softly? It was none other than Hyosuke Holic, a sight which made Vanilla's lips stretch into a big smile. Not only that, but Cardamomo was with him.

_**Kakuyuugouro nisa**_

_**Tobikonde mitara soshitara**_

_**Kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda**_

_**Boku no inai asa wa**_

_**Ima yori zutto subarashikute**_

_**Subete no haguruma ga kamiatta**_

_**Kitto sonna sekai da...**_

After he was done, Hyosuke took Cardamomo by the hand and the two leaped up, landing next to the monster, as the green Cure gave it a kick, making it trip and let go of the other Cures. While Rosa, Jasmine and Tangerine landed on their feet, Hyosuke caught Vanilla on his arms, making her blush a bright red.

"Carda-sempai, what happened? Why is Hyo-sempai here?" asked Tangerine.

The older Cure then explained the whole thing: the reason for the younger Auriville sister wasn't because she was a bad Cure or anything, the idea of quitting Pretty Cure never past through her head. In fact, she was just crying because Hyosuke was eliminated from Nipponic Idol. Cardamomo knew so because she also watched Nipponic Idol that night.

"So there was no reason for us to break up?" Jasmine chuckled, "It was just because of Hyosuke?"

The former contestant nodded in agreedment. "She was mainly afraid of not seeing me anymore, but she shouldn't have such fear; Tsukimiya is only a couple of miles away from Oriyama." he smirked.

Jasmine slapped her forehead in chagrin, not believing that they decided to break up because of such a thing. "Man, we were some fools. We should have never split up to begin with!" she laughed, patting Tangerine's shoulders.

"Minna…" Rosa smiled towards her friends, bringing out her hand, "Do you promise we'll never break apart again just because of such an obsolete reason?"

The others all nodded, placing their hands above their leader's before forming the shape of a flower of five petals with their hands. Suddenly, they sensed something: their CureBottles' visors were glowing. "Our devices are…" Tangerine said.

They grabbed their bottles and instantly, their Silver Cure Humming Birds came out. "Is this… a new Pretty Cure power?" asked Rosa in amazement.

Cardamomo nodded. "Apparently, the teamwork vibe is making us even stronger." she explained, holding out her upgrade item.

With smiles, the others all did the same, as a colorful burst of light lit up the place. Next thing you knew, they were surrounded by a rainbow aura, back to back as they formed a circle. Rosa's eyes burst open as she called out, "Group Formation! _Shirubaa Rosa Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_" She raised her Humming Bird, which began glowing pink.

The others did the same. "_Shirubaa Banira Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_"

"_Shirubaa Jazumin Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_"

"_Shirubaa Tanjerin Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_"

"_Shirubaa Karudamomo Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_"

As soon as the five Humming Birds were set up, the tips of their beaks touched, and they fired a huge blast upwards. Said blast became a giant glowing ball which floated above our heroines as they positioned the Humming Birds in front of their chests and said, "_Minna no Tsubasa to Kaori no Chikara, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_"

Finally, the Birds were raised up again, this time towards the monster. "_Purikyua Shirubaa Sento… TSUNAMI~!_" they shouted.

And instantly, the ball sprouted out a huge colorful wave (not unlike one you'd surf on) which splashed its way towards the Ylang-Ylang and crashed on it, leaving it all wet.

Rosa then took her Humming Bird and clicked the tip of its beak on her nose, before pointing it back towards the beast. "_Charge~!_" she yelled.

With that, the monster froze in its spot, as it began glowing and the Ylang-Ylang flower dissipated, as the fountain turned back to normal. A few minutes after this, some of the hidden people came out in worry, as Tangerine and Cardamomo were helping them.

"It's okay, the thing is gone." Jasmine told them.

As the tranquility was slowly returning to the mall, Vanilla turned towards her sister with a wink. "By the way, there's one last thing I wanna do before we go back home." she smiled.

The yellow Cure then walked towards Hyosuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek before giggling insanely. "What in the name of Heartcatch--?" asked Hyosuke in confusion.

Rosa just glared playfully at her sister. "Vanilla!"

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chloe: Iku-sempai, are you alright?  
Ikuko: Who… who is this Iku-sempai you speak of?  
Lotus: Apparently something made her lose all her memory, desu.  
Ayameko: Then it appears we'll have to teach you about Pretty Cure all over again.  
Ikuko: This must be fun! Tell me all about it!  
Hanae: We want the old Iku-sempai back…  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Ehh?! Who Are You Guys?! Ikuko's Lost her Memory!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Petite-soeur = "little sister" in French  
Masaka = "no way" in Japanese  
Nani kore = "what is this?" in Japanese


	35. Memory Blank

"Ahh~ How relaxing~"

Ikuko stretched out her leg from inside the bathtub, sighing softly as she ran a hand through a green strand of her hair. After a school day full of pressure, nothing better to relax than a nice foam bath.

Suddenly, she heard the timer ring. Funtime was over. She stepped out of the bathtub, exposing the rest of her beautiful nude body before she wrapped her green towel around herself. Ikuko walked back towards her room, before asking one of her maids to clean away the foam from the tub.

Upon arriving in her bedroom, Ikuko let her long green hair down and dried herself off; that would be quite a sight to any pervert around. After she was done, she put on her white camisole and got ready for bed.

However, as she walked back to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she noticed a strange shadow following her.

_There's something definitely wrong here._

She continued, before stopping on her tracks as her eyes widened. Ikuko fell to her knees, coughing a bit before one of her maids, Marisol, helped her up. "Mistress Ikuko!" Marisol called out, "Are you okay?"

Ikuko simply looked up and smiled. "Yea, I'm fine." she spoke up, but her tone of voice was different as she did so, "You are a really nice person."

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

Later, the door of the Sodalite Class burst open, startling the students and the teacher Saito Hisane, also known as Hisane-sensei. Ikuko then walked in, a finger to her lips. "Excuse me, is this my class?" she asked.

Everyone just looked at her like she was an alien. Saito laughed nervously as he approached her. "Obviously not, Miss Torino. The Meteor Class is at the above floor." he told her.

"Oh, arigato gozaimasu!" Ikuko bowed towards him, "You are a really nice person."

She then left the room as Saito rolled his eyes and continued his lesson. However, that didn't help much, since right now she forgot where was the staircase. Just then, she heard footsteps coming towards her. It was one of her classmates, Sasaki Hamamoto.

"Ikuko-chaaan!" Sasaki called, "Ne, Ikuko-chan, why are you so late?"

The greenette just gasped, backing away a bit. "How do you know my name?! Are you a… psychic?" she asked in confusion.

Sasaki simply rolled her eyes in annoyance and held her hand. "Please, stop trying to fool me. Let's go back to class. But… why is your hair in pigtails?" she asked her, tugging on her classmate's hairdo. Since she forgot about how her hair really was styled, she put it in pigtails after watching a certain Railgun anime.

"Oh, it's just that I really liked the hairdo." she reasoned.

Sasaki just sighed and led her friend all the way to class. However, neither one of them was noticing Ashley leaning against a wall, a smirk forming itself onto her face as her eyes narrowed.

"Just according to the plan."

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Ehh?? Who are You Guys?! Ikuko's Lost Her Memory!  
**Ee? Anatatachi wa Dare Nano!? Ikuko wa Kioku wo Wasureta! (えー？あなたたちは誰なの！？郁子は記憶を忘れた！)

----------------

"…So why did you erase her memory in first place, iran?"

He turned towards the Ylang-Ylang butler in wonder. "Why didn't you done it with the pink one, iran? She's the leader after all, iran." Tsubo-kun asked.

Shashincame laughed as he squatted down and patted his head. "But the green one is supposed to be the oldest, and therefore the wisest. You are just too clueless to understand such thing." he told him.

Tsubo-kun straightened his headband and watched as the photographic denizen walked towards his newest Ylang-Ylang, which looked like a giant eraser.

"And now, for the next step of my marvelous plan." Shashincame explained, "I will erase the memory of all the citizens of Oriyama, one by one. Once they forget everything, we'll become the new rulers, bringing them as much sadness and despair as possible. Before you even realize it, the Angelic Dandelion will be here, and our mission will be accomplished!"

Tsubo-kun giggled in amusement before he stopped and turned towards him. "But how are you gonna do it?"

Shashincame's response? A facepalm.

"Let me demonstrate for you." he sighed, picking up a picture of a random citizen and pushing it towards the monster, as it began erasing the picture, "You see? As the picture is being erased, this certain citizen will lose his memory of all that happened so far…"

And the same would happen to quite a lot of citizens as well...

----------------

"Ikuko-chan, meet the girls that you always sit with at lunch."

The greenette just stared curiously at her teammates and the mascots as Sasaki rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Sasa-chan, why would they sit with me? They're lowerclassmen!" Ikuko answered, holding onto her classmate.

Sasaki just pushed her onto her seat as she left. "Sheesh, it's like you got amnesia or something!" she groaned, pushing a lock of velvet blue hair behind her ear.

Interested, Chiara approached her teammate and looked inside her eyes with a slight giggle. "Is it true, Iku-sempai? You really lost your memory today?" the blondie asked her.

Ikuko blinked twice. "What is this amnesia she spoke of? Is it a… food?" she wondered.

This left a handful of sweatdrops in the girls and mascots' heads. "Yup, she did lose her memory." Pittan deadpanned.

The pigtailed greenette then noticed him and smiled as she took him in her arms. "Awww, you are sooo cute~! Such a cute little bird thing!" she cooed, turning towards Hanae, "Ne, pretty girl, is it a plush toy?"

However, she didn't noticed Pittan stuck right between her breasts. "Ugh… Can't… breathe… Marshmallow!" he groaned, before squirting some blood out of his beak.

"Apparently not." Ikuko chirped sheepishly as she let go of him, not noticing her dirty shirt.

Ayameko then put a hand to the older girl's forehead as she spoke in concern, "There must have been something that made you lose your memory like that."

The purplenette then poked her chin a few times before she heard a few moans coming from behind her. The five girls and the mascots noticed Fujita (you know, the dark-red-haired boy from episode 20) clinging onto a chair for dear life.

Hanae then walked up to him and helped him up. "Are you okay, Fujita-kun?" she asked him.

"Who is Fujita-kun?" he replied weakly.

That was quite of a shock to Hanae and the other Cures and mascots (except Ikuko since she didn't knew what was going on). Was Fujita with the same amnesia problem as their green-haired friend?

Or was it just a coincidence?

----------------

"…_And all over the town, various people were spotted crawling around the streets, claiming they don't remember a thing…_"

After school, our heroines and the Scentillians were in front of a TV shop, watching as the news of people gradually losing their memories spread through all the monitors. Yup, it wasn't a coincidence. "_Afraid that this might become the newest deadly virus since the Influenza A-H1N1, people are starting to wear protection masks, with the fear of being contamined growing with every second._" the newsman continued.

Ikuko gulped at this. "This might be serious! Why won't you guys put on some protection masks?" she asked to the others.

Ayameko rolled her eyes and looked up at her. "Will you knock it off?!" she shouted at her.

"Somehow, now I know how you guys feel when I keep goofing around." Chiara agreed with a pout, holding tight onto the green-haired sempai's arm, "I want the old Iku-sempai back~!"

Ayameko then blinked twice and smirked deviously as she got a little idea. "Pssht! Gather up!" she told the others (except Ikuko, of course) gathered up forming a circle and she told them what she had in mind.

After a minute or two of 'bzzzz'ing, they turned towards Ikuko and Chloe told her, "Soooo… Do you wanna come to DivaCure Scents with us?"

"Sure!" Ikuko replied with a giggle, before a slight pause, "……What's that?"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

Later, at DivaCure Scents, Ikuko looked around in amazement as she stood there inside the training room. "This place is so big!" she called out to the others, who were outside. But for some reason, Ayameko was already transformed into Cure Jasmine.

Lotus nodded, putting on her purple goggles. "Okay, all you have to do is take the bottle on your hand and transform, desu." she instructed.

The greenette glanced towards her hand, noticing her CureBottle. "You mean that one?" she asked. Chloe simply moved her head up and down from where she was, mouthing the henshin phrase. Ikuko then took a deep breath, and held up the CureBottle towards her.

"_Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

Instanly, the green sparkly thingies surrounded her. Jasmine winked towards them as she opened the door and entered the training room, slicking her bangs behind her ear as she watched her teammate transform like it was the first time.

_"Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Karudamomo!"_

After she was done, Cardamomo gasped in awe as she looked at her allegedly new outfit. "What is this? Why am I wearing this dress?" she asked, before noticing Jasmine leaning against a wall, smirking at her.

"Ayam…meko?" asked the green Cure.

"Call me Jasmine now." Jasmine replied with a wink.

Cardamomo stepped back a little before she asked her with a naïve pout, "What will we do in this place anyways?"

Her purple teammate chuckled silently. "We fight, of course. Well, at least train to do the real fighting." she answered, which led the older Cure to become even more confused.

"Fight?" asked Cardamomo, "But I don't know how to fight!"

Outside, Chloe slapped her forehead and warned Jasmine to keep going on. "But of course you do, you just forgot. But I'm gunna refresh your memory." She replied, leaping up towards the green Cure… and kicking her legs soon afterwards.

"Hey! I thought you were my friend!" Cardamomo called out.

Jasmine just winked as she bit her tongue and helped her up. "I am your friend. I'm just gonna show you how to fight properly, okay?" she answered.

----------------

On the other hand, outside, the team's redheads had their CureBottles detect Ylang-Ylang presence downtown, so they left the shop and transformed into their Cure forms, managing to pass unnoticed by the rest of the citizens.

Upon their arrival, Rosa and Tangerine entered the photo shop thingy, and noticed a handful of people laying on the ground, moaning in pain. Just then, the pink Cure's eyes darted up to see Shashincame and his monster holding a bunch of photographs.

"Halt!" she called out.

The denizen and his pet monster looked to their side to see the two Cures standing there, in a heroic stance. "How dare you make so much people go unconscious?!" Tangerine said bravely, "Because of this, Pretty Cure shall punish you!"

_So cheesy…_ Rosa simply thought.

Shashincame didn't care about it as he pointed towards the two girls. "Who cares about such a stupid catchphrase! Ylangie, attack! And make sure you aren't seriously hurt by the end of the fight!" he ordered.

The beast did its usual 'YLANGUUUU' roar before Rosa's punch landed on its face. "Tange-chan, now!" she called to the orange Cure, who nodded and held up her Humming Bird high; the crystal began glowing orange.

"_Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_" she called out, "_Purikyua Tanjerin Shirubaa Weiru!_"

She then opened her mouth, making orange soundwaves come out of it as beautiful background music began. However, that didn't affect the monster like last time, as Tangerine was swatted away by it. Rosa gasped and approached her before they spotted an ID card fallen to the ground.

"What is that?" the pink Cure wondered as she picked it up, taking a good look at what was written.

Tangerine then looked over her friend's shoulder and began reading, "Name: Torino Ikuko. Age: 16. Birthdate: May 12." She then noticed a small green rectangle beside all the info, where her photo should be, and pointed out, "There's no picture."

"Or maybe…" Rosa smiled, "We found out what caused Iku-sempai's amnesia!"

"You're right." Tangerine added, "No wonder the Ylang-Ylang's a giant eraser. Perhaps it erased out Iku-sempai's picture, thus leading her to get memory loss. And I guess that once we defeat it, her memory will return."

"As will the memories of everybody else." Rosa finished, smiling and nodding towards her.

Shashincame rolled his eyes in annoyance as he finished getting the monster ready for the second round. "Why are you guys taking so long?!" the photographic denizen asked, "I'm almost done with Ylangy-kun here!"

The two Cures turned towards them and smirked. "Bring it on." Rosa simply replied. An evil smile then formed itself on Shashincame's lips as he ordered, "Attack, my precious!"

And so it did. However, this time the girls were ready. They did the attack formation Beta Gamma Bubblegum, which was basically Tangerine getting on top of Rosa and the two holding each other's hands as they kicked the monster to the ground. Since it was big and lunky, it was easy for Tangerine to smash her head against its groin, though it was hard to do it without messing her pigtails.

Finally, Rosa stood in position, Humming Bird in hand. She held it up as the crystal bird on top of it began shining, "_Pinku no Bara no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_"

She then began twirling about, still holding up the Humming Bird, then stopping, feet firmly stepping on the ground, as she closed her eyes and traced a heart with her weapon.

"_Purikyua Rosa Shirubaa… Haatobiitu!!!_"

She then slammed the Humming Bird against the heart shape, turning it into a powerful pink heart blast, dolled in a stream of pink rose petals, which headed straight to the Ylang-Ylang, bathing it in pink light and destroying the Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylang flower.

Instantly, the effects of the Ylang-Ylang on the people of Oriyama began shortening, and the affected people began regaining, not only conciousness, but also their memories. And Cardamomo was no exception.

----------------

CRASH!

Another dummy was crashed against the wall of the training room, after Cardamomo punched it with all her might. "Haha, I'm getting the hang of this!" the green Cure laughed.

Jasmine then pushed the dummy aside with a grin. "Okay, okay, now let's go for the next step. The finishing move." she instructed, helping her friend get into position.

However, before you could even say 'Silver Flare', Cardamomo's eyes snapped open and she fell to the ground, much to Jasmine's surprise. "Carda-chan! Carda-chan, please wake up!" she called, afraid that her teammate would even die.

Cardamomo just coughed a bit and looked up at her. "Still a playful little girl, aren't ya?" she answered with a smirk, in her usual tone of voice.

The purple Cure blinked twice at this. "Cardamomo, you're back." she said in both disbelief and happiness.

Cardamomo just raised an eyebrow as she stood up, rubbing her temples. "You guys are such fools. I was never gone, why are you saying I'm back?" she asked, "Oww, my head…"

It was official: Ikuko Torino was back on board.

----------------

Later, at night, the now-detransformed girls (except Chiara, who never did transform in this episode) and the mascots were at the Torino manor, having gyuudon for dinner. If you don't know what gyuudon is, or have never watched _Ultimate Muscle_, it's steak with rice. While they were eating, Marisol and Hanae were explaining what happened during the episode to Ikuko.

Once they were done, the greenette giggled a little. "So you mean I got amnesia because of these stupid Karlix people?" she asked.

Ayameko nodded, leaning against her chair. "And they did it with other people too. I can't believe they would go as far as doing something like that!" she laughed.

Hanae just resumed on eating her gyuudon as she listened to the others' talk. However, in a few seconds, Ikuko said a phrase that would leave her stunned.

"You're right. I would never forget you guys, particularly Hana-tan."

Not only that, but she also said it _sending a wink_ towards the mikan-haired girl. At this, Hanae just blushed for a few seconds before straightening her glasses and resuming her gyuudon. Did she mean just as a friend…

Or did she have deeper feelings?

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chiara: Hana-tan! Why are you so messy?  
Hanae: I don't know what happened, after I broke mom's mirror…  
Ayameko: HA! Bad luck! It happens all the time.  
Hanae: Shut up, Ayamii-chan! I don't believe in such things!  
Ikuko: Don't worry, Hanae. They're just superstitious.  
Hanae: Iku-sempai… This is the first time you said my name without a honorific…  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Why Me?! Hanae's Hard Luck!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	36. Friday the 36th

"Hanae, sweetie, hurry up."

"Okay, obaa-chan, I'm coming." Hanae told her grandmother as she put on her orange ballet slippers.

Taking a deep breath, she stood in her tippy-toes, took off her glasses, let her hair down and tied it into a bun. She then turned on the CD player and began practicing her moves for the annual talent show, trying her best not to fall or make a wrong move.

Hanae wasn't really a perfect ballerina, but she wasn't terrible either. But she always made sure she done her best, to make her mother's spirit proud. She always remembered what she was told during her mother's death: "Keep it going on... Don't stop dancing… Because I will always be in your heart."

_Okaa-san…_ she thought with a soft smile, remembering the happy moments of her childhood back when Eva was still alive. The two were very close, particularly after the death of Hanae's father, Kisho Mitsukawa.

_If only you were here to see how better I'm getting..._

However, this wasn't going to last too long.

In the middle of the practice, she suddenly tripped and fell over a small table, letting the orange and yellow star-shaped hand mirror fall to the ground and shatter.

From that moment onwards, it was like time stopped for a few seconds, before the mikan-haired girl crouched down and took one of the glass pieces on her hand, her heart slowly beginning to ache. That was her mother's favorite mirror; she took it with her during every concert. It was like a lucky charm to her, hence why her concerts were always successful.

_Okaa-san…_

_What have I done?_

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

Later, at the bus stop, the Auriville sisters, Ran and Arisa were just chatting and talking about stuff. Suddenly, something startled Chiara. The other three turned around to see Hanae covered in trash, with her stockings torn apart and a dog biting one of her legs.

"Sheesh, Hana-tan, what happened?" Ran asked with a giggle.

Hanae just sighed and tried shaking the dog away from her leg as she explained, "It's a long story. Once I left home, a succession of bad things happened to me. And as you can tell, I'm still smelling like steak and Puchi Pucchi here can't let go."

"Leave it to me." Chiara said, taking out a little stick of barbecue and throwing it away, "Go catch, Puchi Pucchi!"

The stick caught Puchi Pucchi's eye as he ran off hungrily and finally let go of Hanae. She sighed in relief as Arisa proceeded to remove the trash from her and spray perfume on her.

"Does it have something to do with something you did at home?" asked Chloe.

Hanae thought for a while before answering, "Well, I broke mom's pet hand mirror… I hope she's not mad at me because of it."

Just then, they heard some 'tsks' coming from behind them and turned around to see Ayameko walking towards them, with her arms crossed and purple sunglasses in front of her eyes. "Ayamii-chan?" wondered Chloe.

Ayameko just sniped off her sunglasses and eyed Hanae with a smirk. "It's bad luck."

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

Why Me?! Hanae's Hard Luck!  
Nanihitsu Ariware?! Hanae no Fuun! (何必有我？！英恵の不運！)

----------------

Later, while the rest of Star Class paid attention to Aurora-sensei's explaining, Ayameko and Hanae were chatting about the latter's case of 'bad luck'. "I'm telling you, there's this old tale saying that breaking a mirror brings bad luck for seven years!" the purple-haired girl explained to her.

"That is just a myth. I bet all that happened to me today was just a coincidence." Hanae replied in disbelief.

Ayameko simply smirked. "Wanna bet?"

Suddenly, the bell rang and the students stood up and took their bentoes as they went outside to have lunch. "See ya." Ayameko said as she did the same, leaving right after Chloe and Ran. Hanae just stood there, seated at her spot, before Aurora glared towards her.

"Mitsukawa Hanae. Since you were the last student to stay in this classroom, would you care to erase the chalkboard?" the dawn-haired woman pointed out.

Hanae just sighed, stood up and walked towards the chalkboard, grabbing the erasers from her teacher's hand.

_All just a coincidence… Please be it a coincidence…_

----------------

"Tea and dry toast, Hana-tan? Are you sick?"

Chiara was particularly surprised at Hanae's pick of lunch for that day. "No, not yet, but after I choke this down, I will be." she replied sadly.

This little exchange earned brief giggling from Lavvie and Lotus. "I seriously don't know what's going on with me." Hanae placed her hands on her cheeks with a pout, "Everything was going fine and dandy this morning. Then I broke that mirror and the whole day started going downhill for me."

Ikuko licked her lips and rested her face on her hand, looking above in wonder. "How puzzling… Did this ever happen to you before?" she asked her. Hanae simply shook her head in disagreedment, sipping her tea.

Suddenly, Chiara got an idea. "Maybe if you transform into your Pretty Cure form, you'll get rid of the bad luck." she suggested.

Hanae rolled her eyes in response. "Minna, stop being superstitious!" she snapped, taking a bite of her dry toast.

But they thought it was better for them to wait until they were at the perfume shop. What would be the others' faces if they saw Pretty Cure in public?

----------------

And the time for the class to end arrived.

Our heroines plus the mascots headed straight towards the perfume shop, to check if Hanae's Pretty Cure powers weren't tarnished by her so-called 'bad luck'.

Unfortunately, in a few minutes this was proven otherwise. The transformation was okay, but once she was fully transformed and got to the intro phrase she had a little trouble.

_"Orenji no Tanjeri...____ No, wait... __"Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Nanami no...____Ah, forget it!"_

___After goofing off at the phrase, Tangerine _took a long, cleansing breath, shaking out her limbs, as the others were outside, Ayameko hoping that the bad luck would affect the orangehead in both forms.

"Okay, so your henshin wasn't quite like expected, but let's try the finishing attack, desu." Lotus pointed out, pressing a button and placing her visor in front of her eyes.

In a few seconds, a dummy came from the ground, at the opposite side from where Tangerine was. She took a deep breath and held up her Humming Bird high; the crystal began glowing orange.

"_Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_" she called out, "_Purikyua Tanjerin Shirubaa Weiru!_"

She then opened her mouth, making orange soundwaves come out of it. However, not only the lovely background music didn't start, but the attack hit everywhere… except the dummy. While the glass windows of the room all broke instantly, the doll just stood there, unaffected, as if nothing happened.

"Amazing!" Lavvie shouted, "Her Humming Bird is malfunctioning, so the attack has hit everywhere except the dummy! This has never happened in Pretty Cure history before!"

From where she stood, Ayameko gave Tangerine a 'in-your-face' kind of smirk. "I guess it's bad luck." the former chuckled.

Tangerine just stared in pure disbelief at what she done. "Ayamii-chan…" she muttered under her breath, as the other Cures stared at her curiously. Ayameko just kept smirking, more than sure that she was right after all. Just then…

Her eyebrows narrowed.

Her sad face changed into an angry one.

"Ayamii-chan…" the orange Cure said, turning towards her angrily as she then shouted, "Save your dumb jokes or you'll have the bad luck into being forced into ten hours of dry toast!"

Ayameko just blinked twice in surprise. Out of all the reactions she thought she might get from her, that wasn't one of them. The others just raised an eyebrow as Tangerine continued, "Stop being superstitious! It's not bad luck, okay?! It's just a simple coincidence!"

Her eyes then began to water up as she finished, "Now please, let me go away to think about it. And don't bug me about these things again! I don't believe in superstitions~!"

With that she took her CureBottle and detransformed, running out of the training room and out of the perfume shop soon after. "Hana-tan!" Chloe called, about to run away but being stopped by Ikuko.

"You stay here with the others. I'll go talk to her."

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

Out of the town, deep into the forest between Oriyama and Isuten, Hanae sat below a tree, curled up in fetal position. She never knew how to handle that situation; she knew it wasn't bad luck or anything. It's just that Ayameko was so superstitious she couldn't understand, and the others just agreed because she was their friend.

But Hanae was also their friend; why were they agreeing with Ayameko anyway?

Just then, a small orange bird flew up next to the meganekko, as a small smile appeared on her face. "There's still hope." she giggled, letting the bird land on her finger.

The bird just chirped a happy tune before flying away with a wink. Hanae sighed and looked down at her feet with a sad smile. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hana-tan…"

She turned around to see Ikuko behind her, smirking. "Iku-sempai…" Hanae was pretty much surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Ikuko just sat besides her as she said, "Well, you should know that I went through a similar situation that you went by, only it was a little different. You have to deal with an inanimate object, it's okay, you'll fix it later, but…"

Hanae was curious as she peeped over her sempai's shoulder. "But what?"

The greenette sighed and proceeded to explain, "When I was little, my family used to have a pet dog named Vinya, that I liked very much. But one day, during one of otou-san and okaa-san's business trips, when I woke up at the morning, I found Vinya laying unconscious in her doghouse, apparently dead."

Her orange-haired companion covered her mouth and shock and watched her as she added, "At first, I was very depressed and kept blaming myself for it, thinking I gave her expired dog food or something. Then, I began praying, saying that I was sorry and wishing for my parents to understand once they came home."

"Did they understand?" Hanae asked.

Ikuko just laid a finger over her lips. "You didn't let me continue." she answered, "Anyway, what really happened was that when I woke up the next day, Vinya climbed onto my bed and licked me nonstop, full of life. It turns out that she was just too much of a Heavy Sleeper."

This silly story left Hanae giggling insanely. "You're right. Perhaps it's not bad luck; perhaps it's just mom's spirit who's mad at me." she wondered.

Ikuko nodded, reaching behind the younger girl's back and holding her tight. "Maybe if you try praying to her to forgive you, everything will return to normal for you. Come on, try it." She encouraged. Hanae simply nodded and put her hands together to pray.

_Mother, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made. I hope you forgive me for breaking your mirror, and understand it was just an accident._

_Gomenasai…_

"Oh, how cute. Two girls trying to get along very… unusually."

Hanae quickly stopped, as she and Ikuko noticed a familiar vampire Karlix denizen in front of them. "Komorah!" they shouted.

The purple-haired woman chuckled derisively at them. "In my personal opinion, it's quite pleasureful to ruin this little moment between you and your lover, Unlucky Tangerine." she said mockingly.

Just then, an Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylang, which pretty much resembled the mirror Hanae broke, came out of the shadows. "Beast of the shadows, attack!" Komorah ordered.

"Hana-tan, let's transform!" Ikuko called to her friend, who nodded in response. The two took out their CureBottles, ready for action, and shouted, _"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

And then, you guessed it, more sparkles. Man, I'm tired of them. Good thing that in… er… 50 minus 36 equals… ah, in 14 episodes I'll be free of this shiny, shiny torture.

_"Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjerin!" _

_"Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Karudamomo!"_

After they were done with their intros and action pose, Cardamomo chuckled at her teammate. "The prayer must be working. You got your phrase right." she said with a smirk. Tangerine nodded in agreedment, as they turned towards the monster. And then, the battle began, but I'm too lazy to describe it this time, so let's go for the onomatopoeias describe it for ya.

**POW! BANG! CRASH!**

**BAOW! FOM! FROOSH!**

Onomatopoeia mode off now.

Anyway, after a minute or so of punching and kicking, Tangerine did a backflip in the air and kicked Komorah in the stomach, as drops of blood came out from the vampire denizen's mouth. Komorah fell to the ground and struggled to get up, but couldn't, as Cardamomo's boot was in front of her face.

"Finishing attack!" the green Cure shouted, looking back at the orange Cure.

Tangerine simply nodded, taking out her Humming Bird and holding it up high; the crystal began glowing orange.

"_Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_" she called out, "_Purikyua Tanjerin Shirubaa Weiru!_"

Well, by now you should know what happens next. This time though, the background music did start, and because of this the monster did return to normal.

And when it did, it turned back into the usual mirror, now fine and dandy, as if it has never been broken. Tangerine smiled, taking it on her hands, with delight on her eyes.

Cardamomo just patted her shoulder proudly. "You know what to do, right?"

Tangerine nodded and looked up, a tear running down her face.

"Mother… Thank you."

----------------

That night, before going to sleep, a detransformed Hanae placed the mirror besides her bed and repeated her ballet lesson, trying to make sure she wouldn't break anything else. She then proceeded to do the same steps as before, but this time she was as cautious as ever. While she danced, she thought about what happened that day.

Just then, she tripped on a piece of cloth and was about to fall when somebody grabbed her from behind.

"Iku-sempai!"

Ikuko, clad in a green collant, simply smiled and held her hands as the two girls began dancing together.

_Ikuko-chan…_ Hanae thought, _For some reason, it feels so good to me to be dancing with you. To be close to you… Like I always wanted to be._

After some time, Ikuko spun Hanae around, before the two ended up with their faces as close as possible, a deep red blush adorning their faces.

They quickly pulled apart, as Ikuko took her clothes and started putting them on. "So, I guess it's time for me to leave." she said.

Hanae nodded with a giggle. "Matta ne."

Ikuko winked towards her as she took her bag and left the room, before leaving the house soon after. Hanae, after watching her leave, walked towards a small sewing machine and went to finish the project she started since a couple of episodes ago: an Ikuko plushie to hold whenever she felt alone.

Yes, she loved ballet, but she also had a certain skill on sewing and creating plush dolls. Unfortunately, she wasn't that good, so most of the times the dolls looked crappy. But she still loved them anyways. Particularly 'Icchuko' (how she called the Ikuko plushie), which she was almost done with.

And when she was actually done with it, a giggle came from her lips.

"How cute you look, Iku-sempai."

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Caitlin: Nii-chan! Nii-chaaan!  
Keiji: Bad news, guys. Caitlin told me that she wants the moon as a Christmas present.  
Chloe: Elle veut quoi?!  
???: Ohhh, my head... What happened?!  
Chiara: I always thought Santa was a fat old man...  
Chloe: This is gonna be a troubled Christmas... Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "A Christmas Full of Hope: Deliver Caitlin's Present!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	37. Holly Jolly Pretty Cure

It was an obviously snowy Christmas Eve in Oriyama. Everyone was doing whatever he/she/it could to get ready for Christmas. A lot of the citizens loved the holiday season and Christmas, mainly because it was the time of the year where the families would congregate, children would get excited about Santa Claus and everyone would be waiting for the new year.

At the shopping mall, a familiar little girl whom we haven't seen since episode 9, was trying to pull her mother towards the toy store, with little success.

"Mommy!" Caitlin cried, pulling on mrs. Hibike's dress, "Let's go to Green Bird's Toy Heavennn!"

"Not yet, Katy!" Mrs. Hibike groaned, walking into the jewelry shop, Houseki Jewels, with her daughter hanging onto her leg.

Houseki Jewels, being a jewelry shop, was a particularly shiny place, covered in jewels of any kind, shape and form. There were many accessories: necklaces, earrings, pendants, even some piercings. Some were plain, made from gold, silver or platinum, while others were decorated with many sparkling jewels.

However, Caitlin didn't find that interesting.

Until she saw something in front of her, gleaming intensely. It was a small pendant, made of white gold, shaped like a crescent moon. That is, if you can consider a little heart inside a circle one.

"Whoa…" her eyes shone as she looked at it in amazement. She then turned towards her mother with a smile.

"Mommy, I know what I want for Christmas."

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

At the perfume shop, our Five Man Band and the mascots were having a Christmas party and building their tree, with a little help from their classmates. In fact, some people were very excited about the idea of gathering together at such a place to celebrate such a holiday. Some… Not so much.

"I don't get it." asked Meguo raising an eyebrow, "Why do we celebrate Christmas this time of the year? If it's so good, why don't we celebrate it earlier?"

Sasaki tapped his shoulder as she said, "To be frank, I don't know either."

She then wrapped the white fur string thing around the tree, trying to make it look good. However, she quickly dropped it once she heard Meguo answer, "But your name isn't Frank! It's Sasaki!"

The bluenette simply slapped her forehead as she helped Ran and Arisa with the ribbons. On the other hand, Chloe leant against the balcony, staring at all the people helping out with the tree's decorations and flicking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

She would have stayed like that if it wasn't for Chiara interrupting her with a bell. "Why are you so dreamy, grand-soeur?" the blondie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Chloe giggled, staring towards her, "It's just that seeing all these people gathering here is reminding me of the previous Christmas we had back in France. I can still remember the buches de Nol maman used to make…"

Chiara nodded, licking her lips hungrily. "Oh yea, I remember! They used to be soooo délicieux~!" she chirped, "Too bad she isn't here anymore to make some for us this year."

Suddenly, Hanae spoke up, holding a tray with some vanilla ice cream decorated with cristalized fruits. "So, since we're in the Christmasy mood, anyone wants to try obaa-chan's special Santa Cream?" she asked sheepishly.

Luckily, she got very cheerful replies from some of the most excited people in the room. "I'M IN~!"

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**A Christmas Full of Hope: Deliver Caitlin's Present!**  
Kibou ni Michi ta Kurisumasu: Keitorin no Purezento wo Todoke! (希望に満ちたクリスマス：ケイトリンのプレゼントを届け！)

----------------

Later, after they set up the Christmas tree and had a bunch of Yule-themed games, they gathered in groups just to talk about random stuff. And of course, Chiara's face was covered in vanilla ice cream, mainly because she just dove into Hanae's Santa Cream.

Keiji just sighed as he kept chewing on his turkey leg, sitting beside Chloe. "Something wrong?" she asked, sipping on her grape juice.

The pitch-black-haired boy nodded, adjusting his headphones and turning towards the cherry-redhead exhaustedly. "It's Caitlin… Today I saw her build a fireplace outside the building we live at and burn her list of gifts to a crisp." he explained, "And then I walked towards her and asked…"

----------------

"_Why are you burning your list like that?"_

_Caitlin simply giggled at her brother's question. "Nii-chan, now I don't want any of the things I wrote for Christmas." she said cheerfully._

_Keiji's jaw just dropped. "B-B-B-But you've been wanting that doll the entire year! And now that you can finally get what you want, you reject it?" he asked raising an eyebrow at his sister's sudden change of mind._

_Ever since the beginning of the second semester, Caitlin was wanting a collectible action figure of Rumi Raspberry, a character from one of her favorite TV shows, "Isabella Ichigo", about a human-strawberry hybrid girl who lived in a sweet kingdom with her half-fruit friends. As she began watching the show, Caitlin began developing a crush on Rumi because of his headstrong attitude and good looks._

_But now, she didn't care about him anymore. She wanted something else._

"_I wrote a new letter to Santa Claus and mailed it to Laponia, asking for something else." she told her brother._

_Keiji simply nodded, still weirded out. "And what do you want him to bring this time?" he asked her._

_Caitlin's face was adorned with an adorable ear-to-ear smile. "I asked him to bring me the moon."_

_That was the last straw._

_After hearing that, Keiji remained silent for a few seconds… before crashing to the ground with a faint of disbelief._

"_Nii-chan?"_

-----------------

After being explained of that, Chloe simply tried controlling herself not to spit and instead swallowed the juice she was drinking. What did she meant she wanted the moon? Was she nuts or something?

"She said she wanted what?" the cherry-redhead asked.

"The moon. And I mean the real moon, the one up in the sky at night." Keiji replied, holding onto her shoulders, "Seriously, how come she would want something as big as that?" Chloe simply took a deep breath as she leant against his shoulder, still confused about his sister's odd Christmas gift idea.

On the other hand, Ikuko took her coat and put it on as she began walking towards the door. "Iku-sempai!" Hanae called, "Where are you going?"

The greenette turned towards her with a grin. "It's just that I promised I'd come back home early for the Christmas party we are having. And I really don't wanna miss it, since my parents are showing up again."

A soft smile adorned Hanae's face as she watched her sempai leave the shop, carrying her bag and her CureBottle with her.

_Merry Christmas to you too, Iku-sempai._

-----------------

"So the next child I should deliver something to is… Hibike Caitlin, from Oriyama."

A silver-haired boy in a red suit looked below his sleigh, to see that he was flying over said city. He chuckled, straightening his hat and smiling at the eight reindeers in front of him.

"Ah, I remember. The girl who wanted the Rumi Raspberry action figure." he said, "All we have to do is get to her house, give her what she wants, and leave for the over 25000 millions of children I have to--"

Suddenly, he heard sputtering noises and noticed the sleigh was out of fuel. And by 'fuel', I mean glitter. Glitter glue. Anyway, the boy cringed as his vehicle and the reindeers paused for very brief seconds…

Before falling to their apparent death with screams.

However, he didn't die or anything, since while the sleigh and reindeers bounced off a house's roof and landed on the snow, the boy fell through the chimney and landed on the living room, next to the Christmas tree.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Footsteps could be heard approaching.

Ikuko yawned as she let her hair down, ready to fall asleep, when she tripped over something and fell to the ground. "Owww…" she groaned, standing up and dusting herself off, before noticing what -- or who -- she tripped over.

"No way. Could that be…?"

The boy groggily opened his cyan-blue eyes to look up at the older girl. "No, no cookies, I'm on a diet…" he moaned.

Ikuko blinked twice as she stroked the boy's face. "Sa-Sa-Santa Claus?!" she asked in disbelief, her tree-bark-brown eyes widening.

The boy just smiled at her. "Call me Nicola." he said with a wink.

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

After Ikuko was told of what happened by the bo-- er, Santa-- er, Nicola, she phoned her friends and the mascots telling them of such. When she least expected it, they were all gathered around the real Santa Claus discussing the matters.

"I always thought Santa was a fat old man." Chiara pointed out, staring at Nicola curiously.

Nicola just opened one eye and looked at her with a smile. "Well, the guy whom everybody thinks that is Santa is actually my grandpa. But I hate this name, it's so nonsensical, so people just call me Nicola." he explained weakly.

"Then if you've been working this much every year, why aren't you old, desu?" Lotus questioned.

Hanae then gave the young Santa a steak and put it on his black eye. "Thanks." Nicola smiled at her before turning to the skunk and continuing, "It's just that after I took the job, I stopped aging physically. I look like I'm 18, but in truth I'm very old. I can't remember what age I am at right now."

Chloe sighed, cuddling Nicola's forehead. "Poor little thing… I think he needs a hug." she said with a pout.

However, the peacefulness of that moment was interrupted by a very, VERY angry Pittan. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! STOP THE FLOATIE RIGHT THERE! Santa Claus is injured and weak, while the imaginations of a bunch of children are in risk! It's the end of Christmas~!" he shouted exasperatedly.

Ayameko then got an idea and nudged the bird teasingly. "Not yet, you drama king." she told him, before suggesting, "How about we take on Nikkun's job just for tonight? Then, when all presents are delivered, we'll come back and take him home."

"That sounds like a very nice idea." giggled Chiara, "But how are we gonna do it without being recognized?"

Nicola then stood up, smiling as he turned to Ikuko. "Do you know where my sleigh is?" he asked her.

"I remember seeing a big red wood thing on the backyard. Does that count?" Lavvie pointed out. Nicola simply smirked.

"And how."

----------------

Outside, the five Cures' henshin items were being fueled by the spare glitter paint, which Nicola kept inside a case on his sleigh and only used during emergencies. Nicola himself already knew about Pretty Cure, so he wanted to help.

"…And when you transform, you'll be instantly using all of the glitter paint that will be contained in the bottles, okay?" he instructed.

The five nodded as they closed the visors and looked at each other. After a few seconds, they were ready to transform, holding up their CureBottles and shouting, _"Pretty Cure's Holiday Scent! Transmutation, Now!"_

Instantly, red and white auras surrounded them, and Lavvie and Lotus watched in amazement as the sparklie stuff happened once again. However, Pittan understands my pain: how come you guys don't get tired of it?

Anyway, this time the girls had brand new Christmas outfits; the actual colors were replaced with red and green, and trimmed with white fur, and they had little bells in front of their ribbons and on their gloves and boots. Their hair and eyes changed too, for all of them; now they were, respectively, white and blue.

_"Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Jorii Rosa!" _

_"Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Jorii Banira!" _

_"Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Jorii Jazumin!" _

_"Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Jorii Tanjerin!" _

_"Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Jorii Karudamomo!"_

_"Purufyuumu Purepi!" _the five Jolly Cures shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, _"Kurisumasu no yorokobi wa koko ni iru!____"_

The mascots' eyes shone once the Cures were done with their transformation. "Kawaii~!" they chirped.

Then, the eight of them then climbed onto the sleigh as the reindeers stood back up and adjusted themselves. On the other hand, Nicola fueled the vehicle with the remaining glitter paint from his case.

"We'll try our best to deliver all presents before the sun rises!" Tangerine told the white-haired boy.

"I hope you do so. Ganbatte Purikyua~!" Nicola told them, waving goodbye as the sleigh began raising and quickly flew away from there. The Santa boy then looked down to see he was carrying a small green present box under his arm.

"Good thing I kept Kiyo's gift with me, or else…"

----------------

And man, the Jolly Cures had a lot of work to do.

First, they arrived at the African jungle to deliver a gazelle carcass to a lion cub. However, they had to deal with the cub's parents first… and believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight. Pittan ended up badly bruised and Jasmine couldn't stop laughing at his face. Then, they went to Alaska; the next child was an eskimo girl. They gave her a blazing barbecue stick so that she could be warm.

Up next, they went to India, where a pair of twins was desperately tired of eating the same old hindu food and wanted to know how hamburgers tasted like. Wish granted, the Cures traveled to a small tropical island in the middle of nowhere, to give a native boy a toy cruise ship.

Time past like a blizzard. A good handful of presents was delivered, and the Jolly Cures were heading to their next stop, when Rosa noticed some very familiar buildings below them.

"Something wrong?" Tangerine asked, placing a hand on the leader's forehead.

Rosa took her hand away and nodded with a smile. "We're at the town where petite-soeur and I were born." she sighed.

Indeed, that was their next stop. They had to deliver a small statuette of the actress Jacqueline Beta-Smith to Garren, who was the younger brother of Rosa's old friend Jolie (you know, the one from the first episode).

The sleigh stopped as the Auriville sisters went down the house towards a window, since Jolie's house didn't have any chimneys. They slowly opened the window and tiptoed in, trying their best to pass unnnoticed.

Suddenly, a noise of a flashlight turning on startled them.

"Qui est là?!" a familiar voice, at least to both of them, called out.

Rosa cleared her throat before she answered nervously, "Je suis un des assistants du Père Noël. Est-ce la maison de la famille Archambaut?"

Suddenly, a clear-blue-haired girl walked into the room and smiled at them. "Oh, oui. Vous devez être à la recherche pour mon petit frère Garren. Il est là-bas." Jolie Archambaut told them, pointing towards the bedroom she shared with him.

Vanilla just giggled as she and her sister headed towards the room. "Merci. Vous êtes très gentil." she told Jolie. The three tiptoed inside the room as Rosa placed the Jacqueline Beta-Smith statuette on Garren's bedside.

----------------

Some more presents later, the Jolly Cures were reaching their last stop. And by 'last stop', I mean 'the same place they came from'. Yes, that night's last child was right from Oriyama. And it was…

"Caitlin was listed twice?"

Pittan then facepalmed himself before turning at Rosa. "Rosa-chan, you told us today that she wanted the moon as a gift! That is gonna take all night!" he complained.

"Hold on." Tangerine remembered something, "I remember going to the mall these days, and while I was shopping, I saw three beautiful moon-shaped pendants: one made of white gold, one made of silver, and one that was gold and studded with topazes and turquoises. Maybe…"

A wide smile adorned Rosa's lips as she heard such thing. "You are a genius. How come you didn't mention it before?!"

----------------

And Christmas day at last arrived.

Around the world, many children woke up and checked what Santa Claus, or at least his helpers, gave them. And most of them loved their presents.

In Oriyama, Keiji woke up with a start. After taking a long shower, he noticed that Caitlin was still sleeping. But she was also smiling. The pitch-black-haired boy looked down to see the moon pendant of white gold dangling from her neck, sparkling with the sunlight.

Dreams do come true after all.

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Pittan: I want butterscotch now…  
Lotus: Pittan's gone, desu. We have to find him.  
Ayameko: Too good that stupidhead's gone!  
Chloe: Ayamii-chan! Don't waste your time bragging!  
Pittan: Who-who-who are you?!  
???: Simply a friend…  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Lost in Oriyama! We Gotta Find Pittan!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	38. The Bird's Big Breakout

A loud grumble interrupted the peacefulness of the afternoon.

Pittan groaned as he looked out of the window, a look of extreme hunger in his eyes, as if he didn't eat anything for days. "I need butterscotch~" he groaned.

From the balcony, Lotus simply rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Will you keep it down, desu? I'm trying to count what we got during the week, desu!" she told him, as she straightened her reading glasses and focused back to the calculator.

Pittan moaned and jumped off the window ledge, landing on a random chair. "You know what, Little Miss Desu? You just don't know how much I need butterscotch 'cause you never took a single bite of it!" he replied.

Lotus just glared towards him as she shouted back, "Oh, I did, desu! And it tastes like trash, desu!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Pittan yelled back.

And that was simply the beginning of a long arguement that would last over an hour. After this, they were so mad that they decided to never talk to each other again. Pittan simply walked out of the shop and sat down at the ground, looking up at the sky. Yup, the clouds were shaped like butterscotch.

A little bit of drool ran down his lower neck at this. "Butterscotch~" he sighed.

Just then, Pittan spotted something that caught his interest. A big orange cart, with 'BUTTERSCOTCH HEAVEN' written on it in big brown letters. His green eyes just shone at this as a big smile popped up on his nonexistant lips.

"MINE~!"

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

"What do you mean Pittan's gone?!"

Lavvie and Lotus nodded in agreedment once the Cures asked them that. "He went out and next thing we knew, he was gone." Lavvie explained, "Nee-chan said it was after they had an arguement, while I was getting another video message from Vivian."

"You really like that Vivian person, don'tcha?" Ayameko asked him with a smirk.

Lavvie and Lotus just sweatdropped as the purple-furred prince blushed. "Well, it's just that we have been bethrothed since childhood and I really like her…" Lavvie began, before shouting in annoyance, "BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is that Pittan is lost and we have to save him!"

"Lavvie's right." Chloe said, "He could be anywhere."

"Anywhere where there is butterscotch, desu." Lotus added, "He was complaining because he was hungry and wanted to eat some, desu."

Suddenly, Chiara remembered something she saw earlier that day, while waiting for the school bus with her sister and friends: a Butterscotch Heaven cart, which past by once a week to give the schoolchildren bars of butterscotch.

"I know where he went."

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Lost in Oriyama! We Gotta Find Pittan!  
**Oriyama ni Utta! Pittan wo Sagase! (折山に失った！ピッタンを探せ！)

----------------

Out at the streets, faraway from where our heroines were, two girls from Ocean City were just passing by to visit the town, one with short brown hair and the other with long auburn hair. The brown-haired one was skipping by as she turned towards her friend, smiling.

"Oriyama is such a wonderful town!" Rue Clancy giggled, "Isn't it great, Shirlee?"

Shirlee Mayberri simply nodded, as the two past by Gekijou Movie-Stage, the local cinema-slash-theatre, with a dreamy look on her golden eyes. "Yeah. Very, very great." she smiled warmly.

_Man, I would love to perform on that place…_ she thought with a sigh.

Rue then laughed as she grabbed Shirlee's hand. "I heard there's a sweets shop around here that sells great cream puffs! And you should know I love cream puffs!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed. Shirlee just tried cracking a smile as the two ran towards the sweets shop when…

**SWOOP!**

The two stopped, looking around in confusion. "What was that, Rue?" asked Shirlee, shivering slightly.

The brown-haired girl simply shook her head at her Pretty Cure teammate's question. "I dunno… What could it be?" she wondered, before spotting a familiar cinnamon-brown bird running away from them.

"BUTTERSCOOOTCH~" he repeated over and over.

This strange sight made the weirded out Rue and Shirlee both sweatdrop in confusion. "A talking bird?" asked Shirlee.

Rue just giggled. "That isn't a shock. We have Poku, a talking seal, why would we be scared of a bird who does the same?" she asked, pulling Shirlee by the arm as the two continued on their way to the sweets shop, unaware of this story's true heroines following their bird's footsteps.

"Do you know where he went, Hana-tan?" Chloe asked.

Hanae, who was letting Lotus hang from the straps of her top, looked down towards her CureBottle, glancing towards a blinking red dot on the visor; said dot represented Pittan. "He's going east." she instructed.

"Just the opposite way from the Black Maiden Villa!" Ayameko exclaimed, remembering her dreadful past memories there and shuddering as she did so.

With a brief 'c'mon' from Lavvie, the seven ran all the way east, and after some running, they spotted a girl with cyan hair, with a clover-shaped locket around her neck and some easter eggs attached to her belt.

"Let's ask that girl where he went!" Chiara suggested.

The five then approached said girl. "Konnichiwa, miss. We would like to know if you have seen our brown bird." Hanae said kindly.

The girl turned towards them with a frown. "Are you dumb? You're blocking the sideway." she deadpanned to them, "Now excuse me while I transform."

She then did some hand motions in front of her locket, and just then a bunch of sparklies envolved her. In instants they cleared out to reveal the same girl dressed in a skimpy cyan cheerleading outfit.

"Shugo Shugo~!" she exclaimed, jumping off.

This strange encounter made our heroines and the mascots sweatdrop in both amusement and confusion. Ayameko then looked at her friends with a not-amused-at-all face. "Have you ever watched that one show where--"

Lotus interrupted her, raising a hand. "I'd never look at cards the same way again, desu." she answered.

Apparently, 'Pixies of the Heart' was a big trauma to her.

----------------

"Citrusberry Juices! I lost track of it!"

Pittan sat down and crossed his arms angrily, leaning against the wall of the building he was hiding behind. No matter how he tried, as much as he ran, the cart was always trying to leave his sight. If it kept going on like that, he would never get to try a single bar of butterscotch.

The bird groaned, covering his face in despair. "What in the love of butterscotch goddess Smorkola has hit me?!" he cried.

**FWOOSH!**

Pittan quickly stopped crying as he looked around to find whatever fwooshed in out of the blue. "Okay, what the heck?!"

A strange figure then landed behind him. "So we meet again, Pit." its female, seductive-sounding voice spoke up.

Pittan turned around towards the figure. He would have been fine if it was someone else, but no. Of all beings and things in the world, it had to be _her_. The one who led to one of his life's biggest mistakes.

"Su… Suika?"

Suika was an amazingly beautiful bird, whose dark purple orbs could enchant any male Scentillian. A few years prior to this story, she tricked Pittan into being her boyfriend, or at least so he thought, because after that she would abuse and torture him like a slave. After she forbid him from eating butterscotch, he thought it was the last straw and broke up with her.

And now she was back.

For revenge.

"Well, Pit, it's such a coincidence to find you here in this dangerous town." Suika chuckled, walking up to him very slowly.

Pittan simply stood up and backed away from her, narrowing his eyes. "Don't call me Pit. I hate that nickname, specially when you use it!" he told her.

Suika just grinned evily as she watched him about to run away, when she caught one of his tailfeathers and pulled him close. "Don't run away yet. I have some… things to talk about with you."

Pittan breathed audibly as he felt the female's arms sliding her arms under his own arms and running her alledged hands over his chest fur. He took a deep breath, knowing what to do.

"Shut up."

"What?"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

"**I SAID SHUT UP~!**"

As he shouted this, Pittan let himself go and kicked Suika away, letting her fall to the ground. Badly bruised, she tried standing up and glared at him.

There was fire in her eyes. "I…" she breathed, before letting out a loud shout of, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

What followed was a bloodfest, so if you have any children in the room, take them out now. Anyway, Suika threw her head back and screamed as blood squirted out of it, more and more as it covered her. As it dissipated, the wettened Suika let out a bloodcurling screech as her arms shredded to reveal large bright red wings with green tips. Next, her feet burst to reveal muscular bird legs.

Pittan raced to behind a trashbin to hide, as a bloody explosion occurred. He walked in to see if it was over, only to find, where Suika once stood, a humongous scarlet and green monster bird with an Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylang flower on its chest, standing on a matching red puddle.

"Suika… What happened to you?" he asked her silently.

He then heard a familiar chuckle as he saw Frencheese coming out from behind the Ylang-Ylang bird, grinning evily at him. "What did you do to Suika?!" Pittan asked in rage.

"Nothing." Frencheese answered, "The Suika you saw previously was just an illusion."

He then snapped his fingers, and a string of sausages crashed through the window of the building, heading towards Pittan and curling itself around him like an octopus' tentacles.

"What is it? You're too much of a… weenie?" Frencheese joked, before turning towards his creation, "Ylang-Ylang, make me proud and kill that bird!"

But a familiar voice stopped him.

"NO!"

Frencheese's eyes widened, upon seeing five figures in front of him. Five figures that he and the rest of Karlix loathed to no end.

_"Purufyuumu Purepi!" _The five Pretty Cure girls shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, _"Yappari kaori ga ii!____"_

Pittan's eyes shone as he looked back at the girls with a big grin. "Minna~!" he chirped.

Lotus ran up to him in worry, lowering her head as Lavvie followed her. "Hey, Pittan, I'm sorry for the arguement we had earlier, desu. It's my opinion; you shouldn't be so angry about it, desu." she said upsettedly, before turning towards him with a sad smile, "Do you forgive me, desu?"

Pittan remained speechless for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. The skunks smiled back, knowing that inside that brash, reckless exterior of his was truly a heart of gold.

Freencheese rolled his eyes at such a cheesy moment. "Will you stop the cutey-fluffiness and get to the action?!" he asked in irritation, "YLANG-YLANG, GO!"

The five Pretty Cures then headed towards the monster, ready to give it a good lesson. At first it was a flurry of kicks and punches from them, but then Cardamomo had a rather crafty idea. "Hey, do you remember what this Suika girl's favorite food is?" she asked Pittan.

Pittan thought for a while before answering, "Fishsticks."

Cardamomo just raised an eyebrow.

"When I was dating her, she had tons in her room." Pittan explained.

The green Cure just shrugged and winked towards him as she left and told him, "I'll be right back." She then took a random trenchcoat and hat and walked into the store, quickly borrowing a fishstick from someone.

Soon, she returned to where the others were and held up the fishstick in front of the monster's face. "Wanna a piece of me?" she teased.

The Ylang-Ylang just flew towards her, and that would be her end, if she haven't backed away and let the monster crash to the wall. Seeing the unconscious beast, she smirked as she did her infamous Heel Smash on it, as Jasmine came over and joined in even if her shoe didn't have any high heels.

After some more fighting, the monster was already weak enough, as the girls nodded to each other and gathered up. The five held out their Humming Birds, as a colorful burst of light lit up the place. Next thing you knew, they were surrounded by a rainbow aura, back to back as they formed a circle. Rosa's eyes burst open as she called out, "Group Formation! _Shirubaa Rosa Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_" She raised her Humming Bird, which began glowing pink.

The others did the same. "_Shirubaa Banira Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_"

"_Shirubaa Jazumin Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_"

"_Shirubaa Tanjyerine Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_"

"_Shirubaa Karudamomo Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_"

As soon as the five Humming Birds were set up, the tips of their beaks touched, and they fired a huge blast upwards. Said blast became a giant glowing ball which floated above our heroines as they positioned the Humming Birds in front of their chests and said, "_Minna no Tsubasa to Kaori no Chikara, Ikaku wo Totobida!_"

Finally, the Birds were raised up again, this time towards the monster. "_Purikyua Shirubaa Sento… TSUNAMI~!_" they shouted.

And instantly, the ball sprouted out a huge colorful wave (not unlike one you'd surf on) which splashed its way towards the Ylang-Ylang and crashed on it, leaving it all wet.

Rosa then took her Humming Bird and clicked the tip of its beak on her nose, before pointing it back towards the beast. "_Charge~!_" she yelled.

With that, the monster froze in its spot, as it began glowing and dissipated, while its flower was turned into dust. After all, the Suika that appeared before Pittan was just an illusion, and so was the sausage rope that was around him, which quickly dissappeared, freeing him in the process.

Tangerine crouched down and held the messenger bird on her arms safely. "Are you okay, Pittan?" she asked him.

Pittan just shook his head in disagreedment. "I'm alright."

Just then, a slice of cheese was thrown at him. He turned to see Frencheese fuming as he walked away from them. "Damn you, Pretty Cure… Just damn you!!" he shouted.

----------------

Later, the girls were having pudding at Ayameko's house, much to the purplenette's joy, as she had gobbled down most of hers. However, unlike her, Pittan didn't even touch his bowl. Yes, he was still upset about his butterscotch.

Chloe noticed this and patted his head with a smile. "Don't worry, Pit. You'll get your butterscotch someday." she encouraged him.

His response? "**DON'T CALL ME PIT, DAMMIT! I HATE THAT NICKNAME!**" he shouted, surprising her quite a lot.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ayameko stood up from where she was, cleaning up the pudding mess that was her mouth, and opened the door, to see someone standing at the doorway. She took the person by the hand and returned to the room.

"Hey, Pittan, there's someone here wanting to see you." she told the bird.

And much to his joy, the person who was visiting them was the same guy who was driving the Butterscotch Heaven cart. "IT'S YOU~!" Pittan gasped.

The man (we'll call him Butter-san for now) chuckled, patting the bird's head. "So I heard you're a diehard butterscotch fan, right?" he asked him.

Pittan nodded eagerly, a wide smile printed on his beak.

"Well then…" Butter-san said, taking his orange bag and rummaging inside it, "I have a little gift for ya." He then took out a brand new bar of butterscotch and gave it to Pittan.

The messenger bird was crying tears of joy at this. Right now he only had one thing to do, only one thing to say.

"Itadakimasu~!"

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Hanae: Lilikan, is there anything wrong? Why won't you open your mouth?  
Lili: Mmmmph! Mmmmph, mmmmphmmphmmph…  
Ayameko: Come on, Lili, open it.  
Chiara: I wanna know what all your fuss is about!  
Lili: Mmmmmmmmph! Nooooo! Don't do that!  
Ayameko: Hah! You opened it.  
Lili: Xi…  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Shocking Surprise: Lili's Wearing Braces?!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Nee-chan = "older sister" in Japanese  
Minna = "everyone" in Japanese  
Itadakimasu = "time to eat" in Japanese


	39. Brace Yourself, Lili

"B-But mom, I don't wanna be seen like this and--"

Lili was cut off when her mother pushed her into the schoolbus. "Lili, you have to tell everyone about the news!" Mrs. Ishiba told her.

"But what if someone laughs at me?" Lili wondered.

Mrs. Ishiba just shook her head. "Nobody's gonna laugh at you, sweetie. You have a reputation, remember? And nothing's gonna take it from you." she encouraged.

Lili smiled at her mother and walked into the bus with a gulp. Unless I don't keep my mouth closed. she thought, placing a finger over her lips. She walked towards a seat and sat down, taking out a book to read.

However, someone disrupted her concentration.

"Ohayoooo Lilikan!" Chiara cheered, popping out of nowhere and glomping the lemon-haired girl, surprising her very much.

Ayameko and Hanae then walked up towards the two. "Good morning, girls. Apparently, Chia-chan is as cheerful as ever, right?" Hanae asked.

Chiara's head then went up and down like a little bobblehead doll. Lili, on the other hand, giggled sheepishly, trying her best not to open her mouth. Ayameko analyzed the latter's expression and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Lili… Is anything wrong withcha?" she asked her.

Lili just shook her head and sweatdropped at them in embarrassment, before sighing silently to herself. That was going to be HARD to keep up with.

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

Clouds.

Why do they look like cotton and not blood?

Ashley asked such thing to herself that afternoon. How could people be interested on things that just stay there, up in the sky, as they shift away slowly? It's so… dull. Maybe they thought that one day one of them would fall down and become a flying car that would transport them to a perfect world and…

Sensing that she was starting to think about dumb girly things again, Ashley shook her head and her eyes returned to her book.

On the other hand, Aurora-sensei was giving class about the law of inertia, as she wrote about it on the chalkboard. "Aristotle explained the continued motion of projectiles, which are separated from their projector, by the action of the surrounding medium which continues to move the projectile in some way. As a consequence, Aristotle concluded that such violent motion in a void was impossible for there would be nothing there to keep the body in motion against the resistance of its own gravity…"

Lili was paying clear attention to the teacher's explanation, but still hoping that no one would find out what happened to her. A drop of sweat ran down her face, trying to control her hands.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and clasped a hand over her mouth, wiping the sweat away from her face. Unfortunately, there is always someone to ruin your fun.

"Sensei! Lili wants to puke at her seat!"

----------------

After such an embarrassing moment, the lemon-haired girl just wanted to hide inside a trashcan and never come out again. She looked behind herself; so far no one was laughing at her or anything. She sighed in relief, sitting below the sakura tree and opening her bento box. It would be all okay…

…If she wasn't sitting just beside Chloe. "Lilikan? Are you sick or anything?" she asked her.

Lili's red orbs just widened as she backed away shivering. She covered her mouth, trying not to speak. Chloe just sighed, looking up at the cyan-colored sky. "Look, if you were sick or anything, you should have warned us."

The lemon-haired girl simply nodded, feeling more and more nervous. She turned towards the left…

There were some ants creeping up towards her bento.

"KYAAAAAA~!"

Lili tumbled over Chloe as the two fell down. "I'm terribly sorry, Chloe-chan! Are you okay?" the lemon-haired girl asked, forgetting completely about shutting her mouth.

"It's okay, Lilikan, I just--" Chloe stopped mid-phrase when she noticed something strange inside her friend's mouth, "Oh my."

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Shocking Surprise: Lili's Wearing Braces?!**  
Shougeki na Sapuraizu: Riri no Mi ni Tsuke Tekakko?! (衝撃的なサプライズ：リリーの身に着けてかっこ？！)

----------------

"Ehh? You've become a braceface, Lilikan?"

Lili nodded sadly, opening her mouth and showing the small metal chains around her teeth, decorated with teal bands. Chiara looked at them in amazement; she loved things that sparkled in the light. "So cute~!" she chirped.

"But why are you wearing them anyways?" asked Hanae.

Her lemon-haired friend took a deep breath and explained the whole thing to them. It was because some of her teeth were out of place, and the braces were helping said teeth straighten up. She chose teal for the bands' color because, since she was younger, she always loved the color teal.

After explaining, she grabbed onto Hanae's shirt and burst into tears. "Please don't tell this to anyone else?! I don't wanna be labeled as a geek or anything!" Lili told her, before starting to sob.

Chloe tapped her shoulder with a soft smile. "Don't worry, Lilikan." she told her, "They would never label you. And even if they did, you should be happy. Geeks have their own beauty too."

Lili turned towards her, wiping the tears away from her naturally red eyes. "You… really think so?" she asked.

Chloe just nodded warmly. "Tomorrow, there will be a performance of a Frog Princess ballet by Tsukimiya's resident ballet group, and Hana-tan suggested we brought you along so it could make you feel better." she told her.

Lili just smiled and nodded in response, touching her lips lightly as if a cute guy suddenly came over and kissed her.

After all, it was all to make her happy.

----------------

The night sky is always beautiful, and tonight it was no exception.

Ashley looked up at the stars, shining intensely as always and forming undiscovered constellations. As she kept on staring, Chloe walked up and sat besides her.

"What do you want?" asked Ashley.

Chloe just swept a cherry-red lock behind her ear as she looked at her black-haired classmate. "Oh, nothing in particular. I just saw you there and wanted to stargaze too." she replied, laying down onto the grass.

Ashley raised an eyebrow at her. "So that's what it's called? Stargaze?" she wondered.

Chloe nodded, letting Ashley lay down beside her. "Yup. How many constellations did you find yet?" the cherry-redhead asked her.

The black-haired girl just shrugged, keeping her usual cold look.

"Well, I spotted one right there." Chloe giggled, pointing towards a certain spot on the sky, "Don'tcha think it looks like a little campanula flower?"

Ashley just looked down at the ground. The two were laying on a field of ebony black roses; in fact, Oriyama was the only city in the entire Japan to have natural black roses blooming. They usually bloomed in the beginning of the year, hence why they were so rare. However, in the middle of all the black roses, was a single white one. White like the pale moon shining above the two girls.

_A white rose…_

"Hey, Ash, something wrong?" asked Chloe, raising an eyebrow.

Ashley shook her head and turned towards her. "I was distracted. Nothing too drastic." She told her, standing up and walking away.

Chloe sat up and reached for her. "Ashley, wait! Where are you going?!" she asked her. The moonlight was reflected on her peridot green eyes.

"Away." Ashley replied with her usual monotone, "I'm going away."

She then began leaving as she stepped on the roses and left her footprints on them, without knowing or caring. Fortunately, when she was about to step on the white rose, she stopped for a while and skipped it, before continuing on her way to where she called 'home'.

Chloe just looked down at her feet before glancing towards the stars. She then remembered the promise she made earlier that day. Tomorrow, she would have quite a lot of work to do.

"I wonder how Lili is feeling right now…"

----------------

And so the next day finally came.

At the Ishiba household, Lili stretched herself as she sat up and left the bed, twirling a lock of her hair before taking off her navy blue and white pajamas.

She put on whichever clothes she felt like putting on: a white tee decorated with teal hearts that matched her braces, black pants and brown shoes, as well as tying her hair into a ponytail. To help people be distracted from the metal chains binding her teeth, she put cherry blossom hairclips on her hair.

Suddenly, something broke through the window and landed on the bed. Lili took it on her hands; it was a random rock. No, not a gemstone or anything of that sort, just an old plain rock. She looked down the broken window to see Chloe and the rest of Purikyua-gumi waving at her.

"You're too late, Lilikan~!"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

At the Gekijou Movie-Stage, our heroines and their braceface friend waited for the big performance to begin.

Suddenly, the lights went out, startling them.

A spotlight lit up, as the main dancer, clad in her very own lilypad tutu, came into view. Lili eyed her as she danced around the stage, faking a naïve and innocent persona. Shion Unabara, apparently that was her name. But onstage, she was known as the one and only, the Frog Princess.

Just then, she noticed something sparkling inside Shion's mouth. "You see that sparkle?" asked Chloe.

It turned out Shion was a braceface herself just like Lili. During her teen years, she had a complex of having wonky teeth and only a few years ago she was actually strong enough to start wearing braces. And even because of that, she didn't care; people would only pay attention to her feet right now.

Lili smiled once Chloe explained all of that to her. "So that means I can be happy even with metal on my teeth?" the lemon-haired girl asked the cherry-redhead.

Chloe nodded. "You just have to get over it." She told her with a wink.

However, the six girls were unaware of what would happen next. At the backstage, Gaabeitan walked in, holding the Ash-Powder Ylang-Ylang flower, with a determined look on his face. That was the last straw; if he didn't manage to defeat Pretty Cure this time, he would vow to himself he'd never do it again.

Because this time, he would be the infected one.

The denizen proceeded to put on some ballet slippers and, with a gulp, pushed the flower towards his chest, as he was surrounded by a black aura and slowly morphed into a large ebony birdman, still with the trashcan lid on his chest.

Gaabeitan leaped onto the stage, holding onto Shion's hand and grabbing her by the arms. Chloe just blinked at this sudden appearance. _I don't remember a birdman in the original Frog Princess story…_ she thought.

Cherry-red eyebrows narrowed.

Chloe turned towards Lili as she stood up. "Lilikan, hold on right there." She told her, before whispering something towards her teammates. The five ran towards some curtains and… yup, it's exactly what you're thinking.

"_Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!_"

There it goes again. Ya know, I wonder what the henshin would look like without the sparkles. It would be pretty dull, but for me it would certainly be interesting. Purr.

"_Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!_"

"_Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!_"

"_Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!_"

"_Orenji no Tanjyerinehana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjyerine!_"

"_Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Karudamomo!_"

"_Purufyuumu Purepi!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_Yappari kaori ga ii!_"

Gaabeitan growled as he let go of Shion, heading towards Lili. Just when he was about to attack her, Tangerine gave him a hard ballerina kick, followed by Jasmine and Rosa's double punch. The Ylang-Ylang denizen tried standing up, but was blocked by Cardamomo, who pinned him to the ground.

"Don't even think about it." She told him before kicking his face.

Such kick sent the birdman monster to the other side of the stage, where he was punched and beaten the living daylights up by no other than Shion.

Rosa's eyes widened as she looked at the green-clad prima donna. "Masaka… Shion-sama, I always thought you tried your best to be graceful!" she told her in disbelief.

"Sometimes, you don't need to trust in everything you hear." Shion simply winked at her, "When I was just your age, I was a Pretty Cure like you and your friends. Cure Chamoly, the white Cure and leader of the generation of Pretty Cures that came before you guys."

Vanilla's eyes shone. "Étonnant!" she chirped, "Can you help us?"

Shion just shook her head. "I do not have the power to defeat any monster anymore, but since you are Pretty Cure, you are the only ones who can do such thing." She told them.

Rosa simply nodded, turning towards Gaabeitan. "Minna, time to flood this place!" she called out to her teammates. The five held out their Humming Birds, as a colorful burst of light lit up the place. Next thing you knew, they were surrounded by a rainbow aura, back to back as they formed a circle. Rosa's eyes burst open as she called out, "Group Formation! _Shirubaa Rosa Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_" She raised her Humming Bird, which began glowing pink.

The others did the same. "_Shirubaa Banira Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!"_

_"Shirubaa Jazumin Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!"_

_"Shirubaa Tanjerin Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!"_

_"Shirubaa Karudamomo Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_"

As soon as the five Humming Birds were set up, the tips of their beaks touched, and they fired a huge blast upwards. Said blast became a giant glowing ball which floated above our heroines as they positioned the Humming Birds in front of their chests and said, "_Minna no Tsubasa to Kaori no Chikara, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_"

Finally, the Birds were raised up again, this time towards the denizen. "_Purikyua Shirubaa Sento… TSUNAMI~!_" they shouted.

And instantly, the ball sprouted out the huge colorful wave which splashed its way towards Gaabeitan and crashed on him, leaving him all wet.

Rosa then took her Humming Bird and clicked the tip of its beak on her nose, before pointing it back towards the denizen monster. "_Charge~!_" she yelled.

With that, Gaabeitan froze in his spot, as he began glowing and the Ash-Powder flower turned into dust, changing him back into his normal self. However, something was different. His face now had a tender look, as a soft smile was formed on his face.

"Raflesina-sama… I'll always love you…"

These were his last words before he slowly turned into dust, being blown away with the wind. Rosa's pink eyes widened. "Raflesina-sama?" she wondered, "He loved… Raflesina?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Why would anyone love that bastard?"

"It doesn't matter." Shion said, tapping the purple Cure's shoulder, "All that matters is that you managed to defeat another monster." Just then, she looked inside Jasmine's eyes and a thought occurred to her.

_Could she be… Risa-chan's daughter?_

----------------

The next day, bright and early at Oriyama Junior High, Lili walked off the schoolbus, thinking about what happened during the previous day. She turned around to see some passerby students waving hello to her.

The lemon-haired girl just smiled and waved back. "Ohayou." She said, braces twinkling in the sun.

Suddenly, one of the passerbies approached her, staring inside her mouth like Chiara did previously. "Whoa, Ishiba, since when you have braces?" he asked her in interest.

Lili just blushed. "Just a few days ago…"

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" – Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Aurora-sensei: After 25 years I finally found the man of my dreams…  
Chloe: Sugoi! Girls, let's get the work started!  
Hanae: Hey, Ashley, wanna join us?  
Ashley: What?! I never did this kind of thing before…  
Lavvie: Teehee… I wonder what weddings are like on Earth.  
Chloe: Believe me, it's really fun! Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Toss the Bouquet! Aurora-sensei's White Wedding"! _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	40. Here Comes the Bride

It was a lovely night in Sapparishita Park. A familiar dawn-haired woman and a chocolate-brown-haired man were enjoying the moonlight together, happier than ever.

Aurora held onto her boyfriend Hotaka's hand, resting her head on his shoulder. "Gosh, I absolutely love this. After 25 years of searching, I finally found the one who deserves to be with me." She giggled, looking up towards him with a wink, "Now, Hota-kun, look into my eyes and tell me that you love me."

Hotaka simply held her face on his hands and replied, "Not only I love you, but I also have something else to tell you."

He then dug his hand inside his pants' pocket and took out a small, white box, which Aurora eyed curiously. The chocolate-brown-haired man cleared his throat and, blushing furiously, hid the box behind his back. "I-I don't know if it's the right time to say it, and…"

"Nonono, it's okay." Aurora interrupted him, with a smile.

Hotaka chuckled before he opened the box, taking his lover's concentration away. "Urano Aurora, I love you more than I would love anything else. I've been thinking through days if I should really do this, since so far we only had four dates including this one… But anyway, will you marry me, Aurora? "

Such question echoed in her mind for some seconds. The dawn-haired teacher was dumbfounded; after 25 years of endless searching, she was finally going to get her very own fairytale happy ending?

Her heart was racing nonstop. Sweat ran down her face and she began to pant. Noticing this, Hotaka grabbed her hand in worry. "Are you sick, dear? Want me to get something?" he asked her.

Aurora just looked up at him smiling widely. "This is a dream, right?"

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

"Ne, ne, do you know what's going on with Aurora-sensei lately?"

"Huh? She's perfectly normal."

"Look again. She's got that dreamy look on her face the whole day."

"Ohhh yes, and she has drawn hearts all over the chalkboard too."

That was the only subject rummaging through the Star Class that day; all students were wondering what was happening to Aurora, why she was so happy. Hearing this, Hakuo stood up and walked towards the teacher. "Sensei!" he called.

Aurora's eyes widened as she looked towards him in surprise. "Something wrong, Ichiyou?" she asked.

"You're in class!" Hakuo motioned towards the gossipping students.

The dawn-haired woman straightened her glasses and stood up, walking away from her seat until the class got a good view of her. She then opened her biology book, flipping page after page as she spoke, "Let's see… Oh, hai, the digestory system. Now, kids, open your books on page…"

"We wanna know about your behaviour first." One student cut her off.

Aurora wiped a few hair strands off her face. "Ah, my behaviour. Well, a few days ago I've met a wonderful man. His name is Ishimura Hotaka." She explained, "He's so kind and funny and he knows exactly what I like and what I don't like and…"

As she went on her nearly endless blabber about Hotaka, the Star Class students were looking at each other in annoyance. "Just tell us what is going on!" Ayameko shouted.

The dawn-haired teacher just took a deep breath. "And we'll get married in two days."

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Toss the Bouquet! Aurora-sensei's White Wedding  
**Hanataba wo Nage! Oorora-sensei no Howaito Uedingu (花束を投げ！オーロラ先生のホワイトウェディング)

----------------

"Congratulations, Aurora-sensei!"

The dawn-haired teacher, startled, turned towards a certain cherry-redhead and her sister, holding pink and yellow cheerleader pompons. "Oh, arigatou, girls." Aurora laughed slightly, "It's really nice to see that you both care for me."

Chloe sat beside her teacher as she spoke up. "Oh, oui, we do. In fact, once Chiara heard about your wedding, she went to the school's roof and shouted 'WOOPIDOO WORLD' at the top of her lungs."

Chiara nodded in agreedment. "You're SO lucky~" she told her with a pout.

Her green-eyed sister laughed as she turned towards Aurora with a wink. "Anyway, my friends and I are more than willing to help you out on everything until the big day."

The adult woman nodded before getting out a small piece of paper. "If you're willing to help, then here's the list of things I need done 'til the day of the ceremony. I hope you and your friends finish them in time." She said.

The Auriville sisters took a good look at the list. So far, most of the things listed were ready, as they were marked with a large baby-blue X, written by the same marker Aurora used to review the tests. There were only three items unmarked: the four Somethings (old, new, borrowed and blue), the wedding gown and the bouquet.

What got Chloe the most intrigued was the last one. After all, ever since her first day on Earth, she knew a wedding isn't a real wedding if the bride isn't holding a pretty flower bouquet. Knowing this, she decided to make it her main priority. After analyzing the list, she turned towards her teacher with a smile.

"Don'tcha worry, sensei. We'll do our best."

----------------

"Tell me again, what am I supposed to be doing here?"

Ashley was very stressed out, though still keeping her usual cold look, as Chloe took her to the flower shop, holding tightly to her hand.

"You're gonna help me with picking the bouquet for Aurora-sensei's wedding, duh!" the cherry-redhead said as they got to the shop and she stopped with a twirl.

Her black-haired frenemy just rolled her eyes. Why would she know anything about flowers? They're just so girly and cute, that in her personal opinion some of them look like they want to give her diabetes. And Ashley absolutely hated that. She turned her back towards the doors, not wanting to enter, but Chloe dragged her in anyways.

"C'mon, Ashurii-chan. You're gonna have fun." The French girl insisted.

Ashley scoffed, as she took a small walk through the shop, noticing all the flowers around her. Some were extremely normal ones like roses or sunflowers, but some were particularly rare flowers imported from other countries.

But one certain flower caught her eye. "Masaka…"

It was a beautiful white rose, similar to the one she spotted when she was stargazing with Chloe. She could recall it was the only rose she did not step on when she was walking away back to her 'home'. Ashley approached the flower and took it on her hands, eyeing it closely and noticing a small drop of blood on one of its petals.

While Ashley was hypnotized by the white rose, Chloe found the bouquet that she was certainly going to buy, made of natural passionfruit flowers, decorated with cherry blossoms and wrapped together with a glistening green ribbon.

Phase 1 of Operation W.E.D.D.I.N.G was done.

----------------

Meanwhile, at Aurora's home, Chiara, Ayameko and the male mascots were in charge of the four Somethings. So far, they got three of them: a pair of teardrop-shaped earrings Chiara borrowed from Katai-sensei, a blue and black garter Ayameko randomly bought in a sex shop, and a new tropical perfume they made, the Heavenly Coconuts.

Now all that was left was the Something Old. Because of this, the girls and mascots were rummaging through Aurora's old stuff to see if they could find anything useful.

However, all they could find was dust. "I don't like this place!" Lavvie coughed.

"Yeah! There's something in my eye!" Pittan agreed.

Ayameko just smacked the messenger bird in annoyance. "Of course there is, but we won't stop until we find the perfect Something Old!" the tomboyish purplenette shouted bravely.

On the other hand, Chiara was feeling sorry for Pittan, so she gave him some eyedrops. Soon enough, the four actually got to find some real things that weren't dust bunnies. To put it short, they found posters of Aura Urano, random ribbons, seashells, a spoon, rotten oranges, and a baseball card from the fifties.

"Nothing useful here." Ayameko scoffed, stuffing the baseball card inside her pocket.

Lavvie sat down, playing with the dust bunnies as he sighed dreamily. "I wonder how wedding ceremonies are like on Earth…" he giggled.

Ayameko raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to him. "Why? How are weddings like at the Scent Kingdom?" she asked. Lavvie bit his lip as he tried remembering, then began explaining.

The style of the ceremony depended on the Scentillian's social class. If it was an ordinary one with no royal connections, then it could choose to marry during the day or during the night, but if it belonged to the royal family like Lavvie and Lotus, it could only get married at moonlight, highlighting its status as a blue-blooded Scentillian.

Royal or not, the wedding would begin after a huge dinner, gathering the families of both the bride and groom. After the dinner is over, the soon-to-be newlyweds head together to the fountain next to Queen Aida's castle, and there, they would throw blue rose petals inside said fountain, wishing for the best between the two of them. They would pray to the moon (or sun, if the wedding is during the day), bath their heads in the water of the fountain, and put on their promise rings (which were like Earth's wedding rings in a way). After a kiss on the lips, they would be officially declared husband and wife, and would be transported by the water of the fountain to their honeymoon.

"Wow." Ayameko chuckled sheepishly after Lavvie was done explaining, "That must take a really long while."

Suddenly, the rather cultural moment between them was interrupted by Chiara's loud shout of "**MINNA~! I FOUND IT~!**"

The blonde ran in, holding a white fishing net. "You see these? I found them back there, crowded between the old magazines!" she said cheerfully, putting the fishing net on her head and then putting a random pink hairband on top, "And if you put it on your head and hold it tight, you get a perfect wedding veil!"

Ayameko just smirked. If you thought about it, that net did looked quite like a good veil. The purplenette walked up to her and asked, "Chia-chan, did you know that your genius is showing?"

Chiara gasped, covering herself in apparent embarrassment. "Where?!"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

And so, the day of Aurora's wedding finally arrived.

Chloe was informed that Hanae, Ikuko and Lotus finally got the perfect wedding gown for the teacher bride, as well as the bridesmaid dresses for them, and the tuxes for Ikuko and the male mascots. _But what about Ayameko?_, you may be asking yourselves. Hey, she's a tomboy, but not afraid to wear dresses.

And speaking of dresses…

"KAWAII~!"

Aurora couldn't help but blush at Chiara's reaction on her in her gown. Her hair was in a perfect French braid (courtesy of Chloe), and her dress looked like it was made of giant rose petals, accentuated with soft pink gloves that were decorated with gleaming rhodonites. On her hands, she held the bouquet Chloe and Ashley bought for her.

"Hotaka-san's gonna be seeing stars once he spots you." Ikuko agreed, adjusting her bowtie.

Chloe nodded, holding onto her teacher's hand. "And we all hope you become really happy together." She said, her bright green orbs staring into the older woman's own eyes.

Aurora, mesmerized for a few seconds, nodded in response. Since the taxi that was going to take her to the church was already there, the dawn-haired woman, Cures and mascots all left the room, ready to take off.

Lotus was particularly excited. "This is gonna be so fun, desu~" she cooed.

Lavvie nodded in agreedment. "It's our first time on an Earth wedding!" he exclaimed.

However, things weren't so happy for Chloe, who was currently wondering where did Ashley go. _Ashurii-chan was supposed to be with us as a bridesmaid…_ she thought, _Could it be because she hates pink?_

Nope, Chloe. It's much worse.

----------------

"_Watashi wa Kurai Ittaizentai no Chuujitsu na Shimobe, Riiza… Ashizu._"

After finishing her henshin, Leather Ashes peeked inside the church, only to see a bunch of people waiting for the bride to arrive. Hotaka was particularly worried, wondering where Aurora had been right now.

"_Show time._" Ashes whispered with a smirk.

The dark-haired girl took out her Ash-Powder flower and threw it on a wood carving that looked like a cherub. Said carving's eyes began glowing red, something that quickly caught the guests' attention. Next thing they knew, a demonical wood cherub with the Ash-Powder flower hanging from its neck burst through the doors.

"It's the apocalypse!" shouted the priest as everyone that was there ran for their lives, while Ashes walked in, chuckling menacingly.

Worse enough, it was right the time when Aurora, the Cures and the mascots arrived at the church. "Nani kore?" Ikuko raised an eyebrow.

Then, Chloe realized what was going on. _Leather Ashes strikes again._ She thought, _I haven't seen her in a long while._

…And you know what happens next. The Cures and the mascots hide in a random spot, get out their CureBottles, and the overdone henshin sparkles begin.

"_Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! __Transmutation, Now!_"

While Purikyua-gumi transforms, inside the church, a random guy peeps out of the window to see a large shiny rainbow sphere coming towards him. Thinking it's the Knights of the Apocalypse, he screams and runs out, leaving Aurora and the taxi driver weirded out, not knowing the true reason for that.

"_Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!_"

"_Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!_"

"_Murasaki no Jazumin no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Jazumin!_"

"_Orenji no Tanjerinhana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Tanjerin!_"

"_Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Karudamomo!_"

"_Purufyuumu Purepi!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_Yappari kaori ga ii!_"

With the henshin done, the five burst through the doors of the church, posing like the almighty Five Man Band they were. Noticing this, Ashes turned towards them with a devilish smirk. "So you finally arrived. Well, let me show you the wrath of my little angel!" she said, pointing towards the Cures.

The cherub let out a roar as it flew rapidly towards them. Cardamomo was the first to do something, giving it a kick and sending it crashing to a wall. Jasmine, racing her way to the cherub monster, gave it a double punch as some shards of wood came flying out of it. As this happened, Rosa shielded Vanilla so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey! I wanna fight too!" the yellow Cure chirped as she ran out of her sister's arms and held up her Humming Bird in the air as the crystal bird on top of it began shining, "_Kiiro no Banirahana no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_"

She then plunged the Humming Bird onto her chest, making her body glow intensely; however, I wouldn't call that glowing, it looked more like burning since the glow looked like yellow flames.

"_Purikyua Banira Shirubaa… Sanrei!!!_"

She then began running towards the monster, creating a yellow fire trail behind her, before she jumped up and her glow became a beam of yellow flames which headed straight towards the Ylang-Ylang. However, it deflected the attack, causing the beam to hit and break a vitral into pieces.

Vanilla gasped as Tangerine walked up towards her. "It's not working…" the orange Cure whispered.

Rosa nodded. "We have to go more roughly on it!" she exclaimed, knocking the cherub Ylang-Ylang down with a hammer blow.

And so they did. After one heck of a fight, the beast was already weakened enough to be destroyed by the finishing attack. The five held out their Humming Birds, as a colorful burst of light lit up the place. Next thing you knew, they were surrounded by a rainbow aura, back to back as they formed a circle. Rosa's eyes burst open as she called out, "Group Formation! _Shirubaa Rosa Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_" She raised her Humming Bird, which began glowing pink.

The others did the same. "_Shirubaa Banira Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!"_

_"Shirubaa Jazumin Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!"_

_"Shirubaa Tanjerin Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!"_

_"Shirubaa Karudamomo Hamingu Barudu, Furu Pawaa!_"

As soon as the five Humming Birds were set up, the tips of their beaks touched, and they fired a huge blast upwards. Said blast became a giant glowing ball which floated above our heroines as they positioned the Humming Birds in front of their chests and said, "_Minna no Tsubasa to Kaori no Chikara, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_"

Finally, the Birds were raised up again, this time towards the monster. "_Purikyua Shirubaa Sento… TSUNAMI~!_" they shouted.

And instantly, the ball sprouted out the huge colorful wave which splashed its way towards the Ylang-Ylang and crashed on him, leaving him all wet.

Rosa then took her Humming Bird and clicked the tip of its beak on her nose, before pointing it back towards the monster. "_Charge~!_" she yelled.

With that, the cherub froze in its spot, as it began glowing and the Ash-Powder flower turned into dust, changing it back into a normal wood carving of a cherub. Ashes was wide-eyed as Rosa turned towards her.

"And you… STOP BUGGING US!" the pink Cure exclaimed as she punched the dark magical girl in the guts, knocking her to the ground.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened.

Ashes began glowing black and red, as she turned back into her civilian self. Rosa's expression changed from brave to shocked. "Ma-ma-masaka… Ashley…" she whispered, tears flooding her eyes. A single thought ran around her mind.

_So Leather Ashes was Ashurii-chan all the time… Why?_

Rosa crouched down to the level Ashley currently was at. "Ashurii-chan, I didn't meant to hurt you, please forgive me…" the pink Cure tried to reason, reaching towards her…

**SLAP!**

…only to get her hand swatted away rudely by Ashley. "Get away from me. I am _not_ worthy of your friendship." The brunette deadpanned as she stood up and ran away, leaving a dumbfounded and terribly upsetted Rosa behind.

_Naze?_

----------------

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife."

Some time later, the wedding began as if nothing happened. Because of Ashley's absence, Ran replaced her as a bridesmaid, mainly because her boyfriend Meguo was one of Hotaka's groomsmen. And now, the ceremony was coming to a close.

"You may now kiss--" the priest sneezed, "Sorry. You may now kiss--" He sneezed again, "You may now kiss--" Third sneeze.

Ikuko rolled her eyes as she walked up to the priest's spot. "Just kiss already." She smirked.

And with that, Hotaka and Aurora Ishimura shared their first kiss as newlyweds. All the guests, groomsmen and bridesmaids clapped and cheered, as Hotaka took his new wife on his arms and the two headed towards the taxi to the reception, as a real crowd followed them.

And speaking of the reception, oh, it was amazing. Nearly everyone had a lot of fun; some people were dancing, some were eating, and some were chatting with the newlyweds. Of course, since it's in the episode title, Aurora threw the bouquet, only to have Chiara grab it. Noticing this, the blondie squealed like a crazed fangirl.

Out of all the people there, Chloe was the only one who wasn't having fun. She was worrying more about something else.

_Ashurii-chan… What's gonna happen to us now?_

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" – Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chloe: Ashley… Just when we were starting to become friends?  
Raflesina: Cure Rosa, I challenge you against my daughter.  
Chloe: She may be my enemy… But I'm not gonna give up if I wanna have my friend back!  
Ashley: Hello, Cure Rosa.  
Chloe: Ashley? Why do you look so… psycho? Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Chloe and Ashley: The Promise is Debt"! _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Sensei = "teacher" in Japanese  
Arigatou = "thank you" in Japanese  
Masaka = "no way" in Japanese  
Kawaii = "cute" in Japanese  
Nani kore? = "what the--?" in Japanese


	41. Friend or Foe?

A new day began as rain poured by the town.

Fittingly, Chloe woke up still sad and upsetted about what happened the previous day. Sure, there was Aurora-sensei's wedding and it was beautiful, she was happy about her, but right now the French girl was more concerned about something else.

Ashley.

That was the only thing in her mind right now. She could remember clearly what the black-haired girl told her: "_Get away from me. I am _**not**_ worthy of your friendship._"

The cherry-redhead sighed as she buried her face against the pillow for a while and then looked out of the window to see the rain. "If only there is a way for me to solve all of this…" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, her eyes turned to the direction of her music box as she stood up from the bed and walked towards it, opening it slowly and letting the tune encased inside it play. She closed her eyes for brief seconds, listening to the song peacefully, and turned back towards the window, deciding to take a walk outside.

Chloe quickly notices the sleepy Chiara and tries changing silently into her white raincoat and matching boots. Grabbing her pink plaid umbrella, the cherry-redhead tiptoed off the room. She looked back at her sister for a while before going down the stairs rapidly.

_I wonder how Ashley is feeling right now…_

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

**THUMP!**

Ashley banged her fist loudly against a wall of her bedroom, wiping small beads of sweat off her forehead. "Damn…" she whispered to herself, breathing audibly, "I should have dodged her when I had the chance…"

She sighed, laying down onto the bed and facing the ceiling. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw black smoke enter the room and take the shape of her mother.

"Mother!" the brunette yelps.

Raflesina had a stern look on her face as she approached her daughter. "Ashley. You shouldn't have spoiled your identity to those stupid Pretty Cures. Now they will know all about our master plan and will become stronger!"

Ashley looked down at her feet in shame. "It wasn't my fault, honorable mother. It was that wannabe heroine Cure Rosa's fault."

Raflesina looked up and licked her lips, wondering what the possibilities of victory and defeat would be like. If she managed to kill Cure Rosa before the rest of the Cures through Ashley, Karlix would be able to get triumph more easily. "Oh, Ashley…" she called her daughter.

Golden orbs turned towards her. "Yes?" Ashley asked in her usual monotone.

"I have a surprise for you." Raflesina said, before nearing her daughter's ear and whispering, "_Close your eyes._"

Ashley nodded, closing her eyes shut. With a chuckle, her evil mother inserted an Ash-Powder flower on her back and leaving.

The next few hours were quite… painful for the artificial girl. Anyone that would pass by would more likely hear her screams from inside her room. Tears ran down her cheeks as vines enveloped her, even more so than during Leather Ashes' normal henshin, and veins were popping on her limbs.

When all of that was over, her eyes snapped open; now her irises had a tint of red around the pupils, with the outside areas still gold. A psycho smile crossed her face as she laughed like a maniac.

Readers, say hello to Leather Ashes' new dark power-up…

Beserker Ashes.

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Chloe and Ashley: The Promise is Debt!**  
Kuroe to Ashurii: Kiken ni Iru Yakusoku! (クロエとアシュリー　危険にいる約束！)

----------------

Before class started at Oriyama Junior High, most of the students at the Star Class were chattering and minding their own business. The only exception was Chloe, of course, since she was just sad. However, the ruckus ended when someone arrived; a very handsome man in his early twenties, with messy, milky white hair.

"Ohayou, class." the man smiled, "Since Aurora-sensei is still on her honeymoon, I will be your substitute teacher for the time. My name is Hachiro Takenaka, but feel free to call me Hachiro-sensei."

Most of the girls were lovestruck by this new teacher, but there were a few exceptions: Hanae was too busy finishing her homework to notice, Ayameko didn't think Hachiro-sensei was that cute, and of course, there's Chloe, who's obviously down in the dumps.

In a few minutes, the roll call began. "Nakayama Ran!" She was there. "Ueno Isamu!" He was there. "Ichiyou Hakuo!" He was there too.

"Ashley McFly!"

Silence.

"I'll say it again. Ashley McFly!"

More silence. "She's late again, sensei." Fujita explained, raising a hand and letting the teacher know he was there.

As class was truly about to begin, Chloe noticed a small piece of paper flying through the window and reaching her desk. It was a note; a note from Karlix. She could tell because of the skull sticker. Suspicious, the cherry-redhead opened the note and began reading it.

_Chloe,_

_Tomorrow, after school, meet me in the forest that links Oriyama to Isuten. You'll have an astounding surprise when you arrive._

_~Ashley_

"Ashurii-chan…" Chloe whispered, narrowing her eyes. She would do anything to rescue her frenemy from the darkness…

Even if meant fighting against her.

After school, Chloe told the rest of Purikyua-gumi and the mascots about the message, and decided to train her Pretty Cure battling skills with Ayameko. She decided not to use magic during the fight (she guessed it would be hand-to-hand combat), and she would only use her Humming Bird as a last resort.

When they got to the perfume shop, the two girls, now fully transformed into their Cure forms, began practicing in the training room, as the others watched, coordinating their movements. It took just a few minutes until Rosa got all the moves straight onto her fingertips.

"C'mon, Rosa-chan! Show me what you got!" Jasmine laughed, sending a kick towards her teammate, who dodged it with a swift move.

With a frown, the purple Cure rubbed her wrists together and ran towards Rosa about to punch her, but Rosa grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the other side of the training room. Rubbing her head, Jasmine smirked at her. "Seems like you learned it pretty fast."

She stood up and shook her teammate's hand, knowing that Cure Rosa still got it. In response, the pink Cure smiled.

The two then detransformed and walked out of the training room, as Lavvie and Lotus examined Chloe's current body stats. "According to our calculations, you aren't ready for the battle yet." Lavvie explained.

His sister nodded in agreedment. "You need to rest and have a good night of sleep first, desu." she added.

----------------

But after returning home, things started going bad for the cherry-redhead.

At night, she twisted and turned on her bed, groaning in pain, as if someone was sticking a ten-feet-tall pole through her body. The truth was that she was having a terrible nightmare. And it was downright obvious what said nightmare was about.

----------------

_Malachite eyes opened slowly, looking around the misty dark area._

"_Where… am I?" Chloe wondered, breathing audibly and feeling the mist around her, "Petite-soeur! Girls! Anybody…"_

_She sighed, sitting down onto the floor, before noticing something sticky under her. She raises one hand, which is covered in red liquid. Chloe stands up and notices that there is blood, and lots of it, on the ground. Her eyes widen in horror as she tries backing away, but there is more of it, kinda like a sea of blood._

"_What's this??" she whispered._

_Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up towards her. She turned around to see Ashley standing behind her, grinning evily. "Ashley…" the cherry-redhead asked, walking towards her, "Do you have anything to do with this?"_

_Chuckling derisively, Ashley answers, "Oh, of course I do. Of course."_

_Then, the unexpected happens: her hand turns into a claw and pins Chloe to the ground, staining her long white dress with blood. The French girl's green eyes water up. "Ashurii-chan, don't do this!!" she cries._

_However, the words fall on deaf ears as Ashley's other arm turned into a large blade and went towards her…_

----------------

And she woke up.

Chloe breathed audibly as she wiped away the cold sweat on her face and glanced towards her sister. To clear her mind from the tension and forget that nightmare, she decided to take a warm bath. As the waterdrops fell onto her body, Chloe breathed in and out. That definitely wasn't a good night of sleep.

_I have to be strong. I have to…_

_Or else she won't be free._

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

The next day, a determined Chloe raised up from her bed and proceeded to follow her usual routine: wake up, go to school, help out with the shop, all the daily stuff. Now there was only one item left on her imaginary to-do list: fight Ashley at the woods.

The cherry-redhead didn't think of anything else as she walked into the forest, glancing left and right to check if Ashley was there.

Finally, Chloe found her black-haired frenemy apparently looking at the sky, resting a hand on a random tree. "I'm here, Ashley." the French girl told her, sweeping a lock of red hair behind her ear.

Ashley turned towards her with a psycho smile on her face, just like on Chloe's dream. "Oh, about time, Chloe-chan." she said mockingly, "Let's get over this already and transform." She took out her Leather Fan, which was stained with blood for some reason, and called out, "_Watashi wo Akiraka ni! Kage Mutate!_"

Chloe did the same, bringing up her CureBottle. "_Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!_"

The following scene could be described as 'Blood and Vines vs. Pink Sparkles', which is a very cliché thing in mahou shoujo anime. Okay, nine episodes until the end, I have to be strong and keep up. Oh, they're done.

"_Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Roza!_"

Yes, Rosa was the first one to finish her henshin, because Ashley's took very long and was quite painful. In fact, Rosa was shocked with how the final result turned out to be like.

"_Chi ni Ue ta Shishi Kōmuin, Bisaakaa... __Ashizu._"

Rosa double-blinked in confusion as she approached her frenemy. "Leather… Ashes?" she guessed in disbelief.

Ashes just pounced on the pink rose Cure, pinning her to the ground, still with that creepy smile on her face. Rosa's eyebrows narrowed. "If that's how you want it…" she stood up, getting Ashes off of her, and let her long pink hair out of its ponytail, "…Then it's just how you will have it."

"So bring it on." Ashes snickered, standing up and getting into position.

They looked into each other's eyes, taking deep breaths before beginning the battle. The two growled as they headed towards each other and beginning to beat each other up. They were grunting and yelling so much that they attracted tons of interested critters.

Ashes threw Rosa to the ground with a kick, but in response Rosa leaped up and pushed herself against her frenemy, muffling her hair on her face.

"Get… it… off!" Ashes cried, punching Rosa. This made a few drips of blood drip out of her mouth as she fell down facefirst.

However, this wasn't going to make her give up.

Rosa stood up and ran towards her, putting her hands together and hitting Ashes' face with her elbow. As she did this, the artificial human let out a bloodcurling screech.

----------------

While they were fighting, Raflesina and the denizens were watching everything thoughout a television screen. "Ashley's in a pinch!" Komorah exclaimed.

Frencheese scoffed as he turned to her with a smirk. "She's strong, unlike that worthless Gaabeitan, who let himself die in the hands of these stupid Pretty Cures."

Raflesina narrowed her eyebrows and snarled at Frencheese, as if telling him to shut up. She then looked back at the screen, and at her suffering daughter. "Don't let yourself be destroyed by that weak little girl, Ashley!" she commanded, "Be strong! Show her what you got!"

----------------

Hearing her mother's orders, Ashes' eyes began glowing a bright red, as she pushed Rosa towards a tree, leaving quite a few scratches on her face. "You idiot!" the ivory-haired villainess exclaimed, "There is nothing that will stop me! I am INVINCIBLE!"

Rosa struggled to stand up, and breathed in and out as she thought of a good strategy. _She was taken in by the Ash-Powder flower…_ she thought, _I better get rid of it before Ashurii-chan becomes a complete monster!_

"Hey!"

Ashes stopped laughing manically as she saw Rosa run towards her again and leap up, arms wide open, as if she was going to pounce on her…

Only to have the pink rose Cure hold her in her arms and give her a tight, friendly hug.

----------------

Raflesina's eyes widened at this. "What?!" she said to herself, "It must be a joke!"

----------------

But it wasn't. It was Rosa's exact intention. A hug can always calm people down; she saw it in movies. However, Ashes didn't know what her frenemy was thinking of when she done that. "You… You aren't gonna hurt me?" she asked, in a much calmer tone.

Rosa shook her head in disagreedment. "I never meant to hurt you. We were starting to become closer… even closer than I would imagine. But then… this happens." she said, so lowly that almost sounded like a whisper, "I never expected it to happen. And it was…"

Tears fell down her cheeks.

"It was all my fault."

As she said this, her hands slowly crawled towards Ashes' back, proceeding to remove the Ash-Powder flower from her body, fading away upon contact. "I'm terribly sorry. I wish all of this never happened." the French Cure wiped away her tears.

Ashes closed her eyes and, in a burst of red light, was back as her normal transformed self, Leather Ashes. "Rosa… I understand." she replied.

They broke the hug, stood up and shook hands, as Ashes forgived Rosa for what she did. The pink rose Cure then thought about what she was supposed to do, holding out both of her hands. "So, how about seeing the light for the first time?" she asked…

…before Ashes held out a hand, seemingly rudely, in response.

Rosa double-blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting her to do that. But instead of giving her one of her cruel responses, Ashes just smirked. "It's not the right time. I'm not ready to do it. But when I'm ready, I will warn you." she answered.

The dark-haired girl began walking away, leaving a dumbfounded Rosa behind. "Until the next time our paths cross…"

She paused for a while, before turning back towards her. "Chloe."

Upon hearing her human name, a small smile came up on Rosa's face, as she clasped her hands together as if she was praying. She then took her CureBottle and detransformed back into herself.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The bottle began ringing. Noticing this, she saw Ikuko's face on the visor. "You're finished already, Chloe? How did the battle go?" the greenette asked with a chuckle.

The redhead giggled in response. "It was alright. Even if she didn't accept becoming one of us." she answered.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DIDN'T ACCEPT?!**" Pittan's angered scream came from behind Ikuko.

Chloe sighed before she replied calmly, "She said she's not ready to leave Karlix so soon; it's not the time to do it yet. But when she's truly ready, she will warn me of it. And then we will surely be friends… for good."

Without Raflesina interfering? I guess not.

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend__ ~Watashi wo Akiraka ni~__" – Uchiyae Yuka__ ft. Chloe and Ashley__)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

???: It's a pleasure to meet you, Pretty Cure.  
Hanae: Hold the phone, who are you?  
???: I am Doveheart, from the fairytale kingdom, and I must warn you that Uglylili is in danger.  
Ayameko: Ugly-who?  
Chiara: Uglylili… I remember her story!  
Doveheart: Excellent! Please tell it to us, so she can be brought back.  
Chiara: Well… That's a rather nice question…  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Uglylili Who? Rescue the Unknown Princess!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	42. Ever Ever After

"Hip-hip-HURRAH!"

Ayameko leaped through the front door, startling her teammates, the mascots, and the customers at the perfume shop. For some reason, there was confetti thrown all over her. "Gee, Ayamii-chan, what's all the fuss about?" asked Chloe, walking up towards her and leading her to the balcony.

"Don't you know?!" Ayameko asked with a grin.

Chloe just shook her head, before a big trophy got on her way. "Oriyama Junior High won the baseball championship!" her purple-haired friend cheered.

Chiara then began squealing in joy and skipped all the way towards them, hugging Ayameko tight as she did so. "You did it, Ayamii-chan! You did it~! Wheee!" the blondie chirped.

Ayameko chuckled nervously as she tried pushing her away. "There's no need to be so happy about it. It was just a game." she tried to reason.

Suddenly, the three spotted something on the ground. A pink feather.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Chiara, as Chloe picked said feather up and eyed it curiously.

And then, the girls heard what sounded like the call of a pigeon. They looked around as Chiara clinged to her redheaded sister. The customers also didn't knew what was happening. And the unexpected happened:

A dove flew out of the window, startling everyone.

"Prrrrrrr!"

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

At night, after all that mess was gone and the customers had left, Chloe set up the baby-pink dove on the counter, as the five Cures and the mascots gathered around it, wondering why was that bird there. Definitely it wasn't a Scentillian; aside from its coloration and the sodalite on its forehead, it resembled an ordinary dove.

Pittan walked up towards it and looked it in the eyes. "Answer me some questions. Who are you and why are you here?" the cinnamon-colored bird asked suspiciously. Maybe this fellow could be a messenger of Karlix in disguise or something.

Then the unexpected happened: the dove cleared its throat and began speaking.

"My name is Doveheart, and I come from the faraway Otogibanashi no Kuni." It spoke up, "And I come to bring you a very important mission!"

Ayameko rolled her eyes. "Let me guess… We have to save your kingdom from a monster or anything of that sort?" she guessed.

Doveheart just shook his head in disagreedment. "No monsters have ever attacked the land ever since Princess Shirayuki-sama and the other princesses got married to live happily ever after. What I'm talking about is that you have to bring back the story of Princess Minikui-sama." He explained.

Chiara tapped her chin, knowing these names sounded quite familiar to her. Suddenly, she finally understood what he meant: Shirayuki-sama was Snow White, the famous pale princess, while Minikui-sama was a more underrated princess that she heard about when she was little. A princess she only knew as…

"Uglylili?"

Everyone else looked at her in shock. The blonde shrugged, not knowing the reason for that. "What?"

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Uglylili Who? Rescue the Unknown Princess!  
**Minikui Hime wa Dare? Shiraretenai Purinsesu wo Sukue! (醜い媛は誰？知られてないプリンセスを救え！)

----------------

"I'm bored…" Stankou groaned, leaning against a wall, "Nothing to do, nothing to say, just stay here and watch time go by."

His eyes then narrowed. "**I HATE THAT!**" he shouted angrily, as a blast of heat came out of his hands and hit the wall of the room, almost reaching Shashincame, who was just passing by.

Creeped out, the photographic denizen walked into the room through the hole made by the blast and approached Stankou sheepishly. "We know you hate to be bored and all that, but there's no need to be so mad about it!" he laughed.

The dead leaf denizen glared at Shashincame in response, standing up and opening the door to leave the room. "There is a door, remember?!" Stankou snarled, walking away as he slammed the door shut.

Shashincame scoffed, sitting on the bed. "Sheesh. What a grouch."

----------------

Outside, Stankou took a walk on the forest, reminiscing about the recent days. Gaabeitan's death. Leather Ashes' reveal. A Pretty Cure bonding with Leather Ashes.

Things were going downhill from there.

He sat onto the hard ground and covered his face in embarrassment. "Where is the Angelic Dandelion when we need it?!" he sobbed.

Stankou uncovered his face and sighed. "It's all because of these stupid Pretty Cures. If it wasn't for them, Karlix would be ruling this world right now. But suddenly these brats come in our way and mess everything up."

He took out the Scries bottle, which was halfway filled, and then put it back in his pocket. As he stood up, he heard someone giggling in his head. He turned around; two miscolored versions of Cure Rosa and Jasmine were in front of a tree, smirking at him. For some reason, Rosa had black hair and white clothes, while Jasmine had orange hair and black clothes.

Stankou roared, the rage taking control of him, as he shot his dead leaf blades towards them. Actually, these were just illusions and the blades actually hit the tree.

He then saw a pink-haired Cure Tangerine with one ponytail and a Cure Vanilla with long blue hair and a cyan outfit. Stankou shot more leaf blades at them; again, these were illusions.

Stankou looked around him multiple times, seeing more and more miscolored and modified illusions of the Cures, all of them smirking at him and making heroic poses. He fell to the ground, on his knees, trying to keep himself from going crazy.

It was no use. He was becoming more and more insane.

"**RAAAAAAAAAGH!**"

He couldn't take it anymore.

----------------

On the other hand, at the perfume shop, his scream, which was loud enough for the whole town to hear, fell on deaf ears, because everyone was too busy with something else.

Chiara sat at the lounge, in front of the others, still not understanding what was going on. "So… You want me to tell the Uglylili story for you guys?" she asked with a pout, "But I can't remember how the story went…"

"Oh, come on, petite-soeur!" Chloe exclaimed, "We heard that story when we were little, remember? It's my personal favorite!"

The cherry-redhead stood up and added, "The story of a young maiden, kidnapped at birth by three ugly witches, and forced to think everything beautiful like her is disgusting. But one day, a handsome prince comes in and turns her life upside down."

With a smile, Chiara stood up as well, grabbing her sister's hands as they jumped up and down. "And manages to rescue her from the witches' wrath! Now I remember!" she chirped.

However, their little celebration stopped as Chloe remembered who was the one who always told them that story. "Maman…"

Chiara's smile became a frown as she patted her sister's shoulder. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"It was maman who used to tell this story to us, whenever papan was at work…" Chloe answered, starting to cry a little, "There is nobody that could tell it better than her. She always had a certain warmth in her voice and the words came out of her mouth so smoothly… There was so much emotion… But now that she's dead, this emotion is… gone."

With that, Chloe burst into tears, remembering the moments with her beloved mother. Pitiful, her blonde sister hugged her tight.

Suddenly, Doveheart flapped his wings in excitement, interrupting the lovely moment. "Yes! Yes! I have finally found someone who knows Minikui-sama's story! Now all we have to do is find someone to write it, and she will finally return!" he cheered.

Ikuko raised a hand in response. "What is it, Iku-sempai?" asked Hanae.

"Maybe I can write it." The greenette answered, "I brought my handheld laptop with me to calculate the prices of the perfumes, but maybe I can also use it to write Uglylili's story."

Lavvie stood up determinatedly as he spoke, "Alright! Now all we have to do is translate the story to the paper, take it to an editor, and Doveheart's princess will appear! It's easy as pie!" He then stopped and licked his lips, "Mmmmm… Pie…"

Everyone else just laughed at Lavvie's little remark. Particularly the pie part.

----------------

And so, our heroes spent the rest of the day typing up the story on Ikuko's laptop, occasionally being interrupted by Doveheart being hungry, thirsty, or wanting to go to the bathroom. At one point, Lotus became so tired of it that she put duck tape on Doveheart's beak, preventing him from speaking.

And after a lot of hard work, they were done.

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

That night, while Stankou was asleep, Ashley walked into his bedroom, holding something in her pale hands.

"I heard you wanna get rid of Pretty Cure as fast as possible, eh?"

She smirked as she turned him to face her, placing an Ash-Powder flower on his chest. She left the room, leaving Stankou there, glowing black and red. _Payback time._ She thought with a sigh of relief.

Hey, what were you expecting? For her to join Pretty Cure?

----------------

Anyway, the next day, Chiara ran down the street, with the story clenched tight in her hands, as she was going to a book publisher to get it into a book.

"Doveheart-chan will be so happy once he finds out about this!" she giggled.

However, she quickly stopped when she saw something rather… strange. She could tell Stankou was near because of the dead leaves on the ground, but she got quite a surprise when she saw him as what looked like a furless bear-lizard hybrid monster thing, with the Ash-Powder flower, now laying on his forehead.

_Wait… Could it be…?_

The monster roared loudly as it slashed its claws at the blonde, making her collapse to the ground and drop the papers she was holding. "No!" she cried, turning towards Stankou and narrowing her eyes as she grabbed her CureBottle.

"_Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!_"

You guessed it, another sparkly henshin sequence. Good thing we're at the final episodes, just so I can get some vacations at last. For now, enjoy the walking discoball Cure Vanilla here.

"_Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!_"

After finishing her henshin, Vanilla eyed Stankou closely, rubbing her wrists together with a smirk. _I better be quick. _She thought, licking her lips.

However, the monster knocked her back with his large tail before she could do anything. She then growled as she stood up and ran towards the monster denizen and gave it a headbutt, followed by a zipping kick.

_Jumping jelly sandwich. Fighting by yourself is harder than I thought._

She was too busy thinking what to do that she almost didn't see the dead leaf blades heading towards her. At the last second, she leaped up, easily ducking them and blowing a raspberry at the monster. She then balled her fists and gave him a double punch as she landed behind him.

"What an idiot." she giggled.

Suddenly, her eyes snappped open; she forgot completely about the story! Vanilla turned around and ran towards the papers, only to find them glowing black. Just then, four shadows flew out of the papers, materializing themselves into four figures: three ugly old women and an ugly girl just Vanilla's age.

The blonde Cure could recognize these four from anywhere. These were the four witches from Uglylili's tale: Mean, Evil, Evenworse and Prettipatty. The three first witches then grabbed Vanilla by the arms, while Prettipatty rode on Stankou, cackling menacingly.

"Stupid little Pretty Cure!" the teen witch mocked.

"You are nothing compared to Karlix's incredulous power!" Evil agreed.

The old witches dropped Vanilla onto the ground, as the yellow Cure was already with a black aura around her. "Bow to the goddess Raflesina, little freak!" Mean exclaimed, slapping the back of her head.

Tears began running down Vanilla's cheeks. "No… no… Please, no…" her voice was so faint that it almost sounded like a whisper.

_Chiara, don't!_

The yellow Cure's eyes widened at the strange voice inside her head. "Ug… Uglylili?" she wondered.

_Please, don't trust these women! They raised me ever since I was young, and I know how they're like. They mocked me just like they're doing with you, and they made me work too much… Please understand…_

"Uglylili…"

And then, the unexpected happened. Her eyes became glowing gold with rage. She roared as she stood up bravely, as the black aura surrounding her was replaced with a yellow flaming aura.

She looked straight at Stankou, now with pure fury taking over her heart. "You… You just can't understand how much fairytales mean! Nobody wants despair and darkness taking over the world! That's why most, if not every fairytale has a happy ending! **AND I WON'T LET YOU RUIN THIS ONE!!**"

The aura then disappeared and the Silver Vanilla Humming Bird appeared on her hand. She then held up her Humming Bird in the air as the crystal bird on top of it began shining, "_Kiiro no Banirahana no Tsubasa,_ _Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_"

She then plunged the Humming Bird onto her chest, making her body glow intensely; however, I wouldn't call that glowing, it looked more like burning since the glow looked like yellow flames.

"_Purikyua Banira Shirubaa… Sanrei!!!_"

She then began running towards the monster denizen, creating a yellow fire trail behind her, before she jumped up and her glow became a beam of yellow flames which headed straight towards Stankou, burning him to a crisp and turning the Ash-Powder flower into dust.

He then turned back into his normal self and slowly began to turn into dust himself as tears ran down his face.

"Forgive me!!"

And he was gone for good. Vanilla just watched as his remains were blown away and the witches returned to the story, as the blonde picked up the papers and looked up at the sky with a tranquil giggle.

"Arigatou, Minikui-chan."

However, she was unsuspicious of a certain black-haired girl covering most of her face with her fan and glaring at her for what she did…

----------------

At the Torino manor, Chloe paced back and forth at the front door, waiting desperately for her sister to arrive. She promised to arrive at one hour, but the sun was already setting and she wasn't there yet.

"Do you think she got hurt?" asked Hanae, as she watched Kiyo play with Doveheart.

The cherry-redhead turned towards her, shaking her head slowly. "I'm not sure." she sighed, "But if it gets too late and she isn't here yet…" Tears ran down her face once again as she walked up next to the door and…

**SLAM!**

"I am finally back!" Chiara chirped as she slammed the door on her sister's face and walked into the room, no longer holding the papers. She then looked back at Chloe sheepishly, "Pardon, grand-soeur."

Chloe walked out from behind the door, rubbing her face as she sweatdropped. "Non, non, non, it's okay." she said, making her way towards her sister, "So you finally got it to the publisher?"

Chiara just nodded, turning towards Doveheart. "Tomorrow, I'm sure Uglylili will be safe and sound."

The pink dove was just crying in happiness when he heard that. "I… can't believe it~! Shirayuki-sama will be so happy when she knows about this!" He then cleared his throat and, in a much calmer tone, added, "Now, could someone please let me fly back to Otogibanashi no Kuni? It's just that I need to come back before tomorrow, or else I'll dissappear."

Kiyo then held Doveheart on his hands and walked towards the window, as Ikuko opened it for him. "Why do you have to leave? You don't wanna see Uglylili?" asked Ayameko raising an eyebrow.

"Of COURSE I wanna see her!" Doveheart reasoned, "Once she returns, she will reappear on the garden of her castle. So, farewell, Pretty Cure. Thank you!"

He then flew away, leaving the Cures, mascots and Kiyo waving goodbye at him. A void then appeared in the sky, as Doveheart was sucked in, being transported back into Otogibanashi no Kuni, knowing that Uglylili and her prince would be there, waiting for him.

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Lili: Hana-tan's been so quiet these days… And she's blushing all the time…  
Ayameko: There's definitely something up with her.  
Ikuko: I'll go check.  
Hanae: Ah, Iku-sempai. There's something I wanna tell you.  
Ikuko: What?  
Hanae: I… I really…  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Look Closely and Listen to Me! Hanae's Love Confessions"! _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Otogibanashi no Kuni = "Kingdom of Fairytales" in Japanese  
Grand-/petite-soeur = "big/little sister" in French  
Maman = "mom" in French


	43. Don't Say You Love Me

As a new morning began in Oriyama, a scream, followed by African chants, disrupted the peacefulness of the Tetsuhisano-Mitsukawa residence. No, it wasn't a panther cub being born there or anything.

Hanae twisted and turned on her bed as the scream and chants repeated over and over, taking her away from her slumberland. She buried her face on the pillow as she turned off her Panther Emperor-themed alarm clock and stood off the bed, walking towards the wall mirror and looking at her reflection.

Her glance then became focused on her handmade Ikuko plushie. She picked it up and stared at it, with a blush across her petite face. She hugged the plush tight against her chest with a sigh.

_Torino Iku-sempai…_

"Hanae! Come down here! Breakfast!"

The mikan-haired girl finally snapped out of her daydreams and came back to reality, throwing the plush on the bed and coming down the stairs. However, her mind was still focused on her beloved greenette.

_I have to tell her my true feelings sooner or later…_

And that was the day she was going to do it.

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

High heels clicked onto the ground of the Karlix halls with each step. Komorah was currently pondering about something she never felt before.

_What is this strange feeling?_

She could remember seeing a few couples holding hands and enjoying themselves a few days before; apparently such thing was called 'Valentine's Day'. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel jealous of all these couples, although she didn't felt like wrecking their happiness. That would be rude.

Komorah put a hand in her bosom and let out a silent sigh. "I wanna know more about this thing called 'love'…" she whispered.

Suddenly, she remembered someone.

"Gaabeitan! He might be able to explain!" she exclaimed, racing towards her fellow denizen's room. However, she was interrupted upon feeling someone tap her shoulder. The vampire denizen turned around to see Shashincame glaring at her.

She glared back. "What is it, dummy?"

"Gaabeitan is dead." the photographic denizen reminded her, narrowing his eyes. It was the first time he ever looked serious enough to be called a villain.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened: Shashincame held Komorah tight and kissed her lips, much to the female's shock. Little did she notice when the photo denizen slipped his hands over her back and pressed an Ash-Powder flower against her back. After that, he simply let go of her and walked away, smirking derisively.

_She said I was incompetent, right?_

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Look Closely and Listen to Me! Hanae's Love Confessions**  
Chuuibukaku Mitekiite! Hanae no Koi no Kokuhaku (注意深く見て聞いて！英恵の恋の告白)

----------------

**RINNNNG!**

Hachiro-sensei watched as all the students left the class to have a snack, while he closed the chemistry book shut. He took a good look at the classroom, noticing Hanae was still there, writing something on her notebook.

"Anything wrong, Mitsukawa?" Hachiro wondered with a smile.

Startled, Hanae closed the notebook and pressed it against her chest, blushing a deep red. "I-I-I-It's nothing, Hachiro-sensei… It's just something that I was writing…" she replied shyly.

Hachiro glanced at her, raising an eyebrow and taking the notebook from her. _Don't tell me that my fanclub here got a new member._ he thought, flipping the pages until he found what Hanae was writing… only to realize the love letter wasn't for him, but for someone named Ikuko.

"This needs an explanation." he chuckled.

Hanae's blush became brighter and brighter as she simply stood up and grabbed the notebook away, leaving class soon afterwards. Hachiro just watched with a simple smile on his face.

----------------

"You're writing a love letter to Iku-sempai?"

Hanae nodded as she pressed her notebook tightly against her chest. "Not only that, I'm planning to deliver it to her today, along with a little plush toy of myself for her to keep in her room, kinda like I do with my plush toy of her." she explained.

Chloe giggled, running her fingers over Lavvie's fur as he slept. "That's really cute of yours." she replied, "I think it's gonna be the first lesbian relationship ever in the school."

"But please don't tell anything to her. I don't want her to find out before the right time." Hanae answered nervously, twirling a strand of mikan-orange hair with her index finger.

The others all nodded, promising to keep this as a secret, as Hanae's glance was directed towards the upperclassmen's table, where Ikuko ocasionally sat when she had other things to do rather than gossip with her fellow Cures. The greenette was there, along with Sasaki, a girl and a boy.

_Iku-sempai's so cute when she's minding her own business…_

"Ne, ne, did you know?"

Ikuko turned towards her blue-haired friend raising an eyebrow. "What? The pink dress incident in Meitohara?" she asked, "Everybody's been talking about that lately."

Sasaki nodded in agreedment. Apparently, this girl named Kikue Arishima was going to jail the following week for disrespecting the laws of the university she was in and going to class with a skimpy pink dress instead of her seifuku.

"I don't think this is fair at all." Ozuru Maehata protested, banging a fist against the table and making a takoyaki ball leap out of his bento box onto Ikuko's hand, "After all, her video is the most viewed on iTube. She should have been a celebrity because of that, and not go to jail. Just wearing a dress isn't a crime."

Hanae agreed inwardly, since she didn't wanted to disrupt their conversation. All she wanted to do was watch the one she was going to confess to.

Within a few minutes, Ikuko was already getting bored with that conversation. Not only because Sasaki spilled cookie crumbs all over them everytime she spoke, but also because she didn't gave a damn to what happened to this Kikue girl anyways.

"I'm off to the library." the greenette scoffed as she walked away, grabbing her bento box and waving goodbye to her friends.

Hanae, noticing that Ikuko was leaving, quickly stood up. "What is it, Hana-tan, desu?" Lotus wondered.

"I gotta know where Iku-sempai is going. Peace out!" the drill-pigtailed girl answered, grabbing her notebook and following her beloved all the way to the library, unaware of Ashley, all by herself writing a rant about stereotypes. The brunette smirked, knowing this would be a good chance to attack.

Or not.

----------------

"_Ne, Hana-tan, have you confessed yet?_"

Hanae just shook her head in disagreedment, as she watched Sadachi iron the tutu she was going to wear in the annual talent show. "Iku-sempai was too busy reading about the history of Japan to notice."

"_Ohh~ By the way, have you noticed a strange pattern with the attacks lately?_"

The meganekko double-blinked at Chiara's remark. "You mean the Karlix attacks? Yea, I think it's kinda weird for the denizens to suddenly infect themselves with the Ash-Powder flowers instead of infecting inanimated objects." she answered, as she cleaned up her glasses, pressing the phone against her ear with her shoulder.

"_Maybe they want to prove themselves loyal to Raflesina?_"

"More likely." Hanae placed the specs back in front of her eyes, sitting on the couch as she cleaned the dust off her dress, "But apparently, this is leading to nowhere in particular, since they are getting killed one by one."

However, the sound of Chiara's voice was replaced with the phone's beeping sound, earning a confused look from the orange-haired girl. "Chia-chan? Chia-chan, answer me!"

However, the words fell on deaf ears, mainly because the Aurivilles were going to dine out that day, and thus Chiara had turn off the phone in a rush so she could take a quick shower and join her father and sister. Hanae just sighed as she turned off the phone and began walking towards Sadachi, sitting besides her with her legs crossed.

"Obaa-chan~" she called with a pout.

Sadachi just turned to face her with a warm smile. "What is it, darling?" she asked, patting her granddaughter.

With an embarrassed chuckle, Hanae straightened her hair back into place with her fingers as she laid down on the ground. "Obaa-chan, wasn't it any hard for you to confess for ojii-chan?" the orange-haired girl wondered.

Sadachi stared at her granddaughter for a while before holding her hand, helping her and taking her towards her bedroom. "Let me tell a little story that my mother told me when I was just your age. It's called 'The Bird and the Bee'. Once upon a time…"

And the door slowly closed.

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

The next day, with the story of the Bird and the Bee on her head, Hanae woke up and stood in front of the large mirror on her bedroom, just so she could practice her confession. She cleared her throat and adjusted her pigtails and glasses.

"Ikuko, you are the breast person I have ever…" she started, before shaking her head with a groan and trying again, "I mean, Ikuko, ever since I saw you for the first time, I couldn't deny that I had a strange need to have you as my…"

She shook her head again. "That isn't right. Maybe I should go to her house so I can think of something."

----------------

**DING-DONG~!**

Tying her hair in its usual ponytail, Ikuko went to the front doors of the Torino manor, still clad in her nightgown. "I wonder if it's another one of these encyclopedia sellers." she said to herself.

She opened the doors and was more than surprised to see Hanae standing at the doorway, with her hands behind her back, looking up at her with those big red eyes. "Oh, hello, Hanae. Why are you here?" the older girl asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." Hanae answered, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Ikuko held the kohai's hand, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, as the two walked into the living room together, "You can have some hot chocolate and cookies while I get changed."

----------------

Later, Hanae bathed one of the salty cookies in the hot chocolate to sweeten it up, and took a quick bite as she shuffled through the channels at the television. She stopped at a news channel, where there was an ultra-special report about a warthog giving birth to its babies.

"This gotta be fun." she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Ikuko went all the way to her bedroom so she could get changed into a pair of jeans and a velvet tank top, with a green ribbon around her neck. Suddenly, she looked out of the window to see… bats. Purple bats. Wondering what was going on, she went towards the window and opened it slowly.

**FWOOSH!**

The bats zoomed into her room, forming a familiar figure before her. Ikuko's eyes widened; it was Komorah, but different, since her outfit was more revealing and resembled slightly a tutu. Her vampire fangs also grew to a reasonable length, and large purple bat wings were coming out of her back. To top it off, the Ash-Powder flower was resting right between her bosom, resembling a pendant of sorts.

"What are you doing here?!" Ikuko asked in confusion.

Komorah just snapped her fingers, causing some of her bats to surround the greenette and grab her by the limbs, morphing into thorny purple vines soon afterwards. "Urghhh! Let go, please!" Ikuko groaned, feeling the thorns stinging her skin.

"Take her outside." Komorah ordered menacingly.

A couple of other bats instantly did so, grabbing the thorny prison that held the green Cure still and flew out of the window towards the backyard.

With tears running down her cheeks, struggling to let go, Ikuko called out at the top of her lungs, "Somebody **HELP!!**"

----------------

_Help… Help… Help…_

The cry of help echoed through the mansion, catching the attention of the servants, of Kiyo, but partilcularly of Hanae. The mikan-haired girl, knowing her beloved greenette was in trouble, dropped the remote and the cookie and proceeded to run out of the Torino manor, looking up as she saw the bats taking away Ikuko.

"No… Just no…" Hanae said silently in disbelief.

In the verge of crying, she took out her CureBottle, which was glowing intensely with an orange aura. "_Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!_"

----------------

While the orange sparkles ensued, at the other side, the bats set Ikuko down next to a random bush, as Komorah appeared in front of her. "What do you want this time, Komorah?!" the green-haired girl asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

The vampire then slid her finger down the girl's face with a grin. "Isn't it obvious? I want to know what love is."

Okay, now that was the time for Ikuko to snap. "Baka!" the heiress shouted, trying to let go without any success, "This isn't love at all! Do you wanna rape me or anything?! Because that isn't love! Just mistreating!!"

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to them. "Hate to say it, Komorah, but she is right. That isn't the right way to love someone."

Komorah just gasped in horror, eyes as wide as plates, as her conscience came back to her. "C-C-Cure Tangerine?!" she stuttered, falling to the ground and shielding herself with her arms, "No! No! Don't kill me! I'm not as evil as you may think!"

However, Tangerine was anything but angry. Her eyes were reflecting peace and tranquility, her lips were curled into a smile, and her arms were swaying slowly at her sides, going up and down, like a baby bird about to take flight. She spun her hands over her head and held out one of them towards the denizen.

"Let's dance, shall we?"

At first hesitant, Komorah held out her hand as well, gripping tight onto the orange Cure's hand, as they started dancing ballet together, as their thoughts synchronized with each other's, making an inwards conversation.

"_Is this what you want, Komorah? To bring people pain and misery?_"

"_Well… Yes. Raflesina told me so when I was created._"

"_That is not true. Raflesina was always evil, by heart and soul. You can't trust her._"

"_Are you sure?_"

"_I fought you one too many times, Komorah. It's time for it to stop._"

"_You know what? I guess you're right._"

"_Good for you._"

Once they were finished, Komorah fell on her knees, taking out her Ash-Powder flower and giving it to Tangerine so she could purify it. "_Purikyua Tanjerin Shirubaa Weiru…_" the orange Cure simply whispered.

The beautiful background music was the last thing a writhing Komorah heard in her entire life, as her body slowly turned into dust and was blown away with a gust of wind, as the bats and thorns dissappeared, setting Ikuko free. After detransforming, Hanae walked up towards her and helped her up.

"Are you okay, Iku-sempai?" she asked.

Ikuko just nodded. "Thanks to you."

----------------

Some time later, Hanae was taking care of her sempai's wounds, pressing a wet towel against Ikuko's arms and legs. "I'm sorry for letting you suffer like that. Apparently, those thorns must have hurt a lot." the orange-haired girl said.

Ikuko shook her head in response. "It's okay." she answered coolly, before wondering, "But why are you here anyways?"

Hanae's face then began glowing bright red for a while before she cleared her throat, remembering why she was supposed to be there. "Iku… Ikuko… There's something that was stuck in my throat for quite a long time…" She gulped slightly before taking hold of the green-haired girl's face…

…and giving her a deep kiss on the lips.

After they broke up, Hanae laid down on her beloved's lap, as Ikuko stroked her hair with a soft smile. "I love you too. Oh, so much."

A trail of blush covered Hanae's cheeks as she grinned, feeling like her mission was accomplished.

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Aurora-sensei: Kids, I'm back!  
Female students: Awwww…  
Aurora-sensei: But don't be upset! We have a new student from Tsukimiya!  
???: My name is Daidai Pitari, and I hope you guys accept me. Is that how you say it?  
Ayameko: Heh, he never went to school before, he comes from a poor family…  
Pitari: Poor?! I'M NOT POOR!  
Ayameko: You see? He's even in denial about it! Ha ha!  
Chloe: Next time in Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "A New Guy in Oriyama! Pittan's Secrets Revealed?!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	44. Who is That Boy?

"Pleeeease…"

"For the last time, Pittan! NO!"

Ayameko turned her back towards him, frowning, with her hands on her pockets. "I am not letting you step in my home with your dirty feet!" she grumbled.

Earlier that day, Pittan got a message from Queen Aida telling him that she would give him a special new power, and because of that he would have to stay at the house of one of the Cures, just so that the one he picked could help him controlling it. However, the other Cures, Lavvie and Lotus were insisting for Pittan to stay at Ayameko's house, just for the sake of seeing how would their life together be like.

"Aw, come on, Ayamii-chan." Chloe said, taking Pittan in her arms, "You're the most likely choice. You have both parents alive and living in Oriyama. After all, mine and Chiara's mom is dead, Hana-tan lives with her grandma, and Iku-sempai's parents are always overseas."

Ayameko just glared at them, before turning away, sticking up her nose. "It doesn't matter." she said, "All that matters is that my house isn't the place for a stupid bird to live in!"

She knew it because she kept a female bird as a pet once. At first, she loved the idea and took good care of the bird everyday, giving her the name of Precious. However, one day she turned the TV on and Precious became more and more obsessed with watching it. So much, that she started becoming naughtier, and Ayameko became annoyed with this, so she freed her.

Lotus then put a hand up, as if telling the others to shut up, and walked towards Ayameko, with a mischievous idea inside her mind.

"Please, Ayamii-chan, desu~" she cooed.

Ayameko turned around to see Lotus making a face that would be equal to a puppy dog lost from its parents. That was the skunkette's plan; to bribe her with that adorable face until she accepted to have Pittan living with her.

The purple Cure made a disgusted face at this. "Oh, no… With the face and the eyes and..." she groaned, until she was finally unable to resist and gave up, snatching Pittan from Chloe's arms.

"Alright! But don't make me do anything embarrassing."

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

The next morning, the citizens of Oriyama woke up brightly to start a new day. It was a Sunday, so there was no school, at least for some people. At the Mayonaka residence, Ayameko was still on her bed, but fully awake, thinking about how the heck she let Pittan sleep with her. She could have put him at the backyard or at the kitchen to sleep there, but _no_, her father had to interrupt and ask her if he could spend the night in her bedroom.

"Shut up…" she groaned as she put a hand over her alarm clock, making it stop ringing.

The purple-haired girl climbed off the bed and noticed a bundle of bedsheets beside it before pulling them off, knowing Pittan was sleeping below them. "Rise, and shine, you stupid bir--"

But under the sheets there wasn't a bird.

Instead, there was a very cute boy with long orange hair, around her exact age, naked, laying where Pittan should be. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her. "Morning already…?" he asked with a yawn.

Ayameko's face was currently red with blush. She was absolutely speechless.

"Holy shrimp… PITTAN?!"

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**A New Guy in Oriyama! Pittan's Secrets Revealed?!**  
Oriyama no Atarashii Yatsu! Pittan no Himitsu ga Barechatta?! (折山の新しいヤツ！ピッタンの秘密がばれちゃった！？)

----------------

Later, Ayameko gathered the others, Lavvie and Lotus included, to tell them the news. Soon enough, Risako noticed their arrival. "Ah, girls, welcome again. Want some pudding?" asked the woman, showing them a bowl of pistachio pudding.

Chloe shook her head in disagreedment. "We're here for something important. Ayamii-chan needs us." she explained.

As she, Hanae holding the skunks, and Ikuko left to their friend's room, Chiara eyed the pudding with a smile and whispered to Risako, "When we come back, can I have some of that?" With that, she followed her sister and friends.

----------------

"There MUST be an explanation for this!"

Ayameko paced back and forth in exasperation, while the others watched and Hanae covered Pittan's nudity with a sheet. "I definitely wasn't expecting you to poof into a human that suddenly!" she exclaimed.

Pittan nodded, pushing the towel against his groin as he blushed a deep red. "When Queen Aida told me about a 'special new power', this wasn't on the list of what I was expecting!"

Chiara then stood up and eyed him head to toe. "Well, look on the bright side, Pittan! You look quite charming in this form."

Lotus nodded. "And you have another new power down _there_…" she and the blonde started giggling like crazed little chipmunks, until Pittan threw a pillow on their faces.

"Quit it, will ya?" he asked, covering his flushing face with his hands.

As Chiara and Lotus tried to get the feathers out of their mouths, Ayameko sat besides Pittan, turning her back towards him as she narrowed her eyebrows. "Maybe my father will start suspecting that I'm dating you, so I'll have to hide you from him somehow." she groaned, briefly stepping on his foot…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a '**SQUAWK!**' from him, followed by a poof of smoke. Next thing she knew, the boy was gone, replaced by the bird she knew and loved to hate. "Was there any need to do that?!" he asked in annoyance.

Ayameko's eyes widened as she held him up. "You're back to normal… I thought you were going to stay human forever!" she chuckled.

"Wait…" Lavvie interrupted, thinking about how Pittan was able to shapeshift into one form or another. Finally, he understood, "Now I get it! It's just that there is an on-off switch to your transformation. If you squawk, you might able to shapeshift back and forth into Scentillian and human."

The cinnamon-feathered bird then climbed off the bed and stood on the ground, looking up towards the skunk. "Well then, if it's like that, let's test it." he smirked, clearing his throat and letting out a loud squawk.

**POOF!**

When the cloud of smoke cleared, the nude human Pittan was once again there… much to the shock of all the females in the room, who all covered their eyes. The only exception was Lotus, who was drooling like a crazed fangirl. Rolling his eyes, Lavvie bounced towards Ayameko's closet to get some shorts for the orange-headed boy to cover up.

"Is he clothed now?" asked Hanae, who was currently covering her eyes, as was everyone else.

Lavvie nodded, as everyone else uncovered their eyes to see Pittan only clad in short white shorts, which exposed a lot of his flesh. After a collective sigh of relief, Ikuko walked towards him and tapped his shoulder.

"Now that we know why this happened…" she sighed, "You'll have to go to school with us."

Pittan's eyes widened as he backed away and crossed his arms. "What?! No way, no sir, I'm definitely not going to school! I've already been educated! What do you think I am, dumb?!"

Chloe shook her head and held the former bird, trying to make him calm down. "It's just so you can blend in with the other teens…" she tried to reason with him.

However, all he did was push her away rudely. "No, no and NO! I am NOT going to school with you guys! I'm staying here and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind! I'm not going to school, end of story!"

----------------

"I can't believe that I'm at school."

Pittan groaned as he proceeded to write his name -- or at least, a pseudonym he thought of at the last second -- at the chalkboard, his hair tied in a ponytail which resembled slightly his tailfeathers as a bird. When he was finished, he turned to face the mass of interested classmates (Chloe, Ayameko and Hanae included) and took a deep breath as he introduced himself.

"Soooo, my name is Daidai Pitari and I come from Tsukimiya…" he gulped before continuing, "And I hope I get along with all of you…"

He then covered his face in shame. _Curse you, Ayameko! Curse you!_

Aurora-sensei, who was back from her honeymoon, glanced at him in wonder. "Are you okay, Daidai-san?" she asked.

Pittan looked up to see the woman's soft, caring smile, making him blush slightly. "N-n-nothing, sensei… It's just that I've never been to a real school before." he explained, clearing his throat.

Ayameko then raised her hand, getting an idea. "It's just that he's from a poor family, sensei!" she lied, "He isn't used to this sort of thing!"

Pittan would have screamed at her for calling him 'poor' if it wasn't for Aurora's hand on his head. "Very well. Daidai-san, please get to your seat and we'll start your first ever class, okay?" she instructed, pointing towards an empty seat, "It's behind Haruyama Katsumi-chan."

The boy groaned before going to his seat and sitting behind the grey-haired girl with glasses. After he took his place, Pittan noticed some bubblegum attached to the back of Katsumi's seat. He reached out his hand to check…

…before being pulled aside by Ayameko. "Pittan…" she said, balling up her free fist.

Pittan, confused, tried to explain. "I wasn't going to tap her rear, I swear!"

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

**RINNNNNG!**

As the bell rang, all the students stood up and proceeded to head to the courtyard to have lunch. Pittan wiped the sweat off his face as he followed the girls, before he felt his arm being grabbed by someone behind him.

"Daidai, we have to talk."

The boy turned around to see Ashley glaring at him with her dull, saffron eyes. "Hey, get off!" he tried shooing her away, but instead he let her pin him to the wall. "There's something concerning you, Daidai. I can't deny it." she narrowed her eyes and eyed him head to toe, "And I'm gonna find out what it is. Nothing's gonna stop me from doing that!"

Oh, was she wrong.

"Ashley! Don't rape the newcomer!" Aurora exclaimed, glaring at her.

With a groan, Ashley backed away and let Pittan leave, looking back at them weirded out. "What's with her anyways?" he asked, following the Cures towards the courtyard and taking his bento box with him.

While he left, he thought about what she said.

_Does she know that I'm…?_

----------------

However, through the rest of the day, Pittan had no rest. The rumor that he came from Tsukimiya was spread throughout the entire school, and soon enough, the entire Hyosuke Holic fangirl brigade was surrounding the table where Purikyua-gumi were at.

"Do you know Hyosuke Holic or anything?!" the first fangirl asked excitedly.

"What is his zodiac? Are you friend of anymore celebrities?" the second one added.

"Like the Smath Brothers or Mistress GooGoo?" the third one finished.

Pittan sweatdropped nervously as Chloe tried to reason with them. "Well, my friends and I did become his bodyguards for a while… Does that count?" she asked, tapping the second fangirl's shoulder. The fangirl then fainted in pure bliss, leaving her weirded out.

As the other two grabbed their fellow fangirl and walked away, Chloe resumed on taking a bite of her cheese sandwich. "What's with these girls anyway?" she asked the others.

Ayameko nodded, taking a spoonful of pudding into her mouth. "They think everyone who's from Tsukimiya knows Hyosuke Holic in some way."

While she ate, Pittan smirked, eyeing the pudding and nearing his finger towards it slowly… Before he met Ayameko's fist in a hard punch. "Don't even THINK about it, 'kay?" she glared at him menacingly.

Suddenly, she heard someone 'ooooh' in interest behind them; it was Ran, who was eyeing her friend and her new companion with a giggle. "I can definitely see this ending up in marriage!" she said, blushing slightly as she put her hands on her cheeks dreamily.

Pittan's eyes widened in shock. _I don't wanna go through that whole ceremony thing Lavvie described in episode 40!_ he thought with a gulp.

On the other hand, Ayameko was starting to become mad. "Ranni, if you weren't my friend, I'd punch you right away!" she growled, grappling the pink-haired girl by the collar of her shirt.

Ran gulped, using her hands to shield herself. "I was just kidding!" she exclaimed.

With this, the purplenette let go of her, as the pinkette sighed in relief. Ran then stood up and neared her friend as she added, "But think about it, Ayamii-chan. There's a lot of famous couples that started out as rivals."

Ayameko raised an eyebrow. "For instance…?"

Ran thought for a while before spitting back, "Ranma and Akane!"

With some good old eye-rolling, Ayameko went back to her pudding. "Just because my name kinda sounds like Akane it doesn't mean that I'm gonna marry Pitari!" she groaned in annoyance, grabbing another spoonful of pudding.

Ran and the other Cures looked at each other. The pinkette giggled before whispering on her friend's ear. "I bet 50 bucks that you can kiss Pitari-kun without gagging."

Ayameko glanced at her cockily. "Wanna bet?" she asked, standing up and walking towards Pittan, as the boy watched all of that in confusion.

"Ayameko, what are you-- MMMPH!"

He was cut off when his lips locked with the purplenette's in a massive, overpowering kiss. The others just watched, wide-eyed, as Ayameko struggled to keep her control over Pittan's mouth, making circular movements with her tongue around its insides. It was official: Ayameko Mayonaka has gone wild. Ran, embarrassed by all of this, pulled them apart as quick as possible.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We don't wanna have biology class right now!" she exclaimed sheepishly, earning sweatdrops from all the others.

----------------

After a long day of school, the Cures, before getting to their respective homes, dragged Pittan's body all the way to the perfume shop. No, he isn't dead or anything; he's just in complete shock because of the kiss Ayameko gave him. Thus, they brought him to the shop so they could find out what scent could heal him. Lavvie was the only one who didn't help because he had to answer another message from Vivian.

They tried many different fragrances, from fruits to flowers, but nothing worked, until Ayameko grabbed a bar of butterscotch and put it next to his nose.

"**SQUAWK!** BUTTERSCOTCH!"

And he turned back into his bird form, swiping the bar away from her and leaving his clothes on the chair he was sitting at before. This caught everyone else by surprise. "What was that for?!" asked Ikuko, raising an eyebrow.

Pittan, however, didn't answer, as he kept filling his mouth with butterscotch. While he was eating, Chloe noticed the clothes on the chair and picked them up. "Wait… I have seen this already." she said.

"What?" everybody else turned to her in wonder.

"I've seen this a hundred times in TV. If a person changes into an animal, he will more likely lose his clothes, and be naked when turning back." She explained with a smile, before turning towards Pittan, "Don't even think about squawking."

Pittan just groaned, sitting down about to yawn… before Ayameko placed her hands over his beak, shutting him up.

Bored by all of that, Chiara stood up and went towards where Lavvie was, as the skunk prince was chatting with his beloved Vivian. "Is that one of the infamous Pretty Cures or just another customer, Lavvie?" asked the lop Scentillian with a giggle. Surprised, the skunk turned around to see Chiara smiling curiously at him, wondering about what they were talking about.

Lavvie just sweatdropped and turned towards Vivian sheepishly. "She's one of the Cures, Vivian. Cure Vanilla." he cleared it up for her.

"Didja know you're really cute?" Chiara asked innocently.

Surprised by this, Vivian blushed a deep pink. "She may be cute, but it wasn't just for that reason that we got engaged." Lavvie explained, "She was one of my bestest friends at first, when we were younger. But when, we grew up and she was starting to become more beautiful. And one day, during mine and Lotus' birthday party, during the apple game, we accidentally kissed, and that was the day she stole my heart."

Hearing a squeal of embarrassment, Chiara stood up and left to where her friends were. "And speaking of stealing hearts…"

Yes, my friends, Pittan squawked again, thus turning him back human. This time, though, Lotus convinced him that he was quite cute, and because of this, he grabbed a rose from a vase nearby and brushed it against his face.

"Want a piece of me, ladies?" he asked with a seductive smirk.

However, the girls were just as embarrassed and scarred as they were when he transformed in front of them for the first time. All of that accompained by bubbles and rose petals that Lotus was suddenly blowing.

That was the last straw for Ayameko.

The purple-haired girl then stood up, her eyes burning with rage, as she grabbed a paper fan and whacked Pittan a couple of times with it. "Yamete~! Stop, please!" the orange-headed boy moaned in full pain.

"I won't until you turn back, you freak!" Ayameko answered, as everybody else began laughing from that

…while Ashley's yellow eyes, cold as always, were the only two things lighting up the street.

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Ayameko: Oh snap! I forgot completely about the talent show!  
Ikuko: Does anybody have any numbers planned?  
Hanae: Of course, I have my ballet performance.  
Ikuko: Well then, good luck, sweetheart.  
Ayameko: Then what about me? Any suggestions?  
Ran: What if you got guitar lessons from Kaede-chama of the rock club?  
Ayameko: Huh?  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Hard Rock! Ayamii-chan, the Guitar Heroine?!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	45. Kisses, Aloe Vera and Rock'n'Roll

The sound of footsteps could be heard throughout the entire Oriyama Junior High, as Ayameko walked past the mass of students at the hallways, with a concerned look on her face, remembering what happened early that day. She promised her parents that she would perform in the annual talent show, so she asked her friends how, for Pete's sake, she would do it.

"_Why don't you become a groupie for the rock club, Ayamii-chan? I heard they need a fourth member, or something close enough."_

Thinking about that, Ayameko stopped abruptly in front of a door, which had a picture of a bloody peppermint candy with the words '**ROCK CLUB**' at the front. _This is it._ She thought with full determination,_ I'm gonna see these girls face-to-face! Let's go!_

She took a deep breath and opened the door…

"Who do you think we are, some two-bit hacks who will write you songs simply because you pay us obscene amounts of cash? It's _our_ club, our band, _we_ make the rules, and the rules say we shall not make music for money! **GET IT?!**"

An angry green-haired boy put down the phone with a scoff, before slowly glancing at Ayameko. "So you're the Mayonaka girl who's gonna be our groupie?" he asked, his lips forming a smirk.

The purplenette had no words to describe that. She heard of the rock club's band and had assigned to be their groupie for the annual talent show, but before entering the room, she was expecting three girls with color-coded outfits smiling joyfully and welcoming her into the club, and not… that.

"Are you Karasumi Maro?"

The boy, raising an eyebrow, nodded in confusion. "Yes. Karasumi Maro, lead singer of Peppermint Carnage. Why?"

Ayameko's response?

She fainted.

----------------

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

----------------

Silence.

That was the only thing at the music room right now. That is, until Chloe walked in, looking around at the empty place, which was filled to the brim with musical instruments of any and every kind.

"This place is so big…" the cherry-redhead whispered to herself, her eyes shining intensely.

Suddenly, she heard piano music. Chloe looked back; there was no one playing it. It was quite puzzling.

**_Kono bashou ni mo_**  
**_Shizuku no you ni toki wa ochite_**  
**_Shizuka ni rekishi hajimatte yuku_**

Blinking twice, Chloe turned around to see Ashley standing in front of the window, with her hands together like she was praying. Yes, it was her singing, but for some reason she sounded much older, like an actual woman, and not like a seemingly 14-year-old girl.

_**Watashi wa ima**_  
_**Anata no koe wo kikou toshite**_  
_**Mimi wo sumashita**_

A smile soon began forming itself on Chloe's lips, as she bobbed her head back and forth with the music.

_**Aa, zutto mae kara**_  
_**Koushi takkata**_  
_**Itsuwari no nai**_  
_**Jibun de aruite itai**_  
_**RIO PO-NEGURIFU watashi no**_  
_**Eien ni tsuzuku shinjitsu sagashitai**_  
_**MY REAL LIFE**_  
_**Tsumugarete yuku**_  
_**Ooinaru toki no katasumi de…**_

Ashley stopped singing, and the piano stopped playing itself, after hearing Chloe clapping her hands in enjoyment. "What are you clapping at?" the black-haired girl said coldly.

Startled once again, Chloe's hands fell to her sides as she looked around nervously. "Rien, rien! It was just a fly!" she laughed sheepishly, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. As she walked away, the warm smile returned to her face as she looked back.

_Ashley's singing voice is beautiful… I wonder if she wants to join the talent show…_

----------------

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Hard Rocking! Ayamii-chan, the Guitar Heroine?!**  
Haado Rokku! Ayamii-chan wa Gitaa Hiroin?! (ハードロック！あやみいちゃんはギターヒロイン！？)

----------------

"So you guys aren't really girls?" asked Ayameko, now calmed down from the surprise, drinking a glass of soda.

Maro just shook his head. "We are just boys with very girly bodies. One day, we realized how similar we were physically and decided to form a J-rock band." he explained, pointing to the poster which featured him and his bandmates in frilly dresses. "I am supposed to be the smart and tomboyish one of the trio. Sanyu is the cheery one, and Hitomi is the quiet, yandere-esque one."

The purple-haired girl smirked at this and turned towards him. "Interesting…" she chuckled, before wondering, "But where did you get the crossdressing idea from?"

Maro then stood up and filled his glass with soda again as he answered, "From Sanyu's cousin Mitsuuru, from Isuten. He does this all the time, particularly in the school plays Isuten Junior High holds."

Ayameko then swallowed her soda quickly. "Takahashi Mitsuuru?" she asked with a laugh, "I heard of him already. He did that Suzumiya Haruhi play sometime ago, as the title role… But that's not important right now."

Maro nodded, grabbing his bookbag and taking out a music sheet from it. "We have more important things to worry about. Like the song we're gonna perform at the talent show." he explained, giving the sheet to the purplenette.

"_S'envoler_…" Ayameko eyed the words at the top of the page before turning towards the boy with a chuckle, "Sounds good to me. I'll buy a guitar and soon enough I'll be practicing, so… See ya!"

As she said so, she stood up and left, holding the music sheet tightly against her chest. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. In fact, it could even be something she could have fun with!

It was then that she realized something. "Wait. The song's name is _S'envoler_…" she looked back at the sheet, then at the hallway.

The song was in French.

"Oh gee."

----------------

Thus, Ayameko past the following days getting ready for the talent show. First, she bought a guitar that she seemed the most fitting for her structure; a Gibson Les Paul Standard, which she affectionally nicknamed "Blue Moon" and adorned with crescent moon stickers. Then, she considered getting French lessons from the Auriville sisters, but since they were too busy with homework, Chloe just took the lyrics of the song and translated them.

Soon enough, the guitar lessons with Maro began. In a few days, she learned how to hold and play the guitar correctly, and practiced with it for a while. However, during most of the practices, she had to go outdoors, mainly because her parents would be quite bothered if she played indoors.

And right now, she was connecting Blue Moon to the Marshal amplificator that came with it. "'Kay, Blue Moon, time for another practice." she smirked, turning on the amp and taking a look at the music sheet before she began to play and sing…

…in English. What? I don't remember mentioning that Chloe translated the song to Japanese.

_**They, told me that I was  
No good at all, such a waster  
And, suddenly I was  
Out of the cool, stuck with the fools  
Not, that much I can do  
I'm out of the crew, hear the lights go out  
What should I do?  
So through this chain, and yet I know…**_

"That you suck with that guitar?"

The sound of Pittan's voice interrupted Ayameko. The girl looked back to see the Scentillian, in his human form, snickering devishily. "Don't get in my way, Pittan. Can't you see that I'm trying to practice for the talent show?" she asked him in annoyance.

Pittan chuckled, with a slight sarcasm printed onto his voice. "O hai…" he said, "If you keep playing like that, you're surely gonna get the last place!"

He then laughed mockingly… before Ayameko smacked his face with Blue Moon. With a squawk of pain, Pittan fell to the ground, back in his bird form. "You sure know how to ruin a guy's fun!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore cheek as he ran all the way into the house.

The purplenette watched him with a glare. "Baka. He should know that it's not a competition." she said to herself, about to continue when…

"Ayame-chan! The phone!"

With a groan, Ayameko placed Blue Moon next to the amp and entered the house, where, at the living room, her father was holding the telephone. "I'll answer it." the tomboyish girl said, expressing no interest through her voice, as she did so, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Mayonaka? It's me, Maro. I just wanted to ask you if you understudy for the band's set at the talent show. In case I'm incapacitated or anything._"

Ayameko blinked twice before answering with a smirk, "I could consider that."

----------------

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

----------------

And before you could say 'Second Spin', the big day arrived.

The activities at Oriyama Junior High were interrupted just for the sake of getting everything ready for the night. Ayameko already had a look planned for the occasion, which included little dots painted at the sides of the bridge of her nose, black lipstick, and dying her tongue blue with a special bubblegum.

All ready and set, the purplenette grabbed Blue Moon's bag and entered her parents' car, as her father drove her all the way to the Gekijou Movie-Stage. Once they got there and got off the car, while Arinori and Risako looked for good seats, Ayameko went backstage and noticed that every student that was going to be in the talent show was there, including Hanae.

"Ayamii-chan!" the mikan-haired girl, in her tutu and with her hair styled like her mother's, walked towards her fellow Pretty Cure with a smile, "I heard you're gonna be a groupie for Peppermint Carnage!"

Ayameko just flicked a lock of purple hair behind her ear, chuckling. "Yea, kinda. I'm gonna replace Maro-chan if he-- err, _she_ is incapacitated of performing." she replied.

It turned out that the other Cures were there; Ikuko was holding the Scentillians on her arms as the three stood still, pretending to be plush dolls. "Well, we just wanted to wish you broke a leg." Chloe smiled.

This statement made Ayameko confused.

"It's theatre slang. It's basically wishing you good luck, because if you do it directly something bad will happen." Ikuko explained, placing a hand on the kohai's shoulder for a while.

"Oh."

As the sisters and the upperclassman left to their seats, Chloe thought about that moment with Ashley singing inside the music hall. _I wonder…_

----------------

"There they are."

Frencheese smirked, squinting his eyes through the peak of the door that led to the insides of the building, as he watched Ayameko tune Blue Moon. "Excellent." the denizen said with a smirk, turning towards Maro, who was currently tied up and gagged with duck tape, wearing the green dress he was supposed to wear for the occasion.

"Mmmmmmph!" that was all you could hear from him right now.

Ignoring the cross dressing boy, Frencheese proceeded to place the Ash-Powder flower on his forehead, as he began glowing black and turned into a cheese dragon of some sort. "**CHIIIISU~!!**" he roared.

----------------

Ayameko's eyes snapped open in surprise when she heard the growl from outside the building. She stood up and turned around to see the dragon Frencheese bursting through the doors, blowing fire out of his mouth and turning a few crew members (luckily not Oriyama Junior High students) into skeletons.

"Dammit!" the purple-haired girl groaned, taking her CureBottle from her pocket.

"_Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, NOW!_"

----------------

While Ayameko was busy transforming, one of the remaining crew members lit up a spotlight at the principal, who was onstage as the host of the talent show. "Konbanwa, citizens of Oriyama, and welcome to this year's annual talent show!" he announced, "I hope all of you appreciate all the marvelous talents that make this school one of the best schools of the Tri-Cities."

However, Chiara wasn't focused on that. It was on the shadow of Cure Jasmine, who was fighting the dragon denizen after finishing her transformation. "Ne, grand-soeur!" she whispered to her older sister.

"What?" Chloe whispered back.

"Ylang-Ylang alert!" Chiara replied.

The sisters then proceeded to stand up and take Ikuko and the Scentillians to the restroom, where the three human girls proceeded to transform as well.

"_Pinku no Bara no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Rosa!_"

"_Kiiro no Banirahana no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Banira!_"

"_Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Karudamomo!_"

The six then proceeded to sneak under the curtains and join Jasmine in her fight. "Minna! About time you showed up!" the purple Cure smirked.

Rosa winked towards her. "Ya know we wouldn't be able to leave a friend alone, would we?" she asked, punching the monster on the face soon afterwards.

----------------

As the battles of Cures vs. Frencheese began, everybody else at the audience became distracted at it, rather than paying attention to Tsumuji's magic number. Given that he was taking a rabbit out of his top hat, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Ooooh~" the audience chorused when Cardamomo kicked Frencheese's neck.

Tsumuji, weirded out, got his hand out of the hat and placed both of his hands on his hips. "Seriously, I haven't done anything yet, and you're already 'oooh'ing?" he asked in annoyance before ripping off his bowtie and storming off the stage, "Screw this, I'm outta here."

The principal watched everything confusedly. "And this was the Twinkling Star, Tsumuji~!" he exclaimed through his mike, earning some weird stares from the audience.

What followed was dead silence.

Looking around, the principal took a deep breath and went to announce the next attraction. "And now, we'll have miss Senjougahara with her tap-dancing!"

----------------

While the whole thing was going on, Jasmine was thrown aside by Frencheese, landing on top of Rosa in a rather… uncomfortable position. That made them look like a lesbian couple. They looked back to see Frencheese smirking at them. "Naïve fools! You will never perish! Karlix will rule all by the end!" the cheese dragon cackled evily.

Panting, yet still confident, Jasmine proceeded to stand up and walk towards where Blue Moon was at, and grasped the guitar from its handle. "I don't think so, punk." she said with a smirk.

Frencheese just scoffed in response. "What are you going to do? Play 'Wheels on the Bus' until I fall sleep?!"

The purple Cure's eyebrows narrowed.

"Does this answer your question?"

She took out her CureBottle and pressed the buttons, making the Silver Jasmine Humming Bird pop out. She grasped its handle and proceeded to strum the guitar with it; with this, purple soundwaves came out of the guitar, coming towards Frencheese, who covered his ears as he cringed.

"_Murasaki no Jazumin no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_" she called out, holding up a hand on the air, "Thunder! Lightning! Come to me!"

**KA-BROOM!** Purple lightning struck from the sky, hitting her and making the guitar produce sparks from its strings. She opened her eyes and positioned its handle towards Frencheese, making the dragon yelp, as she completed, "_Purikyua Jazumin Shirubaa Booruto!_"

She then strummed Blue Moon once more with the Humming Bird, making it shoot sparks from the tuners. The sparks then flew towards Frencheese and burned him to a crisp as Jasmine laughed mockingly, "We're having roasted cheese for dinner tonight~!"

Frencheese just screamed as the Ash-Powder flower dissappeared and he went into his normal state before dissappearing for good.

"_I'll be back~!!_"

----------------

After the girls detransformed, Ayameko set Maro free, and everything returned to normal, the principal went onstage to announce Peppermint Carnage's performance. Cleansing the dust off her top, she positioned herself in front of the others, sending a wink towards Maro, as they began playing and she began singing her heart out, with not a care in the world.

That night, she slept with a smile on her face, hugging Blue Moon tight. She was no longer a girl with her guitar.

She was now a woman with her lover.

----------------

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

----------------

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Ikuko: Sasaki-san~! I'm here!  
Sasaki: Great, great, now let's study. I wonder where my notebook is at…  
Ikuko: Hey, what's with the basketball?  
Sasaki: Hmmm?  
Ikuko: The basketball.  
Sasaki: Oh, man…  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Stand by Me! Sasaki's Tale of Hua Mulan!" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

----------------

GLOSSARY:

Hai = "yes" in Japanese  
Moshi moshi = "hello?" in Japanese (when you're at the phone)  
Grand-soeur = "big sister" in French


	46. True to Your Heart

This episode starts at a light, average Sunday morning. At the Hamamoto household, Sasaki's bedroom was all messed up, as the bluenette was looking for her lost glasses. While she was frantically searching for the specs, the door opened and Ikuko walked in with a cup of tea on her hands.

"Uh, Sasa-chan…" the greenette called, "I'm here."

Sasaki just turned her head to face her, blue hair all messy and unruly, as she stood up and went towards her… before Ikuko realized Sasaki was facing a plant next to the door.

"Oh, there you are, Iku-chan!" the bluenette said with a smile, "I can't find my glasses anywhere! Last time I saw them, I put them next to the mirror and…"

Ikuko then noticed that Sasaki's glasses were on her head, but at the wrong side. Rolling her eyes, the greenette took them off and put them in front of Sasaki's eyes, where they should be. "You put 'em backwards." the heiress said with a chuckle.

After laughing sheepishly for a while, Sasaki sat on her bed and picked up her strategically placed notebook, placing it on her lap and opening it as she did so. "Well then, let's get it started. Have you got everything ready?"

Ikuko nodded, taking her pencil case out of her bag. "I had to get the pencils before Kiyo done anything to them." she replied with a chuckle, before one pencil fell out of the cast and right on her bosom, something that made Sasaki giggle a little.

Removing the pencil from between her breasts, Ikuko rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Do I even care about having big breasts?"

* * *

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

* * *

"Dagnabbit…"

Shashincame laid down against the couch, getting into fetal position with a sad sigh. They were gone… Stankou, Komorah, Gaabeitan, all the others, every single one of his fellow denizens kicked the bucket. Now the only companions for him were Raflesina, Ashley and that annoying Tsubo-kun.

That meant he would be the only one that would try defeating Pretty Cure from now on, not counting Leather Ashes. He would get all the luxuries and comfort from his boss if he successfully defeated them…

But that still wasn't right.

He felt that being all alone with a maleficent boss, a nearly emotionless little girl and a stupid Ylang-Ylang butler wasn't fun at all.

Shashincame sat up and proceeded to think. What would be able to make this more interesting for him? How would he, and only him, be able to get the Scries bottle to be completely filled? It was then that a strange idea caught his mind:

He would make someone close to the Cures turn to his side.

It was perfect. That way, those brats would burst into tears and lament the loss, and the Scries bottle would be filled completely, enabling the appearance of the dreamed Angelic Dandelion. Bonus points if it was one of them; how would a team of four be able to save the world without one of their friends?

With that idea fixated onto his mind, Shashincame then stood up and proceeded to leave the room, an evil, impish smirk crossing his lips.

_They are so going down this time._

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Stand by Me! Sasaki's Tale of Hua Mulan!**  
Watashi ni Shijishite! Sasaki no Mokuran no Monogatari! (私に支持して！佐々木の木蘭の物語！)

* * *

As Ikuko was studying with Sasaki, the other Cures were studying together, joined by the mascots, who wanted to know more about the human world. Oh, they were all studying for a biology test, so the three Scentillians had a lot to learn about certain things… like reproduction on Earth.

"What's that, desu?" asked Lotus, pointing towards a page of the book.

When Chloe went towards her to answer her question, a trail of blush immediately crossed her face; at the page there was a picture of female genitalia. "That's… That's…" she struggled to answer, before finally spitting out, "That's a vagin."

Lotus stared back at the book, more confused than ever. "A what, desu?"

"I'm gonna explain that to you later, 'kay?" Chloe answered, walking back to where Chiara was so she could help her with some things.

While the others were busy studying, Hanae was just remembering something…

* * *

"_Mwa-HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_The year was 2000. The place is the theatre side of Gekijou Movie-Stage, where the little students from Oriyama Elementary School were performing their long-awaited school play, 'Peter Pan and Jane: Return to Neverland', based on a book by J.M. Barrie. Currently, a 6-year-old Sasaki, who was playing Jane and was currently tied up, was held by a rope towards a child dressed like an octopus._

"_That wretched boy will be but a notch in me scabbard!" a kid dressed as Captain Hook said his lines with incredible precision._

_Just then, a 6-year-old Ikuko (who didn't have any boobies yet), dressed in Peter Pan's standard green costume, 'flew' into the stage and grabbed his hat with a chuckle, "In your dreams, Hook!"_

_Yup, this was another Peter Pan production where the title role was played by a girl._

_From the other side of the stage, a kid pulled the ropes that kept her 'flying', while another shone a flashlight around to make it look like Tinkerbell, since, of course, she was too tiny to be played by anyone._

"_I didn't know codfishes could talk, eh?" Ikuko giggled, pretending to mock the Hook child as she tossed the hat back to him._

_What followed was a 'swashbuckling' showdown between Ikuko and the Hook child, as they used their plastic swords to 'battle' each other. While the make-believe battle was going on, the kid that ws pulling Ikuko's ropes got distracted and accidentally pulled them too far, launching the greenette off the stage and onto the audience._

_Laughter erupted from the entire place, including from a 4-year-old Hanae, who was at a corner, giggling as she watched everything. "She flew! She flew!" shouted someone at the audience._

* * *

"Iku-chan! Earth to Iku-chan!"

Back to 2010, Ikuko snapped out of her flashback as she turned towards Sasaki sheepishly. "Gomen na, Sasa-chan." she explained, "It's just that I remembered that Peter Pan stage play we did when we were 7."

Sasaki then blinked twice and giggled as she remembered that day as well. "I loved it when you 'flew' onto the audience! That totally made my day!"

The two then laughed carefreely, not even noticing that the closet was opened. Because of this, Ikuko didn't notice when she bumped into a closet and droppped a basketball onto the ground until she saw said ball next to her feet.

"Hey, what's that?" the greenette asked, picking up the ball confusedly.

Sasaki gulped as she spat out a handful of gibberish mumbo-jumbo before she finally gave up. "I-I-I can explain!" she exclaimed, before taking deep breaths and sitting on the bed.

Ikuko then clutched her shoulder. "Sasa-chan, tell me. What is all this fuss about?" she wondered.

After a while, Sasaki finally got the guts to explain everything. When she was little, her father took her to a traditional dancing performance, and she was amazed with the main dancer, who was one of the bestest wifes in Oriyama. Since then, she wanted to be the best Yamato Nadeshiko ever and grew her hair long, until it reached her ankles.

However, one day, her older brother, the star basketball player of Oriyama High School, was diagnosticated with an uncurable disease. Because of this, Sasaki had to cut her hair short and throw aside the mess of blue hair she grew just to take his place on the team. But when the others found out she was a girl, they banished her from the team permanently, and after that, the team lost many championships and eventually disbanded.

"How come you never told me that before?" asked Ikuko.

Sasaki then sighed and rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I had to keep that as a secret. I was afraid of your reaction… What if you mocked me because of it? What if you decided to never speak to me again?"

She finally burst into tears, burying her face onto Ikuko's breasts. However, Ikuko didn't do anything to hurt her. All she did was pull her into a tight, friendly hug.

"Don't worry. I would never mock you. You're my buddy." the greenette said softly.

Comforted by these words, Sasaki smiled and pulled away, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. "Iku-chan… Arigatou. I don't know how to…"

She was cut off when Ikuko suddenly saw someone familiar looking at her from out the window; it was Shashincame, but now he was different; now he was clad in armor that resembled photographic film, and his fingers now looked like large black claws. He also had what looked like giant flashlights on his shoulders.

"Surprise." he mouthed.

Knowing that Sasaki couldn't find out that she was a Cure, Ikuko stood up and ran off the room. "Where are you going?" her bespectacled friend asked. Ikuko just turned towards her with a wink as she left.

"Stay here, Sasa-chan. I'm going to mind something really important."

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

"_Midori no Karudamon no Namae wa, Watashi wa Kyua Karudamomo!_"

After her overly-sparkly henshin, Cardamomo left the alley she was hiding at and raced towards the basketball court. Shashincame was there, tapping his foot as he spun a basketball on his index finger. "About time you arrived, Cure Cardamomo. I've got news for you." he said cunningly.

Cardamomo just stepped back. "What kind of news?"

"Raflesina has told me that the building has been kinda empty since the recent days." Shashincame explained, "And I figured out you would be just perfect for the job."

As he continued, he walked towards the green Cure, went to her level and stroked her cheek. "I mean, look at you. You have a perfect sillhouette, curves in all the right places. You would make the _perfect_ femme fatale type… An amazing replacement to Komorah, at that rate."

Her green orbs locked with his dull black ones. She thought about it for a while, still hesitant. "So, what do you think about it?" the denizen asked.

Cardamomo took a deep breath. "I…" she whispered before narrowing her eyes.

Finally, she gave her answer.

"I have a challenge for you." she said before snatching the basketball away from Shashincame and bouncing it on the ground, "You and me. Against each other in a basketball game. If I win, I'll kill you."

Shashincame smirked with the offer as he walked towards her. "And if I win, you'll come with me to Karlix and will become a denizen too. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal." the green Cure answered.

She then began to bounce the ball as she ran towards one of the hoops and threw it up, scoring the first point for her. It would have been fine and dandy for her if it wasn't for Shashincame flashing the lights on his shoulders multiple times at her, making her confused and giving him the chance to change the score. Those lights, when flashed, could be able to weaken or even kill someone.

* * *

Later, Sasaki laid down on the bed, pressing her notebook against her chest, wondering where Ikuko have been. She was completely tired of waiting; in fact, to entertain herself, she answered half of the worksheet's questions herself.

Finally, she had it.

She got off the bed and left the room, before she walked out of the house… to see Cardamomo kneeled in front of Shashincame, apparently exhaused and without forces to move on.

"Giving up already?" asked the photographic denizen.

"NO!"

Sasaki stood in front of her Cure friend, determinated to protect her at any cost. "I'm not letting you harm her in any way!" she shouted, before turning towards the green Cure and asking, "Are you okay?"

Cardamomo blinked twice. "Sasa-chan, what are you doing here?"

Sasaki crouched down to the level she was at the time. "Just helping you with getting rid of that weird guy for ya, Iku-chan." she answered with a smile.

Cardamomo stayed silent for a few seconds. "How do you know it's me?" she asked. She and the others were told by Lavvie and Lotus that nobody must know that they are Pretty Cure, or else they would be in serious trouble with Queen Aida.

"By your beauty mark." Sasaki replied, "You're the only person in the entire town to have one." She then gripped her friend's hand as she continued, "Don't worry, I'm here to help."

Cardamomo's lips morphed into a small smile of hope as she nodded, before the two stood up and smirked deviously at Shashincame. "Shashy, watch and learn as we make you eat dust." the green Cure chuckled, "Or rather, _become_ dust."

Thus, the second round of the basketball game began, but this time, with Sasaki's aid and knowledge on the sport, Cardamomo could easily even out the score between the two girls and Shashincame. In fact, the green Cure herself was impressed, knowing that the story was real after all.

_Why did they ban Sasa-chan from the team?_ she thought to herself, _She's amazing! Even better than I thought!_

Now it was two points for each. If one of the girls could be able to shoot the ball at the hoop successfully, then victory would be theirs. Or else, Cardamomo would have to say goodbye to life as a Pretty Cure, possibly even forever.

However, she wouldn't let that happen.

Cardamomo bounced the ball against the hard ground, running as fast as she could towards the hoop… Before she fell facefirst on the ground after tripping over a pebble.

"Iku-chan!" Sasaki gasped in shock at this.

All the green Cure did was push the ball towards her friend's feet as she tried standing up. "Shoot the ball, Sasa-chan… It's all up to you…" she said.

Sasaki just grabbed the ball with a nod and started bouncing it against the ground, as Shashincame followed her, ready to flash his lights at her, with a smirk across his lips. _It's gonna be easy to beat that girl._ he thought, _After all, she isn't a Pretty Cure or anything like that…_

He zoomed up in front of her and grinned at her menacingly. "It seems like you're out of ideas." he cackled.

Oh, was he wrong.

The bluenette's eyes were aimed at the hoop, as if there was nothing else around her. She narrowed her eyes tightly. "Not quite." she whispered before throwing the ball towards the hoop, having it land right on the border…

…And go through the hoop; a sign that the girls won.

Shashincame stared in disbelief and shock as he looked back to see Cardamomo proceeding to stand up with a grin.

"Remember our deal?" the green Cure asked, bringing out her Humming Bird and holding it up on the air as the crystal on top of it began glowing intensely. "_Midori no Karudamon no Tsubasa, Ikaku wo Shimekukuri!_" she called out, spreading her arms as her hands began burning bright green, "_Purikyua Karudamomo Shirubaa… Fureeaa!_"

She then jumped up and banged her fists against the ground, sending a trail of green fire towards Shashincame and burning him to a crisp. The Ash-Powder flower dissappeared and the denizen returned to his original form.

"Curse you… **NOROI WO!**"

Those were his final words before he became dust himself, being blown with the wind to never be seen again. Cardamomo just grinned at this before letting out a groan and grasping her knee, "Oww!"

Sasaki went towards her in curiousity. "Anything wrong?" she asked.

The green Cure looked up at her blue-haired friend, arching her eyebrows a little. "My knee… It hurts…" she answered, showing her the wound on her knee, which was bleeding badly.

Sasaki covered her mouth and helped her up, as Cardamomo detransformed back into Ikuko and the two went back inside the Hamamoto household. "Don't worry, I have an old medicine kit in my room, it'll come in handy…"

Ikuko just smiled back at her softly. "Do you promise me that you won't tell anyone I'm a Pretty Cure?"

"Hm-hmm."

* * *

While things were going fine and dandy for the Pretty Cure side, Karlix had officially ran out of members. In her room, Raflesina scoffed as she threw a chess piece that resembled Shashincame next to others that resembled the other dead denizens, as well as a burnt pink rabbit ear made of wood.

"And there went the last one." she said to herself, standing up and leaving her room.

Tsubo-kun watched in curiousity as his boss left the building. "Rafure-chama, what are you gonna do?" he asked.

Raflesina ignored him as she went towards the back of the building, where Ashley was tending to a giant Rafflesia flower at the garden. "Ashley!"

"Yes, mother?" the brunette asked, turning towards her mother as she raised an eyebrow.

The redheaded woman smirked evily. "It is time."

* * *

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chloe: What is that carriage doing here?  
Lavvie: Queen Aida told me and Lotus that we must go to the Scent Kingdom as soon as possible.  
Chloe: It's so pretty…  
Vivian: Lavvie~! I'm so glad you're back!  
Queen Aida: So you are the new generation of Pretty Cure?  
Chloe: Ummm, yea… Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Off We Go! New Experiences in the Scent Kingdom"! _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Vagin = French name for the female sexual organ XD  
Arigatou = "thank you" in Japanese  
Noroi wo = "curse you" in Japanese


	47. A Kingdom of Kindness

The night was at its peak as the full moon lit the dark sky.

At DivaCure Scents, Lavvie, Lotus and Pittan were fast asleep, without a care in the world, until something began glowing, catching Lavvie's attention right away. Instantly, much to his surprise, a hologram of Queen Aida popped up right from the same place Vivian's video messages were usually seen at.

Startled, Lavvie jumped off the makeshift bed to face the woman. "Aida-sama~!" he yelped, "You certainly did scare me."

Aida just giggled softly before answering, "Lavvie, the kingdom has been fully restored, so tomorrow, return with your sister, as well as with Pittan and the Cures, to take a closer look, as soon as possible."

The skunk prince's eyes widened at the thought. "But… Aida-sama, can't you wait until Karlix is defeated for good first?"

The teal-haired queen shook her head in disagreedment. "You heard me, Lavvie. As soon as possible." she answered, before her image dissappeared as Lavvie just stared in disbelief, sighing as he laid on the ground. He then looked back at Lotus and Pittan, who were still sleeping, close to each other.

_As soon as possible…?_

That was going to be difficult.

* * *

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

* * *

The next morning, Chloe pulled Chiara by the arm as the two sisters were the last members of Pretty Cure to arrive at DivaCure Scents; the rest of the team was already there, looking up at something.

Chiara yawned, still holding onto her pillow. "Why are we here so early?" she wondered.

The answer would come up soon enough, as they looked up to see something that wasn't there the day before. Up on the sky, a giant gold and silver carriage encrusted with pink pearls and pulled by white pegasi landed in front of the five girls as they stood and stared at it, looks of awe adorning their faces.

The skunks and Pittan all walked out of the shop, Pittan in his human form holding the other two, as Lavvie smiled sheepishly. "Long story behind that, really."

Lotus nodded. "It's just that yesterday Lavvie got a message from the Queen saying that we should come back to the Scent Kingdom as soon as possible, all of us, desu. Including you guys, desu." she explained.

A chorus of 'oooh's came from the girls as they finally got what was going on. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Chiara giggled as she ran towards the carriage and entered it.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Chloe followed her, as did the other Cures. The mascots were the last to enter, as the doors closed and the carriage left the spot it stood before, flying towards the clouds and glowing bubblegum pink before dissipating entirely.

From where she stood, Ashley watched everything with a silent chuckle.

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Off We Go! New Experiences in the Scent Kingdom**  
Iku Yo! Kaori no Kuni ni Atarashii Keiken (行くよ！香りの国に新しい経験)

* * *

Soon enough, the group arrived at their destination: the fabled Scent Kingdom. Chloe's eyes widened in amazement; it didn't look like Karlix invaded it some time ago. Everything was calm and peaceful; the shops were all open, Scentillian children were happily playing games at the sidewalks, and flowers were blooming everywhere, their scents spreading through the air.

The carriage then flew towards the shining white castle, which was located right at the middle of the kingdom. It parked right next to the front gates, where Vivian, now in flesh and blood, stood, her heart racing anxiously.

When the doors opened, Lavvie and Lotus hopped out, followed by Pittan, now in his bird form, and the Cures. Upon spotting her fianceé, Vivian ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

Lavvie giggled sheepishly in response, a bright red trail of blush across his face. At this, Ikuko chuckled, patting the skunk prince.

"So that is the famous Vivian, huh?" the greenette asked.

Vivian curtsied towards them with a smile. "You girls are the famous ones around here." the lop Scentillian replied, "Nearly the entire town knows who you girls are."

"I see." Ayameko groaned as she tried shaking off a dragon Scentillian who was clinging to her leg, much to the others' amusement.

The skunks and Pittan then walked towards the guards, who were at the sides of the doors to the castle. "Shall you let us enter, desu?" asked Lotus, batting her eyes at them cutely. Since she was the princess, the guards opened the doors for her and the others as they walked in.

However, upon their first step, they were surprised by a sudden appearance.

"LABI-PAPA~!"

Lavvie was the victim of yet another hug, though this time it was more like a glomp or anything of the like. The others all looked down and laughed as they saw the skunk prince being pinned by a familiar creature.

It turned out to be, mind you, Oddball, the utterly adorable kitten from episode 14, who now already reached his teenhood. Scentillians aged faster than humans did, mainly because of their much smaller stature and metabolism. While a human baby would become a toddler in one year, during the same time a Scentillian baby would leave childhood and would already be hitting puberty!

After glomping Lavvie, Oddball got off him and stood before the girls with a grin. "It's hard to believe that you grew up so much!" Hanae exclaimed giggling.

Chloe then stopped laughing and became speechless as an imponent teal-haired woman walked in. After remaining silent for a while, she finally snapped out of it and bowed towards her nervously. "Y-Your Majesty!"

The others just stared for a while silently. Aida, noticing that Chloe was extremely nervous, just giggled. "Welcome to the castle, ladies." the queen greeted with a curtsy.

In response, Chloe laughed sheepishly before burying her face on her hands. And that was only the beginning of the day.

* * *

After all that awkwardness, Aida guided the Cures and the mascots (including Vivian and Oddball) through the hallways, which were decorated with painting that were as big as the walls they were hung at, to their rooms. A particular one had five girls with color-coded outfits: the first one wore white, the second wore pink, the third wore purple, the fourth wore orange and the fifth wore yellow. This particular painting caught Hanae's attention as she tugged on Queen Aida's sleeve.

"Your Majesty, who are those?" the mikan-haired girl asked, pointing at the picture.

Aida chuckled in response as the group stopped to stare at the painting. "Well, Cure Tangerine…" she explained, "That was the past generation of Pretty Cure before you and your teammates. They were the ones who defeated the great evil that struck the kingdom before."

Ayameko's eyes widened in confusion when she saw the purple one. "Since when mom was a Pretty Cure?" she asked.

"Yes, Cure Jasmine." Aida answered, turning towards the purplenette, who was currently in a state of shock, "Your mother was a Pretty Cure once. Cure Iris, the Cure of the purple iris blossom. However, she gave up her powers to live a normal life, but remembers them as much as she can."

Chiara bit her lip, thinking about that, and turned to Ayameko with a grin. "Cure Iris… Maybe that's why your name is **Ayame**ko; the iris child!" she exclaimed.

The purplenette just rolled her eyes as they continued walking from where they stopped. She knew about why her mother named her like that: it was because of the iris vase that was besides her mother's bed when she was born. Besides, the nickname 'Ayamii-chan' didn't even exist at the time.

* * *

While the Cures were getting away with their chit-chat, in the Karlix building, at Raflesina's room, the Scries bottle was filling up really quick with sickly dark brown liquid; the sadness and sorrow of helpless people in liquid form.

The doors burst open as Ashley walked in. On one hand, she was holding a disembodied head that was bleeding intensely from the edge of the neck. On the other, her Leather Fan in Slash Mode, the blades dripping dark red blood.

Raflesina chuckled at this. "Back from the carnificine, I see." she told her daughter.

Ashley nodded. "Without Pretty Cure around, heads sure rolled more than usual." the brunette answered, showing her mother the disembodied head, a male head, whose eyes were wide open and whose tongue was hanging out of the mouth, like a dog who put his head out of the car window just to feel the wind on its face.

Raflesina looked back at the Scries bottle with a smirk. "Ahh, Ashley~" she sighed, "Life has never been easier."

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

_

* * *

_Back at the Scent Kingdom, when the Cures got to their bedrooms, they were warned that there was going to be a ball later at night to celebrate Lavvie and Lotus' return and the Cures' arrival, so they would have time to explore the kingdom and even get primped for the party.

It was a particularly formal ball, so the girls had to wear long gowns that reflected elegance, but still being cute, and in their theme colors so they could be recognized as the legendary Pretty Cure warriors. Time flew, night fell, and soon enough the girls were all ready, once again strolling through the castle's hallway towards the ballroom.

Chiara was particularly excited. "Formal party! Formal party!" she chanted over and over in glee.

Hanae nodded in agreedment, before noticing something was wrong with her outfit. "I don't think these might go well with your dress, Chia-chan." the mikan-haired girl pointed out, motioning towards her blonde friend's furry rainbow legwarmers, which were pretty noticeable, since her dress was significantly shorter than the others'.

The yellow Cure pouted and turned away from her in response. "They are cute, okay?"

* * *

At the ballroom, Lavvie, Lotus, Pittan (still in bird form), Vivian, Oddball and Queen Aida were waiting for the Cures to appear, as Pittan paced back and forth while Vivian held onto Lavvie's arm. They were all in formal garb; Aida, in particular, looked like an angel with her long, flowing white dress and pearl jewelry.

"Why are they taking so long, desu?" asked Lotus with a gulp.

Aida patted her softly in response. "Do not fear, Lotus. Pretty Cure will be here soon. I am sure they will." the teal-haired queen said, her words almost fading in a whisper.

Indeed, the moment she said that, a fanfare sounded as one could hear a voice announcing the awaited arrival. "And now, all the way from Earth, the legendary warriors of the Scent Kingdom have arrived. Ladies and gentlepets, put your paws up for… the Pretty Cures!"

The doors swung open to reveal the Cures standing at the doorway and smiling at everyone. "Yoroshiku!" the five said in unison.

Thus, the ball actually began; the orchestra started playing a tune as the various Scentillians began dancing. Chloe took Lotus on her arms and began dancing with her (since Lavvie already had Vivian), the same with Chiara and Oddball, and Ayameko and Pittan. Aida just sat at her throne, watching the entire scene with a smile.

* * *

"FOLLOW THAT BRAT!"

The guards who were in charge of the gates were now chasing after Tsubo-kun, who invaded the castle all by himself with a bottle of poison. It was all Raflesina told him to spike Queen Aida's drink with the poison for the sake of bringing the Cures back for the final showdown faster; after all, Aida was the one who brought them there, so she, in a way, would be the one who'd bring them back.

After some minutes of chasing, Tsubo-kun hid behind a wall and sighed in relief, before noticing a waiter Scentillian walking in with the drinks. He grinned and placed the poison, which he labeled as a sugar substitute, right beside Aida's glass.

"Rafure-chama will be so proud, iran!" he giggled.

Tsubo-kun then walked out from behind the door… before noticing the guards glaring at him. He chuckled sheepishly before being grabbed and dragged down the hallway by them. "I just wanted to help, I swear!" he tried to reason, "I'm innocent~!"

* * *

Back at the ballroom, after the dancing was over, everyone sat down around the table, which had some of the most delicious foods the Cures have ever seen in their lifetime. In fact, they were so delicious, Chiara was already eating them just from staring… but stopped after noticing that Lotus was glaring at her. In fact, in the Scent Kingdom, 'eye-eating' (their name for that) was a very unpolite thing to do.

As everyone began eating, Chloe turned towards Aida, who was sitting right beside her. "Hey, your Majesty!"

"What's the matter, Chloe?"

"I always wondered about the whole Angelic Dandelion thing…" the cherry-redhead wondered, "What's the story behind it anyways?"

Aida then smiled as she explained the whole thing concerning the Angelic Dandelion. Rumors say that it is a special flower, not like any other flower in any realm. If someone manages to find this flower, it'll grant any wish that this person makes to it, but it can only grant one wish in a total of 25 years. When Karlix showed up at the Scent Kingdom, Aida made the whole Scries thing up so they would never find out where it's truly hidden.

However, as she explained, Aida added some of the 'sugar substitute' to her drink, which, like everyone else's, was gooseberry martini, and took a sip of it, not noticing that it was really poisoned. As she drank, Lavvie and Lotus noticed something weird about the martini, which had purplish clouds of smoke forming the shape of a skull in it.

The queen then held her glass upwards. "To the Pretty Cures!" she exclaimed.

"To the Pretty Cures!" everyone else besides the Cures themselves repeated.

"_Yappari kaori ga ii!_" the Cures finished, holding up their glasses with the rest of the guests as they all drank down their martinis.

It only took a few minutes until the poison started taking effect, and Aida started feeling dizzy, clutching her head and falling off her chair. "Something wrong, your Majesty?" asked a servant, trying to help her up alongside Chloe.

Aida groaned in pain as she turned towards them. "I don't feel so well…"

Yup, that martini was just to die for.

* * *

"Your time is what?"

Aida, now laid down on her bed with a set of silk bedsheets covering her, nodded slowly, grabbing a dumbfounded Chloe's hand. "Yes, sweetheart. My time has come to leave this realm and fly all the way to the paradise every single Scentillian dreams of." she explained weakly, yet still smiling. Through all of that, her eyes were still closed.

Everyone was just shocked at this, including Tsubo-kun, who was watching everything from a corner, as he looked down at the bottle containing the poison and took off the 'sugar substitute' label. _Perhaps it is quite lethal after all…_ the Ylang-Ylang butler thought with a small devilish smile as he left.

"But… Your Majesty! You can't die!" Chloe shouted, on the verge of tears, as she grasped tightly onto the teal-haired queen's hand.

Aida just sighed weakly in response. "Chloe, listen. Everyone has to someday." she told the cherry-redhead, but her voice sounded so faint it was almost a whisper, "And my day has finally come. I sensed it since the first hour of this day."

The teal-haired queen then turned towards Lavvie and Lotus. "You two will be the new king and queen now…" she added, "Take good care of the kingdom…"

The skunks looked at each other in confusion before looking back at their queen; since they were also very upset and about to cry, their eyes were already becoming red and watered up. "But, Aida-sama…" Lavvie said, his voice just as weak and faint as the queen's, "Pretty Cure still has to defeat Karlix, but they can't without our help…"

As the skunk prince said that, Aida's head moved up and down slowly, the smile still stamping her soft, rose pink lips. "Oh, it's okay." she replied, "You can stay here as mission control while Pittan and the Cures return…"

Lavvie and Lotus then looked up at Chloe, who nodded in a very sad agreedment, before looking back at the queen. "If that's so, then fine, desu." Lotus said.

All Aida did was smile even wider as she shedded some tears from her eyes. Just then, the others noticed that her feet were dissolving and becoming glitter; that was what happened to Scentillians whenever they were in their death throes. Chloe, Lavvie and Lotus all backed away, still crying, as she saluted towards them.

"Farewell…"

Finally, Aida gave her last breath as she fully became white glitter and was blown with the wind, to never be seen alive again. Chloe buried her face on the bedsheets and sobbed, as the other Cures began crying as well. But while Chiara was bawling like crazy, Ayameko bit her lip to not cry, and Ikuko pulled Hanae close, comforting her. Pittan just lowered his head and frowned, because he wasn't the kind of guy who would just cry over something.

Either way, they were all sad because, not only the queen was dead, but it was time to say farewell.

* * *

Somewhere else, in the Karlix building, Raflesina was smiling like a Chesire Cat as she ran a finger down the Scries bottle, which was now filled to the brim with the sickly dark brown liquid. "_At last… It's full…_"

The final confrontation was nearing.

* * *

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Chiara: (bawls) I don't wanna say goodbye!  
Chloe: But we have to. Lavvie and Lotus are the rulers now that Aida's dead, thus they'll have to stay here guiding our mission.  
Ikuko: Oh no… Oriyama is gone…  
Ayameko: No no **NO!** I knew we shouldn't have left! Now Raflesina's got her dirty hands on the Angelic Dandelion and it's all our fault!  
Chloe: But Aida was lying about the Angelic Dandelion and Scries… If that's so, what happened? Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "The Ruined Earth! How Do You Spell 'Despair'?" Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!


	48. The Darkest Hour

"Grand-soeur! Grand-soeur, please wake up!"

Chloe yawned and opened her eyes slowly as she noticed Chiara looking down at her, as the blonde held Lavvie and Lotus on her arms. The older sister brushed some strands of her maraschino-cherry red hair aside as she got off the bed, noticing that all the other Cures were also up.

"Why are you all up so early?" Chloe wondered.

Hanae cleared her throat before approaching her fellow Cure and replying, "Well, it's just that we decided that we should return right now. Obaa-chan must be really worried about me… And your dad about you…"

Chloe gulped and stared down at her feet in response. Since Queen Aida was now dead, they spent the rest of the night at the Scent Kingdom, and slept early to take away the sorrows. However, they had to return because they all had families and friends they cared for. Thinking about this, she looked at the others, narrowing her eyes.

"Let's go."

The others nodded before changing clothes and walking out of the room, as the memories of Queen Aida's death swirled through her mind like fog. She would try and try thinking of anything good, but the images couldn't get out of her head.

It was so crazy…

* * *

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

* * *

"Will you two STOP IT?" Ayameko asked in annoyance, tapping her foot as she watched Chiara and the skunks hug each other while bawling endlessly.

Finally, after a while Chloe pulled her younger sister away and into the carriage. "It was about time for you guys to stop being so melodramatic." the cherry-redhead said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as she sweatdropped.

Lotus sniffled as she wiped some tears from her eyes. "It's just that we spent so much time with you guys, desu…" she told them, smiling slightly.

Hanae nodded, taking off her glasses and cleaning them before putting them back on. "So many memories…" the mikan-haired girl agreed, "Like the time when you got hurt while trying to practice Le Parkour…"

"It still hurts just from remembering." Lotus sighed, rubbing her cheek as a tear came down from her eye.

However, that sweet little moment was interrupted by (bird form) Pittan's loud, rude shout of, "C'mon, you girls! You have a mission to complete, so **LET'S GET GOIN~**!"

With that, the Cures and the skunks bid their last farewells before the Cures stepped into the carriage and Chloe closed the door. As she sat on her seat, she covered her face with her hands while the vehicle left the spot it stood before, flying towards the clouds and glowing bubblegum pink before dissappearing.

While all of that happened, Lavvie and Lotus just stood and stare, before looking at each other with a sigh and walking back into the castle.

* * *

As the carriage flew back to Earth, Hanae gulped nervously as she gripped Ikuko's shoulder. "I wonder what will be grandma's reaction when I tell her about our relationship…" she said.

"What?" the greenette wondered.

Her mikan-haired girlfriend blushed and chuckled nervously in response; Hanae was planning to tell Sadachi about her relationship with Ikuko once they got back to Oriyama.

On the other hand, Chloe rested her face on her hands as she played with her hair and thought about what happened so far, when a loud call disrupted her quiet moment. "We're here!" called the coach. Chloe and the others stood up and tried to keep the balance as the carriage landed.

Chloe turned towards her friends. "This is it." she told them. The others nodded in agreedment, and the cherry-redhead opened the door of the carriage…

To find the last thing any of them hoped to find.

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**The Ruined Earth! How Do You Spell 'Despair'?**  
Kouhaishita Chikyuu! Zetsuboutte Douyatte Tsuzuru no? (荒廃した地球！絶望ってどうやってつづるの？)

* * *

The Cures and Pittan were speechless in pure shock. What they saw was a desolated wasteland surrounded by a thick layer of red mist. The DivaCure Scents building was now in ruins, as were all the buildings surrounding it; only a few were left intact. Dozens of blood stains, some even quite fresh, decorated the sidewalks, and there were even a few dead bodies around; luckily enough, nobody among the dead people was close to the Cures. After seconds of silence, Chloe couldn't help but say a single word to describe all of that.

"Impossible."

She kneeled down to touch a puddle of blood that was under her and slowly brought her hands up to her face, watching the blood drip from between her fingers. "This is a nightmare…" she whispered to herself.

Tears then streamed down her face as she started sobbing silently, while Hanae crouched down to comfort her. "How could all of this happen while we were out?" the bespectacled girl asked, running a finger down her friend's face.

"Definitely Karlix's doing." Pittan snarled.

Ikuko nodded, noticing on a wall a stain of blood shaped like a skull before running a finger down said stain; it was still fresh. "Definitely…" she repeated.

Chloe breathed heavily and stood up, turning towards her fellow Cures and Pittan. Her eyebrows arched in determination. "The time has come to wrap this all up." the cherry-redhead told them, "Let's go to Karlix and show them…"

**KA-BOOM!**

An explosion from out of the blue behind them cut her off; the six turned around to see a cloud of smoke, followed by two figures in torn clothes running out from it, weilding firearms. They were wearing helmets, so they couldn't tell who they were.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

The two figures just ran past them as one of them exclaimed, "Just run for your lives already! Follow us!"

Not knowing what to answer, the six followed the helmeted duo all the way through the desolated town until they approached a rather unlikely place: Oriyama Junior High, now in ruins like DivaCure Scents. They entered the building and entered the Star Class, where a third helmeted figure was in, sitting by a round, black table.

The Cures, Pittan and the helmeted figures then sat around the table as Chloe and Ikuko brushed off the dust from their clothes. "Can you explain me what's going on over here?" asked the greenette.

One of the helmeted figures breathed in deeply as it rested its elbows on the table. "It's a long story." it said before explaining everything.

It turned out that, after they left, a mysterious black-haired girl showed up around town, killing various citizens of Oriyama, one at a day. That was only the beginning of new, dark times around the town: a woman named Raflesina eventually took control and became Oriyama's supreme dictatoress and tortured a couple of citizens except those on her side or in places of power. Everyone who went against her was imprisoned, sent to an isolation cabin, brainwashed, or brutally murdered.

Luckily, the three figures in helmets managed to rescue some citizens and became their protectors, hiding them inside the school's various classrooms for a long while to avoid being busted by the black-haired girl.

"Ashley…" Chloe whispered upon hearing about her frenemy.

**THUMP!**

A fist crashed against the table, startling everyone else. "Ohhhh, Raflesina is just ASKING to be punished!" Ayameko growled, her deep blue eyes metaphorically burning with rage,

"I say we go to Karlix and finally fight her face to face, one last time!"

"That's the spirit, Ayamii-chan." one of the helmeted figures encouraged.

Everyone else just stared at the helmeted figure before Ayameko, in curiousity, removed her helmet to get a rather… shocking surprise.

"Ranni?"

Indeed, it turned out that the three helmeted figures were in fact Ran, Lili and Sasaki, much to the Cures' and Pittan's surprise. Most of all Pittan. "Hey! You're the girl who made me kiss her!" he exclaimed, pointing at a confused Ayameko.

Lili just lowered his hand after she and Sasaki removed their helmets. "That doesn't matter right now, Pitari." she told him, "What matters is that you are our only hope now."

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

With Raflesina's takeover, the Karlix building was no longer a building, but rather a castle, and was now larger than ever before, taking over a third of Oriyama. Right now, at her throne room, Raflesina herself sat at her black and gold throne decorated with skulls and splatters of blood. The redheaded woman placed her hands behind her head as she stared at the now completely filled Scries perfume bottle.

"This is just perfect!" She said to herself with a smirk, "After so much time letting my denizens fight for me, I at last rule the world, and with no Pretty Cure or anything like that to say otherwise. The maleficent powers of Karlix have triumphed in the end after all!"

She then let out a loud, evil cackle, startled Tsubo-kun, who was currently cleaning the room with a mop. "Jiminy crickets, Rafure-chama, you shouldn't laugh that lou…" he started, before being cut off by his boss.

"Enough with calling me 'Rafure-chama', Tsubo-kun." Raflesina told him, pulling his face close to hers, "From now on, call me 'Raflesina-jousama'."

With a trail of blush across his face, Tsubo-kun pulled back and bowed towards her respectfully. "Yes, Raflesina-jousama, iran. Queen of destruction, death and hopelessness, iran. New supreme ruler of every world, including this one, iran."

Raflesina just smirked and dismissed him in response. "For once, that stupid butler proved himself worthy." she muttered under her breath, turning on the monitors around the room, which showed images of what was happening around the town at that exact instant. One particular monitor was showing something particularly exciting to the redheaded evil queen.

"I see Pretty Cure is back, eh?" she chuckled derisively.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cures, Pittan, Ran, and Lili were taking a walk around the desolated Oriyama, as the last two pointed their firearms up in case any danger showed up. Chloe couldn't believe on what her green eyes were looking at: how could a town full of life, hope and glory be reduced to a misty wasteland in a timespan of a single day?

"This is horrible…" the cherry-redhead whispered to herself, shedding a single tear.

Ikuko nodded slowly in agreedment. "All the beauty and happiness is gone…" she said, grabbing onto what seemed like a fallen tree branch, "There are no more flowers… All that's left are fallen, empty branches of despair, with their flowers of hope all wilted into nothingness, just like this one."

Suddenly, Ran and Lili heard a strange noise and got in position. A horde of zombies with Ylang-Ylang flowers on their chests came moaning out of the mist. "Zombies…" Lili whispered.

"Tons of 'em…" Ran added, shivering a little.

Chloe turned towards the other Cures and nodded, all five of them grabbing their respective CureBottles. After all, they all missed a good one-on-one fight.

_"Pretty Cure's Scent of Love! Transmutation, Now!"_

Oh, goodness. I can't believe it's the last sparklefest of the season. Two more episodes and I can finally rest! Hallelujah!

_"In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" _

_"In the Name of the Yellow Vanilla Flower, I am Cure Vanilla!" _

_"In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!"_

_"In the Name of the Orange Tangerine Flower, I am Cure Tangerine!"_

_"In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!"_

"_Perfume Preppy!_" the five shouted, getting into their respective poses. Rosa then twirled and gave a wink with a smile as she completed, "_We'll stand together with the powers of nature!_"

After transforming, the Cures took position and leaped into action, as Ran and Lili began shooting at the zombies. Like always, punches and kicks ensued, as the Cures did their best to not be cornered by them. Two zombies grabbed Vanilla's arms, but she managed to get rid of them by kicking one in the crotch and nudging the other hard.

On the other hand, Cardamomo punched a zombie before throwing it to Lili, who managed to shoot it down with all her might. Next thing we know, this zombie was now dead, laying on the ground over a puddle of blood. Yes, this is surprisingly bloody for a Pretty Cure series. Get over it. Anyways, the fight continued on and on (including a few uses of Rosa's super speed ability from episode 32) until all the zombies were laying down lifelessly. Just then, Vanilla spotted a certain someone cleaning the dead bodies off the desolated streets.

"For some reason, I feel so much powerful now that Raflesina-jousama got her wish…" Tsubo-kun said to himself as he smiled proudly, "Much more superior, iran. Yes, there's still Ashley, but I don't care, iran… I feel wonderful right now, iran…"

However, he quickly stopped upon noticing the Cures and their friends approaching him, and pointed his broom towards them. "Step back, foolish Pretty Cures, iran! You are too late, iran!" Tsubo-kun yelled at them, trying his best to look fierce and dangerous, but humorously failing to do so, "Raflesina rules now and there's nothing you can do otherwise, iran!"

The girls and Pittan only looked at each other as Vanilla kneeled down to the Ylang-Ylang butler's level and stared into his eyes. "Would you mind to show us the way to the Karlix castle? Pretty please?" she asked him.

At first, Tsubo-kun tried to resist those large saffron orbs staring at him… but after a few seconds he surrendered to all that cuteness and decided to show them the way anyways. "I told you my puppy dog eyes were gonna work someday." the yellow Cure whispered to her sister.

Rosa rolled her eyes before hearing her CureBottle beep loudly. She picked it up and saw Lavvie and Lotus' staring at her from the visor. "Lavvie! Lotus! Why didn't you guys call earlier?" she asked them.

* * *

At the computer room of the castle, the skunks were currently sitting in front of a bunch of monitors, with a particularly large one showing Rosa's face standing out from the rest. "We're sorry, Rosa-chan, but we had a little trouble turning on all the monitors…" Lavvie explained as he sweatdropped sheepishly, "They kept crashing all the time, but luckily soon enough we got them to work right. According to our GPS, it seems like you guys are getting closer and closer towards Karlix… But who's that red dot leading you?"

"_You mean that little butler monster thing with the Ylang-Ylang flower on its head?_" Rosa's voice said through the speaker.

The skunks' eyes widened in shock upon hearing this. "Ylang-Ylang flower? Are you out of your mind, desu?" Lotus asked angrily, "You're more likely trusting someone from Karlix, desu! It's gonna be your end, desu!"

* * *

Rosa chuckled in disbelief. "Aw, come on, you guys! He's a nice little fellow and completely harmless!" she told them with a smile, "Only that we don't really know his name yet…" She turned towards Tsubo-kun, who was currently holding a blowtorch and asked him, "What's your name, little thing?"

Tsubo-kun looked back at the girls and Pittan before answering with a smile, "Shitsuji Tsubouchi, but everyone calls me Tsubo-kun, iran. I used to be human, with a big dream to be a high-class butler, until Raflesina kidnapped me and turned me into this, iran. Since then I'm the end of everyone's jokes, iran." He then sighed sadly as he stroked the Ylang-Ylang flower on his head, "I just wish that someone would turn me back into a human so I can continue my life normally, iran…"

Just that small bit of exposition made the others feel awfully upset, in particular Vanilla. "Aw, don't worry." She told him, walking towards Tsubo-kun and reaching down to stroke his face a little, "When we defeat Raflesina and return the town to normal, we'll find a way to turn you back into a human. Understand?"

Tsubo-kun just gave her a soft, hopeful smile in response. _Maybe they aren't as bad as Raflesina-jousama said they were…_ he thought to himself.

* * *

On the other hand, inside the Karlix castle, Ashley was currently chowing down on the bloody, disembodied body parts of the people she killed in the past few hours, minding her own business, not knowing or caring about anything or anyone else. Right now, she grabbed a disembodied hand and bit off the middle finger before throwing the rest of the hand aside to rot. Realizing that just the finger without anything on top would be tasteless, she put some more blood on top of it before chowing down some more.

Suddenly, Ashley stopped chewing on the bloody finger and swallowed it hard as she noticed something puzzling going on outside. She looked through the window to see Tsubo-kun guiding the Cures, Pittan, Ran and Lili to the castle. "They're back." she whispered to herself, "And Tsubo-kun has joined them…"

She then began fuming angrily, banging a fist against the ledge of the window. "…That little **TRAITOR**!"

Ashley then turned towards the door, so angry that she could barely breathe properly. After calming down and taking a deep breath, she left the room through the door, her standard emotionless scowl adorning her face.

_That's it._

_Pretty Cure is going down, for real!_

_

* * *

(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Ashley: Let go of my wrist, you bastard!  
Pittan (human): I'm not letting go unless you agree to help Chloe and the others!  
Ashley: Stop! I wanna make Mother proud!  
Pittan: But Raflesina is evil! Don't tell me she taught you to be evil too?  
Ashley: Sort of… And I was never expecting to become Chloe's friend in first place…  
Pittan: Will you help her, Ashley?  
Ashley: I…  
Chloe: Next time on Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy: "Sacrifice: Final Showdown and a Redeemed Ashley?" _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	49. Polished Leather

Darkness.

Silence.

Then, a door opens. The Cures and their friends walk into the Karlix castle as Tsubo-kun turned on the lights and the others looked around at the magnitude of the place. Upon first glance, Cardamomo noticed a trail of blood on the ground. "Blood?" she wondered, running a finger down the red liquid and sniffing it.

"What are you doing, Iku-chan?" Sasaki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cardamomo turned towards her as she wiped the blood off her finger. "Maybe this trail of blood was left by a corpse dragged all the way towards Raflesina's throne room. If that's the case, maybe we can find our way there by the smell of this corpse's blood." she said, sniffling some more and following the trail of blood until she reached an elevator and entered it.

"An alligator?"

No, Vanilla, not an alligator. An _elevator_.

"Oh, thanks."

Anyway, after questioning why would there be an elevator in a castle, the others followed Cardamomo in it as its doors closed and it started going up. It stopped at level 8, where Ashley's bedroom was located. Just then, Pittan hopped out of the elevator. "Why did you do that?" Tangerine asked him in confusion.

Pittan then looked back at the hallways sternly. "I need to have a little talk with a certain person…"

* * *

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

* * *

At the computer room of the Scent Kingdom, Lavvie and Lotus had their ears wide open as they heard Rosa's report closely. "_Pretty Cure Mission Report: We are currently in an elevator heading to level 30, the location Raflesina's throne room, where the shadow queen herself might be right now, to end this whole mess. For some reason Pittan got out when we got to level 8 and said he had to talk to some 'certain person' we don't know the name of. Let's hope he's safe and sound by the end of it._"

"Roger that, Rosa-chan, desu." Lotus spoke through her microphone, "But I'm concerned about what kind of person Pittan had to talk to, desu… What if it's a dangerous one, desu? What if this person kills him, desu?"

Through the speakers, they heard Rosa sigh out loud. "_I don't know yet, but if we're lucky, Pittan might come out alive. If not… Then we'll lose a trusty member of the team… And I absolutely don't want that to happen._"

* * *

At level 8, Pittan hid behind a door, waiting for the right time to come out. Just then, he spotted what looked like an Ylang-Ylang warrior walking towards the weapon room, grabbed his cape and proceeded to beat him up to a pulp. Right afterwards, a 'SQUAWK!' could be heard as he turned into his nude human form in a poof of smoke.

"Now let's just wait until she shows up…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Sacrifice: The Final Showdown and a Redeemed Ashley?**  
Gisei: Saigo no Taiketsu to Sukutta Ashurii? (犠牲 最後の対決と救ったアシュリー？)

* * *

**SLAM!**

The doors of Raflesina's throne room burst open as Ashley walked in, interrupting her mother's chess playing. "Mother, Tsubo-kun has betrayed us." the brunette said sternly, "I just saw him leading the Pretty Cures and their allies here."

Raflesina just smirked towards her daughter as she resumed the game. "About time." she replied with a chuckle, "I knew he was going to betray us one of these days. He was never evil enough. I just turned him into an Ylang-Ylang for the sake of having someone to do my biddings. He wasn't anything but worthle-" She paused in shock realizing the other part of the sentence, as she let the black pawn slip from her hand and reach the ground, "He's what?"

Ashley let out a sigh. "He's leading Pretty Cure's group here, and are more likely in some other part of this castle, looking for a way here." she explained, looking back at the doors, which were still wide open.

Raflesina then stood up as the chess board dissappeared and she walked slowly towards her throne, motioning to the doors with her long, pale fingers. "Ashley, go get your Leather Fan and transform." she instructed with an evil grin, "We'll give those brats what we should have given long ago."

Ashley nodded, leaving the room and closing the doors as she did so, before entering a second elevator and pressing a few buttons to go back to level 8.

* * *

When she finally got to level 8, Ashley ran all the way to her room, but when she opened the door, there stood Pittan, wearing the Ylang-Ylang warrior's clothes with a different coloration to them, and holding her Leather Fan outside of the window as if he was about to let go. "Give me that fan NOW!" Ashley growled, arching her eyebrows angrily.

"No siree!" Pittan shook his head in disagreedment, "I'll only give it back if you side with me and the Cures."

Ashley stepped back as her eyes widened in confusion. "Side with the… Cures?" she asked, before closing her eyes and turning her back to him in disbelief. "No. Never. I will not disrespect my mother." she answered sternly.

Pittan stepped away from the window as he threw the Leather Fan onto Ashley's bed. "Even if she's a maleficent, megalomaniac witch who wants nothing but destruction and sadness?" he asked her.

Ashley turned to face him, as her face was starting to show less rage and more sadness. "That's what she always told me to do." she sighed, "She said it was my destiny. When I was born, my mother told me that I was made for only one purpose, the destruction of Pretty Cure, and nothing else. However, with time, Chloe slowly started warming up to me, and I began questioning if what I was doing was really worth it."

* * *

_Ashley looked up at the stars, shining intensely as always and forming undiscovered constellations. As she kept on staring, Chloe walked up and sat besides her._

"_What do you want?" asked Ashley._

_Chloe just swept a cherry-red lock behind her ear as she looked at her black-haired classmate. "Oh, nothing in particular. I just saw you there and wanted to stargaze too." she replied, laying down onto the grass._

_Ashley raised an eyebrow at her. "So that's what it's called? Stargaze?" she wondered._

_Chloe nodded, letting Ashley lay down beside her. "Yup. How many constellations did you find yet?" the cherry-redhead asked her._

_The black-haired girl just shrugged, keeping her usual cold look._

"_Well, I spotted one right there." Chloe giggled, pointing towards a certain spot on the sky, "Don'tcha think it looks like a little campanula flower?"_

_Ashley just looked down at the ground. The two were laying on a field of ebony black roses; in fact, Oriyama was the only city in the entire Japan to have natural black roses blooming. They usually bloomed in the beginning of the year, hence why they were so rare. However, in the middle of all the black roses, was a single white one. White like the pale moon shining above the two girls._

* * *

After this sort-of flashback, Ashley pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear, as Pittan rested his hand on her shoulder. "Say, Ash. What if someone came out of the blue and killed Chloe right in front of your eyes as you're unable to do anything at all? What would you do?" he asked her.

The brunette sighed before answering, "Mother told me that, if someone was killed by anyone that wasn't me in my front, I had to leave them alone, but after the things Chloe did for me…" She closed her eyes as she remembered that one friendly hug given by Cure Rosa, while Ashley was still stumped as Berserker Ashes.

* * *

"_You… You aren't gonna hurt me?" Berserker Ashes asked, in a much calmer tone than the aggressive one she was using before._

_Rosa shook her head in disagreedment. "I never meant to hurt you. We were starting to become closer… even closer than I would imagine. But then… this happens." she said, so lowly that almost sounded like a whisper, "I never expected it to happen. And it was…"_

_Tears fell down her cheeks._

"_It was all my fault."_

_As she said this, her hands slowly crawled towards Ashes' back, proceeding to remove the Ash-Powder flower from her body, fading away upon contact. "I'm terribly sorry. I wish all of this never happened." the French Cure wiped away her tears._

_Ashes closed her eyes and, in a burst of red light, was back as her normal transformed self, Leather Ashes. "Rosa… I understand." she replied._

_They broke the hug, stood up and shook hands, as Ashes forgived Rosa for what she did. The pink rose Cure then thought about what she was supposed to do, holding out both of her hands. "So, how about seeing the light for the first time?" she asked…_

…_before Ashes held out a hand, seemingly rudely, in response._

_Rosa double-blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting her to do that. But instead of giving her one of her cruel responses, Ashes just smirked. "It's not the right time. I'm not ready to do it. But when I'm ready, I will warn you." she answered._

_The dark-haired girl began walking away, leaving a dumbfounded Rosa behind. "Until the next time our paths cross…"_

_She paused for a while, before turning back towards her. "Chloe."_

* * *

"So?" Pittan asked crossing his arms, "What's your decision, Ashley? Will you stay by the side of your mother, who was the one who gave life to you but always mistreated you and made you follow the wrong path, or your friends, who were opposed to you but knew that you had some good in yourself? Tell me the truth."

In response, Ashley didn't say a word; instead, she simply scratched her chin, thinking about all of that for a moment. After a minute or so, she finally made up her mind and held out a hand towards Pittan. "Gimme that fan, dude. Let's go save some lives."

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

**ANOTHER SLAM!**

This time, this one was caused by the Cures and Tsubo-kun bursting through the front doors of Raflesina's throne room, once again startling the redheaded queen. While this was happening, Ran, Lili and Sasaki were defending themselves from some Ylang-Ylang zombies that showed up while they were trying to find a way to the throne room.

Raflesina smiled cunningly as she stood off the throne and walked slowly towards the six. "Oh, Pretty Cure. So we finally meet face to face." she said, placing her hands on her hips as her glance turned down to Tsubo-kun who was currently holding Tangerine's hand, "And there you are, traitor."

Tsubo-kun just gulped nervously as he hugged Tangerine's leg to protect himself. "Raflesina! Return Oriyama to its former glory!" Rosa exclaimed, stomping her foot to the ground.

"While things are so swell?" Raflesina asked maliciously, "_Never._"

Rosa's eyebrows arched in anger. "This was an order, Raflesina! Do it, NOW!" the pink Cure shouted.

Raflesina just blinked twice as her smirk turned into a truly evil, monstrous grin. "If that's what you want, you'll have to go through me first…" she said, as black fire surrounded her, burning her cloak into ashes as she turned into her true form.

Her eyes turned red as all of her teeth turned into huge, sharp fangs. Lots of veins popped around her arms, as her hands turned red with black claws for nails. Her torso was like an octopus', black and red resembling a dress, with a silver skull emblem right on the middle of her chest. Her sideburns turned into two vicious red snakes with glowing yellow eyes and black forked tongues. And to top all of that off, she was twice Rosa's size. In other words, Raflesina was now scary as heck.

Frightened at his former boss' new form, Tsubo-kun yelped as he hid behind Cardamomo, while she and the other Cures stood in battle stances, more than ready to fight for their lives. "Even if you grow a hundred inches, we'll never, ever give up!" Rosa exclaimed.

Raflesina chuckled derisively in response. "Well then… You'll say otherwise after this!" With a wave of her veiny arm, more Ylang-Ylang zombies rose from the ground and walked towards the Cures, as the final battle at last began. Punches and kickes and blows flew through the air from both sides of the fight. At one point, Rosa was cornered by three zombies, but she knew how to handle the situation: she pulled out her Silver Rosa Humming Bird and held up her Humming Bird in the air as the crystal bird on top of it began shining, "_Wings of the Pink Scent, Flap with All your Might!_"

She then began twirling about, still holding up the Humming Bird, then stopping, feet firmly stepping on the ground, as she closed her eyes and traced a heart with her weapon.

"_Pretty Cure Rosa Silver Heartbeat!_"

She then slammed the Humming Bird against the heart shape, turning it into a powerful pink heart blast, dolled in a stream of pink rose petals, which headed straight to the zombies, bathing them in pink light and killing them. "Yes!" she said to herself silently. But just then, Raflesina's snakes sprung up at the pink rose Cure and grabbed her arms from behind, holding her in front of Raflesina.

"Rosa!" the other Cures called.

Raflesina just chuckled derisively, raising her hand and forming a red beam of light around it. "Foolish girl… With all your purity and happiness… You don't deserve to live…" her lips shaped themselves into a cruel, maleficent smile, showing off all of her sharp, ivory-colored fangs. Rosa could only struggle and watch as the evil queen was about to fire at her…

"_Leather Slash!_"

When suddenly, a black blur zoomed by and sliced off the heads of the snakes, letting Rosa fall to the ground and land safely on her feet. She looked up to see none other than Leather Ashes standing on the front door as she grabbed the black blur, which was actually her Fan, now stained with blood. "I said I would think about it, remember?" she said bravely, making Rosa smile and stand up to hug her tight.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me behind, Ashley." the pink Cure whispered, shedding a single tear which landed on Ashes' shoulder.

On the other hand, an Ylang-Ylang zombie with an axe for a hand was approaching Jasmine, who was already readying her Silver Jasmine Humming Bird as she glared at it. Just then, it was about to strike… when Pittan came in front of Jasmine and sliced and diced the zombie in half with the sword he got with his costume.

"Pittan?" Jasmine wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Pittan turned towards her with a smile… before she slapped him across the face. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I was going to kill it, bastard!" Jasmine shouted, standing up and grabbing Pittan by the collar of his suit. Upon watching that, Tsubo-kun, hiding at a corner, sighed sadly, remembering the times when he used to be human. He was _always_ yelled at by his former masters, just like he was by Raflesina, but at least his former masters weren't _that_ scary.

On the other hand, Raflesina herself had her eyes widened in shock. Was that girl who just saved Chloe from her grasp really her own daughter Ashley? The one girl she raised to be mean and cruel just like her? No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't. Outraged, she raised her hands as they started to glow bright red, summoning vines from the ground and grasping the Cures within them.

"Girls!" Rosa called out before being thrown aside by another vine.

Narrowing his eyes, Pittan took out the sword and sliced the vines in half, but to no avail, as they kept growing and eventually grasped him as well.

Ashes' eyes widened as she turned angrily towards her mother. "How can you do that to my friends, bastard?" she asked her, "You, my own mother, who I once admired and looked up to… Now, thanks to Chloe and the others, I finally know you are nothing but a wicked, manipulative witch who wants nothing but the annihilation of human race for your own evil desires! I'm even ashamed of being your daughter!"

Raflesina growled angrily in response. "We would have ruled together, Ashley. How dare you reject your own mother like that?"

"I know what real friendship is now." Ashes answered bravely, holding up her Leather Fan, now in Stab Mode, and threw it towards her mother, "_Leather Stab!_"

However, Raflesina only caught the fan in her claws and crumbled it to tiny little pieces, much to the others' shock. "Care to clean up that trash for me, hun?" she asked Ashes cruelly, expecting to her an answer. After some silence, she added, "No? Okay. I'll do it by myself." And with a snap of her fingers, the broken Leather Fan was surrounded by black flames and burned to a crisp, until only its ashes were left.

* * *

At the computer room of the Scent Kingdom's castle, Lotus was swishing her tail back and forth worriedly. "Pretty Cure and Leather Ashes are in a horrible pinch now, desu!" she exclaimed, turning to Lavvie's spot, "Lavvie, do you think we should go there help them, desu?" She then blinked twice noticing that her brother was suddenly gone.

The skunk prince quickly walked in and sat down holding a bowl of popcorn. "Sorry. It's just that the fight was getting exciting." In response, all he got was a facepalm from a dumbfounded Lotus.

* * *

Back at the Karlix castle, Raflesina's hands began glowing with bright red energy as she pointed them towards Ashes like a cannon. "For disrespecting your mother and siding with ones not of your kind, you only deserve to be rightfully punished." she said cruelly as her pupils shrank with all the madness she was feeling right now and she shot a black blast.

Just then, Rosa managed to stand up and pressed on her molar, activating her speed booster, as she ran towards Ashes and…

"**ASHLEY!**"

* * *

_(ED: "My Dear Friend" - Uchiyae Yuka)_

* * *

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW:

Rosa: This is it. The final battle will come to an end. Who will win, good or evil? We'll find out next time, on the last and decisive episode of Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy! _Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!_


	50. Scentilly Ever After

"We would have ruled together, Ashley." Raflesina told her daughter, "How dare you reject your own mother like that?"

"I know what real friendship is now." Leather Ashes answered bravely, holding up her Leather Fan, now in Stab Mode, and threw it towards her mother, "_Leather Stab!_"

However, Raflesina only caught the fan in her claws and crumbled it to tiny little pieces, much to the others' shock. "Care to clean up that trash for me, hun?" she asked Ashes cruelly, expecting to her an answer. After some silence, she added, "No? Okay. I'll do it by myself." And with a snap of her fingers, the broken Leather Fan was surrounded by black flames and burned to a crisp, until only its ashes were left.

Her hands began glowing with bright red energy as she pointed them towards Ashes like a cannon. "For disrespecting your mother and siding with ones not of your kind, you only deserve to be rightfully punished." she said cruelly as her pupils shrank with all the madness she was feeling right now and she shot a black blast.

Just then, Rosa managed to stand up and pressed on her molar, activating her speed booster, as she ran towards Ashes and…

"**ASHLEY!**"

* * *

_(OP: "Do You Believe in Magic ~Mahou wo Shinjiteru~" - DivaCure 5)_

* * *

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**Open Your Heart to the Future**  
Mirai ni Kokoro wo Hiraku (未来に心を開く)

* * *

Ashes, who tried to block herself from the blast by covering her face with her arms, slowly opened her eyes to see Raflesina looking dumbfounded at something. The brunette blinked twice before looking down to see Rosa, or rather, her dead body laying in a puddle of her own blood, with her extra-long pink hair down. Her eyes were wide open, but the gleam that was usually on them was gone; they weren't showing any signs of life at all.

Unable to believe her eyes, Ashes kneeled down to stroke Rosa's face. "Rosa… Hey, Rosa, wake up…" she whispered, tears already forming in her golden eyes.

She began sobbing silently as she tried shaking Rosa awake, but to no avail. "C'mon! Get up!" Ashes called as crystal limpid tears streamed down her eyes and fell on Rosa's chest. Soon enough, the sobbing slowly morphed into actual crying, as Ashes covered her face in her hands and her sobs could be heard through the entire throne room. Realizing that her sister was dead, Vanilla broke down into tears as well, while Jasmine tried not to cry, Tangerine was being comforted by Cardamomo, and Pittan and Tsubo-kun just sighed sadly as they lowered their heads.

Watching everyone's reactions, Raflesina blinked twice in shock and disbelief. Sure, Rosa was the leader of that Pretty Cure team, which she dreaded with all her might, but she wasn't planning to kill her right in front of her daughter. It was terribly confusing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the computer room of the Scent Kingdom's castle, Lavvie and Lotus were extremely shocked at Rosa's sudden death. Lavvie even dropped his bowl of popcorn to the ground, as Lotus' lip trembled as she broke down into tears. "It's hopeless, desu!" she cried, as Lavvie tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"Sister, don't worry…" the skunk prince said, struggling to not cry as well, "There may still be a way to bring her back…"

* * *

Just then, when all hope was lost, something shiny appeared on the front door, catching the attention of everyone, excluding Ashes and including Lavvie, Lotus and Tsubo-kun. It was Queen Aida's spirit, with a stern look on her face. She remained silent for a couple of seconds before finally saying, "It is time."

As she said so, she opened her eyes for the first time in the series; they didn't have a color in particular, but were surrounded by an intense rainbow glow. Then, a bright light appeared before the weeping Ashes: it was none other than the long-searched for Angelic Dandelion.

Raflesina gasped in shock upon noticing such thing. "The Dandelion!" she exclaimed, "Why didn't it appear earlier?"

"Remember when I told you about the Scries bottle, Raflesina?" Queen Aida began explaining, "I lied. It has no link at all to the Angelic Dandelion. I only said that so you wouldn't be able to open my eyes. The Dandelion only deserves to appear before those with a pure heart, something you don't have, but Ashley turned out to have after all." The only response she got was a slight shocked jawdrop from Raflesina.

On the other hand, Ashes, still teary-eyed, slowly began reaching for the shimmering Dandelion, before finally grasping the handle and making the sacred flower shine even more, in a way that could blind a normal person. In a few seconds, the light cleared out and…

"What… What happened?"

Rosa was now back to life, standing with her eyes closed before opening them, full of life and green like normally. She then stared at herself confusedly, noticing the changes she went through: her outfit was now white with pink, blue and yellow trimming, her shoes had small wings on them a la the Greek god Hermes, and a few places were topped with white cotton balls. Oh, and she also sprouted large, pale pink angel wings on her back. Because of the Angelic Dandelion's power, she took on a new, more powerful form: Cure Dandelion. "Is this Heaven?" she asked herself, admiring her brand new uniform.

"No, Chloe. You're alive once again."

Upon hearing that, Dandelion instantly turned around to see Ashes, who was no longer the Ashley McFly she knew. Now, her now-silver hair was compared to that of moonlight in color. Her eyes were still golden, but now her pupils were normal rather than cat-like, and her old uniform was replaced with a fluffier, more angelic one, as small white angel wings rested on her now-peach-pink tiara.

Not only that, but she, now known as Porcelain Petal, was doing one thing that she never did before: she was smiling a real smile, overflowing with happiness and peace. "Thank you, Chloe. I am now a changed person." she said warmly, reaching towards Dandelion's hand and holding it tight.

A bright smile was formed on Dandelion's face as tears streamed from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I knew you wouldn't resist, Ashurii-chan…" she replied joyfully.

But they weren't the only ones that were changed. Vanilla, Jasmine, Tangerine and Cardamomo all reached the Angelic Dandelion mode as well, having the same changes as Dandelion but their wings were a little smaller and in their respective colors.

"Hooray! I'm an angel!" chirped Angelic Vanilla.

"Okay, that was totally unexpected." mentioned Angelic Jasmine.

"Heh, I look pretty cute now." Angelic Tangerine giggled.

Angelic Cardamomo then looked down at her hand, where her Silver Cardamomo Humming Bird rested. In fact, it was now the Reborn Cardamomo Humming Bird, basically a powered-up version of her original Silver Cure Humming Bird. Rosa, Vanilla, Jasmine and Tangerine all got Reborn Cure Humming Birds as well. "Cool…" she said to herself.

After some time of admiring their new powered-up forms, the Cures, with their new sixth member, stared up at Raflesina bravely, ready for the final blow. "Let's do this, Angelic Pretty Cure!" she called out, earning nods from the other five girls.

To start off their ultimate finishing attack, Petal raised her hands as her new weapons, two white wind fans trimmed with golden lace and tipped with small silver bells, appeared in a burst of light. "_Winds of Sympathy, Blow and Swirl!_" she called, spinning and twirling her wind fans around. She then stopped placing the handles together like angel wings, as the bells on their tips rang and she held them up.

As she did so, the Cures held up their Reborn Humming Birds as a colorful burst of light lit up the place. Next thing you knew, they were surrounded by a rainbow aura, back to back as they formed a circle and flapped their wings floating on the air. Dandelion's eyes burst open as she exclaimed, "_Reborn Dandelion Humming Bird, Full Power!_" She raised her Humming Bird, which began glowing pink.

The others did the same. "_Reborn Vanilla Humming Bird, Full Power!_"

"_Reborn Jasmine Humming Bird, Full Power!_"

"_Reborn Tangerine Humming Bird, Full Power!_"

"_Reborn Cardamomo Humming Bird, Full Power!_"

As soon as the five Humming Birds were set up, the tips of their beaks touched, and they produced a huge colorful ball of light above them. Petal then threw her wind fans up as they floated in front of the light ball, aiming at Raflesina. "_With the Power of Grace, Sympathy and Hope, the Forces of Darkness will be Annihilated!_" the six called out at the top of their lungs, "_Pretty Cure Dandelion Reborn Brilliance!_"

Instantly, the wind fans turned the light ball into a huge blast that went straight towards Raflesina, bathing her completely in rainbow light. As this happened, Dandelion took her Humming Bird and clicked the tip of its beak on her nose, before pointing it back towards the evil monster queen. "_Charge~!_" she yelled.

This made Raflesina stop moving, as her face froze with a look of despair. "No… **NOOOOOOOOOOO!**" her inhuman scream echoed throughout the castle as she, like most of her minions before her, morphed into dust and was blown away by the wind.

"I wish everything returned to normal…" Dandelion whispered with a smile as she destroyed Raflesina for good.

With a quick flash of light, Oriyama and the rest of the world was back to its former glory. The overcoast that never seemed to clear finally cleared, everyone who was killed during Raflesina's reign came back to life, and the Karlix castle was now gone, replaced with a beautiful, colorful flower field. And in the center of said field, the five Pretty Cures and Pittan were laid down, back to their normal forms, with their hair down, and unconscious. Chloe was the first one to open her eyes and sit up before she managed to wake up the other Cures while Pittan woke up by himself.

"Girls, look!" Chloe exclaimed, standing up with the others as they stared at the area around them, her eyes already watering up, "We… We did it… Unbelievable…"

Suddenly, the six heard someone behind them yell, "Hey, guys! Look at me!"

They turned around to see a teal-haired boy in a tuxedo holding something in his arms with a wide grin on his face. Chiara smiled gleefully as she, for some reason, managed to recognize him. "Tsubo-kun, it's you!" she said, running towards him to give him a big bear hug. After breaking the hug, she looked inside his arms with a giggle before turning back towards the others, "Check this out, minna!"

The others headed towards them and looked inside Tsubo-kun's arms, their curiousity brimming. "No way… Could that be…?" Chloe gasped, a smile slowly forming on her lips as she instantly recognized what, or who, was there…

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: At first, there are pink and black rosebuds. Then, they both bloom to reveal Cure Rosa and Leather Ashes standing on them, as Rosa hugs Ashes with a wink__and a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.) _

_(Eyecatch 2: Pittan hops in wearing a Cure Rosa outfit and does some weird poses before getting hit by Ayameko's paper fan. Then the other girls, Lavvie and Lotus laugh as Ayameko grins, Pittan rubs his head while he cries waterfalls, and_ _a tiny PCPP logo appears on the left of the screen.)_

* * *

A couple of months have passed ever since Pretty Cure's final battle against Karlix, and things were going just fine in both worlds. The folks at the Scent Kingdom threw a big bash after hearing about Pretty Cure's triumphant victory, and said bash also doubled as Lavvie and Lotus' crowning as king and queen and as Lavvie and Vivian's wedding. While Lotus set herself as the new queen, her brother and his wife had their honeymoon for three days before returning with the news that Vivian was expecting. Yes, the new prince or princess would be born soon.

Right now, Chloe, now one year older than she was at the start, was finishing reading a letter she got from Lavvie. "'…and we hope to see you and your friends there for the christening. Signed, King Lavender Orchid of the Scent Kingdom.'" The cherry-redhead giggled as she sat down behind her desk, taking out a piece of blank paper and a pen with rose-colored ink before writing down a response to the letter.

_Dear Lavvie,_

_It's very nice to know about you becoming a father soon! I hope the children look just as adorable as you and Vivian! As for what the others and I are doing, well…_

_Chiara now makes her own custom earrings and realized she has some musical talent, thus starting her own band she called Vanilla Stardust, where she's on vocals and Ayamii-chan is lead guitar. Speaking of Ayamii-chan, I may remind you she was the one who gave an excuse for Pittan's constant absences from school. After all, ever since he was crowned a knight of the Scent Kingdom's Heart Table, he'll be absent much more often, right?_

_About Hanae… Well, thanks to us, in particular Ikuko, she got a part-time job of sorts, performing weekly at the Gekijou Movie-Stage to honor her mother. Ikuko herself now helps out her parents with managing the Green Bird's Toy Heaven shop, and even had a new idea for a promotion advertising the new Hearty Pure movie coming out during October: buy any piece of Hearty Pure merchandise for 50 yens and you'll get, for free, a miniature of Pure Pink, Pure Blue or Glowy Radiant. And about me? After all of this, I decided to write a whole novel about our adventures as Pretty Cure, obviously changing the names to avoid people recognizing me or the other Cures on the street._

_Overall, we've been fine and dandy, and you'll sure bet that we'll be at the christening of your children!_

_Signed,_

_Chloe Auriville _

After she was done writing, she folded the letter and placed it inside an envelope before standing up and heading towards the kitchen. When she came back, she was holding a food bowl and a sack full of cat chow with a wide grin on her face. She placed the bowl down and filled it with cat chow as she turned behind her and gave a wolf-whistle. "Hey, Ash! Time for your snack!" she called.

Down the hallway came a small white kitten with familiar golden eyes and a pink bandanna around her neck, heading towards the bowl and beginning to eat the cat chow. Believe it or not, this was the form Ashley was reborn in after the impact of the Pretty Cure Dandelion Reborn Brilliance, and now she's the Aurivilles' pet cat, joyful and graceful like a cat should be.

Kneeling down to Ashley's level, Chloe giggled as she stroked the cat's fur. "Good girl. You're my bestest friend." she told her.

* * *

That night, at the Gekijou Movie-Stage, every character that appeared during the series was gathered at the theathre section of the building, chattering like crazy. It was Vanilla Stardust's debut concert, and everybody was very impatient for it to begin. Chloe, the other former Cures, the Scentillians, Tsubo-kun and even Hyosuke Holic were at the front seats, with looks of antecipation on their faces. Finally, everyone started clapping as the manager of the building walked onstage and a spotlight shone on him.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for." he announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Japan's newest pop band, Vanilla… Stardust!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as he left and the stage went dark for a while. Then, a song began as the stage lit up revealing Chiara, Ayameko and the other members of the band, ready to perform. Chiara looked pretty much different from usual: her hair was down and wavy, there was a gold humming bird painted on her cheek, and there was a golden contact lense on her right eye, with two pink earrings made by her adorning her ears. On the other hand, Ayameko, already playing Blue Moon, wore the same outfit from the talent show, only that the skirt was replaced with a pair of ripped black shorts.

"Good night, Oriyama!" Chiara called out through the mic before she began singing.

_**Yuumeijin datte mo nabiitari shimasen**_

_**Sonna ni kantan na onna no ko ja nai wa**_

_**Nandakanda itte kare ga hoshii sedai**_

_**Ano ko mo hora kareshi mochi**_

"That's my sister!" Chloe whispered to someone in the audience proudly before cheering, "You go, petite-soeur! Whoo-hoo!"

_**Demo dakedo risou to ka**_

_**Sageru wakya ikanai**_

_**Aseccha ikemasen**_

_**Otona ni narutte muzukashii**_

_**Dakedo waku waku (waku waku waku waku)**_

_**Onna no ko tachi no yuujou**_

_**Ittai dou naru (naru naru naru naru)**_

_**Jinsei wa watashi no**_

_**Watashi no jinsei YEAH!**_

_**Shinken shoubu yo (wao!)**_

After the first chorus, the audience burst into a fit of applause and cheer. Chiara bowed towards them with a wide grin. "Thank you, everyone! You're the best!"

* * *

The next day, Chloe and Ashley were watching as the sun setted at Honeyasume Beach. Its intense glow was reflected on the ocean's azure waters, as the palm trees danced to a soft breeze. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Ashurii-chan?" Chloe asked about the sunset, stroking the cat's ivory fur as she did so. Ashley just let out a silent purr in response.

"Hey! Chloe!"

The cherry-redhead suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Hakuo, smiling warmly at her. "I've been looking for ya everywhere." he told her, sitting down besides her as Ashley hopped onto his lap, "Where were you that day? Did you just dissappear or something?"

Chloe shook her head in disagreedment. "I was just minding my own business." she replied, "Sorry if I left you worried."

"It's okay." Hakuo ran his finger down the back of Chloe's ear, "You should have warned me about being absent from school." He then noticed Ashley nuzzling him blissfully, "You got a pet cat?"

His maraschino-cherry redheaded girlfriend nodded, stroking Ashley's fur once again. "I found her at the new flower garden that appeared out of the blue. She's about four months old or so. I named her Ashley, just like the black-haired girl from America… Remember her?"

Hakuo nodded as well. "Some people say that she moved back to America sometime ago…" he explained, "Oh, by the way, my uncle has a pet cat too, and she gave birth yesterday. Five kittens. Maybe she'll get along with them."

"And maybe even fall in love…" Chloe added with a soft smile.

Hakuo blinked twice in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Chloe answered sheepishly as she stood up and took Ashley on her arms, "It's getting late. See ya later, Hakuo." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she put the leash on Ashley and began walking off, smiling her biggest smile. She looked up at the sky, which was starting to become dark blue, as the night's first star began shining.

_Catch you on the rebound…_

* * *

_(ED: "Kagayaki ~Song of the Angelic Dandelion~" - Koizumi Kouhei)_


End file.
